The Oriental Adventure
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Harry Potter and Cassandra Black are resident duelists at Domino City, Japan. Involved with the magic of the Sennen Items, but what about the Wizarding World? Hm... they're about to find out that they're not the only magicians that exist. HP/YGO COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**The Oriental Adventure**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros. I do not own anything that revolves around the YGO series, for they are copyrighted to their individual creators of the anime/manga, and the card game. I only own Original Characters, Original Card Information, plot twists, and this idea of a crossover. Rated for some swearing, light innuendo, and other things such as the idea of Snape being a caring nice man.

**Summary:** Harry Potter and Cassandra Black are resident duelists at Domino City, Japan. Involved with the magic of the Sennen Items, but what about the Wizarding World? Hm... they're about to find out that they're not the only magicians that exist. Yes... a hero shall take the mantle of the false savior, and save the Wizarding World, but also help an ancient spirit with his own destinty. both him and the girl who has stayed by his side ever since early childhood.

* * *

**Prologue**

_July 31, 1994  
Godric's Hollow, London, United Kingdom_

Harry walked down the flight of stairs. He carried with him a wheel-carry suitcase, filled with his belongings. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could hear a party going on in the living room, beyond the closed doors. He sighed. Four years ago, Voldemort attacked the house. Somehow, it had been a mystery as to how he had died, but all that remained was a wand, a pile of robes among ash, and two unconscious eleven year old boys in the rec room of Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore proclaimed that Chase has somehow defeated Voldemort, becoming the proclaimed Boy-Who-Lived. Chase had a scar on his chest similar to that of an X mark, though after four years, it had healed and gone away; however no one saw the scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt.

... For four years, the love that he and Chase shared equally began to shift. When he began Hogwarts with Cassandra Black, both the teens ended up in Ravenclaw, while Chase was sent to Gryffindor. It was also around that time Sirius had began to neglect Cassandra because she was so much like her mother, who had sadly passed away. No not from the Killing Curse or anything magical, but from a sudden heart attack... he couldn't believe that his own parents, who he soon saw as guardians, loved Chase more than him. You see, Harry has been thinking more and more over this summer. Today was his birthday, and he wasn't known much now. He was but a shadow in the Potter home. And so, he walked to the fireplace, and placed some green powder in the pit, and for the last time, spoke.

"Black Cottage, Kensington..."

In a swirl of green fire, Harry, holding onto his suitcase, had left his home. And for the party that continued without interuption, they never knew... when they do, it will be too late.

=0=0=

"Yes... I am sure, Griphook."

"If you wish to Harry," replied a goblin from Gringgots. Normally most goblins would not get such attention from the Wizarding World, at least in England. Though most of the Wizarding World tolerated the goblins, the British were more of holding back to old traditions and histories while others branched out, evolving so-to-speak alongside the non-magical world.

And right now, Harry James Potter was at Gringgots Bank, visiting his goblin friend Griphook fo the last time. He was leaving England. He had just gotten the okay for emancipation, and soon stuffed them away, along with some licenses and such into his wallet.

"Harry, I am sad to see you go. Most wizards and witches would never praise us."

Harry smiled softly. "You take care of our gold. You can practically screw us over if some of your more... difficult customers... were bloody wankers..." Griphook barked a good sounding laugh, with a few other goblins around the somewhat empty bank today. He wasn't alone however; Sirius' daughter was there as well, also emancipated.

"That is true, Harry. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Thank you Griphook. May the gold flow well throughout Gringgots," He bid, and gave them a formal bow at the doors, and the goblins frowned. There went a great customer, as the boy left the marble building with Cassandra Black.

They quickly ran for it after knocking on Ollivander's door, and vanished just in time as the door opened. The man who ran the wand shop looked around, before he saw two wands at his front steps.

"Oh dear..." He picked them up, and sighed.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Black's wands..." He closed the door and walked back in, taking out two empty padded boxes, "Twelve inches, Cypress with three crystal rings, hair of a blonde female mage. It was great for spell casting, but also useful for other branches of magic." He sets it in the first box and closes the lid on it, "Eleven inches, Egyptian palm, and three heartstrings of a one-winged kitsune. Useful for spells concerning runes, charms, and spell casting." He closes the lid on the second wand, and places the two boxes onto one of the pillows at the front window.

"It is a shame they are leaving..." Ollivander could be considered a bit out-of-touch with reality, but he was a mysterious man. He knew a few things that others do not.

=0=0=

Harry and Cassie boarded their flight, their bags packed, and they sat down in the row their tickets were printed on. Harry leaned back into his seat, and closed his eyes. Cassie looked over at him, and smiled as well. Who knew that they would soon become involved with magic of a different age...? Elsewhere, there is a boat that sailed into Domino Port. Boarding off were a group of teenagers, one now carrying the title King of Games. His hair was a strange starfish shape of maroon, yellow, and black, and hanging off a leather cord around the small teen's neck, was an upside down golden pyramid, with a strange eye symbol on the front.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Both Harry and Cassie got out of a taxi, in front of Kami Game Shop. The trunk popped open, and once they collected their wheel-accessible suitcases, and Harry shuts the trunk, the cabbie drives off. The couple looked around the peaceful neighborhood.

"Nice neighborhood..."

"So, where is that house again?" Cassie questioned.

"Apparently it's at the other end corner of this block. It's a good-sized home for two people, and a couple of friends as invite. That is what Griphook told me back in England before we left the bank one last time."

"Ah," she nodded.

They carted the suitcases behind them as a truck pulled up to the shop, and getting out was a group of teenagers; Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou.

"Who are those two kids with the suitcases?" Honda questioned.

"Hm, maybe they are the new neighbors of that house down the block," Sugoroku suggested.

With Harry and Cassie, they stared at the light green house, surrounded by a short iron fence, and a large oak tree in its front yard. They opened the gate and with the key, allowed themselves into the building.

They had entered the kitchen area of the home. There was a carpeted staircase right in front of them, which led to the basement. The door to their right yielded the bathroom that linked to the master bedroom. To the left was a large kitchen. It was pre-furbished as the goblins allowed it by searching the muggle markets of the latest muggle things, oriented in Japan of course, with some imports from other countries such as America.

As Harry went downstairs, Cassie entered the kitchen. The counters lined one wall, with a stone, and included ventilation system. The fridge was a double-door, with an ice dispenser on the freezer door. Opening it, she was satisfied it will have enough room for fresh or frozen food items. The kitchen was large enough to also support the dinner table but far enough from the stove whenever it's in use, which then led to the top floor living room, with emerald green comfy couches, plus a recliner she was definitely going to enjoy.

"Griphook spared no expense," Cassie said. The pre-furbished condition also included window blinds on the windows, and decorative curtains as well. A table desk was located next to the door that led into the backyard, which included an in-ground pool, next to another oak tree, but smaller. Hell, they got their own small garage. "Score," she whooped, running out.

Downstairs, the basement was inhabitable space. A large sectional couch of seven seats (six if you ignore the corner), in mahogany red plush lined the wall, with an end table near the two seat section made of a beautiful dark cherry-stained oak. It had an entertainment system that was near the only top floor window; it included a stereo next to a 32" TV, the dual speakers on either end of the items. There were two light switch panels for the lights to the stairs, and for the lights that lined the wall and the ceiling. However, one section of the basement is where the laundry room was, and the other was storage space. Behind him, a computer desk, with a computer system installed in, and near it was a bookshelf that was currently empty.

Upstairs, Cassie had checked out the second bathroom, which this one held the bathtub. There was a master bedroom, she had noted, plus two other bedrooms. As Harry joined upstairs, to check out the other 32" TV in the surface living room, and getting to know the recliner. The first bedroom she was going to revert into a small library, since it had enough space. The second bedroom was goin to be where they can do their work from the school they were going to have to transfer to.

"So, Harry, whatcha think?"

"Griphook got us a great house to live in," Harry replied, "We even got cable!"

She giggled. This was a similar house to her uncle Randy who lived in Davenport, in North America. Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Cassie wandered over and opened it, taking time to pull the suitcases and slide them down the stairs.

"Hello, I was watched you two, and couldn't help but notice that you now owned this place. It was sold since yesterday afternoon," replied a woman, with black kept hair, and kind amethyst eyes.

"Oh, yes," she replied, of course in Japanese, "I'm Cassandra. Harry and I moved here."

"Oh, but you both looked only fourteen from my kitchen window across the street," she replied, "excuse my manners. I'm Mikoto Uchiha. And these are my young boys, Sasuke, and Itachi."

"Hello," she greeted the two. Itachi was the only one who said hello. Sasuke, the younger sibling, was shy.

**A/N:** I do not own the three Naruto characters.

"Sorry Mikoto-san, but you see, both Harry and I were originally from the British Isles. Downtown London... actually..."

"Oh, foreigners," she concluded.

"Yup. Please come in. It's not much, but the people we worked with when we got official emancipation papers also were happy to supply us a home pre furbished. We still need to go grocery shopping." Of course, there were other furbishing items left. The items she requested the goblins take from the Black Cottage were the non-magical section of the library and her other belongings she was unable to bring with her. From what she remembered, the stuff would arrive via one-way Portkey to their address location tonight by time zone difference.

"Ah. Well let me be the first to welcome you, and Harry-san, to the neighborhood," she told the two, as Harry came in.

"Hello. I'm Harry. I overheard from the living room."

"Momma?" Sasuke spoke up, "may we... watch television?"

Harry chuckled. "Here kid." He handed the boy the remote control. Mikoto smiled sweetly, and taking the hint, ran to the living room and planted himself on the sofa. Itachi joined him, reading from a book.

Mikoto warmed up to the two fourteen year olds right away, even after hearing about how neglected Harry was from his own parents, same with Cassie and her father after the death of her mother Claire. Mikoto told that she was a widow after the death of her husband Fugaku. Of course, the man was a woman abuser, and he died in prison. The boys knew, because Sasuke would come to his older brother for protection whenever their father goes into a drunken rage.

She told them that if they needed anything, they were more than welcome to come over to her home. They appreciated the generosity, and soon they left the home. As luck would have it, the door was knocked upon again. Harry this time answered it whole he shuffled the small deck of cards he had.

"Ohayo," greeted an old man.

"Ohayo, so you must be other curious neighbors?"

"Yup. I had just returned home with my grandson Yugi here from the docks after we returned from Duelist Kingdom."

"Ah, I heard of Duelist Kingdom. I wanted to join, but I did not have the money, nor was I invited to attend. That and I don't have much of a deck." He showed his small deck of cards, his custom-printed cards from Pegasus himself.

He beckoned the group in, as Cassie looked up.

"Case, company."

"Hey young miss. I'm Sugoroku Mutou. This is my grandson Yugi."

"Hi."

"These are my friends. Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi. Our other friend Ryou had to leave and return back home, but hopefully next time I can introduce you both to him."

"Ah, nice to meet you all," Harry said.

"So, what kind of cards you got there?" Jounouchi asked.

"Oh. I entered this contest when I was young," Harry said, "I won first place, and the reward was to have my card ideas printed out just for me." He handed his cards over to the older blonde teen, and he whistled.

"Wow, nice cards."

"Thanks. I really impressed Pegasus with my ideas and my skillful art. I was able to get enough cards printed out, but of course the last batch arrived a week after that Duelist Kingdom tournament started on his private island. I am especially proud of this card."

Taking the deck back, he then fished out Maya and showed it to them.

"Pretty Girl Maya is a Level 6 Effect Spellcaster card, with an attack of 2200 and a defense of 2000. You see, I have heard about the rare Black Magician Girl monster card, and I envisioned her having a little sister. Thus, Maya was created. She is the younger sister of Black Magician Girl."

"And Maya's effect can utilize the monster card Sennen Shield, utilizing it as an Equip Spell Card. Basically it's like the Spell Card Magical Sheep. If she's picked as an attack target, I can simply discard Sennen Shield, and she's impervious for one attack."

"Nice combo," Sugoroku responded.

"So tell us, when did you move into the neighborhood?" Yugi asked kind as always.

=0=0=

_September 1, 1994_

Harry and Cassie have in a month gotten a warm welcoming from friendly neighbors, and made friends with resident King of Games, Yugi Muto, and his small group of friends. Harry and Cassie each have spent ¥1,200 for a bunch of Booster Packs, and a starter Kit. Harry once entered a tournament he read in the non-magical newspaper, and won first place. Because of it, Pegasus himself had custom-printed several cards of Harry AND Cassandra's designs and likings. The customized cards stopped coming a week after the start of Duelist Kingdom, and by then they had their own collection of Duel Monsters cards. They used the booster packs and two starter kits to build their very own themed decks. And would you believe, they have Duel Spirits? It's true: Harry's spirit was Pretty Girl Maya, and Cassie's spirit was Kochi the One-winged Kitsune. On this almost pleasant day of September 1st, Harry and Cassie were currently walking towards school. However while the Yugi-tachi were in high school, the two were in junior high, where they go with another friend they made, Mokuba Kaiba.

For now, let us turn our attention (and this story plot) back towards the west, towards the United Kingdom. It had been a month since the disappearance of Harry Potter and Cassandra Black. No one knew they had vanished until one of the house elves told Sirius and James that their son and daughter had disappeared during their daily check. There has been a wide search for the two, but sadly they could not be found. Whatever money they owned was now gone from the banks, and it was discovered that in the Potter Vault, Harry's name appeared to have been burned off the ancestral tree. Finally, Ollivander told Aurors that he heard a knocking on his door on the date of July 31, and found the wands belonging to Harry and Cassandra left there, in perfect condition, within their wand straps. The search for a kidnapping had changed to a simple search and return, but of course, results bared nothing and the search or two missing teenagers was called off by the Minister.

=0=0=

To many, it looked like old ruins that have been around for centuries. However to those who are related to men and women who can use magic or are magic themselves, see an ancient castle that was filled with life. Inside the castle, there was a grand hall with tables, chairs, a ceiling with clouds, and floating lit candles. From the side door, in enters Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. The school was waiting for the traditional First Years. Yes, once again it was time to return to school, at least this school was for those who can do magic. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located somewhere in Scotland. As the man scowls at James, then his son Chase, he turns to Ravenclaw Table only to see a spot devoid of a Harry Potter. He looks for Cassandra and finds that spot also missing. Raising an eyebrow, he turns to the woman who sits next to him, Lily.

"So, where is your other son?" he asks.

Lily breaks down crying and runs off through a side door.

Dumbledore sighed, as James glared at Snape and chased after his wife. "Severus... while you were on vacation gathering potions ingredients in America, Harry had disappeared with Cassandra." He wiped his glasses briefly on a clean napkin and puts them back on, "he and Cassandra both vanished, and have been gone for a month now."

"I see... Harry and Cassandra are one of the few who can work up O-grade potions... it's a shame..."

"The Order is still searching for them, of course, so that they may finally return home safe and sound," Dumbledore assured.

"If they wish to be found that is," Snape muttered under his breath. He knew what was going on: Harry had enough and left the family. He had seen the classic signs of neglect, but so far, no one else ever bothered to check. At least he had something to rub into James' face, proclaiming him a bad father. While some situations are of a big concern for the otherwise stoic man that most Gryffindors claim him as "an evil greasy-haired bat with no emotions" his hated rivalry with James Potter will never rest.

"Hm, well now," The Sorting Hat had opened the brim that was his mouth, just as the doors had opened, and a woman walked in with a bunch of nervous eleven year olds.

_I can see that Hogwarts is in a bit of a division.  
Although hardships are fought,  
Forgiveness can bring happiness,  
If your feelings are just and true.  
Be forewarned of the darkness that soon threatens us all.  
When a hero is forced to take the mantle  
To fight for a lost cause, only then  
Shall the real hero come forth. He shall have the power...  
With this power shall the chosen defeat the Dark Lord  
And the false darkness he wields with terror and fright!  
Hogwarts herself offer safety and protection,  
But only if the House of Four unite for a right cause.  
The bravery of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff's hard work,  
The mind of Ravenclaw, and ever-cunning Slytherin,  
The House of Four unite together, for only then  
Shall light drive evil away.  
Try me if you like,  
For my job to give you your home  
Must always come first.  
I am the Sorting Hat: I have spoken..._

He then closed his mouth, and became silent once again. Dumbledore for once in his life was utterly confused. And also in that moment, he felt that foreboding feeling. That the disappearance of Harry Potter and Cassandra Black was a sign that something was going to happen by the end of the school year... something bad.

=0=0=

"Wow, she looks like a younger Black Magician Girl."

Mokuba handed back the card to Harry, who puts it back in his card deck. "Yeah. I had this dream once of being Black Magician Girl's little brother. Kind of silly really, but she also had a little sister as well. When Pegasus held this contest where first winner would get their creation turned into an official card, I won. I also had a few other arts that he gladly transformed into cards. They're rare to find, but if you're lucky... you can tell they're mine because of the ID print: EXE-EN, then the three digit number."

"And of course, I always had an artistical flair when I was young. Hard to believe by most adults," Harry rolled his eyes, as he took a sip from his sports drink, "my idea for Shinju the Maiden came from this pearl necklace I once saw at a jewelry store in downtown London. It was a replica pearl necklace worn by Queen Elizabeth. Shinju, meaning pearl, is a maiden who lives by a treasure trove of gold, jewelry, and pearls of all sizes near fantasy underwater ruins."

"And she is a Sea Serpent type monster. Sea Serpents are rare to see in Duel Monsters, though many that exist can be classified as Sea Serpents but are mostly Fish type monsters."

"And Sir Metaknight came from this Famicom game Kirby's Adventure. Of course my art rendition of Metaknight is cool enough. Same with Sir Blade and Sir Sword..."

"Ya know Harry, when I had heard your voice and Cassie's the first time around, it sounded British. Now I know that you two came from London, or around the British Isles."

Cassie nodded. She began telling Mokuba about how four years ago, a terrifying madman was going around killing a lot of people, whether they were innocent victims or not. Harry's house was attacked on October 31, a month after they began Hogwarts where then he was soon found dead. However the love Harry began to feel drifted away, because his former parents focused all their attention on his brother Chase. When the younger Kaiba questioned that, Harry simply stated that Chase was the one attacked, before the man was killed by local police. In truth, Voldemort had turned his wand towards him first and casted the Killing Curse, however his memory was a bit fuzzy remembering the incident, after the brilliant flare of magical energy, and the Dark Lord reduced to ash by his own rebounded spell. Still, didn't help that Dumbledore basically made a mistake, and his life went downhill from that moment on. Even if they neglect their magic, it was still a crime to tell Mokuba the whole truth, since he was a muggle.

"... We saved up a lot of money to get those tickets and fly to Domino, and enough to buy us the needed necessities for our cozy little home. Ever since we appeared here in the city, we never spoke to our parents... and I really doubt my leaving of the family did not bother them in the least..."

"Well... Seto-niisan may not like it, but if you ever need anything, let me know, and I'll see what I can do to help," Mokuba offered. The two smiled and hugged the long-haired preteen, much to his embarrassment and the blush that formed on his cheeks. Lunch soon ended, and classes had resumed for the rest of the day. However, two weeks later in another part of the world, it was the night of the choosing for the Triwizard Tournament competitors. Everyone was in the Great Hall awaiting the goblet to choose the three chosen students from Hogwarts, and the visiting schools Beubaxtons and Durmstrang. The flames erupted, and a parchment shot out and landed in the outstretched hand of Albus Dumbledore.

"Durmstrang Champion: Viktor Krum!" Durmstrang students applauded with the rest of the schools, while Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang, was cheering and congratulating the bird of prey-like boy.

Then it fired off another strip. "Beubaxtons Champion: Fleur Delacour!" The girls from the French school applauded, while whistles went off by most of the boys, due to her being of Veela blood.

Finally, the third strip. "Hogwarts Champion: Cedric Diggory!" Hufflepuff all cheered wildly, while Ron in Gryffindor complained about a Hufflepuff being chosen, though he was drowned out mostly by the rest of Hogwarts but Slytherin.

And just like that, all three champions have been chosen. Albus was about to open his mouth, until the goblet once again flared wildly. All eyes were on the cup, as the blue flames soon spat out a forth strip of parchment, one that the old man grabbed deftly. His eyes peered on the name, and he silently gasped. The name written on the strip was impossible to have existed. The person who was chosen as the forth champion no longer lived in the United Kingdom, and has dropped out of school after just three years of magical education.

"Albus...?" McGonagall inquired, wondering why the Headmaster's emotions were currently veiling shock and his hands appeared clammy. This ominous shadowing of things to come was making Dumbledore think that something bad indeed would occur.

Finally, he announced the name. "Harry Potter..."

A thud signaled Lily fainting to the floor. Whispers began to ensue, while many points and stared at the brother of the missing Potter. The Ravenclaws bristled at hearing the name of one of their missing flock, as did the Head of House, Professor Flitwick. Chase recoiled from the shock at hearing his brother's name being called out for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. His friends all stared at the red-haired boy, who wished he could disappear under his Invisibility Cloak.

So, what do you think? I am pretty much sure going to skip pass the session of Book 4, since I am sure most can tell how it ends and such, just with different scenario. The characters Metaknight, Blade, and Sword come from its anime rendition of the Kirby series. In which case, I do not own them either. There will be a few other characters that pop up in Duel Monsters form, and I will point them out as the story progresses. In any case, here are some card information on the mentioned cards.

~ **Card Information** ~

**Pretty Girl Maya 6/2300/2000 Spellcaster/Effect/Dark  
**_If the Player holds "Sennen Shield" in his or her hand, the monster card may be treated as an Equip Spell and equipped to "Pretty Girl Maya". If "Pretty Girl Maya" is targeted during the opponent's Battle Phase, sending the card to the Graveyard negates the opponent's attack._

**Sir Metaknight 7/2600/2400 Warrior/Dark**

**Sir Blade 5/1600/1800 Warrior/Effect/Dark  
**_This card gains 500 ATK and DEF when "Sir Metaknight" is on the field._

**Sir Sword 5/1700/1900 Warrior/Effect/Dark  
**_This card gains 500 ATK and DEF when "Sir Metaknight" is on the field._

**Shinju the Maiden 5/1800/1500 Sea Serpent/Effect/Water**  
_While this card is face-up on the field, the ATK of all FIRE monsters and Pyro-Type monsters become 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 3 "Pearl Clam Tokens"._


	3. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer:** Better remind you readers, I do not make any money when writing this storyline. J.K. Rowling and other publishers of the Potterverse go to them, mostly Rowling herself.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Nine hours from the U.K. a man watched Harry as a golden thread suddenly wisped into the room, and connected to the teen's chest. He wore a turban around the top of his head, and was clad in Egyptian clothing and robes. His skin was tanned, and his eyes gazed with a soulless-like expression. The man reached and felt the golden thread, feeling the magic that was pouring off it.

"Modern magic... it is forming a binding hold upon your soul..." The man pulled from around his neck a golden Ankh, and he brought the item towards the boy's forehead, and twisted it to the right. The man then appeared in a hallway lit with torches. He descended down the hallway, following the golden thread of energy that winded through several paths. He bypassed several other doors, before he stopped at two doors that stood side-by-side. One was colored different, and looked like an expensive emerald green oak door with a crystal-like oval glass window. The other door was made of the same iron doors that he's walked by; only this iron door was pink with a decorative pattern of lavender roses and blue bubbles.

He slowly opened the pink metal door, and peered into the room. Furbished well, with the mind of a female's, and a bed where the boy's Ka spirit rested, sound asleep. He closed it quietly and entered the other room. The soul room in itself reflected Harry's old bedroom. Slight bare walls, half empty book shelves, a desk littered with some Duel Monsters cards, and some toys along the ground including some wizarding play things. The bed however was out of place, because it was a simple double mattress that hung suspended in the air, the four corners tied to a platform that held the mattresses by four iron chains.

"Modern magic itself is powerful; however it pales in comparison to the might of ancient magic... Mr. Potter, I can tell you are destined for great things. The past may seek for you, but only when you are ready... however fate needs you to live." He raised the Sennen Ankh, and with a swift motion, the golden item severed through the thread. Wisps of shadows meted through, eroding the light of the thread, turning it black with a mix of purple.

The thread in the real world, as he left the mind of Harry Potter watched, the shadows slowly eroding the gold light to darkness, trailing faster out the house. He glanced at the boy one last time before he walked away, vanishing just as he hits the wall. Harry meanwhile pulls Cassie closer to him, and she snuggles in his arms, both having seek comfort with one another. Nine hours into the U.K., the golden thread now turning black trailed back towards the castle known as Hogwarts. While no one could see it, it snaked into a hidden corridor where the Goblet was held, to be taken back to the Ministry in the morning. The thread of darkness had finally reached the enchanted item fully turning the gold line dark, before exploding. The magics that held Harry binded to a magical contract severed without repercussions. At this time, another meeting was happening, only this time with wizards and witches.

Albus had immediately called for an emergency Staff Meeting after the champions were informed of what has been going on, and also told that the forth champion no longer lived in the U.K. or was a student of Hogwarts due to dropping out. Karkaroff was reluctant in this, but knew that if the boy wasn't found, more likely his magic would be stripped. Madam Olympia gave her consent to the Potters; since it was noted in the Daily Prophet Harry Potter had disappeared from the United Kingdom.

_I still cannot believe Harry would just leave us like that... why?_ James thought, _now if my son isn't found, he'll lose his magic for breaking a magical binding contract he never entered in the first place._ Lily was told to rest, but she was adamant in going.

"Have there been any ideas as to where Harry could be? He and Cassandra are no where in the British colonies, or around the United Kingdom and surrounding countries."

Snape scoffed. "Likely you don't even know your own son anymore Potter. Last year during the whole ordeal with the chamber, Harry was with Cassandra working on their Japanese, and was tutored during the weekends by Cho Chang, who had a background in the oriental area of the world."

Japan were just as magical as the British and the Americans, but while the British held onto old traditions, the Japanese focused on their magic that adapted to the ever-growing technology in today's world, similar to the Americans.

"How can you be so sure Severus?" McGonagall questioned the Potions Professor.

"For one thing, when those two spoke all throughout third year they would use some Japanese dialect with their wording, kun or chan in affectionate meaning towards one another. Kun added to Harry's name by Cassandra, and chan added to Cassandra's name by Harry. At times they would call me Severus-sama, as a sign of honorific, meaning Master or Lord or Mistress or Lady for the females. Although... they also call me Snape-sensei, which means teacher in English... they're the only two allowed to get away calling me by my first name," he added, seeing the stunned reactions by his fellow staff members.

"What? I really do not mind... besides, they had sent me a letter through muggle mail. How they got my home address is beyond me." He took out the letter, which was written on a light blue stationary. On the blank side of the folded letter, there was an image of a bluish white dragon, nothing the other magicals have never seen before. Unfolding it, he handed it to Dumbledore and stood up.

"I got some potions on simmer, so I need to tend to them. But I want the letter back afterward." Without another word he dramatically exits the Headmaster's office, muttering something about proofing his classroom against potion explosions.

Dumbledore decided to read the letter out loud.

_Severus-sama,_

_Ohayo, how have you been at the school? We are sorry we left, but we thought it was time for a definite change. I am very sorry I couldn't stay around to finish my education, but due to the home I once lived at, I no longer can call it home after four years. I am enjoying it well here in Domino City. It's a city located in Japan. We met alot of new friends, including the King of Games Yugi Mutou. Oh, and we're even friends with Mokuba Kaiba! He's the younger brother of the world's richest young man Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corporation._

_We've included another letter stabled to the first one that shows a detailed list of our Duel Monsters deck we're now using. I made my own specialty deck with Maya in the deck. I still treasure her very much. If only she was real, she could be like my little sister, though her printed image depicts her as a young adolescent teenager._ =D ~_that there is a smiley face incase your confused. Oh, and don't bother with the dragon on the back of the stationary, it's not a real dragon. It's known in the Duel Monsters world as Blue-eyes White Dragon. There was a rumor that in the summer when school is let out Kaiba was going to host a tournament, once he finishes making these Duel Disks. We get insider info through Mokuba-kun._ X3 ~_that is a kitty smiley..._

_Anyway, we're gonna wrap this up and end it here. We're doing fine. We have enough money, and we get enough help from our neighbors, mostly Sugoroku Mutou, Yugi's grandfather, and Uchiha Mikoto, a widowed wife taking care of two young boys. The Mutou's are our neighbors half a block from our home, and they run a game card shop for Duel Monsters (where we got our decks and built them too), and Uchiha-san lives across from our home. Take care now, and don't let anyone blow up your Potions Lab._ =P ~_raspberry face..._

Harry Potter & Cassandra Black

**A/N:** The signature would be best viewed in Bradley Hand ITC font.

"They're... in Japan?" Lily asked, near breathless.

"It would seem so," Dumbledore concluded folding the letter neatly once more.

=0=0=

"Hey Harry! What's up?" Jounouchi called out when the raven-haired teen and Cassie walked into the Kami Game Shop. Thankfully today was a Saturday.

"Nothing much. So, what's going on? And who's this guy?"

"Ohayo, my name is Otogi Ryuji. I own a gaming shop of my own, for the new Dungeon Dice Monsters."

Cassie nodded. "I heard of that. Harry and I were there on that day you played against Yugi, thinking he was a cheater or something like that... of course in truth we were passing on by to Burger World following Harry's stomach." The boy next to her chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought he was, but he was telling the truth when he had beaten me at my own game creation," Otogi replied.

"Harry, Cassie, what are you doing here anyway?" Anzu asked.

"Well... it's this." He tossed an odd parchment-made envelope onto the table, "it came from my parents."

"Why is this thing made from parchment?" Jounouchi questioned, poking the odd letter.

"Yeah, well... you see... during ballroom dinners and such, invitations are made with parchment. Classy way of inviting friends or people, shit like that," the teen explained cautiously.

"Why don't you open it?" Honda asked Harry.

"Hold on, is there something I'm missing here?" Otogi questioned. The dice-loving young man didn't know Harry or Cassie's past before.

"Oh yeah. Yugi and company know... you see Otogi..." Like with Mokuba, Harry had carefully explained about the things that have happened in his life. Having a good family, the love, warmth... All of that shattered when on his eleventh of October 31, when a crazed killer tried to murder him and Chase. He ended up getting killed by the British officials, but the love began to shift, and both his former guardians now focused all their attention onto Chase. After four years, he had it, and left the country after getting emancipated. Cassie jumped ship with him because of her own neglect suffered by the hands of her father Sirius Black.

"Why would your own parents favor one child after that incident?" Otogi asked, near speechless, "I mean, that sounds just stupid on their part."

"Who knows... all I know is that I no longer can call it home." He took the parchment, and tossed it into the trash. "I am sure whatever it says... it's not good for me... they never cared..."

"You should read it," Otogi suggested.

"No... I don't wish to..."

It was then the door opened, and Sugoroku entered the home, carrying grocery bags.

"Oh, goodness, it was so busy at the super market today... oh, hello Harry and Cassie."

"Hello Sugoroku. Here, let us help you."

The old man nodded, as the two teenagers helped the man get the bags into the kitchen. While they had left the room, Yugi had retrieved the item from the trash bin, and took a look at the seal of the Potter name.

"Open it Yuge," Jounouchi told the teen.

"Yeah... okay." He broke the seal, and took out the parchment letter within. The ink was written in gold coloring. Jounouchi whistled. The letter was classy for the ink to be used in gold color.

_Harry,_

_Where did you go? Why did you leave the house? Why leave with Cassandra to Japan? Please write back. You scared everyone._

_Lily Potter_

The second letter was addressed to Cassie, which Anzu read.

_Cassandra,_

_Sweetie, please, I am sorry about the way I treated you after your mum died. Please forgive me Cassandra, you looked so much like Claire, it scared me. Come back home!_

_Sirius Black_

Harry and Cassie returned into the room, with ready-made sandwiches, when they saw the opened letters. They sat the plates on the nearby table and grabbed them, reading the short letters. Scowling, they crumpled it up and threw it in the trash bin.

"Now that we've been gone, they start caring for me? Pathetic!"

=0=0=

The day of the First Task was at hand, and still Harry refused to leave and return back to England. Things escalated when Dumbledore sent one of the retired Order members, a man named Altec Lansing on a mission to Japan; he came back soulless. It nerved the old man to no avail as to how the man came back without a soul. They had never suspect Yami Bakura was the reason for Altec becoming soulless; for that matter even KNEW of the dark spirit. Also, James and Lily had for the few weeks look through their photo album of the family. There were hardly any photos of Harry after October 31, 1991, and it dawned on them as to why their son had left: what good is a home when you are not loved? Unfortunately, the Task had to go on, and Dumbledore sorely wished nothing would happen if the task ended without the participant of its missing fourth champion. Although it did after two hours, Harry back in Japan felt nothing, as he was busy beta-testing the duel disks that Seto Kaiba was creating (after Mokuba begged his older brother to let Harry and Cassie test them for the young man... you gotta hate the kicked puppy dog look).

In the upcoming months, a series of unfortunate events occurred. First was the foreboding darkness that was creeping into the light. The disappearance of Crouch Jr. who was a suspected Death Eater, and then the death of Amos Crouch found in the Forbidden Forest next to the unconscious body of Viktor Krum. Next was when Severus complained to Albus one day after New Years about the Dark Mark on his arm, when he made that foolish mistake long ago in his young teenaged prime after Hogwarts: it was starting to reappear. In Japan, Ryou has somehow reclaimed the Sennen Ring, and Yami Bakura was back in town. Next, was when Yugi had to fight a brainwashed Bandit Keith to win back the stolen Sennen Puzzle, in which he had been rescued by Jounouchi, Honda, Harry, and Cassie (the latter learning the truth about the Puzzle) from the burning warehouse.

Now, back in England once again in the passing months, the Third Task ended with Hogwarts winning, but the champion vanishing when the trophy he held went in a swirl of Portkey travel. When Cedric Diggory's body was found once the trophy was located, the body was drained of blood, and a message burned into the boy's naked chest: HE WILL DIE! And above where the heart was is the jagged scar of a lightning bolt and the sign of the Dark Mark which hung in the air over that cemetery. Now, being it was now 1995, summer has arrived, where the final event has now just started... and it begins with Seto Kaiba announcing all rare cards are to be handed to the winner if the opposing duelist lost.

* * *

And that is how Harry gets out of the Triwizard Tournament. And yes, Sinister of Magic, reading your reviews, and the others, thanks fo rthe positve comments. Yes, this series starts with the Battle City arc, however, it has the Harry Potter twist. I already got plans for Battle City, and into the Doma Arc as well once I get to it. I have sene most stories where Snape is one mean bastard, and few fics where he is just using his mean bastard face as a mask to hide his true emotions. Though, his hated rivalry with James Potter must remain... otherwise he isn't Severus Snape without hating one half of the Potter family... plus the Marauders.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N:** I am sure everyone knows the events of Goblet of Fire, so I just had to skip pass the whole thing. The Battle City Tournament is just like before only the Life Point counters are 8000, like the game versions or in real life card duels. Sure it focuses on Battle City, but there will be only a few replays of several canon duels. Otherwise, most duels happen as before. This chapter is a bit short, but it's a start to Battle City.

* * *

"Can't believe how exciting this tournament will be..."

"Oh stop Harry, you're starting to sound like a fangirl," the fifteen year old replied. Her birthday was March 4th, so it was possible for her to be a year older than Harry, who had to wait until July 31st to celebrate turning fifteen. For that comment, Harry had tackled her and began tickling her sides, causing the girl to squeal. In the months that passed, their clothing style had changed to better suit their personality.

Harry wore a pair of dark beige jean shorts that cut around below the knees. The shirt was long-sleeved, black and goldenrod-striped, with a forest green bomber jacket with zipped pockets over the biceps and front, which the jacket is left unbuttoned. His raven black hair had grown out slightly, but was now tamed with few green-dyed dreadlocks. His emerald eyes were hidden behind a pair of slim glasses, the wiring made of dark green, had black socks and his brown sneakers were hiking material shoes made for mountain climbing. For Cassie, she wore a medium-size purple jean skirt, and a black leather belt with a bloomed red rose for the belt clasp. She wore a baggy mesh tank, but to cover her assets she wore a long black silk strap that wrapped around her upper chest, but made to fit comfortably. On her right forearm was pink fishnet stocking that reflected the color of her eyes. Her hair was styled after her mother; long and like a silky curtain of dark violet curly locks. For footwear, she wore lavender socks and powder blue sneakers with white faux orb jewels sewn into the sides. She too wore glasses of a thin frame, made of rose colored wiring.

Of course they stopped fooling around when on the TV the announcement that started the tournament went off. They had worked on a plan, to win the needed amount of Locator Cards, which was six, in order to advance in the tournament and that was through the styling's of teamwork. All across the world, people came in order to participate in the tournament, even the few from the United Kingdom, where the card game wasn't all the rage (yet). However, on televisions everywhere, the stories of the tournament would come forth.

Elsewhere was a young teenager, who stayed holed in a boat, holding a slim golden stick with a ball on top, and "wings" that looked like axe blade heads. On the front was the all-familiar eye that was seen on the Sennen Puzzle Yugi wore all the time.

"The time has come, pharaoh... you may have escaped me the first time, but I will claim the Sennen Puzzle..." He chuckled to himself.

=0=0=

"So," Harry spoke up, as he and Cassie walked down the street, passing by duels that went on right now, "what do we know about the Sennen Puzzle...?"

"It holds the spirit of an ancient being who once lived long ago, however Yami's memories are still lost to him, and we learned more about the other Sennen Items he has encountered during his adventures in Duelist Kingdom, and that Ryou held the Sennen Ring before Honda chucked it off back in Duelist Kingdom."

"Yeah..."

"Hey! Are you looking for a duel?"

They turned around, and saw two redheaded teenagers, who looked identical in everyway, except the one on the left had green eyes, and the one on the right had blue eyes. The long curved spikes of hair were in a mirror flip, and while the left brother wore a traditional leather belt, the right brother wore a chain belt.

"Yeah... you two duelists interested in tag-team?"

"Yup! I'm Jesse, and this is my twin brother James. We're from America, though our Japanese is crockery... thank goodness for translator buttons those officials handed to us foreigners."

"Yeah, yeah, now while don't we let our cards do the talking from now on?"

"Right!" The twins replied, as their declaration starting the tag duel begun. Luckily, several camera people who go around and capture film of various duels were in the area.

=0=0=

"Oh my god," Lily whispered, "James!"

Hermione was interested in this Battle City Tournament that was mentioned in news reports internationally, and since her parents were on their anniversary in America, she was staying with the Potters. The Weasley children were there on that day, and now lead to right now: the Order of the Phoenix with its interrupted meeting now glued to the muggle TV in the living room. James held onto Lily when she collapsed into the nearby couch, transfixed on her eldest son on television.

"I place two cards face down on the field, and then I summon this card, **Hand of Nephthys** (2/600/600 Spellcaster/Effect/Wind) in Attack Mode!" There appearing was a woman garb in Egyptian clothing from a swirl of fire, baring golden jewelry and a strange ornament-like helmet with a large crystal blue eye over her originals eyes, and a curtain of black long hair. She was like an elegant dancer the way she twirled before standing still, arms crossed, "however... I will Tribute her, along with one other monster card in my hand, to Special Summon **Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys** (8/2400/1600 Winged Beast/Effect/Fire)!"

The woman then burst into live flames, as a feminine screech echoed. The phoenix form of the monster emerged in its fiery glory, the sister of Ra, one of the gods of Egypt. She looked like a giant robotic bird-like creature, with a live mane of flames, and wings made of the same hot fire.

"I end my turn... your up Cassie!"

She giggled and drew a card. The brothers were a bit nervous. One of their opponents had successfully and within the new rules of the tournament, summoned a high level monster in one turn. The crowds had enjoyed that well-played and rather very lucky move.

"First, I play **Monster Reborn**, to bring forth the monster in Harry's Graveyard!" Harry snatched the ejected card and threw it to the girl who swiftly caught it, and slaps it down on her duel disk with a grin, "**Rare Metal Dragon** (4/2400/1200 Dragon/Effect/Dark), in Attack Mode! Now I summon a monster of my own this time. Welcome to the playing field, **Silent Swordsman LV3** (3/1000/1000 Warrior/Effect/Light)..."

Now appearing next to the glossy land-like dragon that held a glossy metal sheen to its skin with horns jutting from the knees, horn-like nose, and spiky outer shell stood a child-like warrior who was breaking into preteen adolescence. He carted a sword with him crafted in his own design, and wore a black helmet with metal horns of the sort. The clothing was dark navy blue, with belts, buckles, and metal-plated toe-pointed boots, leather brown gloves, and belt. His hair was a vivid orange, skin a shade of jade green, and his only eye not hidden behind the hair holding a child-like gaze. If one looked closely, they would have seen one of his elf-like ears from the left sticking out from the orange hair.

"I end my turn... your turn now, Jesse."

"Hm... okay then. I place three cards facedown, and then I set this monster card down as well." Four cards formed before Jesse, who then turned the tables over to James.

"I also place three cards facedown, but I shall summon **Big Shield Gardna** (4/100/2600 Warrior/Effect/Earth) in Defense Mode." A man with long spiky-like hair carrying a giant shield large enough to hide himself completely behind formed with a grunt, kneeling on the floor.

**Harry:** 2 Facedown, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys ~ATK  
**Cassie:** No Facedown, Rare Metal Dragon ~ATK, Silent Swordsman LV3 ~ATK  
**Jesse:** 3 Facedown, Unknown Monster ~SET  
**James:** 3 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna ~DEF

"You know, I really do not trust your monster hiding under its card, so I shall get rid of it without activating any nasty jinxes... I play the card **Soul Exchange**! And I'll sacrifice your monster, to summon the card I had just drawn, **Pretty Girl Maya** (6/2300/2000 Spellcaster/Effect/Dark) in Attack Mode!" The card that Jesse had set was revealed to be Goblin Attack Force, before they were all swept away in a blaze of digital data. Appearing in a swirl of magic, the adolescent preteen sister of Black Magician Girl appeared, catching her baton-like magic stave and giggling cutely, sending a wink.

Harry heard the whispering audience, proclaiming to have never seen his card before. How could they? It wasn't known until now. "As you can see, Maya is the younger sister of the Black Magician Girl. When I was just a little boy, I have gotten hooked on the game Duel Monsters, and entered this contest he once held. I had won first place, and when we had met with Pegasus, he was thrilled by the ideas I had for cards, that until the starting to Duelist Kingdom, he would print off the list of cards I had thought of and mail it to my former home in England, created within my own mind, while enhancing the art clips of several monsters I have drawn myself. Maya here is one of the cards in my deck, and some exist within Cassie's deck."

He grinned. "And that also includes this nifty spell card just for Maya. **Soul Unison**!"

"Now, fuse together with Cassie's Rare Metal Dragon!"

The Rare Metal Dragon screeched as it turned into a shimmering gunmetal gray ball of light that zipped over and slammed into the preteen monster's chest erupting a bright aura that soon turned into a flash of light. She levitated high into the air as all of her clothes disintegrated away leaving her nude for all to see. However light had at that second wrapped around her, concealing her body from the perverts in the audience.

The light that formed over dulled, becoming a smoke gray bodysuit that cuts off around the neck area. Her neck was clad in a leather choker that held round silver orbs in them. Around her thighs and biceps, armor plating similar to the upper leg portions of Rare Metal Dragon snapped into place. The bicep armor had gear-designed pauldrons forming over her shoulders, and two chevron borders that were white with green accents set themselves as knee guards, forming over slim gunmetal-gray boots with a black gear as ankle bands. Similar colored gloves formed over her hands, with gears forming as wristbands. The helmet that formed partially over her head held a similar radiating border of quill-like spikes of the dragon's shell casing, that covered her ears, but allowed her blonde hair to spill out the back. A belt had snapped around her waist, white with a gear symbol over the buckling. Goldenrod lines formed from the sides of the feet arced upward and split once passing the front of her crotch. Two ran up her chest while the second set curved around her back and stopped on two gears that protruded out her back.

Everyone stared in awe as she struck up a fighting pose, and announced her new fusion form.

"Soul Unison: **Metal Soul** (6/3550/4000 Warrior/Effect/Earth)!"

Harry chuckled. "Soul Unison allows a selected monster to be used as fusion material for Maya. However not all monsters have a fusion form with my lovely young Spellcaster. There are only two Unisons I have discovered so far and its Metal Soul and Black Dragon Soul. Hopefully before this tournament ends, I intend to find out if there's a Soul Unison with Blue-eyes White Dragon. Now, onto the status... Maya while in Metal Soul gains the piercing effect during any attack commands. Her attack is boosted with half the attack of Metal Dragon however her defense shoots up to four thousand. Ironically Rare Metal Dragon is a Dragon Type, but she changes her type to Warrior, and her attribute is now Earth based. Attack his Big Shield Gardna with Metal Gear Punch!"

The transformed girl rocketed towards the imposing man with blue jet flames that shot out the ports in the gears out her back, and her fist shattered the shield like glass and punched Big Shield Gardna to the graveyard.

**Harry:** No Facedown, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys ~ATK, Pretty Girl Maya: Metal Soul ~ATK  
**Harry's LP:** 8000/8000  
**Cassie:** No Facedown, Silent Swordsman LV3 ~ATK  
**Cassie's LP:** 8000/8000  
**Jesse:** 3 Facedown  
**Jesse's LP:** 8000/8000  
**James:** 3 Facedown  
**James' LP:** 7050/8000

"Now Sacred Phoenix, direct attack on Jesse! Immortal Phoenix Flame Release!" The sacred phoenix screeched as she flapped her fiery wings unleashing blasts of flames that struck Jesse, nearly pushing him down.

**Harry:** No Facedown, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys ~ATK, Pretty Girl Maya: Metal Soul ~ATK  
**Harry's LP:** 8000/8000  
**Cassie:** No Facedown, Silent Swordsman LV3 ~ATK  
**Cassie's LP:** 8000/8000  
**Jesse:** 3 Facedown  
**Jesse's LP:** 5600/8000  
**James:** 3 Facedown  
**James' LP:** 7050/8000

"I'm sorry, but you are too much, so we relinquish this duel to you," the brothers said in unison, holding their hands over their decks, signaling that they forfeited the duel.

"With Metal Soul having that piercer effect, you can just keep attacking our monsters if they're in defense mode," Jesse explained.

"And Cassie if her turn had come up, could have raised her LV monster to a higher form if she had it, plus your phoenix monster is a high level monster," James finished.

**Harry:** No Facedown, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys ~ATK, Pretty Girl Maya: Metal Soul ~ATK  
**Harry's LP:** 8000/8000  
**Cassie:** No Facedown, Silent Swordsman LV3 ~ATK  
**Cassie's LP:** 8000/8000  
**Jesse:** 3 Facedown  
**Jesse's LP:** 0000/8000  
**James:** 3 Facedown  
**James' LP:** 0000/8000  
**Winner:** Harry Potter & Cassandra Black

Now there were more whispering, amongst cheers and applause for the impressive, yet short duel. The two brothers walked over as the duel disks shut off, and Maya now in invisible spirit form transformed back to normal. However, Maya did not know that she was perfectly seen on camera to a certain group in England who were up at their time zone.

=0=0=

"What is that ghost haunting Harry for?"

"That, you mangy mutt, is Harry's prized possession, Pretty Girl Maya, if your brain has already lost its needed cells." Sirius growled, like a dog, at that taunt, "Though I wish to know why a simple muggle card has a spectral form..." But Maya had vanished from the eyes of the magicals, returning back into her soul room of Harry's body. The two teens had collected their winnings from the brothers, plus their Locator Cards. Harry had received Buster Blader from Jesse, and James handed his Barrel Dragon to Cassie. They held rare cards, but were still novices, and were now out of the tournament.

=0=0=

"Wow, they are good," Mokuba said to himself, having watched the duel from the rooftops of a nearby building using binoculars, "Seto'll flip when he finds out."

Back on level ground, Harry and Cassie walked on, taking a bus to get to another part of the city, unaware that someone had witnessed their tag-match, and was very interested in the cards they held. The black-cloaked man hailed a taxi and got it to follow after the retreating bus.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Jounouchi, what's going on?"

The blonde turned around, seeing Harry and Cassie walk up behind the older teen.

"Ah, Yugi is dueling this creep in black robes 'cuz he stole my Red-eyes Black Dragon."

"I summon **Head of Exodia** (1000/1000)!" The duelist called out, summoning the head of the dreaded Victory-class monster.

"Ah, I see... knowing Yugi, he won't lose to some thief," Cassie spoke up.

"Too bad for you Ghoul, for now that a piece of Exodia exists on the field, I can now use this! Activate **Chain of Destruction**!" Yami's trap revealed itself, and a sharp chain spike slithers out and pierces the Victory Monster's head, and right into the deck of the Ghoul. The man was stunned, his mouth agape, before the spike finally spears through his hand, destroying all copies of the monster.

"I agree," Harry said as well, as Dust Tornado swept through the field.

"So, what's up with you two?" Jounouchi questioned.

Waving at Yami, who the teen had noticed their presence then returned to the duel, Harry explained how they managed to make their first win via a tag-team dueling action. Jounouchi grinned, hearing how they had managed to win in just two turns.

"When the duel ended, I had Sacred Phoenix, and Maya using her Metal Soul. Cassie here had Silent Swordsman in his basic level."

"Chalk it up to luck, though it may not happen again." Exodia's Head is destroyed by Chimera.

"Yeah, we're sticking to tag-team duels or possibly single duels if the need comes," Harry said, before he noticed Yugi pull off that smirk of his as he orders his final command with Summoned Skull and Alpha. The spirit, who mostly comes out whenever a duel is going on, pulled off the victory win, thus the thief in the robes cursed away. He snuck into the crowd when he caught that subtle shift of running the other direction. When that did happen, the only thing the Ghoul ran into was Harry's foot smacking into his jaw line, thus causing the audience to wince.

"Harry's been watching too much pro wrestling..." Cassie shook her head, muttering the words Amai Ago Kangen. Jounouchi just snickered, having watched a few pro wrestling shows himself with Honda, especially the WWF show that was popular in America.

**A/N:** This IS technically 1995, and Vince McMahon doesn't change the industry name to WWE until past the year 2001 or so. Another thing, I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment.

"Hey Yugi," Harry greeted lowering his leg down again.

"Harry," he replied. He walked over to the moaning man, and managed to find Red-eyes Black Dragon, while Harry held up several cards of Exodia.

"Hm... three sets of Exodia..."

"Yeah, and I suspected that they weren't real..." He indicated to the ink, and the IDs that most cards have. They did not have Pegasus' signature. Harry nodded, ripping them to shreds and tossing them aside.

"Only Pegasus has the power to create more Exodia cards if he wanted to, and I suspect he does, they're just spread so far... the reason they're noted as Ultimate Rares."

Yami nodded. He then turned towards Jounouchi. "Here you go Jounouchi; I have gotten your Red-eyes Black Dragon back from that man."

"Yeah Yugi, thanks but, you won that card fair and square, so it's your now." Harry and Cassie shared smirks, watching a little banter go back and forth between the two. "A part of me now exists in your deck," Jounouchi explained his reasons, "besides, after this tournament its over; I will expect a duel to win it back."

Yami did not know what to say, until he smiled and pocketed the card away. He shook Jounouchi's hand. "Of course, my friend."

Meanwhile, the same man as before was trailing, now followed by another cloaked being. Harry and Cassie had stuck around talking with Yugi, who was the one currently in control of his body, before the group all split up.

=0=0=

"Large pepperoni and sausage," Harry gave his order to the waiter, as they sat at an outside booth near a pizzeria.

"And two large Diet Pepsi half ice," Cassie yelled to the retreating waiter.

From the far corner of the outside deck, the two men who followed after the two teenagers were watching them.

"He has those two cards that the Master would surely like," the first man whispered.

"Pretty Girl Maya and the corresponding Spell Card Soul Unison... Yes, Master shall be pleased."

The two teens unaware of stalkers, grabbed their first slices and started eating, making sure to add a good amount of parmesan cheese. While the two chatted about the usual teenage banter, elsewhere in Domino City, a person used the Sennen Rod to view into the minds of his two Ghouls who were trailing after the fourteen year olds.

_Interesting cards,_ he thought, _I should get a hold of them..._

=0=0=

As they left after finishing with lunch, Harry and Cassie had continued walking through the city, trying to find some opponents to battle, until Harry took a look at a nearby mirror of a parked car. They were behind followed by black-robed men.

"We're being followed," he whispered to Cassie, who stiffened a bit before relaxing.

"Black robed people?"

"Yeah... with chains... The ones we know have no chains to their clothing," Harry whispered back.

They continued walking until they reached a building. There were a lot of duels happening here, as they snuck into the building that was owned by their new friend Otogi. They noticed a person walking around with cameras, the same cameras that were recording the various duels around Battle City.

"So, this belongs to Otogi, hm?"

"Hey you!" The reporter called to the two teens, "we were there for your first duel here in Battle City, and you have already established a fan base. Please, tell us your names for the fans that are watching this live all around the world?" She questioned.

The two grinned.

"I'm Harry Potter," he introduced himself.

"And I'm Cassandra Black," she spoke next.

"We're both, as you can tell by the names, from England, but we moved here to Japan," said Harry.

=0=0=

"There's Harry again," Hermione said, gathering her friends' attention.

"He looks... hot," Ginny said.

"Hey!" Chase complained.

_"Oh, so you were from England? What part of England, Potter-san?"_ the reporter questioned, thankfully in English. Still, on the screen were subtitles.

_"We're from downtown London. We have a bit of a... family problem, and we got emancipated to get away."_

The Order members, who were currently in a meeting about the recent Death Eater attacks, ran into the living room when they heard Chase's yelling, only to see Harry and Cassie being interviewed. Again, time differences, the kids should have been asleep.

_"Yeah, but the reason we got emancipated is my parents. They saw me as a burden, so I couldn't live in a house where I did not feel loved. I have a new family now, and I also have Cassie with me... Yugi and his friends are like my new family..."_

_"Though don't tell Seto Kaiba that. We're Mokuba's best friends from his school... and Kaiba just hates that we got some good treatment when we visited his mansion last month."_ A hearty laugh was shared at that statement.

"So he's still alive..." Dumbledore let out a relief breath. Ever since the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament, failing the First Task Harry would have gotten his magic stripped away, but here was the boy, in a different country and time zone, _still walking healthy..._ the thoughts of the adult however was broken, when someone called out to the two teens, and the camera served to point at two people who had walked towards the two teens, in Death Eater clothing.

=0=0=

The two turned around, and saw two men standing there. The first person looked like a meat head if his body's rough build was to go by. The other looked like a near Lucius Malfoy clone, but the hair was pure white not blonde white, plus he looked like he hasn't been in the sun recently.

"Who are you two?"

The man who Harry thought was a Malfoy was confirmed. "I am Charter Malfoy, and this is my accomplice, Gregory Rain."

"Wait, Charter Malfoy? Are you related to a man named Lucius Malfoy?"

=0=0=

_"Yes, yes I am. Dear Lucius is my older brother, who wastes his time serving a man lower of his status, a hypocrite of a man, Tom Marvolo Riddle..."_ The Order stood there stunned, seeing a Malfoy of all people, calling his now-apparent older brother Lucius, _"a foolish little Malfoy. If only Lucy could see what the world truly is around him, as well as the rest of his society."_

_"And what do you two want with us?"_ Cassie questioned.

_"You see Miss Black, Mr. Potter; I am here for your cards. That Spellcaster of your and the responding Spell Card. Master will be pleased to have such two rare cards that have the power to fuse with other monsters without Polymerization."_

_"Oh, and you call your brother a fool for serving a man, yet you're just a hypocrite."_

_"I would keep that tongue civil, boy. Master has ways of knowing things. After all, he is after your friends..."_

The two teens flinched, but held their ground as a crowd was now drawing.

_"Once we finish you off in a duel, your cards are ours,"_ Rain spoke.

_"Fine then... we can use one of the building's dueling arenas! I know Otogi, he owns this place, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."_

=0=0=

Of course he didn't mind, he was there in his office when he heard from security there was a bit of a dispute, so getting down there, he wasn't surprised to see two men picking a fight with his two new friends Harry and Cassie. He leant one of the arenas for the duel to take place, while he watched from a distance in the crowds that were filling seats. The same camera crew and reporter were now calling commentary on the duel, as the four stared down one another.

"How many Locator Cards do you have?"

"We each have two," Harry told Malfoy.

"Hmph, we each have two, so I'll risk ours in an all-for-nothing duel."

Cassie looked towards Harry, and he nodded to the girl. "Don't worry, we'll beat them..."

"And don't worry... I had long since left my brother's society long before I heard about Mr. Riddle's death at the hands of a one year old he tried to blankly murder... like the coward that he is."

"DUEL!"

**Malfoy LP:** 8000  
**Rain LP:** 8000  
**Potter LP:** 8000  
**Black LP:** 8000

"I shall go first, by setting this card in Defense Mode. That is all."

A single card appeared on the field before Charter Malfoy.

"I place three cards face down, and I am finished for now," Greg announced.

Three cards appeared before the burly man. Now the duel was turned towards Harry.

"Hmph, very well then..." Harry drew from his deck, and saw he had drawn Cost Down. Looking his hand, he however did not have Maya yet. She was still buried somewhere in the deck however, "One card facedown, and I summon to the field **Red-eyes Black Chick** **(1/800/500)**!"

A black egg appeared which shivered, and then cracked. Every fangirl in the audience cooed over the cute chibified Red-eyes Black Dragon that popped its head out, releasing a tiny wisp of flame from its small beak of a mouth with a cooing sound.

"He's so cute!" Cassie cooed.

"Cassie," Harry muttered.

"You're cuter, though," she giggled, and he blushed briefly.

"Is that all?" Malfoy was not amused.

"Nope. I tribute him, so that he can now become a full fledged dragon!" He discarded Red-eyes Black Chick, and searched his deck for the real card and slapped it in place. The dragon flew from the egg and glowed white before the baby began to grow. The light soon subsided, and there stood its adult form, roaring viciously **(7/2400/2000)**.

"That ends my turn for now. Cassie, you're up dear."

She giggled, and drew a card. "I place three cards facedown, and then I summon to the field **Neko Curse Claire** (4/1400/1500) in Attack Mode!" Appearing in a brilliant flare of lights was a purple-haired young woman. She had purple cat ears perched on top of her head, easily visible, and a long sweeping purple cat tail with a tied pink bow. Her nurse outfit was one of slight sex appeal, as the oversized sleeves hung off her shoulders in a slump, but the chest held around her upper torso perfectly, ending below in a frilly bushy-like skirt or dress. The stocking were pink, short zipped up boots white, and she wore gloves on her hands that were also pink and white. Worn on her head was a pink nurse's cap with two small wings attached to the sides.

"I will never get used to seeing mom like that," Harry told Cassie, referring to how the Monster Card was made in Claire's memory. Cassie nodded, smiling sweetly. Claire had always seen Harry as a son, and she cried when one day he had called her mom. Now it brought tears to his eyes.

"Hm, that monster looks almost like your mother Miss Black," Malfoy spoke up.

"That's because she IS my mother! Mom died when I was young, and I was lucky enough to have Pegasus recreate her memory as my personal monster card. Now no matter where I go, mother is there with me always... with me AND Harry..."

Back in England, Sirius gained a depressed look, seeing a muggle card brought to life remade in her image. She looked just like the real Claire Black, only with wings, nurse outfit, and was a cat hybrid.

"Harry and I loved mom, and we always will even if she is no longer among the living. Now, before I end my turn though, I will use her special effect. I pay one thousand of my Life Points to raise her Attack by two thousand!" Neko Curse Claire smiled sweetly, as the six angel wings on her back grew larger (4/3400/1500).

**Malfoy:** 0 Facedown, Set Monster Card DEF/?  
**Rain:** 3 Facedown  
**Potter:** 1 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Black:** 3 Facedown, Neko Nurse Claire ATK/3400  
**Malfoy LP:** 8000  
**Rain LP:** 8000  
**Potter LP:** 8000  
**Black LP:** 7000

"Hmph, if that is all; I summon **White Skull** (4/800/800) in Attack Mode, and then flip over my card, which is another **White Skull** (2/800/800)!" The first card that appeared was a black-robed monster hood up, with a white skull-like mask. A familiar mask to the Order of the Phoenix, as another copy appeared next to the newly summoned monster both armed with curved black daggers, "and since I had flip-summoned my second White Skull, its effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon from my deck **Silver Skull** (4/1500/2000) in Defense Mode!" Another robed monster appeared, but this time the robed monster wore a silver reflective mask instead of a bone white mask, crossing a pair of swords in front of its chest.

"Hmph... I end my turn there."

"I now activate one of my facedown cards. This card is called **Calling of the Marked**!" On the card that rose, was the image of a green skull with a long winding tongue (which looked like one of those fair treats Funnel Cake) with a black rose sticking out of the left eye socket.

"Since this is a tag duel, I can call monsters from my partner's deck. So, I call to the field Malfoy's **Skull Lieutenant** (5/1700/1600), two **Skull Captains** (7/2300/2500), and **Skull General** (8/2600/2100) to my side of the field! All in Attack Mode!"

Malfoy had fished out the three cards, and they had appeared before Gregory's field once the man caught the thrown cards. The Lieutenant had a silver mask, but on the forehead was an upside-down five-point crimson star with a red tear mark under the right eye socket. The Captains wore copper masks with a sinister etched smile where the mouth was. The General however was built with a large burly appearance and wore a bone white mask with red lines running down the sides of the face over the eyes with three silver bolts embedded into the sides of the mask near the eyes. Lieutenant carried a shotgun, the Captains carried a sub-automatic machine gun, and the General had strapped to its back a large bowing bazooka with an attached serrated blade edge and side missile launchers built into the barrel of the bazooka (if the square-like protrusion was anything to hint).

"Wait a minute, now I get your decks! Your deck is nothing but monsters, but your friend has all the spells and traps. He must have at least five monsters or else his deck would not be allowed for use during this tournament!' Harry realized, having caught their work of summonings.

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw, Mr. Potter..." Harry's and Cassie's eyes widen at the mentioning of their old school house, "I may have left my brother's society, but I can tell you have gone to that boarding school in Scotland, Hogwarts," Malfoy told Harry, smirking.

=0=0=

"Here... apparently Lucius does have an older brother. A pureblood, but he disappeared the night Who-Know-Who had begun his reign of terror." Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody had managed to get a profile of the younger Charter Malfoy, handing the relatively small folder to Dumbledore.

"He never gone to Hogwarts, but went to Durmstrang instead... hm, he is a wizard, yet he has left for the Muggle World the night Voldemort (insert flinches from others nearby) began to spread terror and fear."

_"Skull General! Destroy Potter's Red-eyes Black Dragon! Fire!"_

The Skull General had grappled the bazooka and pulling the trigger, fired a large warhead-shaped missile. However Lily through the camera aimed at Harry, saw his smirk.

_"Not so fast you fucker! __**Negate Attack**__!"_

The rocket suddenly smashed against a veil of energy that surrounded the dragon, as smoke covered the field. When it had finally settled, Red-eyes was unscathed, yet Gregory was growling, forced to end his turn.

=0=0=

"Hmph, too bad Rain, now it's my turn." He drew his card, and smiled. It wasn't the card he needed, but this would do well enough, "first, I place one card on the field, and then summon **Soul beyond the Mirror** (4/0/0) in Attack Mode!"

A hand-held circular mirror appeared. It was one of supreme elegance; however appearing behind the mirror was a small little girl who held it in her hands. She had pale blue hair that held a soft shine, tied into two long ponytails caressing the sides of her face with the rest splashing behind her like a curtain. Her skin was pale, eyes were closed with a serene smile on hr lips and on her forehead was a smaller mirror. Her dress was a fusion of Chinese and European. The top was a double-tucked kimono of white lining, and sapphire with white cherry blossom petals decorating the sleeves, but the European aspects of the clothing was the dress from the waist below, shimmering silver blue with sapphires sewn in decorative patterns of roses. In both sides of her hair were three silver feathers that reflected a bit of the stadium lights.

There were a lot of people enraptured at the beautiful girl Harry had brought to the playing field. He smiled to himself, glancing over at a grinning Cassie, before turning his attention back to the duel. "Now, my beautiful young lady here had a special ability that emulates the **Copycat** card. However, that's where it ends. Soul, reveal your ability to Skull General!"

The girl opened her eyes, revealing pale jade eyes. The girl was blind, as the mirror she held began to glow softly. Soon, Skull General felt a tug in its chest, before slumping down, dropping the bazooka with a loud clattering noise as a white aura was pulled from the chest of the robed monster. The white soul floated across the field and the mirror absorbed it and dimmed. The light reflected off the mirror, revealing Skull General trapped on the other side.

Everyone had noticed the digital display counter shift, as the girl's Attack and Defense boosted to match Skull General, while the monster itself shot down to zero in both status.

**Malfoy:** 0 Facedown, White Skull x2 ATK/800, Silver Skull DEF/2000  
**Rain:** 2 Facedown, Skull Lieutenant ATK/1700, Skull Captain x2 ATK/2300, Skull General ATK/0  
**Potter:** 1 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/2600  
**Black:** 3 Facedown, Neko Nurse Claire ATK/3400  
**Malfoy LP:** 8000  
**Rain LP:** 8000  
**Potter LP:** 8000  
**Black LP:** 7000

"Now that she's on the field and have taken a soul, your monster can no longer take any actions until she's been destroyed or I tribute her for something else. Attack my friends! Destroy Malfoy's White Skulls!" Soul was surrounded by a heavenly aura, before the smaller mirror reflected light, firing a beam of sapphire-colored energy. The first one was reduced to nothing, while the second exploded after the rain of fireballs. Malfoy winced. He had taken a big hit from the double attack.

"Before I end my turn, I activate **Poison of the Old Man**, and give you eight hundred points of direct damage and set this other card in its place!" The old man that appeared threw a purple bottle of liquid and it splashed against Malfoy's Life Point Counter.

**Malfoy:** 0 Facedown, Silver Skull DEF/2000  
**Rain:** 2 Facedown, Skull Lieutenant ATK/1700, Skull Captain x2 ATK/2300, Skull General ATK/0  
**Potter:** 1 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/2600  
**Black:** 3 Facedown, Neko Nurse Claire ATK/3000  
**Malfoy LP:** 3800  
**Rain LP:** 8000  
**Potter LP:** 8000  
**Black LP:** 7000

"I activate my card, **Forced Activation**. I force activate Harry-kun's facedown."

A chain with a clamp shot down from the sky and clamped the top rim, forcing it up, revealing his **Cost Down**.

"Whatcha need it for?"

"Got a card I would like to bring to the field sweetie, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, love," he replied.

She grinned. "Sorry mom..." Neko Nurse Claire smiled to herself, hearing that, "I sacrifice Neko Nurse Claire, to summon to the field Salazar Slytherin!"

=0=0=

Jaws dropped in Grimmauld Place, as the female catgirl nurse vanished in a swirl of lights, only for another to take its place in a swirl of green magical powder. The man that appeared was devilishly handsome. With smooth silky black hair, a mustache and half-beard goatee. His eyes shined emerald green and the clothes he wore was a green British tuxedo that was hinted in fashion around the mid 1800s. Over the suit and black polished boots, the man wore an emerald green robe with white fuzzy trim around the sleeves and collar, with a brown leather belt strapped to the waist, black silk gloves, and buttoned up half way with black sewn jewels.

_"Of course, the official name of the card is _**Salazar's Cunning Slytherin** (7/2500/3000)._ And the great thing about cunning, Salazar with a flick of his wand, can draw one Trap Card from any Graveyard pit, and add it to my hand."_

The young handsome man pulled out a long slim stick, and waved it towards Harry's Duel Disk. The card he had just discarded popped up. _"And if Harry doesn't mind, I'll hold onto Cost Down."_

Harry chuckled and threw the card over to her, and she snatched it out of the air.

**Malfoy:** 0 Facedown, Silver Skull DEF/2000  
**Rain:** 2 Facedown, Skull Lieutenant ATK/1700, Skull Captain x2 ATK/2300, Skull General ATK/0  
**Potter:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/2600  
**Black:** 2 Facedown, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500  
**Malfoy LP:** 3800  
**Rain LP:** 8000  
**Potter LP:** 8000  
**Black LP:** 7000

"What the bloody hell?" Ron shouted, only to get a slap over the head for the language use by Hermione.

=0=0=

"Salazar Slytherin... hm, I never knew one fourth of the Hogwarts Founders had a Monster Card made after him," Malfoy thought aloud.

"Thanks to Pegasus, the Hogwarts Founders of our old boarding school now have their own Duel Monsters cards, and they reside in my deck," she announced, "Godric's Courageous Gryffindor, Helga's Hardworking Hufflepuff, Rowlena's Envisioned Ravenclaw, and of course Salazar's Cunning Slytherin. Each Hogwarts Card has its own special ability and you already seen Salazar's effect. But you're lucky because it's rare any of the four age-old Spellcaster's have appeared in a duel."

Salazar displayed a proud smile, his eyes lit with mirth as he lifted his wand, and held it in a threatening manner.

"Attack with your magical spell casting! Cast Skull Lieutenant into the Grim Reaper's pit!" Salazar waved his wand and released a jet of emerald light. The spell flew across the field and slammed into Skull Lieutenant. The monster was blown back by the force before exploding.

**Malfoy:** 0 Facedown, Silver Skull DEF/2000  
**Rain:** 2 Facedown, Skull Captain x2 ATK/2300, Skull General ATK/0  
**Potter:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/2600  
**Black:** 2 Facedown, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500  
**Malfoy LP:** 3800  
**Rain LP:** 7200  
**Potter LP:** 8000  
**Black LP:** 7000

Rain however grinned. "Why thank you. I activate my trap. It can only happen when one of the Skull monsters is destroyed as a result of battle. **A Skull's Vengeance**! This card replicates my last battle damage, and inflicts it towards any opponent, and I choose you Harry Potter!"

A black hole appeared, before Skull Lieutenant desperately dragged himself out halfway, enough to take aim with his weapon and fire at Harry, who was slammed straight down to the floor before the black hole swallowed the monster back up and vanished. Everyone cried out in horror as Harry forced himself back up, wincing at the pain in his chest.

"Thankfully the guns only fire demonic magic; otherwise it's called murder with Solid Vision."

Harry coughed a bit, spitting a bit of blood out of his mouth. "Fuck... that really hurt..."

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Cassie called out, worried over what had just occurred.

"Harry!" Otogi was worried as well.

"I'm fine, Cassie, Otogi..." Otogi looked on, having a good seat on the first row behind Cassie and Harry.

**Malfoy:** 0 Facedown, Silver Skull DEF/2000  
**Rain:** 1 Facedown, Skull Captain x2 ATK/2300, Skull General ATK/0  
**Potter:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/2600  
**Black:** 2 Facedown, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500  
**Malfoy LP:** 3800  
**Rain LP:** 7200  
**Potter LP:** 7200  
**Black LP:** 7000

"I pass this turn," Malfoy announced, having just drawn a card.

"Same here."

Harry drew, and had drawn Hand of Nephthys. "I summon **Hand of Nephthys**. However, I will Tribute her, along with this card in my hand, to Special Summon her secondary form, **Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys** (8/2400/1600)!" He had discarded the card, along with Rare Metal Dragon. The woman he had brought to the field was enflared in a tower of flames before exploding outward, and the golden phoenix with wings of fire released its prideful cry.

"All three of you, attack Malfoy now!"

"I play **Mystical Ref Panel**!" Rain announced, as a woman appeared holding a mirror, and absorbed Soul's attack since she was the strongest. As a result, Malfoy was still in the duel, but his Life Points were dangerously low. "I direct your Soul monster's attack towards Salazar Slytherin!" The woman turned the mirror and the beam of sapphire was launched towards the magician.

"I chain with **Magic Cylinder**! Soul's attack is negated; however her power still lingers, and is now directed towards Skull General!" Salazar stood in between two long cylinder barrels, as one barrel glowed, absorbing the beam of energy. Tapping the empty one, the power switched around and fired it right back at Rain's selected monster. The audience cheered at the spectacular duel, especially Otogi for the chain that was played while Rain's Life Points dipped down to the forty mark range. Meanwhile, Soul's point counter returned to its normal state while the soul she had trapped evaporated into nothingness.

**Malfoy:** 0 Facedown  
**Rain:** 0 Facedown, Skull Captain x2 ATK/2300  
**Potter:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/0, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys ATK/2400  
**Black:** 1 Facedown, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500  
**Malfoy LP:** 1400  
**Rain LP:** 4600  
**Potter LP:** 7200  
**Black LP:** 7000

"Hmph... I summon **White Skull** in Defense Mode."

White Skull appeared, kneeling on the ground while holding its weapon close to its chest.

"I draw... hmph, I play **Coins from Heaven**." Everyone filled their hands with six total cards, "next, I play another **Calling of the Marked**. Come forth, three **Silver Skulls** and **Colonel Skull** (6/2400/3000) in Attack Mode!" Malfoy this time summoned them on his side of the field. The Colonel had a black skull mask with three lines over the mouth.

"Yes... yes, now you're in for it!" Rain cackled, as the card he drew earlier had sealed the fate of the duel, "Now I play this card, **War Master Ritual**!" The lights seemed to dim in the arena one by one, as ominous chanting began. From behind Rain and Malfoy, a group of druids appeared each one having their faces completely concealed in darkness, carrying arcane tools, a liquid-filled cauldron, and items. Rain smiled quite evilly. "With it chained to **Offerings of the Skulls**, I can now sacrifice my partner's Skull monsters, alongside my own Skull Captain!"

The druids continued the chant, as they soon wandered in the middle of the field. The Silver Masks wandered over to the large boiling black cauldron, filled with a glowing whitish green liquid. One by one, they had climbed stone steps, and each one walked into the boiling pot, as they melted away into the cauldron. When the masks had last sunk into the boiling liquid, the color changed from white green to what looked like pureed human. This had made may cringe in horror at the sick colors the liquid had become. One druid slowly stirred the cauldron mix using a boat oar while another offered what looked like a demonic crown made of the ribcage of a human torso. The next object offered was a necklace of dragon teeth. The third object was a human heart. And the final object offered into the stirring pot was broken pieces of an axe blade. Harry, Cassie, Otogi, the viewers of Grimmauld Place, and nearly everyone in the stadium crowds watched with nervous anticipation at the demonic ritual being performed. The kettle began to smoke, and cover the floor with a white opaque mist. The chant ended abruptly as a church bell tolled once.

"Come to me from the depths of hell," another bell tolled, "arise and bring forth hell on Earth. War Master Kane..."

Lightning flashed across the now darkened sky of the stadium, a clap of thunder, a wind blowing through as a tremendous beam of light exploded from the boiling cauldron with another bell toll and an eerie bone-chilling music playing in the background. The only light was from the cauldron's version of Dante's Hell. Flames billowing from the fire pit, smoke collecting along the ground, and a deadly cold chill that seemed to have sprung up. Slowly rising from the cauldron was a tall humanoid demon clad in black spandex, as another clap of thunder pierced the silence. The near-human monster was completely bald, wearing the crown that were now fixed with colors of black, gold, with red spines fanning outward. It carried a giant axe made of a human leg bone, with a black bladed edge to it. It was clad in a crimson cape, the shoulder pads lined with skeletal hands with horns jutting from the blades. Bone-made armor in colors of black, crimson, and silver decorated at the hips, the abs, around the forearms with jutting thick horns, and the boots it worn. The monster itself was built similar in size as Orgoth the Relentless, with sharp spikes four in all spiking out from the neck down the upper back. The crown running down the back had a headdress made out of a human spinal cord, with blood red feathers tied to each joint. He stepped out of the cauldron, and the black kettle disintegrated away into dust, scattered in the wind. The necklace glows a noxious purple, before he was enflared in a sinister black and crimson aura.

Salazar and Soul backed up briefly at the hellfire cold look in the crimson eyes of Kane, while Red-eyes growled at the monster of a man. Sacred Phoenix screeched, backing up as well. Harry and Cassie swallowed the lumps that formed in their throats, tightening the grips on their card hand. Finally, everyone saw the displayed chart status of **War Master Kane** (9/5000/4000), many exclaiming gasps.

"Harry... it's so powerful..."

"... We are in deep shit."

Rain and Malfoy both let loose roaring dark laughter, as Kane now glanced at his new victims. The duo was now in trouble with the bringing of this new monster. "You're doomed, Potter, Black... War Master Kane shall rip your monsters apart. THE END IS NEAR!" Malfoy cackled insanely. The bell tolled, and thunder roared in the stadium, simulated by lightning flashes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Harry & Cassandra:** Previously on The Oriental Adventure...

_Lightning flashed across the now darkened sky of the stadium, a clap of thunder, a wind blowing through as a tremendous beam of light exploded from the boiling cauldron with another bell toll and an eerie bone-chilling music playing in the background. The only light was from the cauldron's version of Dante's Hell. Flames billowing from the fire pit, smoke collecting along the ground, and a deadly cold chill that seemed to have sprung up. Slowly rising from the cauldron was a tall humanoid demon clad in black spandex, as another clap of thunder pierced the silence. The near-human monster was completely bald, wearing the crown that were now fixed with colors of black, gold, with red spines fanning outward. It carried a giant axe made of a human leg bone, with a black bladed edge to it. It was clad in a crimson cape, the shoulder pads lined with skeletal hands with horns jutting from the blades. Bone-made armor in colors of black, crimson, and silver decorated at the hips, the abs, around the forearms with jutting thick horns, and the boots it worn. The monster itself was built similar in size as Orgoth the Relentless, with sharp spikes four in all spiking out from the neck down the upper back. The crown running down the back had a headdress made out of a human spinal cord, with blood red feathers tied to each joint. He stepped out of the cauldron, and the black kettle disintegrated away into dust, scattered in the wind. The necklace glows a noxious purple, before he was enflared in a sinister black and crimson aura._

_Salazar and Soul backed up briefly at the hellfire cold look in the crimson eyes of Kane, while Red-eyes growled at the monster of a man. Sacred Phoenix screeched, backing up as well. Harry and Cassie swallowed the lumps that formed in their throats, tightening the grips on their card hand. Finally, everyone saw the displayed chart status of _**War Master Kane** (9/5000/4000)_, many exclaiming gasps._

_"Harry... it's so powerful..."_

_"... We are in deep shit."_

_Rain and Malfoy both let loose roaring dark laughter, as Kane now glanced at his new victims. The duo was now in trouble with the bringing of this new monster. "You're doomed, Potter, Black... War Master Kane shall rip your monsters apart. THE END IS NEAR!" Malfoy cackled insanely. The bell tolled, and thunder roared in the stadium, simulated by lightning flashes._

* * *

"If anything, that almost looked like a Dark Magic ritual being performed in front of muggles," Mad-eye spoke up.

"It is not, yet it was just as frightening…"

"Who knew a card game could be so… fascinating," Sirius muttered.

=0=0=

"Now it is my turn…" Harry drew his card, totaling seven.

"Good, for now I can stall our destruction. And these cards will do just that: **Swords of Sealing Light**!" A rain of swords shot down from the sky, forming a complete fence that blocked off Kane. However, Harry didn't play one; he played two of the Spell Cards.

"Two!? That blocks six turns!"

Harry waggled his finger in mock-disappointment. "Only for War Master Kane…"

"Earlier, I had passed my turn, instead of taking you out completely. I was hoping to prolong your defeat Malfoy, but that was a mistake... one that we will now right," Cassie shouted.

"And it starts with taking Charter Malfoy out of the duel!" Harry finished, "Attack him!"

**Rain:** 0 Facedown, War Master Kane ATK/5000  
**Potter:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/0, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys ATK/2400  
**Black:** 1 Facedown, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/2500  
**Malfoy LP:** 0000  
**Rain LP:** 4600  
**Potter LP:** 7200  
**Black LP: **7000

Red-eyes roared victoriously, as Malfoy was kicked out of the duel, his Life Points hitting zero. One half of the team was out, now they could focus in on War Master Kane. "And with Malfoy out, the only monster you have is War Master Kane, the rest of your deck are probably weak-ass monsters in a swamp of Spells and Traps."

"Yes, but do either of you have a monster that can top five thousand Attack points?" Rain taunted. Both teens growled at Rain, who just stood there with a smug look on his face.

=0=0=

_"This is bad ladies and gentlemen; Mr. Rain has a Ritual Monster with Attack points equaling that of the Ultimate Rare _**Five-God Dragon**_. _**Swords of Sealing Light**_ will last Mr. Potter six turns total before the eventual slaughter commences,"_ The commentator spoke for those watching on TVs everywhere for this particular duel.

_"We're not out just yet!"_ Cassie yelled out.

_"I can't do anything, so I'll just pass. But once those blades are gone, your monsters will become nothing more than blood stains on the floor."_

_"Hmph... I activate _**Book of Secret Arts**_, and place this Field Card in play, _**Wizard Magic**_! All Spellcaster's gain 700 Attack and Defense points, while I equip this card to Cassie's only wizard, Salazar Slytherin!"_ The man suddenly pulled out a book from one of his pockets, put on a pair fo reading glasses, and began to speed read through the book, while around them, the field changed to what appeared to be the Northern Scottish lands. Off in the distance were a forest, some mountains, and a nearby lake. In the far distance in the mountains was what looked like some sort of ancient castle; the castle was impressive, and seemed to have been taken right out of some novelty book like the Lord of the Rings.

_"Okay, now you're just desperate, boy,"_ Rain laughed.

_"Next, I sacrifice Soul beyond the Mirror, for Pretty Girl Maya, and play my spell card _**Soul Unison**_! Fuse together with Red-eyes Black Dragon!"_

The adolescent female magician, who appeared in place of Soul, tossed her staff into the air before it shattered into pixels. Her clothing disintegrated and her entire form but her head was left in a glowing light that covered her nude form, her blonde hair splashing elegantly around. Soon new clothing emerged. Black leather boots strapped up to her thighs, and were equipped with small black bat-like wings. Blackish red light formed below her knees, forming a spiked knee guard that matched that of the beak-like mouth of the black dragon. Below her knees the format of the Red-eyes Black Dragon's legs shifted to a humanoid appearance, and clamped in place as a black tail sprouted out from behind her. A dark red two piece swim suit of sex appeal formed, along with a ruffled silk skirt that was a shimmering crimson. Dark indigo gauntlets in an oval shape attached to her shoulders, with four leather red ribbons running down her arms, with oversized black sleeve robes covering her arms. Feminine black and crimson armor was outfitted covering the upper chest with a triangular blue gem set in the center just between the cleavage, and she now sported a helmet that was the top half of Red-eyes Black Dragon, complete with translucent red visor. Completing the look, out from her back near the shoulder blades light burst free and formed the dragon's powerful wings.

_"Soul Unison: Black Dragon Soul!"_

Everyone was in awe by the sight of the new fusion monster. Ron said something completely stupid by asking if the girl was naked for a moment to get the reward of a smack over the head.

_"Seeing your perplexed looks, I'll explain. This is the opposite of the hopeful White Dragon Soul. Now, this particular fusion changes Maya from Spellcaster to Dragon. She gains only two thousand out of the total twenty four thousand to her Attack status. Her element attribute however remains Dark. I could have waited until she was out first, but since she was originally a Spellcaster type, she DOES get the boost from Wizard Magic."_

"Let's see... that card was a Spellcaster type," Hermione calculated, having gotten the gist of the game, "she has boosted power from the fusion and with the field effect..."

**Rain:** 0 Facedown, War Master Kane ATK/5000  
**Potter:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya: Black Dragon Soul ATK/5000, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/0, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys ATK/2400  
**Black:** 1 Facedown, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/3500  
**Malfoy LP:** 0000  
**Rain LP:** 4600  
**Potter LP:** 7200  
**Black LP: **7000

The crowds had gasped. _"NOOO!"_ Rain cried out, as the status was now displayed. Maya in Black Dragon Soul, and the effects of the field card was now equal to War Master Kane, proving Hermione's theory.

Harry however frowned. _"Maya, please forgive me..."_ She turned her head towards the young teenager, and nodded. She knew what she had to do. _"Maya... take down that demented freak Kane... ATTACK!"_

Maya's wings flared as she levitated into the air, and then shot forward. She brought her hands in and builded a flaming ball of blackish red energy, while Kane brought back his axe, ready to strike. _"Flame Hadoken!"_ She cried out, thrusting the energy ball and colliding into the freak's chest. However, she was struck down by Kane, sent flying back and crashing before Harry, who kneed beside her instantly dropping his hand. Kane's axe clattered rather loudly to the floor as a dead silence reigned in the stadium. As simulated blood formed where the hole was in his chest, many can see the attack broke straight through the freak's chest, where his hand was, trying to feel the hole. He fell to his knees, looked up, complete shock registered in Kane's emotion. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed face first to the ground where he exploded into fragments of light soon after.

_"Maya..."_ She simply smiled as the Soul Unison exploded off her body returning her to normal, before she fragmented away into shards of light albeit more slowly. Harry's hand felt nothing but air as her head was the last to vanish, and he clenched it tightly. A no contest between two equally-powered monsters destroyed them Phoenix, at the silent command of a pointed finger unleashed her attack upon Rain, lowering his Life an up-close using one of the swinging camera arms the stadium had for those watching on the screens outside the building, the viewers got a good look of Harry's face, anger radiating in his eyes.

=0=0=

Cassie saw Harry, and felt sorry for what he had to watch, and his Duel Monster spirit knew what to do. She drew her card, and liked the draw she made, so she puts it into action. "**Scythe of the Underworld**... This card can be equipped only to a Spellcaster, Warrior, or a Zombie-type monster, increasing Attack and Defense by one thousand. Salazar, take it."

The man held out his hands after putting his wand away, and a long slim gunmetal silver pole formed in his hands. He brought it back as another flash of light, and the top grew a large metal sphere which in the sides was a blood red crystal eye. Swinging it before him, a large scythe blade spiked outward with a loud SHINK noise, then twirling it into the air before snatching it and holding it up in a threatening and menacing manner, narrowing his eyes at War Master Kane with gritted teeth.

"Now, come forth **Aussa the Earth Charmer** (3/500/1500)!" Harry face-palmed though no one noticed... Aussa looked almost like a female version of him (if you looked close enough). The female mage appeared with a beaver-like animal with purple bat wings carrying a golden acorn, with a long tail. She was dressed in a ruffled trench coat with the hoodie resting against her back, a short-sleeved turtleneck sweater, black shorts, and boots. Her hands are clad in leather brown gloves, and she also wore a leather belt, and carried a strange stave. The top was clustered with purple crystals, with a green sleeve-like cloth covering the bottom half of the crystal sphere, tied with blue rope.

"END THE DUEL!" she commanded. The man took great pleasure in doing so, as he sprinted across the field, past the glowing swords, and sliced in an upward sixty degree angle. Rain fell back down as crystal shards pelted him after the scythe attack. Salazar stood triumphant over the fallen duelist, the blade hefted to the point it gleamed sinisterly in the light, the tip tainted red. Aussa stood by the man, grinning while her animal friend levitated beside the girl. On the man's chest, was a long red line where the solid vision hologram had cut into the man; it wasn't enough that caused heavy bleeding, instead it caused somewhat of a slow trickle and a bad stinging pain due to the pelting crystals.

**Potter:** 0 Facedown, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/0, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys ATK/2400  
**Black:** 1 Facedown, Aussa the Earth Charmer ATK/500, Salazar's Cunning Slytherin ATK/4500  
**Malfoy LP:** 0000  
**Rain LP:** 0000  
**Potter LP:** 7200  
**Black LP: **7000  
**Winner: **Harry Potter and Cassandra Black!

It took a few seconds, but then the stadium audience practically exploded from their seats, cheering wildly for the emotionally-charged duel. Otogi had leapt over the railing, landed on his feet without much injury, and ran up to Harry, grabbing him in a headlock before Cassie joined in on the hug-fest, as the Duel Disks had shut down, and Salazar, Aussa, Sacred Phoenix, and Soul beyond the Mirror vanished along with Cassie's only card, which was **Negate Attack**.

"Damn, I thought you two were toast!" Otogi yelled out to the two.

"I thought so too. I was practically going on pure instinct and adrenaline alone! I didn't even know if my rash thinking was gonna help, but it had..."

"I am fine though, Harry," Maya whispered to the teen, who smiled softly. The trio then turned towards Rain and Malfoy, but the two have escaped. All that was left in their spot was two cards and four locator cards. Walking over and picking them up, the two cards they now owned was War Master Kane and War Master Ritual.

=0=0=

Harry and Cassie returned home later that night. With the first cards won, plus two more and their originals, they were up to four cards completely. They had set their Duel Disks on the nearby desk where they shared workspace for their homework assignments, and went into the bedroom. Kicking off their shoes, clothing, they joined one another in the bed, and simply gone to sleep. Now, over in England after a few hours, morning has arrived however the kids who were currently staying at Grimmauld Place were dead asleep. Leave it to wizard-borns to want to know more about muggles and how muggles could do such things without magic (Ron mostly).

However the person, who had trouble sleeping, was Chase, Harry's younger brother. At first, he was selfish that he no longer had a brother and could have everything all to himself, but now he was regretting those thoughts. They were hurting him a lot, especially after the crap that had happened last year with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As he thought back to what he and his friends had watched hours ago, his brother appeared to have no magical loss. He also appeared happy despite getting too addicted to the muggle card game (then again, he's addicted to Quiddich so he can't really complain).

"It's as if he's forgotten me," he whispered to himself. "Has he really forgotten his own family?"

Downstairs, the Order has filled into the building. There was another attack: however it appeared that the Ministry was trying to cover everything up, well, mostly Fudge, spewing that Voldemort wasn't back, nor was he ever alive, blaming all the crack pot theories squarely on Dumbledore.

"Why did Harry have to go...?"

Lily sighed, taking a look at a photo she had found. It was her son and Cassandra with Claire at the local park in London. Yes, you could say Sirius was neglectful of Cassie long before Claire's death, but his job as an Auror kept him away. By the time he had finally gotten time to be with Cassie, she was half hesitant to be with him, always wishing to spend time with mom, and when she had passed away, Sirius moaned the death of his wife he had soon begun to forget Cassie because she was similar to Claire in the style, color of hair, eyes, even the same frame of glasses the younger girl wore. With her, she and James have tended more to Chase's needs after that day Voldemort attacked before their first year of Hogwarts that they had completely forgotten about taking care of their other son. And they remembered when fate gave them both a bitch slap to the face when his disappearance caused a great panic.

"We never paid attention to him, Lils... we were too worried about Chase after he tried to kill them both..."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I want to find him..."

=0=0=

Japan, early morning hours. The time was 9:30, which meant dueling was active once again to try and get into the final segment of the tournament. While a family was planning to travel to the land of the rising son in hopes of finding their son and daughter, the aforementioned couple was just walking on by when they saw one of the old champions, a teenager by the name of Dinosaur Ryuzaki in less than twelve moves lose his last Locator Card to another teenager, albeit older than the three of them, with sea green hair, and dressed sharply, proclaiming things of a psychic nature. The two snorted, having heard their old Diviation Professor Trelawney say the same bull as well and having her two biggest fans Lavender and Parvati eat it up.

"Ohayo, Harry, Cassie!"

They turned around, and there stood Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi, morning," they greeted the blonde.

"Hey Ryuzaki, got kicked out already?"

Ryuzaki snarled in Jou's direction. "Don't bother dueling him, Jounouchi. His psychic powers will allow him to read the cards you hold." He then storms off, leaving behind his Serpent Night Dragon to the sea green-haired teenager. Esperoba turns his head over to Jounouchi, who gains a cocky smirk.

"Uh Jounouchi, are you sure you want to duel him? We we're here, and saw him whip Ryuzaki's ass in less than twelve moves."

"Nah! I'm not afraid of anything! Besides, I need to get some Locator Cards soon. You two are already ahead of the gang."

The two shared grins, but nodded to their friend's decision, and thus a duel commences, after Esper had recognized Jounouchi as being the runner-up of Duelist Kingdom.

=0=0=

In a hospital, Jounouchi's sister, Shizuka, was laying in her bed, with her eyes wrapped under bandages. Shizuka listened to the sounds of nature outside her open window, remembering the two voices of two young teenagers she had met the day the operation was completed, and she was visited by everyone.

"I wonder how Harry and Cassandra are getting along with oniichan..."

Then she heard a knock on the door. "Shizuka-chan, you awake?"

She smiled, as Honda opened the door. She turned her head towards the sound. Even though she can't see yet, she could tell that by the voice and mannerism, it was her brother's best friend Honda.

"Ohayo, Honda," she greeted.

He gently closes the door as he brings a chair over, and moves the side bed table over and sets the laptop down.

"I brought Anzu's laptop with me. We can look up Jounouchi and see how he is doing with his duels."

"Oh, that's great. Maybe we can also check out the duels with Harry, Cassandra, and Yugi as well, hm?"

He smiled. "Of course, Shizuka-chan." However in his thoughts, _now how does it turn on again? Crap... should have listened to Cassandra last month._

=0=0=

"Jounouchi, please tell me you took the time to read all the rules associating with Battle City?" Harry and Cassandra inquired, both of them embarrassed that he tried to summon a Level 5 monster, and had to remove it from play because of the result.

"I shall summon **Cyber Raider**, and attack you directly," Esper announced. A man in a blue suit, with silver half face helmet appeared, and struck down Jounouchi, dropping his Life Points down.

"C'mon Jounouchi," Harry cheered his friend on.

"Yeah, just a minor set-back. You can pull through!" Cassie edged.

Just then Harry's cellphone rang, interrupting the duel. Especially since the ring tone was of a popular DDR song of the Legend of Zelda series. He grabs it and answers it.

"Ohayo, Potter here... yeah, sure... thanks for the heads up, Mikoto-san." He snaps it shut.

"Harry, something wrong?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah, one of our neighbors saw a few people breaking into my home. I need to get back home quickly. Lately there have been a few thefts of rare cards off duelists in or out of official duels. I have some cards I keep as a personal collection." _Not to mention the extra cards from the booster packs and the butchered starter kits._

"Get going then!" Jounouchi yelled, and the two waved and ran off towards the direction of their neighborhood, the crowds nice enough to part ways for an easy exit. Jounouchi then turned his attention back to Esper. "Sorry man, now, before we were interrupted... I summon **Swordsman of Landstar**, and then I place two cards facedown. That ends my turn for now." The monster of Jou's appeared, a cartoony looking swordsman, while behind it materialized two cards.

=0=0=

"Hello? Oh, hey Harry," Anzu frowned when she heard what Harry was telling her, "yeah of course I'll bring Grandpa Mutou with me. Okay, be there quick." The girl hung her cell and started running towards the Kami Game Shop. A block away from the Potter Household, Harry and Cassandra, having made their own defensive weapons, pulled them out and snapped the extendable rods in place.

"Must be those Ghouls that have been causing some thievery around the city lately," Harry summarized.

Turning around the corner, they crashed into Mokuba.

"Jeez, watch where you're going," The younger Kaiba muttered, until he looked up, "Cassie! Harry! What's the rush?"

"Someone's broke into our home. We're afraid it's those card thieves that have started appearing recently in Domino." Cassie helped Mokuba up, as Harry reclaimed the fallen metal bo-staffs.

"Hold on, I can call for some back-up." Mokuba got onto his cellphone, and called in Isono. After fifteen minutes, Isono had arrived via a limousine. When they got to his place, coming from the other end of the street was Anzu with Sugoroku.

Harry heard voices inside his house. Nodding, he and Cassie with their weapons, Isono with a blackjack, Sugoroku with one of his large frying pans, and Anzu with the pepper spray, charged in through the front door. Harry swung out first, cracking over the head a now unconscious Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry! You knocked out an old man!" Anzu yelled.

"Wait a minute... I know him. He's that Dumbledore fellow I told you guys about back at the shop a few months ago, my old boarding school headmaster... opps." Mokuba face-palmed and Isono got on his cellphone to get the medicals at the scene. It was still technically treated as breaking and entering.

"Harry...? Son?"

Harry however just stared at Lily, and quickly switched languages. "What are you guys doing here? You DO know this is technically breaking and entering without permission or authorization by me and Cassie-chan here." The sound of a car pulling up was heard, and Isono exited the house with Sugoroku following Kaiba's trusted and Mokuba's official guard to speak with the police officer that has arrived while on break answering the call.

Anzu bends down, cleaning away the bit of blood off the old man's forehead, and then applied some bandages to him. "Luckily I know first aid, but the hospital would do better." After Harry had helped her carry Dumbledore and lay him down on the couch, she rounded on him with a smack upside the head.

"That hit should have killed him! Surprised all he's possibly going to have is one bad headache." What many people did not know was Albus Dumbledore was an unregistered Animagus, so he would naturally have a hard skull due to being a mountain goat Animagus.

"One of my neighbors, Mikoto-san, called me and told me she saw a group of people entering my house."

Mokuba however looked over at the woman who had the same eyes as Harry.

"Excuse me, but you have the same eyes as Harry. Are you his kaasan?"

Lily however was confused. Mokuba spoke Japanese, and Lily didn't understand what the younger boy was saying.

"Mokuba, she doesn't understand Japanese at all. And she is my mother... the one who hardly recognized me." He said that last part in English. Anzu however being one to know English frowned at that.

"Son, I'm sorry," Lily pleaded.

"Hmph..."

"Harry, don't get angry... look, I understand how you feel, and I would feel the same way as well if I had been in your shoes but I never was and I may never understand completely. However, just hear them out, please?"

Harry sighed, having listened to Anzu's words.

"It's been a year, and my disappearance has left a gaping hole in the family, right? Well, I'm still not returning home... everything was fine until that day that madman came into the home and disrupted my life. Now in the aftermath, you and James turned your entire love on Chase, and left me in the darkness," he bit, causing Anzu to glare for the words he used.

"Harry!"

"Anzu... In England, there are a few families who take pride in tracing their ancestors. I have taken my name off the tree, proving that I am but an outcast to the family line, or in other words disowned."

James and Lily stared. That was why the name was burned off the ancestral tree, Harry disowned himself. "When?" Lily whispered sadness evident in her voice.

"When I had all of my monies transferred to different accounts outside British banks," Harry replied, as a knock was heard. Mokuba stood by Cassie, the two having listened to everything. It was the police officer, while medical crew came in, and got Dumbledore on a stretcher to transfer to the hospital and get checked out.

"I will need to have all of you come with me to the police station, the people who had broken into this young man's home," the cop said. Anzu then noticed the blank looks on the other British adults, so she translated the officer's words to them. They had no choice but to go... Moody however just glared as he hobbled past the officer outside, nearly bumping into Isono.

"Mr. Potter, will you and Miss Black be fine?"

"Yes we will," he told the man. He nodded and soon left, while other police officers who arrived took statements from curious neighbors, and got the crowds to depart.

=0=0=

Jounouchi smiled softly, having accepted the card Jinzo from Esperoba. Earlier in his duel, he was on the loosing edge, but he had caught on, and had kept his two dice cards that he proved he was a fake. Also further proof was when Maya, who decided to keep an eye on Jounouchi for Harry's sake used her magic to make herself solid, in order to catch the younger siblings of Esperoba and thus kept the rest of the duel fair, resulting in Jounouchi's first win. With her work done and the parting of both companies, she returned to Harry's soul room.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Sorry about Jounouchi's duel but it ends just as in canon, just replace Mokuba who catches Esperoba's other siblings with Maya. I have something planned with the Potters, Sirius, and Remus. And I am thinking of skipping ahead more duels...

~ **Card Information** ~

**Soul beyond the Mirror 4/0/0 Spellcaster/Effect/Dark  
**_This card's effect emulates the ATK and DEF of the opponent's chosen monster. The selected monster then cannot attack until Soul beyond the Mirror is destroyed as the result of battle._

**Neko Nurse Claire 4/1400/1500 Spellcaster/Effect/Light  
**_This card's effect can be activated only during the Stand-by Phase of the user's turn. Pay 1000 Life Points to increase the ATK of this monster by 2000 points only during the Stand-by Phase._

**Godric's Courageous Gryffindor 7/2400/3000 Spellcaster/Effect/Fire  
**_Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, it gains 200 ATK and loses 200 DEF._

**Helga's Hardworking Hufflepuff 7/2200/3000 Spellcaster/Effect/Earth  
**_When this card is sent to the Graveyard, replace this card with a Level 5 or lower monster in face-up ATK._

**Rowlena's Envisioned Ravenclaw 7/2350/3000 Spellcaster/Effect/Wind  
**_Special Summon 1 "Ravenclaw Token" for each played Spell Card during your turn._

**Salazar's Cunning Slytherin 7/2500/3000 Spellcaster/Effect/Dark  
**_Select 1 Trap Card from either Graveyard and place it in your hand._

**Scythe of the Underworld - Equip Spell  
**_Equip only to a Spellcaster, Warrior, or Zombie-type monster, and increase the ATK and DEF by 1000. During battle, when it attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the equipped monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When the equipped monster you control is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, this card deals direct damage of 300._

**Soul Unison - Normal Spell  
**_Select 1 monster your opponent controls or one of your own. This card fuses the selected monster with Pretty Girl Maya to form a new Fusion Monster without the use of "Polymerization"._

**Wizard Magic - Field Spell  
**_All Spellcaster-type monsters gain 700 ATK and DEF. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, shuffle 3 cards from hand into deck and draw 3 cards._

**White Skull 4/800/800 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_Flip: Special Summon from your hand or deck 1 "Silver Skull"._

**Silver Skull 4/1500/2000 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_Flip: Special Summon from your hand or deck 1 "Copper Skull"._

**Skull Lieutenant 5/1700/1800 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_Tribute 1 DARK-attribute monster to attack your opponent directly._

**Skull Captain 7/2300/2500 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_Tribute 2 DARK-attribute monsters to increase your Life Points by 1000._

**Skull General - 8/2600/2100 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_Increase this card's ATK for each Spell Card used on Skull General by 500._

**Skull Colonel - 6/2400/3000 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_Increase this card's DEF for each Trap Card used by 500._

**Calling of the Marked - Normal Spell  
**_Summon as many monsters with the name "Skull" from your deck to the field._

**A Skull's Vengeance - Normal Trap  
**_Replicate the previous Battle Damage, and inflict the damage towards your opponent._

**War Master Ritual - Ritual Spell  
**_This card is used to Ritual Summon "War Master Kane". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal 9 or more._

**Offerings of the Skulls - Normal Spell  
**_This Spell Card allows you to sacrifice as many monsters in other fields, as long as the monster has "Skull" in its name._

**War Master Kane 9/5000/4000 Fiend/Ritual/Effect/Dark  
**_This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "War Master Ritual". When successfully summoned, destroy any activated Field Spell card._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Standard Disclaimer 2:** I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, nor any of the characters, official Duel Monsters cards, among others. I only own original card creations, original characters, and the plotlines of mine.

Hm, taking a look at my reviews, it's a good question from Shinigami: Why was Harry put in the tournament if Chase was BWL? Well, Harry IS the BWL, but the Wizarding World is like one giant flock of sheep following the loudest voice. The loudest voice at that time when Voldemort bit the dust was Dumbledore, for saying Chase was the savior for them all. I have seen most wrong BWL plots where Harry is the savior, but Voldemort thinks that (insert sibling name) IS the child who he tried to kill like the wiz world believed; when it was Harry that he should worry about if he is to plan world domination/annihilation. This follows after that, only Voldemort is smarter than the sheep of the wizarding world. He knew who it was that stalled his quest of world domination, and thus would do all he can to get his inner-most desires come true...

* * *

The plan was foolproof. The Wizarding World, like flocks of sheep, would listen to just about anything, and would believe whatever trash the Daily Prophet blows from their mouths. However foolproof it was, the reincarnated Dark Lord still couldn't believe the idiocy that Wormtail performed. And now, his power was at a limit. If the blood used in the ritual for his rebirth into the world was to be a success, he was supposed to have the blood of the Chosen One within. But no... Apparently the Chosen One had disappeared from England.

It had taken seven weeks after his rebirth, and now hiding deep within the underground chambers of the Malfoy Mansion, that Harry Potter, the boy he failed to kill because of a magic that protected the boy on that night his wand was trained on the eleven year old, has disowned himself completely from the Potter line and vanished from the United Kingdom, with Cassandra Black, daughter of Sirius Black, following the boy. Lucius Malfoy was able to find out that little tidbit of information by searching through Ministry files. All because of the idiocy of the Potters; they were just like the rest of the sheep, believing their youngest was the one he tried to kill on October 31, 1991. He suspected that the oldest was neglected, and thus led to the boy leaving the Potter family forever.

For a moment, he wondered what would have happened if he had instead of stalling until they were eleven, attacked the boys when they were much younger, like let's say the year 1981 or so... he shook his head. It would have resulted in his death happening much earlier. Until his power can fully regenerate, he must first gather back his armies he had before his death in 1991. The wizarding world thought him to now be going after Chase Potter, but after his message carved into the chest of the other teenager Cedric Diggory, that moron Albus Dumbledore would be thinking up weird plans in trying to protect the false savior. He smiled. It would be nice to see the boy die before their very eyes, and find out that the other Potter was needed...

"Harry Potter..."

Oh, he's got an idea...

"Nagini..." A slithering hiss was heard, as a giant snake peered at him, "I have an idea..." Four of the most terrifying words in the English language today... "Wormtail, get in here now!" The Dark Lord bellowed. After three minutes, a panicky and fidgety bald little rat of a man humbled into the chamber, shaking like a leaf.

"Y-y-yes, m-my lord?" He bowed as low as he could before the Dark Lord.

"Wormtail... I want you to send some of the newbie's out of the country. You will send several teams consisting of three wizards to the surrounding European countries, and others to North and South America, Africa, Asia, and Australia. I want them to search for a boy named Harry Potter, and then keep tabs on the child. I want him monitored. If he could be persuaded to my side because of his family... we would have already won this war with Dumbledore and the light."

"M-my lord... w-what if the... b-b-boy changed h-his name?"

Voldemort merely flicked his wand at Wormtail, and allowed the Crucio spell to last for more than six seconds. "Then figure it out your self. Now go, you have your mission! Severus, I know your there, so come over here."

Wormtail got up, and ran from the chamber, as Snape strolled in.

"My lord?" He bowed to one knee.

"Severus, I know you have seen the boy in Hogwarts... tell me what is he like?"

Severus stood back up. "My lord... Mr. Potter after you tried to kill him was left in the shadows, while his parents devoted all of their attention to the other Potter spawn. It was only three years, but Harry Potter felt a heavy negligence. His only acceptance as a devoted mother was Claire Black before she had passed on from a heart attack, which apparently was long before the mudblood wife of James left Harry for her other son." Using the m-world left a bad taste in his mouth, calling Lily that name, but it was to keep disguises, "It was going to be his fourth year at Hogwarts when he simply packed up, and left the Potter family home on July 31."

"And you cared for him?"

Severus chose his words carefully. "Not as much as to rouse suspicion of most of the Slytherins. While Chase Potter was a Gryffindor, Harry was a Ravenclaw because of his devotion to reading books of all kinds, magical and non-magical. All I have known of him was he lived in a home where he felt no love anymore, and parents who in his mind can never be called parents anymore. Even I am in the dark as to where the boy had disappeared from. His vanishing with Miss Black stupefied Dumbledore and the Order. One of his own men tried locating the boy, but a week later he returned to the Order, said he was unable to find him, and then dropped like a stone."

Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Somehow, from the time frame he was somewhere in Asia upon returning to London, he was soulless. Further tests revealed he had somehow received a Dementor's Kiss, but there were no classic signs of the Kiss being used against the man." Now THIS caught Voldemort's attention.

"I see..." Voldemort then blasted into Severus Snape's mind. Seeing everything was the truth, which Dumbledore doesn't know where the other Potter was, dismissed the man. Severus left the mansion soon after. "Hm... A Ravenclaw, yet he is thinking like a Slytherin... keep your tracks bare, and none can find you..."

Severus reappeared in a crack in Hogsmeade, and wondered over to the castle in the distance. Since his meeting with the Dark Lord the man was glad he had taken out any memories that revolved around Harry, Cassandra, and where they were hiding at. However, Dumbledore would still need to know that the Dark Lord is taking an interest in the missing Potter child.

=0=0=

Harry and Cassie grinned, as they held onto two final Locator Cards, one for each, and won Gate Guardian and Wall Shadow from the Meikyū Brothers. Cassie held onto Gate Guardian while Harry stuck with Wall Shadow. The last few weeks were insanely crazy, but they gotten dragged into it, and did not wish to back out of it. Yugi had won Osirus he Sky Dragon from a Ghoul named Strings, fought against a mad magician, and then tag-dueled with Kaiba against the Masked Duelists, as he called them, Umbra and Lumis. Besides, Harry wanted a piece of this Malik person: he had dared to place harm upon Cassie, and no one ever harms his best friend. It was further motivation after her and Mokuba's rescue from the Ghouls; he wanted to get into the finals of the tournament.

"We have the needed cards, so let's see what's up. They said in the manual that once you have collected the needed cards, place them in the duel disk and the field slot, and the location shall be revealed." Of course, the rescue of his Cassandra and Mokuba from the Ghouls left Jounouchi and Anzu to Malik's mercy, thus the girl needing to be rescued while a brain-washed Jou dueled against Yugi (once he, Cassie, and Mokuba found Yugi and Kaiba after they had just finished their duel with Umbra and Lumis), where both finished off one another with the spell broken at the end, to win Locator Cards from the unlocked boxes with the keys for their shackles that bolted them to a giant anchor.

While Harry inserted the cards in the slots, he then thought back to how the day was ending when Jounouchi freed Yugi, but the key he had didn't fit with his shackle. He never saw the bravery in Shizuka's face when she unwrapped the bandages from her eyes, and was able to se the world around her. With the other key, she dove into the water, and rescued Jounouchi from a drowning fate. The encounter with the Meikyū Brothers a few hours after that incident was interesting, and how they nearly got beaten until Harry managed to pull of another situation resulting in their win and the brothers losing.

_"Congratulations, our satellites have indicated that you are a participating finalist."_

The two looked at one another then grinned. "Sweet!" They were finalists in the tournament.

=0=0=

Meanwhile in another part of the city, a young lad was leaving the hospital, while inside the now abandoned room, was Sugoroku, unconscious after some shadow magic forced him to sleep.

"I heard that eight duelists have already qualified for the Battle City Finals," said one teenager.

The lad's ear twitched briefly, hearing that prickling bit of information.

"Wait, I thought it was four?" said a girl, who clearly dressed as a tomboy.

"All I know is that the King of Games and two English-raised fourteen year olds are qualifiers, along with that other dude who was the runner-up for Duelist Kingdom," said the other boy.

Yami Bakura overheard this. From what he learned from old man Mutou, there can only be ten Finalists. He had heard about Harry Potter and Cassandra Black, both British, like Ryou, but has left their country to live in Japan after some family dispute. He frowned and walked over to them.

_"Remember the deal, Bakura. I want you to enter the tournament, and win six Locator Cards in order to participate in the finals. From there, you will duel the Pharaoh and win me his Egyptian God Card Osirus the Sky Dragon, and then hand it to me. Afterward, you can have my Sennen Rod, and the Puzzle you will win once you beat him."_

He had a job to do, and completing that job would grant him the Sennen Items... and unlimited power.

=0=0=

Elsewhere, there were two duelists who had entered the cemetery. They were nervous, as fog crept along the ground. Suddenly they heard a noise, and then promptly screamed and ran for their lives, accidentally dropping their Locator Cards and their decks. The three people behind the bushes came out laughing, as the two older men picked up the cards and began dissecting it for rare cards while tossing the rest away.

A young teenager who looked like a human zombie chuckled, picking up the Locator Cards.

"That was too easy..."

"Looks like we got our fourth and fifth Locator Card," said the short pale-skinned teenager.

"Once we get the final card, we qualify for the finals. After what happened at Duelist Kingdom and Bandit Keith... had he not taken our Star Chips, we would have won the finals at Duelist Kingdom," said the British young man with the scraggly dark red hair. The grunt of a man nodded, agreeing with his friend. All of a sudden crows cawed in the distance, followed by rustling in the bushes off to the distance.

The three heard the noise, and all of them grinned.

"If those bastards are lying, they'll food for the shadows," Yami Bakura muttered, as he made his way into a clearing. He only has one Locator Card, and a stolen Duel Disk he robbed off some kid in the streets. _Hopefully there is going to be a challenge here..._

Then he heard a lot of moaning, and found himself surrounded by three zombies... he huffed, and crossed his arms. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You have entered the living dead," Ghost moaned.

"Pathetic... do you really think you are fooling anybody?"

"I'll show you," he heard the man behind him grunt, as he leapt at Bakura along with a clattering sound of an object hitting the ground, only to get his mask torn off and thrusted into a Hammer Lock, with tight pressure applied making the man with the spiky black hair wince in obvious pain.

He then noticed the Duel Disk, the source of the sound. "Ah, so you ARE duelists. If this is how you scare the competition, then you're hopeless. It's also pathetic as well if you think you can scare me."

The guy got tossed to his friends, as he rubbed the pain in his left shoulder.

"I have one Locator Card. If you wish to have it, you'll have to duel me for it."

"Fine by us," said the small teen, "we have five. Once we take your Locator Card, we'll go straight to the finals!"

However, the tallest of the group blinked with a confused expression on his face. "Haven't we met him before...? I can't for the life of me remember... do you know him, Sid?"

"Ahh shut up Zy, and you duel him Ghost so we can get to the Finals." The red-head by the name of Sid yelled, tearing his mask off. Ghost slipped his Duel Disk on and chuckled.

"Don't worry; I can duel fair and square, especially if it means winning a spot in the finals."

"Then take off that mask of yours, and show me your face so we can duel you midget," Bakura replied.

"I'm not a midget, I'm just undertall!" Ghost shouted, tearing his mask off.

"Whatever," Bakura shrugged, "now how about raising the stakes, hm? Winner takes all."

"What? You think we're dumb enough, you're crazy!" Zy laughed, waving off Bakura.

Bakura then smiled, quite sinisterly. "I see, so then you are a bunch of bloody cowards..."

Ghost glared. "Fine, Winner Take All! If I win that means you give your deck to us!"

"Fine, but the same applies to you when I take your Locator Cards!" Bakura taunted back, an arrogant smirk etched on his lips, "and when you do lose this duel, you will lose, oh so much more..." The two prepared their Duel Disks, as a purple fog began to mist into the area, which began overlapping the opaque mist, and then around the entire area like a barrier of sorts. If anyone was in the area, they would have heard screams of terror after fifteen minutes, before the three guys have vanished leaving behind Bakura as the winner, holding the deck that once belonged to Ghost, and five Locator Cards.

"Six Locator Cards, plus a deck I can take... that kid did have some interesting cards..." He could still hear them screaming as the shadows had dragged them away, monsters lusting after them with hungry eyes, hoping to tear their flesh apart. They would never be heard from ever again...

Bakura smiled. "I held up my deal, now Malik had better hold his end of the bargain once I arrive..." He pocketed the other deck away, along with the Locator Cards.

=0=0=

"Two blocks from where we're parking... You're parking here to not get blocked from traffic, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"That's true kid," said the young blonde woman.

"Just glad you were able to give us a lift," Cassie said.

"You two are friends of Yugi, so a friend of his is a friend of mine," Mai replied with a smile.

It wasn't just him, Cassie, and Mai that were at this location, but also Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Otogi, Shizuka, and Honda. Yugi had to sit in Anzu's lap which had him blushing much to Harry's amusement. Cassie sat in Harry's lap, with Jounouchi, Otogi, and Honda squeezing for space in the back seat between Anzu and Harry in the back, and Shizuka was up in the front.

"So, Mai, how hard was it to win your six LCs?"

"LCs?"

"Shortened the word," was his short reply.

"Ah. Wasn't that hard... I did beat a duelist who was bragging about risking four Locator Cards. I still had one, so I beat him and ended up with five. The sixth was real easy to win."

"I wonder who else got into the finals," Cassie thought out loud, "so far from what I know; it's Harry and I, Yugi, you, and Jounouchi. I have no doubt that Seto will be there in the finals and that Malik-teme too."

"Bastard," Jounouchi snickered.

"Still shouldn't swear though. You're just fourteen."

"Yeah well, we're emancipated and legal adults in the eyes of the law. I can swear and cuss all I want." Cassie smacks Harry over the head before he could say anything else.

"Stop it. Shizuka is an innocent soul. She shouldn't need to hear those words coming out of your mouth."

"Oh..." He then leered at her, "what about at home?" Cassie started to blush heavily, causing the guys but Yugi to chuckle and man around, as Mai calls it. She glares at the three older guys.

"It's not what it sounds like!" She snapped, though the blush is still evident. Mai just couldn't stop laughing. It was pretty funny, and even Shizuka and Anzu shared light chuckles.

"Has anyone given the two of you the talk?" Mai said after getting through her giggle fit. Now everyone began laughing, even Yugi to an extent seeing the two look at one another, than break into red faces and stammers. All fun aside, they started their walk to the finals location. While everyone was having a chat with one another or just walking quietly, in this case Harry and Cassandra linking up Gameboys and fighting one another with a Street Fighter Alpha GB game cartridge.

"So Mai, why did you save my hide during Duelist Kingdom? I have wanted to ask you about that..."

Mai looked over at Jounouchi, surprised at first, but then gave him her answer.

"You looked pathetic there on the floor, but as you know, Anzu had told me about your sister and the prize money to get the eye surgery... so... I just wanted to help, is all..." When she opened her eyes, Jounouchi was behind the group, staring at a large poster of an upcoming movie with ninjas and action, and the cliché. The movie was staring an international film star, John Claude Magnum.

"HEY! Would you pay attention?" she snapped.

The others turned back around, seeing Mai growling while Jounouchi was completely nonexistent to her presence.

Suddenly, the poster was smashed down by a limousine, frightening the group, while Mai had unexpectedly clung to Jounouchi. Once they noticed and separated with light blushes, the door opened, and out stepped the film star himself.

"Sorry about that. I hope my entrance hadn't spooked anyone."

"More like killed anyone," Harry muttered under his breath.

"If we all haven't been away, that limo could have run us over... and that I believe would be called man slaughter," Cassie spoke softly.

"Who would park their car behind a poster board building, just to drive out like that?"

"What do you mean you forgot about me? It was a year ago, remember Mai?"

"Why do I have a feeling this is about to turn ugly?" Cassie whispered to Harry.

"It probably will..." Harry replied, having caught the jealous look in Jounouchi's eye when John was still trying to hand off a large expensive bouquet of roses, proclaiming about wishing to have a duel with the woman.

"I wouldn't bother dueling him, Mai," Yugi spoke up, walking over to the group, "besides you're already in the Finals."

"Yes, why don't we have a duel? You lose; you come back to Hollywood in America, and become my wife. Besides..." he then slipped on a Duel Disk he pulled out from behind his back, and then revealed five LCs, "I win; I take your place in the finals, plus your hand in marriage."

"Mai, wait a minute, you don't have to duel him? Is it worth the risk losing your finals slot?"

"No way! I'm going to duel him, and show him that I am not just some prize you can win."

=0=0=

"I still want to see him!" Lily argued with Dumbledore. "Even if he isn't recognized as my son anymore, I still brought him into this world," she whispered, eyes filling with tears again.

"... Lily, I know what you are going through is rough, especially since Mr. Potter had disowned himself from the family... James, Lily, I suspect that dark wizards will be going after Harry, so I will need you two, with Sirius and Tonks to go with Harry and Cassandra on wherever they go on that muggle card game of theirs that they enjoy. Voldemort's (insert flinches) plans are all made clear. He wants Harry Potter. Since it has been leaked in the press that Harry had disowned himself from the Potter line, Voldemort (insert flinches... real annoying too) will wish to recruit him into his ranks to kill his own brother."

"Harry would never do such a thing!" James all but yelled.

"Yes, but it is but a precaution. We can never be too careful nowadays... You have my consent. I will make a Portkey that will take you to Japan. From there, you will have to track him down yourself."

=0=0=

"Your dueling is just like your second-rate movies," Mai muttered.

"And that's what makes me love you even more," John replied, as his second Ninja Commander brought forth another ninja monster to the playing field. Mai simply groaned.

"Oh boy... this is just pathetic. Whip his ass, Mai," Harry yelled.

Mai suddenly grinned. "Of course that's what I plan to do!"

"She's so cool, isn't she oniichan? She's tough, strong, and doesn't allow anybody to walk all over her. I would love to be like her." Mai of course heard Shizuka's praise, and smiled softly.

"Wow, well sure, that is if you like being all superior, having a disposition, and act like the greatest thing since cheesy fries... that sounds just fine." Mai gained an anger tick. The others sweatdropped, Anzu, Harry, and Cassie face palming.

"Oh Mai, daydreaming of our wedding?"

Mai just scoffed, as she drew her card. "I rather eat worms."

Suddenly the phone rang, and Harry snatched his cell and wandered off to not interrupt the duel. Cassie followed after him.

"Yes, hello?"

_"Hello, I am searching for a Harry Potter?"_

"This is Potter, who is calling?"

_"We are from the DCPD. I am Officer Kazama, here about a breaking and entering charge?"_

"Oh yeah... well has the British Scotland Yard been notified?"

_"Yes they have. However I do suggest some alarm system put in. Anyway, the case will be closed as everything has been settled. I am just calling to tell you that Potter-san."_

"Ah, sure thing, Officer Kazama... Thank you, and have a pleasant night."

Harry snaps the cell shut and slips it back into his pocket on his left bicep pocket of his bomber jacket.

"Everything okay?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. The case is closed, and the people we charged have paid their fines. We have some extra money sitting in our bank after our lawyer Mokuba got for us helped. Minor court date we didn't have to go to due to the tournament, and we're a bit richer."

Cassie smiled, and Harry hugged her. She blushed briefly, but snuggled into his embrace.

"I am not going to lose you... I'll protect you, Cassie-chan," he whispered.

"Sure..."

"**Elegant Egotist**! It turns my **Harpie Lady** into three! Attack those ninjas on the ground!" Mai ordered. The three sisters had flown towards the ninjas, and they tried escaping, but they got slashed down into bits, causing the gang to cheer.

"What happened?" Harry called out, running back with Cassie.

"Mai's kicking ninja butt, that's what!" Jounouchi cheered.

Harry gave a quick overlook of the playing field, and the Life Points that remained. "Hm... I see. John has the Spell Card for **Ninja Master Shogun**. It keeps him out of all command actions, but a sacrifice and he can attack directly. However..." The hand from Mai's spell dragged Ninja Girl into the graveyard, "it can only remain unless a monster is sacrificed. But with Mai, she can simply attack John directly because Shogun is unable to defend."

Mai smiled. "Harry's right. Your furry little ninja flying his little kite can't stop this next and final attack. Go my Harpies, and take him out so we can get going!" The three winged women rushed John, and mercilessly beat him down until his Life Points struck zero, thus ending this duel.

"Sorry bub, but your movie has received a rating of two thumbs down and no stars. Maybe that'll teach you I'm not some prize to be won."

John however just chuckled. Everyone was confused at first, until Mai noticed the sky. His other monster was still there. "Wait a minute... Shouldn't Ninja Master Shogun be gone? The duel's done already."

"Well, allow me to introduce to you Hollywood special effects!"

"Oh no, I think that isn't a hologram, it's a real ninja!" Yugi shouted. Harry cursed, just as Mai got swept in a large fishing net and flown away. John chuckled.

"If I can't win you, then I'll steal you." He took of running, and Jounouchi gave chase. Everyone else followed.

"Let go of me you damn freak!" She cursed trying to get out of the tough grip of John's ninja goon.

"There she is. Keep on going, quick!"

Harry then spotted a discarded skate board, and grabbed it before skating of faster.

=0=0=

A limo pulled up and the back door open, revealing John Claude Magnum.

"Now, hurry up and bring her to me, quickly before those kids come."

"Hey, let Mai go!" Jounouchi yelled, as John turned around, and scowled.

"Hey Johnny boy!"

When he turned around to face whoever was behind him, Harry had Super Kicked him where he stood, thus knocking the man out cold. Everyone winced, even Mai before she managed to kick her assailant in the crotch. She fell but Jounouchi managed to catch her in time, while the goon crashed into a nearby trash dumpster.

"Harry, do you really have to Super Kick bad guys?" Honda asked, as Otogi poked the man's chest with a stick he found.

"What? It's fun."

The group gained a collective sweatdrop. Cassie walked over to Harry, and slapped the boy upside the head.

=0=0=

_Where are you, Harry Potter,_ was the thought which ran through the mind of Lord Voldemort.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I want to go with you guys as well," Remus spoke up.

"Of course Remus," Lily replied, "we just need to pack some Wolfsbaine potions for the full moons."

Remus sighed, as he sat down in a nearby chair, as Sirius walked into the room.

"Moony, you feeling alright?"

"Yes Padfoot, it's just... how come we never noticed Harry?" Remus asked his best friend.

Sirius sighed, as he sat down next to the man. "I don't know Remus..."

"I was there with Harry growing up, but after Who-Know-Who almost killed Chase, I just became like the others... too absorbed in being proud to having Chase as my godchild..."

"I was never a good godfather to Harry... and Cassandra... she looked so much like her mother, it scared me." He put his hands over his face, "god Moony, I'm a bad father... I ignored my own daughter because she reminded me of Claire..."

"Shh... shh, shh, shh... it's okay Moony."

"No, it's not okay! What kind of father am I? My duties for the Ministry kept me away, I hardly spent any time with her or Claire, and when I finally was able t, she stares at me like I was a stranger. When Claire died..." The man couldn't speak anymore, because Remus had pulled a now sobbing Sirius into his chest, just as James and Tonks walked into the living room.

"I swear, once I find my daughter, I'll be the best father I can be..."

=0=0=

A KC Helicopter flew through the air before beginning descent to the arena floor. Stepping out from the chopper was Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba, before the chopper began to fly away. He stood there, a cocky smile on his face in the middle of the arena. _Soon, the other competition will be arriving soon, along with my two Egyptian God Cards,_ he thought.

"Hmph, look at him, standing there like that. He'll soon become pawn in his little game of his." Malik sat there in the darkness of one section of completed ring seats. Standing next to him was a tall bald Egyptian man by the name Rashid.

"Listen to me Rashid, during the finals you will be me, understand?"

"Yes Master Malik," Rashid replied.

"This is it... the Battle City Final sis about to begin..." He tilted his head down a bit, "and everything I require to gain the power will gather in one spot."

_The power of the Ancient Pharaoh, the Sennen Puzzle, and the Egyptian God Cards... for over five millennia, the clan has waited for the Ancient Pharaoh to return, and with the Puzzle, rule mankind. However I will fulfill that prophecy, and control the power... Once that is done, the Pharaoh will wander the darkness of the Shadow Realm for all eternity._

He opened his eyes. "Listen well Rashid. You will play your part. Everyone will know you as me, and you will keep to that plan to fool our enemies."

"Of course, Master Malik..."

"Everyone would have already known me as Namu. Once I gain their trust... The Winged Dragon of Ra will crush them all..." He barked out an evil laugh, which echoed slightly in the stadium. Seto's eyes narrowed, as he looked around. Malik caught Kaiba's shift, and he and Rashid disappeared.

"Isono! Illuminate the stadium right now!"

"Uhh, right, right!" He got onto his radio, and gave the command, as every single light began to switch on.

"Seto-niisan? What's the matter?"

"I thought I heard something..."

The group had walked into the stadium. Harry looked around, as the stadium, appeared to still be in construction mode.

"This is the spot for the finals? The place is still under construction..."

Seto's eyes gazed over at the group that walked into the stadium.

"Look Seto! It's Yugi, Jonouchi, Mai, Harry, and Cassie, the first five finalists has arrived!"

"Hey, Mokuba-kun," Cassie greeted.

Isono stepped up. "Welcome, please present your Locator Cards."

The five did so, and he nodded. As his friend to his right claimed the cards, he handed them an ID Card. "Congratulations, you're officially entered into the Battle City Finals."

"That's good," Harry muttered as he slips the card not his wallet he keeps on a chain hanging off his jean belt loop over the right leg. He stuffed the wallet back into the side pocket, and grabbed his cellphone to turn his voice mail box on.

"Isono, are we the only ones here?" Harry asked the man he got to know.

"Yes Mr. Potter, the five of you plus Mr. Kaiba. We do expect the other four finalists to arrive here shortly."

"Hey, you know thus dude?" Jonouchi asked Harry.

"Duh," Harry replied, "Cassie and I go to the same school with Mokuba. At times Mokuba would bring us to the Kaiba Mansion." Seto just frowned, his usual scowl on his face.

"Whoa! You've been to Kaiba Mansion!? How come you've never told us?' Honda questioned Harry.

"You never ask. And trust me, the mansion is impressive. Seto does love his Blue-eyes White Dragons. Plus his fortunes are a million higher than my old family."

"SAY WHAT!? YOU WERE RICH BEFORE!?"

"Yes, but... like I said months ago, four years my family began to leave me in darkness. Cassie was also left neglected after her father stopped talking to her because of her likeness to Claire. I have told you that story already Jonouchi."

"Sorry man... you just never told us you were as rich as Kaiba."

He nodded. Then, Harry's eyes narrowed, as he turned towards one of the other entrances. Someone was walking into the arena. Seto narrowed his eyes as well. Soon, the person came into the light, with sand blonde hair, a tanned complexion, and wore gold jewelry and accessories. _Soon the power will belong to me, Pharaoh... and then nothing shall stand in my way,_ Malik thought, as he walked up to the group.

"Hey... it's that one guy who saved Ryou... Namu! Yes, that's it!" Harry had snapped his fingers, the memory returning.

"Didn't know Namu was a Battle City Finalist..."

Harry ignored the banter that went on, however he felt a tingle in his mind, a flash of shadow magic before it vanished.

_What was that?_

_Harry... something's wrong... you should keep your senses open,_ his Duel Spirit told him. He gave the girl a mental nod. Kochi gave a similar warning to Cassie as well.

Harry turned to his right, and gasped, gathering attention. "Ryou!"

"What!?" Jonouchi yelled, rushing over to the white-haired teen, "Ryou, what are you doing here? You should be at the hospital resting up!"

"Yeah Ryou," Yugi agreed, "Grandfather told me you were in bad shape."

"Wait a minute... you got a Duel Disk!" Cassie pointed out.

"Of course Cassie. How else was I supposed to win six Locator Cards?" he flashed them out. Malik caught this and gave a mental smirk while Ryou had given the Yugi-tachi quite a scare.

_Good, he's hold his end of the deal... he's dueling for me..._

"Uh guys," Harry interrupted, pointing to a cloaked intimidating figure walking full stride into the arena. "I think it's that Malik-teme," Harry spoke up.

The man glared, having heard Harry's words as he walked past Yugi with a glare directed at the smaller teenager. Yami from within the Puzzle watched through his hikari's eyes.

"State your name, right now," Kaiba ordered.

"Malik Ishtal."

Jonouchi growled. "I should kick your ass you brain-washing freak! However I'm just gonna save my energy for when I whip ya in the finals!

"You know, I should disqualify you right now for hacking into my tournament, but then again you hold something that I want... and by the time the finals are over, your Egyptian God will be mine." He clenched his fist at Rashid, who kept the portray up.

=0=0=

"He's here... I can smell him," said Sirius after he had transformed back to his human form. He ran towards the stadium in the distance, James, Lily, Remus, and Tonks following behind the dog Animagus.

=0=0=

"Damn," Harry said, having seen Kaiba Craft 3 land in the center of the arena. It was a giant blimp basically.

"Stand back, and watch your step. We shall leave as soon as the final finalist arrives," Isono explained.

"Yeah, a girl can get used to this treatment," Mai said with a smile on her face, walking up the ramp that formed. Rashid walked into the airship calm as ever. Malik playing himself as Namu followed after Yugi, Jonouchi, and Ryou, while Harry and Cassie decided to wait outside with Seto and Mokuba.

"Halt! You can't go in without tournament ID," Isono spoke up, as he and the other suit stopped Anzu, Otogi, Honda, and Shizuka.

"But... but I have been waiting a long time to finally see my oniichan duel," Shizuka explained to Isono, "can't you please let us in?"

"But, I'm sorry miss; those are Seto Kaiba's rules."

"Oh let them in Isono. Besides, I don't have the needed ID," Mokuba spoke up.

"Seto let them come. Would do well for some spectators in the least," Harry spoke up.

"Yeah," Cassie and Mokuba agreed.

Seto simply closed his eyes, wishing that Harry and Cassie weren't a year older than Mokuba. "Fine, whatever..."

"Son!"

Everyone looked up, to see a man who looked like an older Harry run up; only this older Harry Potter had messy hair, and hazel eyes, wearing British clothing in the least. Harry narrowed his eyes, Seto Kaiba style. "What are you doing here?"

Lily walked up to her son. "Please, we came all this way just to see you..." She said in passable Japanese. Thankfully they had taken to spelling their medallions so that they can understand and even speak in Japanese.

Quickly getting over the shocked reaction of hearing Lily talk in Japanese, he crossed his arms. "Hmph, I don't need any farewells from a former family..."

"Son, wait a minute! Please, I'm sorry for everything, if I could turn time back I would! Please... we just wish to be with you now..."

"Oh, and what about the other son...?" He bit scathingly, "the one so precious to you that you have no time to spend time with me, telling me how much you loved me?" Tears were starting to form, "four years of neglect can do damage to a child... same with a father who doesn't like seeing his dead wife in his own daughter..." He turned his back to them and walked to the ramp. However he stopped near Isono.

"Just... just let them in Isono... if they're that damn desperate to see me..." He stormed the ramp and disappeared into Kaiba Craft 3. Cassie stared at her father, and simply ran after Harry. Anzu, Honda, Otogi, and Shizuka looked at the British group, before following after Cassie to check on Harry. He was on the verge of crying.

"So, you're the misfit parents of Harry... am I right?" Kaiba questioned, "I just want you to know, to not bother Harry while you're guests on my airship. You're even lucky Harry and Cassandra are familiar to my guards, my brother Mokuba, and Isono; otherwise you would've been kept back. Now get inside..."

James glared at the older teenager, but Seto merely ignored the man. As they walked towards the ramp, "Oh, and if you decide to try breaking into someone's house again, I'll make sure my lawyers that'll represent Harry and Cassandra sue you all for every single bit of British pound and Euro you got. They're best friends with Mokuba, so they are alright in my book. Don't screw with me, got it?"

He then headed towards the ramp himself. "Take off immediately."

"But Mr. Kaiba, sir?"

"What about the last finalist?"

"Oh well... if he is late, then he is disqualified..." _Besides, all the cards are on the ship... all I need to do is win and claim them all._ Mokuba didn't know what to say, but he followed after his older brother, right behind the British group. Just as the two suits were about to follow orders, they heard footsteps. There walking towards them was a woman, clad in Arabian clothing.

"Hello gentlemen, I believe you were waiting for me? My Locator Cards..." She handed them over, and took the last ID.

"Welcome to the Finals, follow us, please."

=0=0=

Ten duelists in the Battle City Finals: Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jonouchi, Mai Kujaku, Seto Kaiba, Isis Ishtal, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtal (who to the others but Isis was known as Namu), Rashid (who played the part as Malik Ishtal), Harry Potter, and Cassandra Black.

The airship had taken off, and soon it was flying at the altitude it was set for. The city below was lit with many lights, as Duelists and guests alike (foreign too) stared out the glass windows. The wizard-born wizards and witches were still nervous of flying on muggle things, but they had to keep themselves concealed. They were surrounded by muggles after all.

"Jonouchi, stop picking fights with Kaiba... I don't want him getting any ideas of tossing you off the ship at this height."

That had shut the blonde up quickly. Death by 4,000 feet in the air...

"Oh, and Yugi, some words... you have better hold Osiris in your deck. I have watched every single one of your duels, and so far, you haven't played Osiris the Sky Dragon at all. Duelist Kingdom is far away Yugi, so you better listen well. By the time this tournament ends, I shall hold all three God Cards. My deck shall be unbeatable! Now, if you'll excuse me," he walked off, Sirius getting bumped out of his way, "I have a tournament to run..."

He then opened the door, "Oh, and the last time I had read Katsuya, monkeys can't fly." And the door shut behind him. Jonouchi snarled clenching his fist.

=0=0=

While Isono an the other suits worked on finding the extra guests places to stay, Harry and Cassie had gotten to their room, Door Nine, and sealed themselves inside. The British wouldn't be stupid as to try using magic when security wanders all around. Honda, Otogi, and Anzu bum-rushed Jonouchi's room and crashed there, while Yugi was left alone, to rework his entire deck. Since the two youngest duelists just wanted time alone, and just lying down in the bed they're going to share, elsewhere Seto Kaiba looked out a nearby window.

_It's almost time,_ he thought, _with this one card... Obelisk the Giant God Soldier, I shall win Osiris and Ra from Yugi and Malik, and then I'll be unbeatable..._

Mai sipped a glass of wine she ordered, and looked out the window. "I may have not been in the finals at Duelist Kingdom, but here... I'll be victorious."

Malik sat cross-legged in his room, in a meditative stance. "I must win, for Master Malik... it is my sworn duty..."

Malik got up from his bed in his room, and looked outside the window.

_Everyone is falling into plan. I had manipulated just about everybody. Yugi doesn't know that I secretly have control over his best friend, and when the time comes I'll seize it. And then there's Ryou. Instead of wasting my time controlling his mind, I've simply gotten the spirit of the Sennen Ring to do the job for me. Before long, the Puzzle and the God's power shall be mine to control. And with Bakura and Rashid dueling for me, and Yugi thinking I'm his best buddy, victory is mine to take._

=0=0=

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had gathered into the Main Hall. The Battle City Finals have begun. And right now, a grand banquet of food from different countries. Something Jonouchi really enjoyed.

"This food is good, better than what Lily could make," Sirius said in between bits of his dinner plate.

"What was that?" Lily asked in a sweet voice that promised death if he answered incorrectly.

"Uhh... nothing," he said quickly.

"Start it now," Kaiba told Isono, with a snap of his fingers. All lights turned off before another singular light shined down on the small platform, which from below raised a Blue-eyes statue cross with a lottery number chooser.

"Finalists and guests, May I have your attention. This is how we shall start the finals, by choosing two different balls that has your number. All of you have been pre-selected from one to ten. Each paired numbers will be your finalist opponents."

"Cool..."

"All the balls are of equal size and weight. The lottery is 100% random. Now, does everyone remember your number?"

Kaiba: 1, Jonouchi: 2, Yugi: 3, Mai: 4, Malik: 5

Ryou: 6, Rashid: 7, Isis: 8, Harry: 9, Cassandra: 10

The door buzzed. "Enter," Isis spoke up. The door opened and the suit walked in.

"The finals have started."

"Very well, then. However I can assure you I shall not be in the first duel of the finals. Some things cannot be explained, but I do know who will be the first two finalists to duel..." _And young Mr. Potter will have a tough time when he goes up against him..._

=0=0=

Harry blinked, looking over towards Ryou. They have been chosen to participate in the first duel of the Battle City Finals.

"No. 9 Harry Potter, versus No. 6 Ryou Bakura... the duel shall commence immediately in the Stratos-Dueling Arena. Now, this duel shall go accordance to Battle City rules, where the loser relinquishes the rarest card over to the winner as forfeit, as well as be expelled from the Battle City Finals. The winner however shall advance to Round Two."

Malik frowned mentally. _I was hoping it would have been Bakura versus Yugi, however I cannot change anything. Hopefully the spirit of the Sennen Ring makes it past that brat. To be fourteen and a finalist in this tournament, he must have some rare cards I could make a profit of..._

_Hmph, not a bad start, but oh well. It will ultimately bring me one step closer to claiming all seven of the Sennen Items..._ Bakura chuckled mentally.

"Now, the finals shall commence! Duelists come with me, the rest are welcome to observe. Just take the central elevator to the Stratos-Deck."

"What is this Stratos-Dueling Arena?" James questioned.

"You will see soon enough, sir, if you wish to view the duel," Isono replied.

=0=0=

The elevator shot high to the top floor, as Harry kept his eye on Ryou. _From what we knew, he was injured. The only way he could be here is because of that dark spirit that lurks in him... that Ring must have found its way back to him..._ Jolted from his thoughts the door opened, just as the deck had finally finished forming. Harry was in awe of the whole thing. The others have made it as well, all but Rashid as he was missing, and Cassie saw her father, aunts, and uncles stare in awe of the whole thing.

He and Ryou stood in the arena, while Isono stood in another spot on the arena field. "Elevate the playing field!" Isono announced. Harry, and the spirit form of Maya beside him, stared down who they now suspect was Yami Bakura, the dark spirit of the Sennen Ring, as the arena they stood in now began to elevate a foot off the ground.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I'll make this speech short. Kaiba Craft 3 is at an altitude of four thousand feet in height. This is not only a test of wills, but a test of endurance. So if you don't have the strength and stamina to endure the cold winds you don't belong here."

"Yeah, Harry's going to win this thing."

"Hope so, otherwise I'm kicking his ass if he loses," said Cassie.

"So, before we begin, tell me who you really are! You can't be the same Ryou that I and my friends know!"

Ryou however grinned. On his chest, a golden glow revealed itself. The witches and wizards stared, as something formed on the chest of the Japanese boy. Anzu gasped, grabbing the British's attention. "Oh no! Look, Ryou's wearing the Ring again!"

"Damn it, the Sennen Ring!"

Honda stared. "But that's impossible. I had chucked it clear away from the castle in some forests back in Duelist Kingdom..."

"One can never truly understand the path of a Sennen Item," Yami spoke up, as he too glared at the dark Bakura that Harry faced off.

_You think Harry stands a chance?_ Yugi questioned.

_I hope so. This will be a great test for him; to duel against a holder of the Sennen Item, and his chances at winning is a 50% victory rate that I can tell. However Harry has gotten stronger since this tournament begun. Who knows what kind of rare cards he's won._

_I hope Harry'll be alright..._

Up on the field however, Harry was now right in his suspicions. "The spirit of the Sennen Ring... I was told about you, and how you tried to harm my friends during Duelist Kingdom, back when I still lived in a loveless home."

"Hmph... I was hoping to duel Yugi... however you're just fine. After all, fourteen years old, and a Battle City Finalist alongside your little girlfriend... I wonder what the two of you did to get this far..." Bakura sneered, causing Harry to growl, as with Sirius as well.

"Leave her out of this Bakura!"

"Or else what? You do not know what powers I hold, nor can you ever understand the history behind the Sennen Items!"

"Try me... I know enough about the shadow magic and the Shadow Realm. Malik once tried to trap Cassie and me in a Shadow Duel through one of his goons, Charter Malfoy and Gregory Rain when they wanted revenge. Thankfully someone had helped us, a man with a turban wrapped around his head."

_A man with a turban around his head...? Could he be talking about Shadi?_ Yugi questioned.

Malik then played his part of confusion. "Excuse me, but what is that thing around Ryou's neck?"

"Oh, well... you see..." Anzu started to say, but then also caught the confused expressions from the British visitors.

"You see Namu, Yugi and Ryou have these really old magical objects. They're supposed to have these spirits inside of them. The one Yugi is wearing has a good spirit, but Ryou's spirit is a dark and evil spirit. All I know for sure is that Harry's going to have a tough time if he's dueling that Yami Bakura."

"Enough... it is time to win this duel. Once you're out of the way, Yugi is next on my list," Bakura hissed.

"Not a chance in hell," Harry replied, snapping the Duel Disk in place, "I may not know what you are up to, but if it's anything, it's not good for the rest of us!"

"Oh, Harry... you just do not understand what is at stake here. There is so much more happening than meets the eye. But, you shall see soon enough. For now, let's stop all this idle chit-chat. The shadows are begging for release..."

"Then I'll do Yugi a favor and crush you down," Harry threatened.

"Big words for a kid with a bad mouth now shut up and duel."

"The finals shall commence now!" The hologram projectors started up, as Isono raised his hand to the sky, "Begin the duel!"

**Bakura's LP: **8000  
**Harry's LP: **8000

"Hmph, first I set two cards down on the field," Harry announced, as two cards materialized, "next, I summon **Red-eyes Black Chick** (1/800/500)!" An egg appeared. It shivered, before cracks appeared in the pitch black egg. Soon, more cracked formed before shattering, revealing a baby red-eyes, mewling as it burped a small flame wisp. Shizuka cooed at the chibi of a dragon.

"Hmph, how pathetic..."

"Oh yeah? Well then, why don't you say hello to his adult stage! My baby dragon will now grow up, and become the dreaded **Red-eyes Black Dragon** (7/2400/2000) in Attack Mode!" The baby took to the sky, before undergoing a white glow, and began to grow larger. Soon the light disburses and a fully grown black dragon roared at Yami Bakura.

"Woah! I totally forgotten Harry had Red-eyes in his deck as well!" Jounouchi cried out.

"Move."

"Hmm interesting play, Harry Potter. I can see how you got into the Battle City Finals with skills like that, however that ends right here... I bring forth the **Portrait's Secret** (4/1200/1500) in Attack Mode!" A portrait of what suspiciously looks like Cornelius Fudge's grandfather appeared in a flash. Suddenly the painting shivered, and a fiendish ghoul-looking demon popped its head and hands out, letting out a horrifying shriek.

"That's it for me. Go ahead now Harry, make your move," He taunted.

**Harry:** 2 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Bakura:** 0 Facedown, Portrait's Secret ATK/1200  
**Bakura's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"Wha..." _But Portrait's Secret is no match for Red-eyes... hm, well, his mistake._ Harry snapped his fingers after drawing his card, and Red-eyes exhaled a blast of flames, destroying the monster.

**Harry:** 2 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Bakura:** 0 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 6800  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"Now, before I end my turn, I will place this card down on the field."

One more card appeared before Harry.

Bakura chuckled, drew, and grinned. "Meet the **Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams**!" A fog materialized before a bed appeared on the dueling field. Sleeping in this bed was a small boy, before he shivered as a ghostly trail erupted out of his mouth, growing larger and then gaining the appearance of a feminine zombie-like spirit armed with a sword and shield, with long ragged white hair, releasing a ghostly wail.

"Hmph, I must have been mistaken about your skills," Harry said, which ticked the spirit of. The Spirit however simply forced himself to calm, because with a grin, Harry was helping him in his plot, as his turn began and the boy drew.

"Good... I have it... now then. I activate the following cards! First are **Soul Exchange** and **Cost Down**. I will discard one card in my hand, and then sacrifice your Gross Ghost in order to bring forth my **Hungarian Horntail** (8/2800/3000) in Attack Mode!"

Bakura grabbed the card and discarded it per the rulings of Soul Exchange. With Cost Down, the discarding of a card from the hand cuts all card levels by two. Appearing next to Red-eyes was a black vicious dragon. It looked like it had the bodily structure of Red-eyes, but it was bigger, more nastier, with horns, and looking like some classical dragon heard in British mythology of some sorts. The dreaded Hungarian Horntail appeared in all its glory, roaring quite loudly.

"Wow, now that's an impressive dragon," Seto thought aloud.

"Cool," Mokuba chirped.

Jounouchi was ecstatic. "Holy shit, that's an impressive dragon! I never saw one of them before!"

"Wow, I have to agree. Harry does have impressive cards in his arsenal," Otogi agreed.

The British however stared at the magical creature, as James, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks tried to wrap their minds on this sudden appearance of the dragon. Hell, Lily had to grab Sirius to stop him from taking out his wand and start cursing away with it.

"Next, my third card is **Monster Reborn**. I call back the card I discarded with Cost Down, **Shade of the Dementor** (9/4000/3000)!"

It seemed to have gotten a lot colder, because there was whispering heard all around them, but at the same time no where. Slowly gliding forth, appearing from a blackened mist was a zombie of a monster. It was clad in giant rags of cloth, with a hood covering its head. Its hands could be seen, which were rotting human hands. A trail of black mist emanated from the head, as each exhaling breath came from the demonic creature.

"Now onto my forth card, **Polymerization**... Fuse these two creatures together, and say hello to my **Shadow Snare Dragon** (8/3400/3000) in Attack Mode!" The Horntail dragon was enveloped in a swirl, as the Dementor had gotten drawn into it. A black light formed, before the new monster emerged. It was all black, similar to the Horntail dragon, but it now had blood red steggo-spikes running down the top of the head, neck, down the body, and to the tail. The leather of the wings ruffled like the ragged cloak of the Dementor, and a black mist trailed from its mouth as it unleashed an unearthly screech.

"Too bad I can't attack using Shadow Snare Dragon on the turn he's fused. If you had gotten any monsters on the field, then his effect would be similar to that of the Spell Card **Shadow Eyes**, reducing five hundred points of the monster's changed battle position. Though, I still got Red-eyes."

Red-eyes roared, and attacked Bakura directly, and he growled as his Life Points dipped lower.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Shadow Snare Dragon ATK/3400  
**Bakura:** 0 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 4400  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"Your move now."

Bakura growled and brought forth another monster, only this time he hid it via a Set Down, along with a placed Spell or Trap. Harry drew a card, and he wondered his eyes over to the Spell or Trap that waited for him.

"I'll take my chances... Red-eyes attack!" The black dragon roared, and once again blasted the monster away, which revealed to be the **Headless Knight**. "Now Shadow Snare Dragon, bring this duel closer to the end!"

"Not so fast! **Negate Attack** stops that last attack!" Shadow Snare hissed but stepped back.

"Damn, should have known..."

Bakura however cackled evilly. "But then again, you're naïve and foolish! You never knew and now thanks to you, I have gotten what I needed." He drew his card, and smiled. He had another part of his strategy. Fate was good today, "For you see, I hold in my hand a dark and destructive power but first... I needed someone to help destroy a few monsters in any way possible, and you have done just that, Potter."

The Sennen Ring glowed brightly, and he released a cackling laugh. "Thanks to you, the duel is now in my favor!"

"The hell are you talking about, Bakura?" Harry yelled, as a brisk cold wind blew through.

"Watch and see for yourself Harry Potter! I remove from play the three cards in my Graveyard, and Special Summon this monster of mine... she is known as **Dark Necrofear** (8/2200/2800)!"

A ghostly wisp appeared, as it traveled around the arena. "You have no idea what you have unleashed, Potter. Your end is near!" The spirit flared out before Bakura, exploding into a vivid black aura as a blue-skinned bald woman appeared, wearing demon armor, and cradling a child in its arms, which looked like a mutilated Chucky doll from that one horror movie in America.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Shadow Snare Dragon ATK/3400  
**Bakura:** 0 Facedown, Dark Necrofear ATK/2200  
**Bakura's LP:** 4400  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"The hell, but that monster is weaker than both my dragons!"

"Oh, well then, why don't you try and find out what happens next? I dare you Potter..."

Harry gritted his teeth. Bakura was calling out a bluff, but he didn't know if he should take the bait or not. He looked over, seeing that the spirit had no cards out on the field other than Dark Necrofear, and his dragons could easily destroy it.

"What? But that creepy thing's weaker than both of Harry's dragons. He's gotta be bluffing..."

"I have to agree... it has to be a bluff," Mai agreed.

_No, it would be too soon for a bluff. Whatever Bakura is doing, Harry's going deeper down the rabbit hole,_ Kaiba thought.

_Hm, what should I do...? Dark Necrofear is all powerful if I had weaker monsters but I have two monsters past 2200._

_Harry, be careful, that man is planning something... I can tell... the shadow magic wouldn't flare just for intimidation..._

_But what kind of plot can he be cooking up? Maya, I'll just have to take the chance. If I don't get rid of it now, it may bite my ass for it later..._

"Well?" Harry was snapped from his thoughts, "go ahead and attack me Harry Potter that is if you're too afraid... Dark Necrofear is one of the most destructive cards I have in my deck and she has a dark magic just begging to be released. After all, those fools at the cemetery back in the city were willing to put their decks on the line, and this is just one of the cards I have won per rules of the tournament. And because of their foolishness they're in the darkness of the Shadow Realm wanting freedom..." He finished that statement by placing two cards down on the field.

"I am not afraid of you Bakura! It doesn't matter what you say, but for the victims of your previous duel I will help them! However that is possible, I'll just work it out as I go along. And I'll prove it by destroy that blue-skinned freak of yours! Shadow Snare Dragon, attack with Cold Grip of Harsh Reality!" The dragon screeched and unleashed chains of black inky darkness that wrapped around the woman. She had dropped her child and screamed before shattering away, the baby soon after her destruction had also shattered away. "Now Red-eyes, attack him directly!"

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Shadow Snare Dragon ATK/3400  
**Bakura:** 2 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 800  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

"Damn, Harry still has all of his Life Points, and Bakura is only in the 800 range," Jounouchi spoke aloud.

"Harry's going to win this," Anzu said.

_I wouldn't be so sure... I am afraid that whatever Bakura is planning to do, Harry had just fallen for it,_ the spirit of the Puzzle said.

_Bakura's Dark Necrofear must possess extraordinary power if he was willing risk losing the finals just to summon it, and then lose it. He's hatched a plan, and it's all gone downhill for Harry._ He opened his eyes and Kaiba looked over towards the fourteen year old, _sure, according to statistics Harry would have the duel set. Shadow Snare Dragon and Red-eyes Black Dragon are powerful monsters, especially with the Shadow Snare's ability to emulate the Spell Card Shadow Eyes. You've fallen for his trap Harry... but can you find out before it's too late?_

"So, what was it about a dark magic? You bluffed, and I called it out!"

Bakura however just sneered, and erupted into more evil laughter.

"You're a damn fool boy! And now, I'll prove it to you! Thanks to your reckless rush to win, you have sealed the deal, or in this case... your fate! Now that she sleeps within the grave, her magic can activate, and blanket this field with her darkness." He opened his field slot, and slid a card and shuts it back in.

"Now, because of your foolishness, her dark magic can now bring us... to **Dark Sanctuary**!" The Yugi-tachi looked around, as a field of copper entwined with purple mist enveloped the top area of the airship. Even Isono was frightened by the holographs of the spell card. Soon fanged mouths and creepy evil eyes opened up all around, as behind Bakura appeared a dark intimidating castle that radiated pure evil. Lily held onto James, because this simple card game was scaring even her.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius muttered. Remus spotted the full moon that hung in the sky, but it was pitch black, and seeing more closely, it was covered by a thin red line-like aura. Luckily, the real moon wasn't out tonight. Though just incase, he did take some Wolfsbaine Potion.

"Thank you Harry, because you have allowed this to happen. I had manipulated you throughout the duel. Sure you have brought forth two good powerful monsters, but that all ends right here. With the dark magic that blankets us, your fate is doomed, and I shall soon win the Sennen Items!"

"So, you are planning something... well not tonight Bakura!" Harry declared, "win or lose I will make sure you don't ever lay a finger on any of the Sennen Items that exist in the world! And I'll make sure Yugi still keeps his Puzzle." His eyes darted towards the teen, and he saw the eyes of Yami instead of Yugi, who gave a nod of gratitude.

Harry nodded back, and turned his attention back to Bakura. "You are only at 800 Life Points, and just add another zero to my score. I have Shadow Snare Dragon, and Red-eyes Black Dragon and your wide open for an attack! Unless you have any other spells, or monsters that can help you, you're screwed."

Bakura chuckled. "Trying to play with the big boys will grant you your death. You should learn to not toy with me Harry, because I can make your nightmares become reality..."

"Try it," he dared.

The white-haired teenager smiled. "As you wish, Harry James Potter... you have no idea of the powers you've helped me unleashed. Prepare to experience an evil that you've never seen before..."

* * *

And the start of the finals has begun. Differently however, instead of Yugi and Yami dueling Bakura, it's Harry Potter. Of course, we also have five members of the Order of the Phoenix trying to get to their missing two children, legally adults, and wondering what they have gotten into.

~ **Card Information** ~

**Shadow Snare Dragon 8/3400/3000 Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Dark  
**_"Hungarian Horntail + Shade of the Dementor"_**  
**_Switch the battle positions of every monster on your opponent's side of the field and decrease the points of that position by 500._

**Hungarian Horntail 8/2800/3000 Dragon/Effect/Dark  
**_During your Battle Phase, you may tribute 2000 Life Points to increase this monster's ATK by 2000 points. If this effect takes place, skip the Battle Phase of this monster on your next turn._

**Shade of the Dementor 9/4000/3000 Zombie/Effect/Dark  
**_Decrease the ATK of this monster by 200 for each LIGHT-attribute Monster on the field. Tribute 1 Zombie-type monster from either the field of your hand to select a monster card from the opponent's hand and remove it from play._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N:** I thank the viewers who are enjoying this fic. I try my best when I focus in on the duels.

**Harry & Cassandra:** Last time on The Oriental Adventure...

_The Yugi-tachi looked around, as a field of copper entwined with purple mist enveloped the top area of the airship. Even Isono was frightened by the holographs of the spell card. Soon fanged mouths and creepy evil eyes opened up all around, as behind Bakura appeared a dark intimidating castle that radiated pure evil. Lily held onto James, because this simple card game was scaring even her._

_"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius muttered. Remus spotted the full moon that hung in the sky, but it was pitch black, and seeing more closely, it was covered by a thin red line-like aura. Luckily, the real moon wasn't out tonight. Though just incase, he did take some Wolfsbaine Potion._

_"Thank you Harry, because you have allowed this to happen. I had manipulated you throughout the duel. Sure you have brought forth two good powerful monsters, but that all ends right here. With the dark magic that blankets us, your fate is doomed, and I shall soon win the Sennen Items!"_

_"So, you are planning something... well not tonight Bakura!" Harry declared, "win or lose I will make sure you don't ever lay a finger on any of the Sennen Items that exist in the world! And I'll make sure Yugi still keeps his Puzzle." His eyes darted towards the teen, and he saw the eyes of Yami instead of Yugi, who gave a nod of gratitude._

_Harry nodded back, and turned his attention back to Bakura. "You are only at 800 Life Points, and just add another zero to my score. I have Shadow Snare Dragon, and Red-eyes Black Dragon and your wide open for an attack! Unless you have any other spells, or monsters that can help you, you're fucked up."_

_Bakura chuckled. "Trying to play with the big boys will grant you your death. You should learn to not toy with me Harry, because I can make your nightmares become reality..."_

_"Try it," he dared._

_The white-haired teenager smiled. "As you wish, Harry James Potter... you have no idea of the powers you've helped me unleashed. Prepare to experience an evil that you've never seen before..."_

* * *

High above Domino City was Kaiba Craft 3, as it traveled on its set cruise to an unknown destination. Those night owls who bother to would look up to see a purple fog emanating from around the top of the blimp. Now, inside that fog however, was the Stratos-Dueling Arena, and the First Round Duels, starting with Harry Potter versus Yami Bakura. The fog within was littered with stars. Not stars of space, but of eyes and mouths, evil grins, and a darkness that seem to grip everyone present.

"You have no idea of what has been unleashed, Harry Potter. The dark magic that surrounds us will make you fear the darkness... and soon the darkness will swallow you whole..."

"I'm not afraid Bakura. You have no monsters on the field, and you're down to your last 800 Life Points. I'm afraid this duel will end in my favor."

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Shadow Snare Dragon ATK/3400  
**Bakura:** Spell/Dark Sanctuary, 2 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 800  
**Harry's LP:** 8000

He smiled. "Not a chance. You see, with Dark Sanctuary, my ghost that lives in the castle now protects me. Just you wait Harry... you shall see the power of Dark Sanctuary... but if you're that confident in your dueling skills, then go ahead and try to attack me..."

"We shall see about that! Shadow Snare Dragon, go and attack him, end this duel now!"

"Perfect," he hissed, "Evil Ghost, counter attack!"

Shadow Snare Dragon wailed before a spirit burst from the dragon's back and slammed right into Harry, knocking him back. He grunted in pain.

"The hell? What happened?"

"Hahahahaha! You see, the dark spirit that resides in the field has possessed your Shadow Snare Dragon, thus allow me to counter your attack right back at you." Bakura smiled evilly.

"And have you possessed them both?"

"Well now, that would be telling dear boy. You just have to find out for yourself... that is if you have the nerve." With a smile, he continued, "However possession is just one of the powers Dark Sanctuary holds. We'll find out later but for now let us focus on the situation at hand."

"Go on, then..."

He smirked. "Fine, I shall... since you dare to attack me with a possessed monster, half of its Attack points come out of your Life Points."

Harry grunted as a phantom pain washed over his body, before the spirit rushed away from him and faded into the mist of the field.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Shadow Snare Dragon ATK/3400  
**Bakura:** Spell/Dark Sanctuary, 2 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 800  
**Harry's LP:** 6250

"And just to make sure, those Life Points won't go to waste, Potter. Instead they shall be transferred to mine!" He laughed loudly.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Shadow Snare Dragon ATK/3400  
**Bakura:** Spell/Dark Sanctuary, 2 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 2250  
**Harry's LP:** 6250

Harry gritted his teeth. He had lost seventeen hundred and fifty Life Points because of the Evil Ghost, and that score got added to Bakura's bringing his counter back to twenty two fifty.

"It doesn't matter Bakura. I'll find a way around your spells, and drag you back down to the hundreds."

"You'll just have to wait and see, Harry Potter. You have no clue of the darkness that lurks within my deck... are you ready?"

He drew, and sneered, gripping the card he drew a few turns ago. "I play **Ouija Board**!"

The spell card appeared, and activated, summoning an Ouija Board overhead the white-haired teenager.

"The hell... I've never heard of this Spell Card. I've heard of an Ouija Board before... but tell me, what does the Spell Card do, Bakura?" Harry shouted.

"Hold on, all that for a simple gaming board?" Jounouchi questioned.

"Isn't this all just a game?" Shizuka questioned.

"Let's hope so," Anzu whispered.

"I heard of this before..." Lily spoke up, causing all to turn to her, "an Ouija Board is mostly used by psychic analysis or ordinary people with super natural awareness that look to communicate with the spirits of the after life..."

"The redheaded woman is correct," Bakura spoke up, having heard Lily's plausible answer, "an Ouija Board is used to try and communicate with the dead that live in the after life. However, as a Spell Card, it is so much different. You see Potter; this Spell Card at the end of each of my passing turns will spell out a message. It is a message that the dead spirits of the Shadow Realm will grant for you, answering your question... now, the first letter..."

The metal hand grasping the finder slid from the middle, towards the forth top letter. Soon a ghostly aura flared out high above, revealing a skull with hands nearly caressing the ghost fire. The letter soon appeared within the blue flame: D.

"The hell...?"

"You see Potter, at each turn as explained before it shall spell out a message. After five passing turns, the spirits will grant you your answer, and then you shall lose everything you hope to gain!" He exclaimed, laughter overturning him.

"That boy is a bit loony in the head. Too dramatic," Sirius thought aloud.

"Oh, I don't think you should say things that are beyond your understanding, you British tea sucker," Bakura said, when he heard Sirius' spoken thought, "but then again, you were once thought to be a criminal due to the actions of a former friend, Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius, James, and Remus all snarled at the mentioning of the traitor. "Sirius Black, I heard in the international news you tried to kill your best friends, but when the attempted arsonist was found, you were given a full pardon. Also, your job had kept you away from your daughter, she was hesitant of you."

"You don't know anything!" Sirius shouted angrily.

"Oh, do I now?" Bakura crossed his arms and sneered at the now angry man, "I think I know more than you ever know of... you're just a foolish man hoping to reconnect with his daughter, the very offspring you sought to neglect when Claire Black passed away due to seeing your dead wife in the girl. It's amusing to see a grown man so desperate to have back the only thing that means family to him..."

"You son of a bitch! Say that in front of my face!"

Bakura sneered. "I rather not get disqualified... but you'll meet your end. Those who cross me get their just deserts... and those on my hit list as well." He glanced at Yugi with a dark sneer. Yami glared right back.

"If my former godfather would just shut the hell up, I'd like to get back to finding a way of kicking your ass, Bakura," Harry said aloud, quelling the man's anger and quieting him.

The spirit simply smiled. "Godfather? Well, I guess Black is not only a child neglector, but also a man who can never do his duties granted upon him I bet..." He turned his attention back on Harry, and smiled, "then again, your family Harry were the same thing. And it took only five years to realize their mistake after some insane killer tried to kill you and your idiot brother."

Bakura looked back towards Lily, and then smiled. "Yes... it's so funny to see a woman care about a boy she neglects over the youngest child. I bet her soul would be great for the shadows..."

James was close to grabbing his wand and cursing the strange muggle boy, but he withheld, and settled for holding his distraught wife. Harry glared. "They're not my parents but they're still human beings who have a life to live... I'm willing to live life on my own... I just do not wish to return to England for as long as possible." _Or the Wizarding World for that matter..._

Bakura chuckled. "I think we're getting off track here. Right now though before the interruptions, I was getting ready to end the duel."

"Oh boy, this looks bad, Seto-niisan."

"Your right, Mokuba... Harry only has four turns, or else this duel will be granted via automatic victory to Bakura." _Harry may not have an Egyptian God Card, but the boy possesses the skills to think on his feet, and strategize through any possible scenario thrusted at him. Of course this will prove if he has what it takes to continue on..._

"Ahahahahahaha! Harry, my Evil Ghost possessing your monsters, and my Ouija Board, victory is guaranteed in my favor. Just four more turns and you're through." He pulled his hand up and grabbed a card, a smile on his lips, "and of course your chances of winning this duel have diminished further."

He slips the card into a Spell/Trap slot and chuckles. "Spell Card **Dark Door**! With this on the field, you can only attack with one monster per turn. Too bad for you... and next I have **Earth Bound Spirit**..." He slips the card on and the monster appeared, dragging itself through the card's surface with a near silent moan, "however, he will not be around much longer. In order to keep Dark Sanctuary on the field, I must tribute a monster to keep it in play, so off you go to keep the shadows fed." He snickered, as the Earth Bound Spirit was pulled away by an invisible force, vanishing into the depths of the castle nearby.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Shadow Snare Dragon ATK/3400  
**Bakura:** 1 Facedown, Spell/ Dark Sanctuary, Spell/Dark Door  
**Bakura's LP:** 2250  
**Harry's LP:** 6250

"Okay, my move now." Harry drew his card. He held William in his hand now.

_Okay, need to think clearly. Dark Door forces me to attack once per turn, Dark Sanctuary needs a monster every turn sacrificed to keep on the field. Plus with the Evil Ghost lurking to possess my monsters... well, that doesn't give me much... However... if I am able to get Hand of Nephthys, I can Tribute her for Sacred Phoenix. Sacred Phoenix can destroy any and all Spells and Traps if I Special Summon her if destroyed previously by a card effect._

_Harry, try and last this duel out, but keep vary of Ouija Board. If you stall for more than four turns, we lose this duel,_ Maya told the boy.

_I know... damn, I just have to wing it. There can only be one other card that can help me here... and I need him and the ritual card in my hand. For now, I'm low on cards, so I'll play this spell. I just hope whatever he has under the other card doesn't interfere..._

"Alrighty now, first I summon **William the Neko Boy** (4/1000/1000) in Attack Mode." A catboy appeared wearing an open jacket, blue baggy cargo pants, black sneakers, and had blue hair, ears, tail, and goggles worn around the neck. He stood there, a cocky smile on his face as his yellow eyes lit up with joy for a fight.

"Wow, that monster looks handsome," said Mai.

"Say what!?" Jounouchi cried out. Cassie giggled to herself.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Shadow Snare Dragon ATK/3400, William the Neko Boy ATK/1000  
**Bakura:** Spell/Dark Sanctuary, Spell/Dark Door, Spell/Ouija Board D, 1 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 2250  
**Harry's LP:** 6250

"Stalling won't help Potter. If you stall past turn four, you lose the duel," Bakura reminded.

"Bite me. I play **Coins from Heaven**!" Harry refilled his hand, but unfortunately, Bakura did as well.

"Well, thank you Harry," Bakura said.

"Shut up, a risk I'm willing to take..."

_Let's see, Shadow Snare Dragon is possessed, and if I attack with it, I'll lose Life Points again... hm, either William or Red-eyes..._ "Hm... I attack you again! William, kick his ass for me!"

Bakura sneered, and Harry caught the facial shift. William shuddered, before turning around, and landing a solid kick towards Harry's jaw via Super Kick. He was knocked clearly off his feet and to the ground, as Bakura simply laughed.

"Harry!" The Yugi-tachi and Mokuba yelled. Even Seto uncrossed his arms, and looked on with a bit of worry. Even with Solid Vision that kick HAD to be painful.

"Sorry, but he was possessed... and don't forget Evil Ghost's effect..."

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Shadow Snare Dragon ATK/3400, William the Neko Boy ATK/1000  
**Bakura:** Spell/Dark Sanctuary, Spell/Dark Door, Spell/Ouija Board DE, 1 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 2750  
**Harry's LP:** 5750

Harry grunted in pain, before he slowly stood up, and spat some blood from his mouth. William looked ashamed as his ears drooped.

"With Dark Door, you have already used your chance to attack, so I guess your turn had ended. Dark Sanctuary is full of surprises just waiting to be discovered. I guess now the second message can be spelled out with the Ouija Board..." The hand moved slowly, and it hovered over the letter E, as it appeared on the field.

"D... E... three more turns, and you're done for, Potter."

"Hold on a damn minute... you have two cards with your letters placed in. However, you have Dark Door in play. Unless it's removed, I'm afraid you cannot spell out your victory!"

"Very observant of you Harry... a hard thinker... you're right about that, however my field card will allow me to still spell it out. I have Evil Ghost to possess your monsters, as well as still allowing me to play the message the dead wishes to tell you. I can play extra Spells and Traps if I wanted to!" He chuckled smoothly, "so I'm afraid I am unbeatable!"

"Impossible... nobody is unbeatable... I know... even the wisest man can make flaws. We are all human, and no one is perfect, and that's what makes us who we are, and how we can be plagued by the sins that exist."

"Wise, Potter, wise... however your little philosophy can't help you right now, for as long as Dark Sanctuary surrounds us, I'm in control!" He drew his turn, and then briefly looked his hand. He had the needed monsters to sacrifice away, and the other card he drew was perfect for a sacrificial.

"**Sangan** (4/1000/800), come forth!" A burst of light later, and a furry ball of orange fluff with thee demon slit eyes, green House-Elf-like arms, feet, and claws appeared, snarling wickedly, "of course he won't be around much longer. Now I offer him to keep my field card in play." The beast looked around, before it vanished, screeching.

"Sangan's effect activates, allowing me to draw one more card... so, what do you think? Can you attack me again?" He chuckled to himself, as the ghost appeared, then vanished once more.

"Hmph..." Harry drew his turn, "I sacrifice William to summon the great **Sennen Shield** (5/0/3000) in Defense Mode!" William gave a lazy salute as he vanished, and in his place, was a giant golden shield with the Eye of Wdjat on its surface. The shield was the same size as the one help by Big Shield Gardna.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Shadow Snare Dragon ATK/3400, Sennen Shield DEF/3000  
**Bakura:** Spell/Dark Sanctuary, Spell/Dark Door, Spell/Ouija Board DE, 1 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 2750  
**Harry's LP:** 5750

"Hmph, it's hopeless if you think you can defend your Life Points, boy."

_Red-eyes Black Dragon has lesser Attack power, so I'll take the chance._ "Shut up already! I've heard worse insults from Charter Malfoy. Red-eyes Black Dragon! Attack him now!"

_Hmph, he didn't use his fusion monster. Oh well, I still have a card that can be useful..._ He grinned as he hits the button on the Duel Disk. "Trigger Trap! **Dark Spirit of the Silent**!" The card flipped upward, and flashed causing a black mist to spew forth, "this trap causes Red-eyes to stop his attack. Did you really think I'd allow you to attack my Life Points directly, Potter?" The fiery spirit that exploded forth from the card was streaking towards Red-eyes with a skull like crack, and slam into Red-eyes Black Dragon. "Oh, and I forgot to mention. Since your dragon was halted, that means your other monster will attack."

"No! If Shadow Snare Dragon is the possessed monster, I'll lose even more Life Points!"

"Correct assumption, Harry Potter. I'm afraid it is the possessed monster so say goodbye to seventeen hundred and fifty Life Points!"

Shadow Snare Dragon snarled, before unleashing the black chains again. However like last time, the Evil Ghost penetrated through, out the back, and struck Harry in the chest once more.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Shadow Snare Dragon ATK/3400, Sennen Shield DEF/3000  
**Bakura:** Spell/Dark Sanctuary, Spell/Dark Door, Spell/Ouija Board DE  
**Bakura's LP:** 4500  
**Harry's LP:** 4000

"And look at that. The tides are slowly shifting. I have five hundred more Life Points than you, Potter." Harry gritted his teeth, glaring at the evil-possessed Bakura.

"Harry's losing more Life Points, while Bakura is gaining more..."

"Wait, does this mean Harry's going to lose?" Shizuka questioned. Honda growled and grabbed Otogi by the shirt.

"Hey buddy, when one of our friends is losing, we encourage support, not discouragement!"

"Hey, knock it off you two," Cassie said, "Harry won't lose without a fight. I know it... he'll pull through. You see, he has only one card in his deck that can help shatter the field card... however he also needs his ritual card."

"Ritual card?"

"Yes..."

_I have two __**Monster Reborn**__ spell cards left so I can call upon the other two monsters that made Shadow Snare Dragon... however, if I am to summon the monster that can break Dark Sanctuary, and negate the Evil Ghost... I'll first need to draw War Master Ritual..._

He places the two cards on the field, and waved his hand over to Bakura.

**Harry:** 2 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Shadow Snare Dragon ATK/3400, Sennen Shield DEF/3000  
**Bakura:** Spell/Dark Sanctuary, Spell/Dark Door, Spell/Ouija Board DE  
**Bakura's LP:** 4500  
**Harry's LP:** 4000

"Hmph, with your turn over with, I start, and thus the third message is revealed..." The board shivered, before the pointer landed on, "A! D, E, A... two more turns, and you're finished, Potter. For now, the card I drew, **Souls of the Forgotten**, shall be sent to the graveyard to keep my field in effect. I also place one card down. Now, make your move, Potter."

Harry just smirked. "Oh I will alright. I have a plan that will demolish your evil ghosts and destroy Dark Sanctuary. But first, I need to find the right card... and I am sure it is waiting for me, waiting to be brought forth."

_War Master Ritual... that is the card I need... hopefully it is there..._ He closes his eyes and slowly drew the top card. Eyes snapped open; he stared, and then grinned.

"Excellent... the end is near, Bakura! I have drawn just exactly what I needed..."

"Hmph, no matter, Potter. Nothing you can do or summon shall help you. With Dark Door in play, only one monster can attack per turn, and even if you make the right choice... I still have enough Life Points, and enough cards to barricade myself with. With Dark Sanctuary, attacking with a possessed monster will result in the counter attack and losing of Life Points."

"Hmph... cocky... yet filled with Pride, one of the seven sins..." He chuckled softly and yet creepily as well, raising eyebrows around, "before we go on Bakura, tell me this: what monster card has an Attack power of over five thousand?"

"Hmph, delaying aren't you? Fine... the card you are searching for is a Fusion Material Monster known as the Five-God Dragon. Another card that can come close is Kaiba's Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon, boosted with some support cards exclusively for Dragon-types."

Harry grinned. "Correct..." He activated the two facedown cards, which were two more Monster Reborns. One again, Hungarian Horntail appeared, and Dementor took the final spot.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400, Shadow Snare Dragon ATK/3400, Sennen Shield DEF/3000, Hungarian Horntail ATK/2800, Shade of the Dementor ATK/4000  
**Bakura:** Spell/Dark Sanctuary, Spell/Dark Door, Spell/Ouija Board DEA, 1 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 4500  
**Harry's LP:** 4000

"Five monsters, impressive Harry... however, it's a damn waste."

Harry said nothing, but smiled as he grabbed the card he drew, and activated it. All of a sudden, everyone was introduced to a druid chant. The Yugi-tachi looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. Kaiba and Mokuba were as well; even Isono was spooked by the sudden chanting. Then, from the castle, figures began to march out onto the playing field. Bakura had turned around and blinked.

Each druid was clad completely in black. Carrying daggers with poison green-colored blades, every single druid moved in formation. "What in the world is going on?" He stumbled out of the way as the druids marched to the field slowly, chanting their melodious hymn. They then surrounded the five monsters on Harry's playing field.

"Oh my... I've seen this before!" Otogi shouted out.

Honda turned towards Otogi. "What? You've seen this card before?"

"It's a Ritual Spell Card... it's going to Ritual Summon a monster that can match **Five-God Dragon** in terms of strength..."

_You seem to be losing your edge, Bakura._

Bakura grunted. _What do you want, Malik?_

_Remember our deal. You must stay in the finals in order to win me the Egyptian God Cards. So_ _far, you are starting to lose your grip on how the duel is turning._

_I do not need your help in winning my duel!_ Bakura snapped at Malik mentally.

_Then prove it, because it seems to be Harry Potter is starting to win, especially since he is playing a Ritual Spell. You should be careful, because not even I have known about this card when Charter Malfoy was still among the living..._

_Watch me..._

Malik smirked. _Win this, or no deal..._

During the inner monologue with Malik, the druids had each surrounded the monsters on Harry's field. All five monsters exploded into pieces of fragmented light, which then turned into balls of light, all swirling and absorbed into the castle. And then they stopped their hymn and slit their throats, shattering away one by one.

"And what in the world was that about...?" Jounouchi muttered.

"It wasn't like that last time," Otogi muttered.

A bell tolled ominously.

"Come to me from the depths of the darkness..." Harry chanted.

Another bell tolled.

"Arise and bring forth hell on earth..."

A clap of thunder boomed across the dueling arena, startling everybody followed by another toll of the same bell. Suddenly, a type of eerie music slowly began to fill the air, as a flock of bats flew through the field from the castle. A Graveyard Symphony it was, signaling the arrival of a powerful monster. Footsteps echoed, as the drawbridge of the dark castle of Dark Sanctuary lowered, and from the darkness come the hellish fiend. **War Master Kane** walked slowly from the smothering darkness of the castle, out over the bridge, and soon stood at the foot of the bridge, and slowly gazed up, eyes locking with Bakura's. He then raised his arms into the air, and flames exploded forth like Dante's Hell, causing the Yugi-tachi to jump suddenly.

"The hell is that thing?" Kaiba muttered, having never heard of such a monster. Mokuba was clinging to his older brother and even Isono tripped and fell onto his rear. Slowly, he made his way out onto the dueling platform, clad in an arcane outfit with chains decorating the sleeves and the front. As he passed Bakura, he merely glanced at the dark spirit for a moment before continuing towards Harry, who stood there, arms crossed. He stopped, as a clap of thunder echoed. He reached and unzipped the sleeves, before unbuttoning the clasps and the chains. He slowly pulled the outfit off, revealed in his hell costume. Lowering his head after he turned around dramatically, the coat tossed aside, he slowly raised his hand into the air, and his axe weapon suddenly phased into his grip. Looking up, a clap of thunder rumbled followed by a flash of lightning, as a black and red aura surged around his body, while the necklace emitted a purple aura.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, War Master Kane ATK/5000  
**Bakura:** Spell/Dark Sanctuary, Spell/Dark Door, Spell/Ouija Board DEA, 1 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 4500  
**Harry's LP:** 4000

"No way!" Yami exclaimed.

"Five thousand attack points..." Jounouchi stated with awe.

"Harry has a monster like THAT in his deck?" Anzu shouted out with disbelief.

"Holy crap," Mai muttered.

_Bakura has lost,_ Malik reasoned, _there is no way he can combat against a force with that high attack strength._

The music had faded away, and silence was all that existed. That is, until Harry started to chuckle. He then cackled, staring at Bakura. "Oh boy... I will admit the dramatics of the summoning, but intimidation purposes, worked fucking well..." He sneered. "This duel is over with. And now War Master Kane, perform your own magic... shatter that castle and this field!"

War Master Kane hefted the axe, and then slammed it down. A giant wave of red energy washed out, and Bakura dove out of the way as the waves of energy washed over the castle. It exploded with flashy pyrotechnics, as the field around them melted away, revealing the cool night sky, the scattered clouds, and the stars.

"When War Master Kane has been successfully summoned to the playing field, his power allows him to negate any active Field Spell cards. So even if Dark Necrofear is asleep in your card graveyard... Dark Sanctuary is now gone permanently, and that also includes... the Evil Ghost."

"NO! It cannot be!" That also meant that because of it, he had to discard the last Spell card he laid down into the graveyard.

"Yes, Bakura... you lost! War Master Kane, end the duel! Strike him with-" Suddenly Harry stopped. He didn't know how to explain it, but he felt somethin tick in his soul. He wasn't the only one. Yami felt the same thing through the Sennen Puzzle. Walking from the elevator was Rashid, who everyone was fooled into believing he was Malik.

"Malik, what are you doing here?" Harry questioned, having turned around. Rashid simply lifted up the Sennen Rod.

"Bakura is under my control..."

"What?"

Yami widens his eyes as well. The others stared, while Honda and Otogi held Jounouchi back from staring fisticuffs with the man.

"What are you talking about?" Yami and Harry demanded Rashid.

"You see... not only do I control the boy, but I control the spirit as well..."

_Malik, what are you doing?_ Bakura questioned the tan teenager beside him in a spiritual sense.

_Helping you... You see Bakura, Ryou is a close friend of Harry and the Yugi-tachi. However, he wouldn't dare think about attacking his closest friend who was released from mind control._

Malik sneered at Bakura. _Release on my signal, and everything will fall to place, and you can beat a rival to the Five-God Dragon._

_Better not screw with me, Malik,_ Bakura hissed.

Rashid raised the rod, and suddenly a flash of magic erupted through the arena, one that had the witches and wizards flinch over the sudden sharp spike. Thankfully everyone was too absorbed into the newcomer to notice. Bakura's harsh eyes changed back to the eyes of the kinder half, Ryou. The pain overcame the teenager and he collapsed to his knees, holding his bandaged arm in pain.

"Ryou-kun!" Harry started running towards him, but Isono stood in his way.

"Stop. If you step further then you will forfeit this match."

"But... Ryou's hurt! He needs to get medical help now!"

"Yeah, he's hurt ya suit!" Jounouchi shouted from the sidelines.

"I am sorry but those are the rules, now either make your move, or be disqualified," Isono finalized his warning.

Harry took a step back, gritting his teeth. _Damn, now what?_

_Harry... if you attack Ryou, the attack of Kane would jeopardize his health... it could even kill him._

Cassie frowned clenching her hands together. _Damn it, this is bad..._

_I know... Ryou does need some help,_ replied her kitsune spirit friend.

"This is your final warning Harry Potter, make your move or you will forfeit this match," Isono announced aloud.

Harry frowned. "I... I..."

Bakura smiled. _I see... he wouldn't dare harm him..._

_Now you see, my plan is working... unless he does attack..._

Bakura stared at Malik, then back at Ryou, who was panting, appearing clammy and pale. "I need to rest... rest and lay down for a moment..."

_Sorry Malik..._ The Sennen Ring flared brightly with the golden light once again, causing Malik to cry out as the energies blasted him back. _But Ryou and I are tied with the ring, and I need him. I cannot risk his life like that!_ Suddenly the flare erupted in physical sense, and Harry looked back up, so did everyone else, as the familiar dark laugh escaped Bakura's lips. "I'm back, Harry..."

Harry looked shocked.

"You... Yami Bakura..."

"Yes... in the flesh."

"But Malik was controlling you... this entire time..."

"Not anymore... I can't risk Ryou's health. I am tied to him, through the Sennen Ring... his life is mine, and I cannot allow his life to fade away like that... well, you can't attack Ryou, but you have no trouble attacking ME!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You're right! You shall take the brunt of the ending attack! War Master Kane, finish the duel now! Chaos Sabre Nightmare Wave!" Kane growled, and released a, upside-down pentagram-shaped black energy wave, that flared across the field. Bakura cackled insanely, as the energy struck him.

_I have fought bravely, however... this is but a set-back. But I shall soon win what belongs to me. The Sennen Items shall be belong to me soon enough! But in the meantime... he's coming with me!_

"Potter, your final attack has triggered the trap I had on the field. It's called **Plain Split**! My suffering at the hands of your monster is now duplicated towards you!" A brilliant flash the light erupted whilst a smaller concentrated beam of energy shot from the card that popped up, striking Harry in the chest, before all calmed down, and the holograms had turned off at last. Bakura had retreated back into the soul room, and Ryou was on the ground, breathing heavily, but he was knocked out of it. Harry was forcing himself up, grunting as Maya in her spirit form floated beside him with worry, as both Life Point counters dropped down to zero.

* * *

~ **Card Information** ~

**William the Neko Boy 4/1000/1000 Spellcaster/Effect/Light  
**_Increase this card's ATK by 300 points for each Spell Card currently held in your hand._

**Pain Split - Counter Trap**  
_This card activates when your opponent declares a direct attack. Emulate the calculated Battle Damage, and inflict it back towards your opponent._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"The duel has ended. Due to both Life Point counters having dropped to zero, this match is declared a draw. Therefore, both Ryou Bakura and Harry Potter are out of the Battle City Finals," Isono announced.

"Fine, now lower this thing down so we can get Ryou medical help!" Jounouchi shouted.

The platform did lower to ground level, while Harry had run up to Ryou and kneeled beside him. Jounouchi, Honda, and Yami ran towards him as well, followed by the girls, and the Potters, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus bringing up the rear.

"Ryou, Ryou, are you okay?"

Ryou merely grunted in pain.

"Quick, get him on my back. I'll carry him to his room." Harry and Jounouchi hefted the tired teenager to Honda's back, and he started carrying him away. The others quickly followed but Harry and Yami had stayed behind. Harry stared at his friends taking Ryou back inside the airship, until he turned to his left and saw James and Lily staring at him, along with the other thee magicals. He then turned towards Yami, but noticed he had switched back with Yugi, as the now smaller teen smiled at the emerald-eyed boy. He nodded and the two chased after their friends.

"Wow, I would have thought Harry was going to win..."

"I did too, but that Pain Split Trap Card not only activated at the last second, but Bakura made sure he wasn't going to lose by himself... He had fought a very tough duel, and had a card that rivaled the Five-God Dragon. However I doubt Harry can tackle against an opponent who carries an Egyptian God Card."

The Potters, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus heard the older teens spoken thought. "That is, if Pain Split wasn't sprung at the last second... Hmph, let's get back in Mokuba. We'll give a half hour rest before we start the next round. Isono."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba..."

They too left.

"... Did you feel that?" Sirius spoke up once they were all alone.

"That was definitely magic being played... but it felt darker, more powerful..."

Remus nodded. "I would think Dumbledore would like to know about this. Magic being used in a group of muggles... that muggle man should not have even been using magic, yet he has."

"Hearing those kids though, talking about a Sennen Item... I never heard of such a thing. If You-Know-Who found out if this type of magic existed..."

James ran fingers through his hair. "I'll get into contact with Dumbledore using the communication parchment."

=0=0=

Harry slipped into his room. The airship thankfully had a medical room where Ryou was taken into for treatment. He slumped into the bed, tired. Cassie set her Duel Disk on the table next to his, and got into bed as well, and simply hugged him from behind. He smiled softly. He may have lost, but he did well damn good.

Magic being used?

Yes Dumbledore, that's exactly what had happened, James wrote next.

Keep an eye on this Malik Ishtal character, Dumbledore replied from his end, back in his office at Hogwarts two minutes after silence, if this magic appears to be something completely different from wizard magic, then this Malik could get recruited by Voldemort himself.

James sighed, as he replied an okay, and then set the quill down. The old school bookbag of his was charmed to hold everything Lily thought to bring, plus the potions for Remus on the full moons.

"If only Harry could forgive me and Lily..." He closed his eyes, having heard the conversation earlier by the white-haired teen taunting them, emotionally attacking them because of their actions they didn't know until it was too late. He still couldn't believe everything that has been going on, and he had a feeling he and the others would involuntarily get involved in the whole Malik Ishtal business. And it all started with brain-washed Anzu, who secretly held onto the Sennen Ring.

"James, have you told Dumbledore?"

"Yes Lily..." he replied, as he turned to his wife, in the room the muggles had found for them on their stay, "we are to keep an eye on those muggles."

=0=0=

"Harry?"

"Yes Cassie?"

She looked at him, staring into his eyes.

"You think Ryou will be alright?"

"Yes, he will be. Mokuba said the medical team is the best trained..."

She nodded, and laid her head back against his chest.

_Why do I have a feeling we're missing something happening?_ Maya thought to herself.

=0=0=

"HOLD ON HONDA!"

"Damn it!"

Honda was grabbing the ledge as tight as he could, while Otogi was grappled in his other hand. The boys were fighting over Shizuka when they were supposed to be searching for the missing Sennen Ring when they tripped, and ended in this predicament on top of the airship's dueling arena. Honda however was slowly losing his grip, with Otogi urging him to fight the pain. His hand slipped, until he was grabbed. Looking up, he saw the pale-looking eyes of a turban-wearing Egyptian. It was Shadi. Both boys were back on solid level, and Shadi stood there staring at them. Honda opened his eyes, but Shadi had vanished. Reappearing elsewhere, the door opened, and Shadi walked into room nine. On the bed were Harry and Cassandra.

"I see... you two have gotten involved."

The two stood up, and Harry blinked twice.

"Wait a minute... I remember having this dream... you were in it."

"Yes of course..." He continued staring at the two teens, "you are involved now, because you have been exposed to the ancient magics of the Shadow Realm through Malik. But Mr. Potter, beware of the past catching up. You will need to return to your modern magical realm, and defeat the dark man who will one day try and harness the shadows."

"What do you know about the Wizarding World? The two of us left that world... and left behind the people who didn't care for us..."

"Fate works in mysterious ways, children. You will soon have the power to summon your monsters much like the item bearers. With your Duel Spirits, Ka, that is possible... The Pharaoh would be glad to have allies if your world ever gets involved. Somehow, I can feel the encounter is most likely."

Then when they blinked, Shadi vanished. They blinked again, and then looked at one another. Their Duel Spirits looked on with worry. At this moment, Yugi would have the same encounter with the holder of the Sennen Ankh and Scales.

Harry looked down, before staring back at Cassie, this time with a blush. "Hey, Cassie?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been together since our four years of school before dropping out, and then a year in our new city... and well... _Watashi aru koi suru to issho ni anata..._" She blushed, hard. She turned her head away, and then shyly looked back. Harry only closed the distance between them, and kissed her for the first time. She moaned into his mouth, as he pulled her back towards the bed, and sat down. She joined him, sliding herself over his lap and pushing him back into the pillows. Both continued their make-out session.

=0=0=

Yugi and Yami had much to think about. The story Shadi had told the two, how the God Cards came into existence, and how Pegasus had truly indeed create Duel Monsters. Of course they had also learned about Harry and Cassandra's secret, of the weaker form of magic of which they wield, but negate because of neglect of loved ones.

_Harry and Cassandra are but afraid. They have been exposed to the darkness of the Shadow Realm because of Malik during the pre-elimination duels around Domino. They will tell us when the time comes... and hopefully, they will be around when it is time to stop Malik from completing his evil plot._

Yugi nodded. _I agree. Though I also worry about those other adults... they are wizards and witches too, and they were there when Malik had made his short appearance during Harry's duel with Yami Bakura._

_They will try and see what magic we hold... it could get dangerous if an evil wizard or witch was to know of the Sennen Items. You must be careful Yugi. Shadi did say that they would either harm the world further, or protect the world... I would have never known another magical force existed today in these modern times... a power that feels much weaker compared to the powers of the Shadow Realm._

"I won't let anyone take the Puzzle away... and I trust Harry and Cassie."

Yami simply nodded, and faded away. Yugi returned to reconstructing his deck.

Elsewhere, Isis sighed, thinking about Malik. "I know that goodness still exists deep within you... I'll find a way to save you, brother..."

"Isis..."

She looked up. There sitting there in one of the couches was Shadi.

"I had a feeling you would be here..."

"Yes... evil once again walks the Earth, and not just because of the Sennen Items... there is another evil threat, one that would grow powerful if he ever gets hold of information pertaining to the Pharaoh's Power and the Sennen Items."

"The one who calls himself Voldemort..."

"That man is still a mortal, who will wish for any type of power that shall allow him complete domination over the human race. If he ever finds out about the Sennen Items..."

"I have seen many visions. I am sure Yugi and the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle will pass their trials. Eventually the adventure will end, and both worlds will be saved... however... my brother must first be saved from the darkness that has claimed him."

Shadi said nothing. He knew that one day, the worlds will cross. But until that time, fate will continue its faithful watch over the events that are yet to come. He disappeared.

=0=0=

The half hour had passed, and the next duel was about to commence, thus everyone had returned back to the Main Deck. The Next duel was Cassandra Black versus Yugi Mutou. And once everyone was back outside at the arena, the duel began.

**Yugi's LP:** 8000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

"You're the King of Games so you may make the first draw," Cassie told Yami, after he had switched with Yugi.

"Very well then, Cassandra..." He drew his card, "although I am interested in the magic that you and Harry can use."

She widens her eyes.

"Shadi had told me about you and Harry, and I completely understand. Hopefully you two are still around when it's finally time to stop Malik from controlling the powers of the God Cards."

Cassie then nodded. "After this duel... I and Harry will tell you and the others everything..."

"Very well." With that conversation away, in a loud clear voice he spoke, "Now then Cassandra, I will place a card on the field, and then summon **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts** (4/1500/1200)!" The brown beast-like creature appeared with a roar. "That ends my turn for now."

**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts ATK/1500  
**Cassandra:**  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

She smiled. "Okay now... I summon **Hiita the Fire Charmer** (3/500/1500) in Defense Mode!" Appearing in a flash of flames was a young adolescent Human Spellcaster. She had pinkish red hair, wore a beige or light sand brown open hoodie, pants, green turtleneck shirt, and carried a magical staff. Beside her was a cute little fox. She smiled sweetly, despite the beast before her growling.

"Before my turn ends, I place two cards down."

**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts ATK/1500  
**Cassandra:** 2 Facedown, Hiita the Fire Charmer DEF/1500  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

"So this is the charmer monsters..." Kaiba looked at the human Spellcaster, and the fox that stood by her side, "let us see if Yugi can get past her..."

Cassie smiled. _If he attacks, I can spring this trap, and get a high powered monster out early... take the bait, Yami, take it..._

"Hm... interesting, Cassandra. However... your Fire Charmer shall not survive this. I sacrifice Gazelle, for **Black Magician Girl** (6/2000/1700)!" The female magician appeared in all her glory, displaying a lovely wink.

**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000  
**Cassandra:** 2 Facedown, Hiita the Fire Charmer DEF/1500  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

"Attack!"

When she brought her staff forth, ready to unleash her attack, a sword suddenly impaled the ground before her, startling her and causing her to jump back. Everyone had suddenly looked towards one of the higher dueling rods that held the holograms. There on top of the hologram rod was what looked like a round small creature. It wore a white mask, with yellow beady eyes, and was wrapped in a purple cape. The wind was nipping at the cape, as the creature stared down Black Magician Girl. If you listened, you can swear hearing maracas and bells and a weird intro theme for a brief moment (which apparently added suspense to this duel).

"What is that thing?" Yami questioned aloud.

"I am..." the monster spoke, once again surprising people. It held a Spanish accent, "a masked warrior, and one who defends against the darkness." He then leapt high into the air and landed almost silently, snatching the golden odd blade and threw the cape back. His white gloved hand tightened the hold it had on the golden sword, as he pointed it at the female magician, "You may call me Metaknight."

**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000  
**Cassandra:** 1 Facedown, Hiita the Fire Charmer DEF/1500, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

"You see... normally **Sir Metaknight** (7/2600/2400) would require at least two monsters as sacrifice, unless a certain Trap Card gets sprung then a hero shall emerge, and defend her from harm, while ending your Battle Phase."

"Wow... that was awesome," said Jounouchi.

"Was I the only one who heard that weird Spanish-like music?" Honda questioned aloud.

"No," the others replied.

_Impressive, yes very impressive... Yugi was foiled in his attack. Amazing such a small monster can hold high attack strength. However, the only way he could win if Cassandra is as good as she is... is with Osirus the Heaven Dragon,_ Kaiba stared at the creature called Metaknight then back at Yugi.

"Sooner or later, you will need to play your God Card... I hope you have it in your deck," Kaiba warned the opposite duelist.

Yami heard Kaiba, and merely returned his attention back to the duel at hand. Cassie had well stopped Black Magician Girl in her tracks, which the mage was currently still pouty about not being able to finish her attack. Cassie frowned when Yami had sprung **Swords of Sealing Light** on her.

"I'll draw now."

She took a look at her hand, and grinned. "I summon **Silent Swordsman LV3** (4/1000/1000) in Attack Mode! I also equip **Scythe of the Underworld**!" The Silent Swordsman in his child form appeared, only instead of his trademark blade, he instead wielded the deadly-looking scythe.

**Yugi:** Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000  
**Cassandra:** Scythe of the Underworld, 0 Facedown, Hiita the Fire Charmer DEF/1500, Silent Swordsman LV3 ATK/2000, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

"If you plan on attacking, both of our monsters would be destroyed," Yami pointed out.

"Yup. Too bad though... I add **Black Pendant** to Silent." The child scythe-wielder now fingered the black pendant that appeared around his neck, "and then, I use this card** Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai**, Tributing Hiita to activate it. You suffer some Life Point damage!" The girl grinned, and she swayed her weapon in an intricate pattern before an explosion of flames burst and flew at Yami while she and her kitsune vanished.

**Yugi:** Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000  
**Cassandra:** Scythe of the Underworld, Black Pendant, 0 Facedown, Silent Swordsman LV3 ATK/2500, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600  
**Yugi's LP:** 7500  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

"Oh no," Yami muttered.

She smiled. "Oh yes..."

"Interesting," Kaiba said, as Black Magician Girl got sliced to fragments with a slice from Silent's scythe.

**Yugi:** Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown  
**Cassandra:** Scythe of the Underworld, Black Pendant, 0 Facedown, Silent Swordsman LV3 ATK/2500, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

"Not good enough, but it's a start. And since Silent is not affected by any Spells that target it, including the spell card of yours... he's the only one who can attack. I end my turn there with this card down on the field."

Yami chuckled. "I didn't expect your move to occur, though I have been in tougher situations than that," he drew his card, "and I'll prove it. I shall use Monster Reborn, to bring back my Black Magician Girl, play **Book of Secret Arts**, and use **Seven Tools of the Bandit** to rid Scythe of the Underworld."

"Oh shit..." Cassie muttered.

The Black Magician Girl, who reappeared, was now reading out of an unlocked tome, oddly having a pair of reading glasses on. Once she finished reading, she snaps it shut, and smiles, taking off the glasses and now pulling out her staff. Meanwhile, Silent panicked when his scythe was snatched by a long scroll, wrapping like constricting vines and pulling it back to the underworld in a sea of flames.

**Yugi:** Swords of Sealing Light T2, Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2300  
**Cassandra:** Black Pendant, 1 Facedown, Silent Swordsman LV3 ATK/1500, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

"Attack with Black Burning!" The mage smiled, and raised her staff in preparation, energy glowing within the sphere.

"Nu uh! I play my **Negate Attack**!"

And just like that, the energy build-up was killed off. Now Black Magician Girl pouted by stomping her right foot at the ground angrily, as she was forced to back off yet again. Kaiba cracked a grin at this. The others were hanging onto the duel. It seemed Cassie was able to match Yami move for move somehow. Silent Swordsman gave out a sigh of relief, as he was now reverted to using his sword.

**Yugi:** Swords of Sealing Light T2, Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2300  
**Cassandra:** Black Pendant, Silent Swordsman LV3 ATK/1500, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

"Oh crap, I forgot! Scythe of the Underworld when it's discarded away, deals direct damage of three hundred points at you!"

**Yugi:** Swords of Sealing Light T2, Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2300  
**Cassandra:** Black Pendant, Silent Swordsman LV3 ATK/1500, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600  
**Yugi's LP:** 6700  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

"Wow, Black Magician Girl looks cute pouting," Harry muttered.

"What was that, Harry?" Cassie threatened, casting her dark glare upon the boy. He shrank and muttered.

"N-Nothing... sweetie," he said.

Collective sweatdrop... can somebody say whipped? Honda and Otogi made a cracking the whip motion, and Harry gained a tick on his brow seeing the boys mock him. Black Magician Girl had the decency to blush a bit at the praise, and Yami chuckled softly.

"Can we please get back to our duel?"

"Yes, that would be acceptable," said Isono, though inwardly chuckling at the bit of comedy relief.

"Burned... twice you've been halted in your advance, Yugi," Kaiba taunted, causing Jounouchi to growl at the older teenager, "Like I said, only one card could give you an advantage. The question is: Are you man enough to use it?"

Yami frowned, as he ended his turn. _Kaiba is right... Osirus, as well as the other God Cards, if I am correct, are not affected much by Spells or Traps, and most may only work once before its effect disappears._

_Hopefully we may not have to, but then again... we may not have much choice, if Cassie is able to counter us like that_, Yugi replied back to the spirit.

"Okay, first off I tribute Silent, so he may now become a teenager: **Silent Swordsman LV5** (5/2800/1000)!" Silent suddenly began to grow taller, as the bit of baby fat vanished and muscles started to develop. The sword grew in size as well, more defined and sharply angled.

**Yugi:** Swords of Sealing Light T1, Book of Secret Arts, 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2300  
**Cassandra:** Black Pendant, Silent Swordsman LV5 ATK/2800, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600  
**Yugi's LP:** 6700  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

"Goodbye Black Magician Girl!"

Silent raced across the field, and struck her down. She fragmented for a second time. Silent somersaulted backward, landing on his feet in his spot once again, next to Metaknight. He twirled the blade overhead before resting it against his back in a type of pose, that would become familiar come next year in the game world.

"Uh oh, you're not looking good right now." She giggled.

**Yugi:** Swords of Sealing Light T1, 0 Facedown  
**Cassandra:** Black Pendant, 0 Facedown, Silent Swordsman LV5 ATK/2800, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600  
**Yugi's LP:** 6200  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

Yami glared with minor heat. Cassie waved it on to the spirit, as the swords finally shattered away.

"Wow, Cassie is actually holding her own on Yugi," Anzu spoke.

_Hmph... If this goes on, not only will Yugi lose, but then that girl Cassandra Black will win Osirus as the rules of the tournament._ Malik didn't know how to feel at that moment. Meanwhile, Kaiba made that same discovery, and glanced at Cassie.

Yami drew his card, and smiled. In his hand he now held all three magnet warriors.

"Alright, time to turn this thing around... first off I Tribute from my hand **Alpha**, **Beta**, and **Gamma the Magnet Warriors**, in order to summon **Valkyrion the Magna Warrior** (8/3500/3850) in Attack Mode!"

**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ATK/3500  
**Cassandra:** Black Pendant, 0 Facedown, Silent Swordsman LV5 ATK/2800, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600  
**Yugi's LP:** 6200  
**Cassandra's LP:** 8000

The three magnet warriors that appeared one by one on the playing field exploded into different parts, which then rearranged to form a new monster. Once the final piece connected, a single flash transformed its mis-matched colors to a golden and silver warrior, with hints of red and green, carrying an elegant straight sword.

"Valkyrion, attack Sir Metaknight!" Yami ordered.

"NO!" Sir Metaknight got slashed, and he was rebounded back as a loud crack echoed, and two halves of the warrior's mask hit the floor. There was Metaknight, his face revealed. The blue puffball noticed that his mask was gone, and so he vanished with a twirl of his cape and zipping away into the sky, rapidly vanishing. The mask fragmented.

**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ATK/3500  
**Cassandra:** Black Pendant, 0 Facedown, Silent Swordsman LV5 ATK/2800  
**Yugi's LP:** 6200  
**Cassandra's LP:** 7100

She growled, and snatched a card off her deck once he had passed the rest of his turn off with two set cards. Then she smiled. "**Swords of Sealing Light**!"

**Yugi:** 2 Facedown, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ATK/3500  
**Cassandra:** Black Pendant, Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown, Silent Swordsman LV5 ATK/2800  
**Yugi's LP:** 6200  
**Cassandra's LP:** 7100

"Next, I play **Cost Down** and **Coins from Heaven**!" She drew, as did Yami refilling her hand, then grabbed a card she saw and discarded it. "Sorry Silent... I tribute him for **Godric Gryffindor** (7/2400/3000)!"

Silent vanished, but the pendant remained, as a hand grabbed it after appearing in a flash of flames. This man had Weasley-red hair, and a full beard and moustache, also a similar red color. The robes he wore were Gryffindor maroon, with yellow fuzzy trimmings. He wore a flourishing red cape, and a belt which had the Sword of Gryffindor strapped to his side, sheathed at the moment. The sleeve cut-offs were yellow fuzz and oversized, and the pants were a similar maroon with gold yellow trim, boots dark brown. With the pendant, he tossed it into the air lazily, and then threw it at Yami, as it shattered releasing a black mist.

**Yugi:** 2 Facedown, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ATK/3500  
**Cassandra:** Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400  
**Yugi's LP:** 5700  
**Cassandra's LP:** 7100

"Black Pendant damages you, my friend," Cassie said as the mist faded away, "Now you are wondering what is happening here. Godric cannot attack because you'll counter it and destroy him instead." The British viewers stared, seeing the Gryffindor man standing there, holding onto his wand and staring down the combined magnet warrior. "I discarded a card that can help me now Yami, so with **Monster Reborn**, say hello to **Silent Swordsman LV7** (7/2800/1000)!"

And just like that, the warrior reappeared, but now as a fully grown adult. And he grinned, having returned from the grave as he poised the blade in a threatening manner.

"Wait, can that happen?" Jounouchi questioned.

"Apparently yes, because she did just that," Mai replied.

**Yugi:** 2 Facedown, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ATK/3500  
**Cassandra:** Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Silent Swordsman LV7 ATK/2800  
**Yugi's LP:** 5700  
**Cassandra's LP:** 7100

"I'm playing chance here... activating **Magical Cauldron**!" She grabbed five cards from her graveyard, and then her deck. She walked over to Isono and politely asked him to shuffle it for her. He did so, doing it ten times before handing it back to her. She walked back to her spot, slotting the shuffled deck, and drew two cards to place in her hand.

"Awesome! Heart of the Cards does pay off! I play **Scythe of the Underworld**! Silent, take it back!"

_We're in trouble,_ Yugi told Yami. Silent somehow hooked the blade to his back, as he grabbed the scythe that appeared before him once more, more suited for his height. He gave it an experimental swing, as Godric ducked his head, almost getting caught. The man narrowed his eyes at the elf warrior, who sweatdropped when he realized he nearly cut the wizard's head off.

"Damn! That was cool to see!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Can't believe she's able to match up against Yami," Harry said, _I didn't think her deck could cut it... I was wrong._

"You see, Magical Cauldron is similar to the Spell Card **Pot of Avarice**, only while Avarice returns five monster cards, my cauldron gives me five random cards from the graveyard. It's a lucky chance-type card, and my luck paid off."

**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ATK/3500  
**Cassandra:** Swords of Sealing Light T3, Scythe of the Underworld, 0 Facedown, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Silent Swordsman LV7 ATK/3800  
**Yugi's LP:** 5700  
**Cassandra's LP:** 7100

Silent grinned, and rushed the Magna Warrior. However Yami smiled. "I play **De-Fusion**!" The warriors split apart, and he slashed nothing. Now all three Magnet Warriors were on the field again.

"Crap!" Cassie cursed, "One hell of a quick-play... though I still have Godric!" The man in questioned flashed a familiar smile that was usually seen on Sirius' face when it comes to a prank.

"Sorry, but that won't happen. **Spellbinding Circle**!" Gordric then cried out, as he tried to raise his wand, but slumped to one knee, the wand clattering to the floor.

**Yugi:** Spellbinding Circle, 0 Facedown, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior, Gamma the Magnet Warrior  
**Cassandra:** Swords of Sealing Light T3, Scythe of the Underworld, 0 Facedown, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Silent Swordsman LV7 ATK/3800  
**Yugi's LP:** 5700  
**Cassandra's LP:** 7100

"Shit," she swore, and waved her hand.

**Yugi:** Spellbinding Circle, 0 Facedown, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior, Gamma the Magnet Warrior  
**Cassandra:** Swords of Sealing Light T2, Scythe of the Underworld, 0 Facedown, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Silent Swordsman LV7 ATK/3800  
**Yugi's LP:** 5700  
**Cassandra's LP:** 7100

Yami had five cards in his hand, and the sixth card he drew made him, and Yugi beside him in spirit form, gasp. The legendary Osirus was in his hand.

_Yami..._

_I know Yugi... but I am afraid we must use it._

_Be careful, Yami,_ Yugi replied.

He looked at her. "This duel is about to come to an end... now I sacrifice my three magnet warriors!" Alpha, Beta, and Gamma each vanished into beams of light, as the card began to glow briefly. The wind appeared to pick up more, as Yami's clothes ruffled. He held the red Duel Monsters card in his fingers, as a beam of light shot straight into the sky, with a faint roar echoing.

"Come forth, **Osirus the Sky Dragon** (10/X000/X000)!" The light then exploded, causing everyone to shield their eyes briefly. The light coiled around the airship, transforming into a long snake-like body. The rainbow-like light solidified, turning white before Osirus formed, screeching loudly.

**Yugi:** Spellbinding Circle, 0 Facedown, Osirus the Sky Dragon ATK/X000  
**Cassandra:** Swords of Sealing Light T2, Scythe of the Underworld, 0 Facedown, Godric's Courageous Gryffindor ATK/2400, Silent Swordsman LV7 ATK/3800  
**Yugi's LP:** 5700  
**Cassandra's LP:** 7100

_He played it,_ Malik thought, _now this duel has gotten even more interesting..._

Down below in her room, she looked outside her window, seeing the snake-like coils of the red Egyptian god. "Cassandra now faces an ancient power... she will not stand a chance... though she will survive this ordeal."

"What in the bloody hell is that thing!?" James yelled, not believing how such muggle technology could produce something so real. He had felt it. It felt so real, that he couldn't explain the feeling. All he knew was that he felt as if he was going to die the moment the energy exploded from a seemingly harmless playing card.

"Osirus the Sky Dragon..." Kaiba was in awe, which then turned to glee. _It'll be mine soon enough... enjoy it while it lasts Yugi._

"Oh Kami," she whispered, staring in complete awe at the towering serpentine dragon that glared harshly with its blue pupilless eyes, its double mouth open from the bottom with a near silent hiss. Godric had inclined his head up, and stared in shock. Silent had dropped his scythe to the floor, but still had a grip on the bar.

_So, this is Osirus... the power... it feels so powerful... this is what Shadi was talking about... the power of an Egyptian God..._

"Osirus... attack Godric Gryffindor!" Osirus, with the power of five thousand attack points, roared, opening its mouth. Now, normally with Swords of Sealing Light, it would be unable to attack, however... this sis a card that is superior to traps, so the simple blades of light never bothered the mighty god. Then a giant flash of electricity raged outward, and slammed into Godric, who didn't have time to scream before shattering away. Cassie was blown clear off her feet to the ground at the force of the attack, hitting her head and feeling a sharp pain suddenly.

**Yugi:** Spellbinding Circle, 0 Facedown, Osirus the Sky Dragon ATK/X000  
**Cassandra:** Swords of Sealing Light T2, Scythe of the Underworld, 0 Facedown, Silent Swordsman LV7 ATK/3800  
**Yugi's LP:** 5700  
**Cassandra's LP:** 4500

She shakily stood up, and simply placed her hand over her deck, as a trickle of blood ran down her face. "I quit... I won't be able to survive... I got lucky, but it ran dead..." Then she collapsed, as Osirus vanished, along with the holograms shutting down. Harry screamed out her name as he climbed over Jounouchi's back, scampered onto the platform and raced over to her. Yami was right beside him as well, and the others climbed up after the platform lowered back down.

**Yugi:** Spellbinding Circle, 0 Facedown, Osirus the Sky Dragon ATK/X000  
**Cassandra:** Swords of Sealing Light T2, Scythe of the Underworld, 0 Facedown, Silent Swordsman LV7 ATK/3800  
**Yugi's LP:** 5700  
**Cassandra's LP:** 0000  
**Winner:** Yugi Mutou!

"Harry, is she okay?" Mokuba shouted, running over.

"I hope so... I think she may have... passed out from shock... she's hurt though, she hit her head, and split..."

"I'll call the medical team," Isono spoke up, and quickly went back inside to use the elevator's emergency phone. Soon, Cassandra was brought inside, Harry carrying her bridal style while Shizuka gave her silk vest to use as a makeshift towel. The bleeding soon stopped a few minutes later, and was bandaged up. She was going to be fine, but she needed her rest.

"Cassandra... my Koi..." he whispered softly. Everyone else was shooed out of Room Ten, but Harry remained by her side, as did Maya and Kochi. The adolescent mage walked over to the door, and sets it to private. The light outside turned from green to red, as clicks of the lock echoed for a second.

_She felt the extreme power of Osirus,_ Malik grinned; now back in his room, "that is why those who do not have the strength can wield its might..." He chuckled to himself, "though I will soon wield all three..."

* * *

~ **Card Information** ~

**Magical Cauldron - Normal Spell  
**_Select 5 Cards in your Graveyard. Return those cards to the Deck, shuffle ten times, and then draw 2 cards._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N:** This will be the last update I will do for awhile. I am losing my high speed internet so I'll be back soon once I get another service provider. Maybe Mediacom...

**Standard Disclaimer:** Once again, as a reminder, I do not own the Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh! series, except my own OCG, and my original characters that have appeared so far in this crossover plotline I own.

* * *

High above, the airship flew on. The city below slept away, unaware of the duels that occurred four thousand feet in the air. In the distance, the airship's background showed lush forest mountains, and the ocean side. "I did not expect that to ever happen. Cassandra according to the doctors has experienced a bit of head trauma. She will recover soon... how long that'll take, I have no clue," Kaiba explained, reading off the chart one of the nurses had, "nonetheless, the tournament will continue on as scheduled."

Meanwhile inside the room, Harry sat by her side caressing her hand gently. Maya sat down next to her partner, while Kochi lay curled at the foot of the bed, wing folded in.

"Harry... she'll be fine. She won't remain like this. Trust me."

"I know... but that attack from Osirus... from where I stood, I felt the energy. It assaulted my senses that I was about to pass out. I know you felt it as well through our spiritual link."

"Harry, she'll recover... Cassandra is a strong woman," Kochi spoke up.

"I know she is...."

_"Finalists and guests, May I have your attention. The Battle City Finals will continue, starting with Round Two,"_ Isono announced through the intercom.

"Harry?" Maya looked at her duelist.

"I'm staying..."

=0=0=

"The first to duel this round of the tournament... is No. 6, Katsuya Jounouchi!"

Jounouchi grinned. "Alright! It's go time!"

=0=0=

Harry lifted his head up when he heard the chosen finalist to face Jounouchi was Malik Ishtal. He gritted his teeth, as he got up and left the cabin room. Maya and Kochi watched him go.

=0=0=

"Finalists come with me; the rest may use the other elevator to the dueling arena to view the match."

"JOUNOUCHI!"

Everyone turned around, to see Harry standing there.

"Harry!"

"Listen Jounouchi, the reason I entered this tournament, was to get revenge on him... for trying to harm my girlfriend..." He glared at Rashid, who simply stared back.

"Your girlfriend? Since when were you dating Cassie?" Yugi questioned.

"Since tonight... anyway Jou, you have better kick his ass for me..." He then glared once again at Rashid, "if it was any other situation, I would have killed you for trying to harm Cassie. You better pray to the gods that we don't cross paths..." He left that threat hang as he turned around and began walking.

"Child, you do not know who you are dealing with," Rashid spoke up, freezing the younger teen in his tracks, "I can easily harm you as I did your girlfriend."

That did it. Harry spun around, and managed to tackle the older man to the ground, fists flailing. Kaiba rushed over, as did Isono, Jounouchi, and Otogi, and pulled the pissed off teenager off Rashid, who now has a broken nose.

"Harry! Stop it now!" Kaiba ordered, holding the teen's arms, while Jounouchi and Otogi managed to grab the boy's legs. Isono went to help Rashid off the ground, but he was shoved aside as the older Egyptian stood, and wipes the blood away with the sleeve of his robes. Harry was let go, as James tried to calm him down. That only resulted in him slapping the man's hand away and storming off in a huff.

"Wow, Harry has a mean left hook," Yugi murmured softly.

"He's just upset... Malik had directly tried harming Cassie... Harry would have felt justified in his actions," Mai said, staring at Rashid.

Malik chuckled within his mind. _It seems Mr. Potter has a weak spot... easily angered if anyone bad mouths that girl of his... hm..._

The playing field was elevated, and everyone was back outside on the dueling deck. However, Anzu had noticed that the British adults were not there. On the field, Jounouchi was glaring at Rashid, while the man simply stared at the angry blonde.

"Harry may have gotten a shot at you, but I'll be the one to finish you off."

"Duelists, prepare yourselves!" Isono announced. He sweatdropped, as Jounouchi did not heed his command, "hello?"

"C'mon Jounouchi, show that tattoo faced freak what dueliing's all about!" Honda yelled.

"Jounouchi have better be careful what he says to Malik. Harry gotten lucky when he managed to land a punch on him earlier," Otogi spoke.

_That's true... Jounouchi needs to stay focused during this duel with Malik... and stop shuffling his deck already,_ Mai thought.

"I hope oniichan wins," Shizuka said quietly.

Everyone then remembered Shizuka's predicament. Anzu turned to her. "Oh, that' right. This is the first time you'll be seeing him duel."

Shizuka smiled. "I hope he wins."

"Don't worry Shizuka," Anzu confirmed, "Jounouchi can win with you cheering him on."

"Excuse me," Isono spoke up, "stop shuffling your deck and start the duel now."

"Jounouchi, listen to Isono and slot your deck," called Harry's voice, as he walked over to the group.

"Harry... I thought you were going to stay with Cassie," Yugi questions.

"My... former mother, said she'll keep an eye on her," he said, before crossing his arms and turning to face the dueling arena. Yami, who stood by Yugi in his spirit form, saw Harry's Dueling Spirit, his Ka beast, Pretty Girl Maya.

Jounouchi gave Rashid's deck back to the man, and took his, as the two walked away from one another and then about face, decks slot in and ready. "Listen up, ya bald-headed freak! No one tries to take control of my mind to duel my best friend, or harm my other friends in the first place! I'll make sure Harry gets to see me kick your ass all over this duel!"

Rashid however just grunted, and prepared his dueling disk.

"I'll beat you in nine turns; that is if you can do math!"

"Uh... where did he get nine turns?" Otogi questioned.

Honda sighed. "With Jou, don't bother asking."

"He's so brave, already having calculated how he'll win this duel," Shizuka said.

The others sweatdropped. "Of course Shizuka-chan, keep believing what you hear," Mai muttered.

Downstairs, Tonks had finished using the Eskepi spell to heal the cut on the girl's forehead; however she was still out of it.

"Harry-kun," she muttered. Sirius sighed. His daughter was in love with his best friend's son. James was sad that he for five years missed out on Harry's life after that night Voldemort tried to kill them. Of course, what nerved them was that they felt they were being watched. That wasn't far from the truth: not only was Kochi staring at them, but Shadi, holder of the Ankh and Scales, briefly checked on Cassandra, before disappearing.

_She will survive... with her Ka spirit, Miss Black and Mr. Potter may very well help save the world... from their own enemies as well as the ones they have been dragged into._

=0=0=

Rashid, after he revealed the Sennen Rod, simply closed his eyes and brings it back. "Very well then, I'll put it away." The others, who were on edge after the item was revealed, now shared equal confusion. The most confused was Yugi and Yami.

Malik smiled, as he stood behind everyone else. His hand held the Sennen Rod, as the golden item reflected light. _Hmph, little do they know, is that Rashid holds a cheap replica. Those fools will never know that I am the one they fear and despise. While I am safely hidden in the shadows, Rashid will be dueling for me. Of course, the one thing that concerns me is Seto Kaiba._

He glanced across the field, under the gap of the ring, and stared at the man who had his eyes on the deck above. _And his role in this struggle... Little do Yugi know, is that he is not the only one standing between me and the Pharaoh's power. For on the tablet, there also depicts a sorcerer who bears a striking resemblance to Kaiba. What also irks me is what the sorcerer holds within his hand is similar to that of the Sennen Rod._

He opened his eyes. _I'll also have to keep an eye out on Seto Kaiba. Before long, I will soon have all of the gods in my hand, including Obelisk the Giant God Soldier..._ He smirked.

Obelisk, the giant blue titan, growled, eyes glowing softly. _Kaiba can never understand the true power that Obelisk holds within him. And as long as Rashid keeps deceiving everyone into believing he is me, obtaining Obelisk and Osirus, as well as the Sennen Puzzle from Yugi, will be simple. And Seto... he will soon see what true power really is..._

"Hey, Seto-niisan, if Malik really is the leader of the Ghouls, then shouldn't he have like a ton fo rare cards at his disposal?" Mokuba questioned.

"The only card that I am concerned for is The Sun Dragon Ra that Malik holds in his deck," Kaiba told Mokuba, "hopefully, that second-rate duelist Katsuya will last long enough for me to witness the power of Ra..."

Malik smiled to himself. _Listen Rashid; you have better beat Katsuya Jounouchi, because if you do not, then you will be no match for the Pharaoh. Unless you wish for an unexpected trip to the Shadow Realm, you have better not disappoint me, got it?_ Malik telepathy spoke to Rashid.

_Yes, Master Malik..._

Rashid slots his deck in, and stands true, as the holograms came to life. "It is time to duel! I shall destroy you, Katsuya!"

"Time to duel!" Isono announced.

**Jounouchi's LP:** 8000  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"Time to defeat you, Malik!" Jounouchi shouted out, as the cold wind broke through the open arena. He drew the first card, while overlooking his hand.

Harry was growling, clenching his fists. "He better beat that Malik-teme..."

"Jounouchi will beat this robed weirdo," Mai spoke up.

"Say, Yugi, did Jou ever take back his Red-eyes Black Dragon card?" Otogi questioned.

"Nope... he said that I had won it from that Ghoul weeks ago, and it would do well in my deck."

"He's gotten this far... he'll be fine," Honda explained, "He's beaten Malik's mind control, so defeating this jerk in a duel will be sweet."

A sudden brisk wind blew through, and Jounouchi's hand slipped out. The Yugi-tachi gasped, but Harry ran, climbed over the elevator, and managed to snatch all six cards. Jounouchi breathed a sigh of relief, as did the others as Harry jumped down, and walked over. He took a leaping jump and grasped the railing, pulling himself up.

"Jounouchi... next time, hold a better grip, will ya?"

Jounouchi chuckled. "Sure thing. Thanks Harry." He took the cards back, and Harry let go, landing clumsily on his feet. Then a cold wind blew him onto his rear with an undignified thump.

"Ow..."

"Harry, you okay?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mokuba," Harry called back.

Jounouchi held a better grip on his cards, as he glared at Rashid. _Just what the hell Kaiba been thinking, hosting a duel four thousand feet in the air? He's insane..._ "Now, where was I?"

"You are a fool," Rashid spoke up.

Anger tick... "Hey! Shut your mouth Malik! Now, I summon **Gearfried the Iron Knight **(4/1800/1600) in Attack Mode!" The black and silver iron-suited warrior appeared with a grunt, hefting his arm-mounted blade weapon, ready and waiting with his arm-mounted shield poised just before his lower torso.

**Jounouchi:** 0 Facedown, Gearfried the Iron Knight ATK/1800  
**Rashid:**  
**Jounouchi's LP:** 8000  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"Now, your turn, tough guy... so show me what you got."

Rashid simply drew his card, and grabbed the sixth card in his hand. The field slot opened up and he shoved a card in it, closing it shut. "I play **Temple of the Kings**... a field spell card of which you have never seen before."

**Jounouchi:** 0 Facedown, Gearfried the Iron Knight ATK/1800  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 0 Facedown  
**Jounouchi's LP:** 8000  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"Holy shit," Harry muttered, as he and the others stared at the building that began to grow from the field of smoke behind Rashid. The building itself appeared to be very old, made of sandstone, marble, and ivory around the roof tiles, with an Egyptian feel to it. Hieroglyphics littered the stone pillars and the walls, colors of gold, silver, and royal blue littering the field behind Rashid, while on top of the flight of stairs, was a sealed stone casket made of the ivory material. This is what Remus and Tonks saw when they exited the elevator.

"The ancient building you see before you is the Temple of the Kings, a building that is five thousand years old. It holds within the richest treasures of the Kings of Egypt." Remus and Tonks gasped near silently from where they stood.

"What the hell?" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"It protects the kings grandest of treasures. Also, the ancient Egyptian building can limit how many Spell or Trap cards you can play in a single turn."

Jounouchi growled.

"And to add to its bounty, these two cards shall be set before it. That ends my turn there. So go ahead and attack me if you dare. You have no idea of the dangers that lurk under the temple walls."

**Jounouchi:** 0 Facedown, Gearfried the Iron Knight ATK/1800  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 2 Facedown  
**Jounouchi's LP:** 8000  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

The numerous dome bowls held glowing flames, givin the temple an even more mystical appearance.

"Malik didn't even summon a monster," Anzu said.

"Wide open for an attack by Jounouchi's monsters. Go and attack him directly Jou!" Honda yelled.

"No, it would be too risky. Malik has tow cards face down on the field, and if they are traps, Jounouchi would have walked into his scheme," Harry pointed out, "and even if I am wrong, this bastard would have cards that could help him in the long run..."

"Damn, I didn't think about that," Honda muttered.

"Hey, do any of you know what that black statue there is?" Shizuka questioned.

"That statue, Shizuka-chan?" Harry questioned.

The girl nodded.

"Ah... that is the statue of Anubis." Everyone, even the two duelists on the field, turned to Harry as the boy looked at the black dog-like wolf, "Anubis is the Greek name for a jackal-headed god, whom is associated with the process of mummification and the afterlife in Egyptian mythology. You see guys, as far as history knows, in the ancient Egyptian language, Anubis is known as Inpu, I-n-p-u, variously spelled A-n-u-p-u, or I-e-n-p-w. Earliest records known of Anubis point to Old Kingdom texts. At this time of history, Anubis was the most important God of the Dead, but he was replaced during the Middle Kingdom by Osiris, the dragon of the heavens."

Malik blinked, staring bewildered for a brief moment at Harry's description of the god Anubis. _He is right... Anubis is depictured as a god of death... until Anubis was replaced by Osiris. This boy knows his Egyptian mythology..._

"What does that mean, Harry?" Honda questioned.

"The god of Anubis takes various titles in connection with his funerary role, such as _He who is upon his mountain_, which underscores his importance as the protector of the deceased and their tombs that rest hidden under the blanket of sand. Another title, _He who is in the place of embalming_, associates him with the process of mummification, used when the Pharaohs of their time pass on. Like many ancient Egyptian deities, among others across our world, Anubis assumes different roles in various contexts. Many also associate him as the Dog of War, referring to the term _Let loose the dogs of war_, meaning releasing the army of Anubis, army of the undead."

"Wow, you're very smart, Harry," Shizuka said.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, Cassie-chan and I have read many books of different countries and historical origins together."

"Hm..." Rashid was impressed, "you are correct about Anubis... I am surprised you know your Egyptian, boy."

"Keep calling me boy, and by the end of this tournament, you may be paying a visit to Anubis yourself."

"Excuse me, but if this history lesson is over with, get back to the duel right now," Kaiba spoke up.

Rashid simply grunted, and turned his attention back towards Jounouchi, who was complaining about a headache. Harry guessed the information he gave was hurting his mind. He wondered if Jou ever pays attention in history.

"What is the hold up? Are you afraid to submit defeat, Katsuya Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi glared. "I'm not afraid!" _Okay, maybe a little... and that impromptu history lesson from Harry didn't help but give me a bit of a headache... Heh, first, all I have to do is summon a few more monsters, and then he'll get all superior. That's when Giant Trunade will destroy all his face downs, and then attacking will be easy._

"Say goodnight, Malik!" He drew his card, and grinned, as he snatched the other card in his hand and slaps it on the disk, "I summon **Little Guardian** (4/1400/1200) in Attack Mode!"

The card flashed on the field, revealing a tiny guardian wearing teal blue armor, carrying a sword, shield, and wore a hat-like helmet with beady eyes showing in the darkness that shaded the face. Of course he also had a blue cape draped behind him, pinkish lavender pants, and same-colored wings as helmet crests. "That's all for me."

"Hmph, very well. I place two more cards on the field, and that completes my turn."

**Jounouchi:** 0 Facedown, Gearfried the Iron Knight ATK/1800, Little Guardian ATK/1400  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 4 Facedown  
**Jounouchi's LP:** 8000  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"Jounouchi better be careful... this is an old trick, but well effective if the right cards are played," Harry spoke up.

"Grr... okay cueball, you're gonna get it. I now summon **Hayabusa Knight** (4/1000/800)!" Appearing before Jounouchi was a white-armored beast-warrior monster, with the head of what looked like an avian bird, armed with a katana with the handle guard crossing that of a rapier. It was draped with a green cape, green half tunic-cloth over the front, with gold hinted crests and shoulder pauldrons.

Jounouchi grabbed Giant Trunade from his hand, and held it in his fingers. "Now! It is time for me to demolish your giant ancient temple!"

Rashid listened well to the threat.

"Activate **Giant Trunade**!"

A giant typhoon of wind erupted in front of Jounouchi, while the Yugi-tachi cheered.

"Great! Now after this Malik will have no cards left on the field!" Mai exclaimed.

"C'mon, Jounouchi!" Yugi cheered.

However, as the wind soon reached Rashid, the whirlwind began to die. "What in the world!?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Harry complained.

"Sorry, but Giant Trunade is no more, and now your troubles have only just begun..."

**Jounouchi:** 0 Facedown, Gearfried the Iron Knight ATK/1800, Little Guardian ATK/1400, Hayabusa Knight ATK/1000  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 4 Facedown  
**Jounouchi's LP:** 8000  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"But that's impossible! Giant Trunade is supposed to eliminate all of your face down cards!"

"True, however you have triggered a trap card that is destructive in its own power," Rashid replied, "and now, it's time for you Katsuya Jounouchi to pay the price of that mistake. I knew that you would hesitate to attack, therefore would try and build an army before attempting to destroy all of my traps with a spell card."

"Ah, so it's a trap that destroys spells?"

"Yes, and that's not all it does, Katsuya. It will also devastate every single one of your monsters, and also damage a considerable portion of your Life Points!"

He pressed a button on his duel disk. "Now, activate my **Judgment of Anubis**!"

**Jounouchi:** 0 Facedown, Gearfried the Iron Knight ATK/1800, Little Guardian ATK/1400, Hayabusa Knight ATK/1000  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Trap/Judgment of Anubis, 4 Facedown  
**Jounouchi's LP:** 8000  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

The Yugi-tachi stared on as a purplish mist exploded forth, growing larger before forming into the god of the underworld, Anubis.

"Judgment of Anubis... Now I remember where I heard of this card!" Harry exclaimed.

"What, you've heard of this card before, Harry?" Mai asked the young teenager.

"Yes I have... it is classified as an Ultra Rare card according to its collection rate, due to the effects the card contains. You see, with this card, Malik-teme can negate the activation and the effect of a Spell Card that Jounouchi controls, such as Giant Trunade. Since Giant Trunade's effect includes destroying face down spells or traps, his cards remain safe. But the secondary effect of Judgment of Anubis allows Malik to destroy all face-up monster that Jounouchi controls, and inflict damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster cards."

"Harry Potter is correct on the card lore of my trap. And since Potter was glad to explain my card's effect: Anubis, destroy his monsters!" The god of the underworld howled as wisps of purple pierced through the three monsters, fragmenting them to nothing while Jounouchi took a big hit with his Life Point counter.

**Jounouchi:** 0 Facedown  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 3 Facedown  
**Jounouchi's LP:** 3800  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"From eight thousand to thirty-eight thousand... that is so not good..." Harry muttered.

"But... won't oniichan be able to win?"

"Oh he will. This is just a minor set-back is all, Shizuka-chan," Harry placate her, "he needs support from all of us, and then he'll be able to beat Malik in this duel!"

Shizuka smiled, and cupped her hands together. "Go Jounouchi-kun! You can win this fight!"

"Hm... you do realize this duel is already in my favor, Jounouchi... or do you wish for more punishment?" Anubis gave out a haunted laugh before his ghostly form faded away into nothingness.

"Ya know... I was testing you... to see if your dueling skills were all that great. And now that I know, I'm going to kick it up a notch, and open up a can of whoop ass on ya!" Jounouchi exclaimed, striking a near-heroic pose.

Honda, Otogi, and Harry sweatdropped at the declaration. "Ooookay, he's lost it..."

"I see, this is all part of oniichan's big plan to win this duel," Shizuka cheered.

_Somebody please buy this girl a clue,_ Anzu whimpered.

Mokuba just shook his head. "Gotta give Jounouchi credit for being tough, right Seto-niisan?"

"The only credit I'll give him is being all talk."

Jounouchi pointed a finger at Rashid. "Alright now, Malik! Time for me to win this duel!"

"Hmph, you seem to be in a hurry to lose. Very well then. I place two more cards down on the field."

"What!?"

**Jounouchi:** 0 Facedown  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 5 Facedown  
**Jounouchi's LP:** 3800  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"This is getting boring... this is called Duel Monsters, where you fight your opponents using monsters, not hide behind your little trap cards."

"If you can find me the rule that forbids my actions, then I'll stop," Rashid calmly replied.

Jounouchi growled. "That's it ya bald-headed idiot! Time to show ya how to really play the game!" He drew his card, and then slaps it on the slot, "I play **Alligator Sword** (4/1500/1200) in Attack Mode!" The humanoid alligator, in black armor, and carrying a flay-like claymore appeared with a snarling-like growl.

_If I attack, he'll counter with a trap, and I can't afford to get knocked out of the finals..._

"Well, I am waiting, Katsuya Jounouchi. I thought you were going to show me how you play Duel Monsters..."

"Hmph, for now I'll let you off easy. I will put a card on the field, and it's all for me."

**Jounouchi:** 1 Facedown, Alligator Sword ATK/1500  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 5 Facedown  
**Jounouchi's LP:** 3800  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"That was a smart move," Harry whispered to Yugi, "With the way his counter is, he can't afford to take any more heavy hits..."

"That is true," Yugi agreed. He felt Yami nod his approval as well.

_True... Malik may have cards that we never heard of before, or cards extremely rare, of which his band of thieves has nicked from duelists around the world..._

Maya appeared next to Harry. _Harry, right now, Jounouchi needs a strategy. He will need to attack that man's Life Points soon, or he'll risk losing the duel._

_True, but Jounouchi can work under pressure. He's done it before... remember his duel with that fisherman at Domino's Sea World?_

=0=0=

The room was empty. James and Sirius had left to contact Dumbledore one again, while Lily remained in the room. However she had dozed off in her chair. In the bed, Kochi watched as his duelist partner opened her eyes.

_You are awake... I am glad..._

_Kochi, what happened?_ Cassie asked her kitsune friend.

_You felt the power of Osirus the Sky Dragon, and gave up before you passed out from shock and blunt force trauma to the head. Those modern magicians healed you..._

_Modern magicians... oh, right... the Potters, Lupin, father... and that Metamorphmagus girl..._

She got up, and pulled the blanket to one side. If the Potters healed her, then they used a healing spell most Medi Witches and Wizards knew at St. Mungos. So she kept the bandages wrapped around her head. Instead, she puts on an American baseball cap only backwards. Kochi followed after her as they left the room quietly, and not arouse Lily Potter from her sleep.

=0=0=

The elevator doors opened.

"Activate Trap Card!" Rashid called out. Cassie looked up to see **Rocket Warrior** (4/1500/1300) in its missile form, speeding towards Rashid with a card that lifted up. The symbol of a purple eye radiated outward, and flashed through Rocket Warrior. "And now that the symbol appears on your monster, I control it. And I shall redirect it towards... Alligator Sword! Destroy the monster now, Rocket Warrior!" The controlled rocket turned around, and speared towards Jounouchi's only other monster.

**Jounouchi:** 1 Facedown, Alligator Sword ATK/1500, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Trap/Eye of Wdjat, 4 Facedown  
**Jounouchi's LP:** 3800  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"Hold on there! I got a trap of my own! Reveal **Fairy Box**!"

"What!?" Rashid gasped.

The card vanished only for a giant whack-a-mole-like machine to appear in its place, and Alligator Sword gets drawn into one of the holes. The Yugi-tachi gasped, as the Rocket Warrior made its attack, but missed. The trap card that held it under effect faded away, and it popped its head out and looked around. Across form it, Alligator Sword popped his head out. Not only where they surprised by the sudden move but so was Mokuba, Kaiba, Tonks and Remus. Cassie was surprised as well, as she walked over to Harry.

"Cassandra!"

The others gasped, and Remus and Tonks were startled by the girl being outside and not resting in the bed.

"Cassie-chan, you should be resting!"

"I'm fine, Harry-kun... really, I am... So, what's going on?"

"Oh... Jounouchi pulled of one hell of a lucky move," Harry said nonchalant.

"Hey! Harry! I'm gonna be the number one future champion of this tournament!"

Kaiba snorted at that.

"Sorry to disappoint you Jounouchi, however you have fallen into yet another one of my traps."

"What!?"

Malik smirked. _Stop stalling Rashid, and finish him off, so that we can focus on other important matters... like Yugi and the Pharaoh._

**Jounouchi:** 0 Facedown, Alligator Sword ATK/1500, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 4 Facedown  
**Jounouchi's LP:** 3800  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"You see, I possess a rare trap card that is also treated as a monster card."

"Wait a minute; can a card like that truly exist?" Yugi questioned aloud.

"I've never heard of such a card before," Mai replied.

"And when you attacked me, you activated the trap. Feel the wrath of **Embodiment of Apophis**!" The card rose to the air, and a purple mist flared outward.

"Damn, a card that have the properties of a Trap and Monster."

"I'm more worried about the strength of the card..."

"Oh, and Jounouchi, you trigger not just one, but all THREE of my Apophis cards!"

"No way!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

The cards soon faded, as did the purple mist. The creatures appeared to be that of a giant snake fused with a human warrior. The head and the cranium itself was humanoid in appearance, however it was hunchback. Another port in the gold and black armor stretched out another neck, this one of a deadly serpent, with glowing yellow eyes and a loud hiss. The arms were reptilian; obsidian black and a noxious purple scaly skin, grasping a wicked blade, shield. And the naga creature was coiled in a sitting-like position, but its body movement hinting its readiness to lash out at a moment's notice. As for the shield, it responded something completely demonic, while the sword glowed brightly with a yellow solid aura.

"Meet my three beasts (4/1600/1800 Reptile/Effect/Earth x3). Your theory about my deck has been proven wrong... and now you pay the price of underestimating me," Rashid explained.

**Jounouchi:** 0 Facedown, Alligator Sword ATK/1500, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Trap/Embodiment of Apophis x3, 1 Facedown, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600  
**Jounouchi's LP:** 3800  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"What can I do... he can attack me with three of those monsters..."

"That's just insane," Mokuba exclaimed.

Kaiba, arms crossed, arc an eyebrow. "That was impressive..."

"Jounouchi have two monsters that can be destroyed by two of them, and the third can attack him directly after clearing his field." Harry was looking over the field, while he kept his arms wrapped lovingly around Cassie from behind, "I just hope Jou can survive this... any heavy hits and he's finished."

"It would appear you are nothing but talk and no action. You see Jounouchi, I have monsters that can end this duel, and once I attack, you'll see exactly what I mean. Prepare to lose this duel, Katsuya Jounouchi!"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

You know, I haven't noticed that I have been spelling Jonouchi's name wrong, so do not be alarmed if it is spelled right from here on out...

* * *

"Oh my... where am I?"

Grandpa Mutou slowly woke from his magic-induced slumber, and then the events from before awakened his mind. Apparently, in all of the hype, everyone had forgotten about Sugoroku Mutou. And apparently, the man had no memory of what happened, because all he could remember was Ryou being discharged on a clean bill of health, and he somehow dozed off in the seemingly empty hospital. Back-up plan of Yami Bakura perhaps if the old man had awaken?

You judge that...

"Hm... I better return back home then," he summarized, "I wonder how Yugi and the others are faring at Kaiba's tournament though."

**A/N:** Have they ever made a check on if Sugoroku was fine during the anime or the manga portion of this arc? I don't know myself...

=0=0=

The three snakes hissed, while prepping their blades into position. Jonouchi groaned, seeing the three serpents ready to strike. _I gotta squash these snakes or else I'm out of the tournament._

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Alligator Sword ATK/1500, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Trap/Embodiment of Apophis x3, 1 Facedown, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3800  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"Now then, Jonouchi... make your move."

"Alright, I will." He drew his card, and his eye slit up. This will work... He move the card into a Spell/Trap Zone, "I place this facedown, and then switch Alligator Sword into Defense Mode."

**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown, Alligator Sword DEF/1200, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Trap/Embodiment of Apophis x3, 1 Facedown, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3800  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

_Once he attacks, I can spring Magical Sheep up and be left with one token to spare..._

"Hmph, it appears your getting desperate... very well then. Go my three beasts! Strike down his monsters!"

"Jonouchi!" Yugi cried out.

"Not so fast, Malik! Activate **Magical Sheep**!" Four different colored sheep appeared, in a row in front of his other monsters.

"Oh great, Magical Sheep. They can take the attacks of his thee monsters, and save his Life Points..."

Malik however chuckled, as he discarded one card from his hand into the card graveyard. "Sorry to disappoint you Katsuya... Activate **Magic Jammer**! Say goodbye to your sheep, and hello to my naga warriors!" Jonouchi cries out as the four sheep eroded into purple mist. Alligator was slashed in half, fragmented, and the second beast destroyed his Rocket Warrior. The last one zoomed through, and Jonouchi cries out in pain as the sword cuts at his Life Points, forcing him to one knee.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Trap/Embodiment of Apophis x3, 0 Facedown, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"Damn, Jonouchi's Life Points are in the critical range..."

"Oh no... What can Jonouchi-kun do to beat those creepy snakes?" Shizuka spoke up, worried.

"The only thing I can think of is that he needs to protect his Life Points. Another triple attack or a trap played and he could very well be kicked out of this tournament..."

"I won't believe that!" Yugi yelled, "c'mon Jonouchi! You promised me that you'll help defeat Malik!"

Malik heard this and sneered, hiding the Sennen Rod out of sight and view. _Fools... you will never know, until it is too late... now Rashid, stop fooling around, and take him out of the finals._

"Hey Namu... what do you think so far?" Harry asked the sand-blonde teen, as he walked over to him.

"I would have to agree with your assessment on the situation, Harry. If Jonouchi doesn't pull up any monsters that can block an attack power of sixteen hundred, he could lose this duel to that man he's facing."

Harry gritted his teeth, as he returned his attention to the duel. Maya too had appeared in spirit form, hoping the blonde wins the match. Malik saw an opportunity open up, and he grasped the rod. He willed the magic of the item through, and successfully entered Harry Potter's mind. However, as he dove through the boy's mind, he saw a type of magical energy suddenly attack him. He jumped away as the tentacles of emerald green light lashed out at him again. He swung his Sennen Rod, and the item had slashed through the green light tentacle.

_What is this... it feels like magic, but... more modern, more civil than the ancient magics of the Sennen Items._ The tentacles of the fragment however screeched, and Malik could vaguely hear the hissing words calling out "die filthy disgusting mudblood." He growled and with the Sennen Rod, slashed at the entity. However the resulting magical explosion had forced Malik out of Harry's mind, while the shadow magic completely destroyed the soul fragment of Voldemort that had rested within Harry's forehead for five years.

In the real world, Harry cries out in agony and clutches his forehead tightly, alerting everyone, and Maya too. Malik let go quick enough of his item, and bends down by the boy. "He's bleeding you guys!" Malik yelled out. Mokuba ran over from his brother's side, while Tonks and Remus rushed over, pushing their way through. Blood dripped down onto the floor, as the scar on his forehead bled.

"So dizzy..." Harry mumbled. He collapsed, and Mai pulled out a handkerchief she keep sin her pocket to wipe away the blood that was oozing from his strange scar on his forehead temple.

"Harry!" Cassie cried out, as she clutched his clothes.

"My head... splitting headache..."

Kaiba had by then walked over, and kneeled down by the younger teenager. "Harry, has this ever happened before?"

"Only once, Seto," Mokuba spoke up causing the older teen to turn towards his thirteen year old brother, "the date was April 22 of last year. Harry, Cassie, and I share the same class in our final period. He started swaying briefly, and then he suddenly collapsed. He scared the entire class, and he was unresponsive. He was rushed straight to the hospital. I called Mikoto-san, and asked her to join me at the Domino University Hospital. Doctors were unable to detect why Harry collapsed like that. He made a full recovery just in time for the start of the tournament."

"Then why would this scar of his start bleeding?"

"I have no clue. The doctors passed it off as a very odd birth mark, or a scar he gotten from another accident or something."

Kaiba hm'ed. He was thinking up possible scenarios about this situation. Harry's once ragged breathing was calming down, and his sweats faded away. The blood had stopped flowing, but everyone can tell that there was something strange about it. Yami had a feeling it had to relate to something magical, since he and Yugi knew Harry and Cassandra were modern magicians.

_Will he be okay?_

_I believe so. Whatever happened the moment has passed... however, earlier when Harry was under sudden pain, I felt a brief flash of shadow magic... Malik must have done something to him... the question is... why?_

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes. "My head... hurts..."

"Rest sweetie... you had another episode..."

"Not again," he grunted, relaxing into Seto's arms.

"Hey, is Harry alright?" Jonouchi shouted over the half railing.

Kaiba grunted under his breath. Harry and Mokuba were best friends, and he'd be damned if he let something bad affect Harry like this. "He'll be fine... he needs rest is all..."

"I can carry him back into his room," Remus spoke up.

Kaiba looked at the man, and nodded. Remus picked up Harry, and carried him away, Tonks following.

"I'm going too... tell me what happens, okay guys?" She caught up and go into the elevator just as the doors were about to close. Kaiba turned back to Isono.

"Continue the duel, Isono."

"Uh, right, sir."

=0=0=

"April 22... That was the same day the Third Task occurred at Hogwarts," Tonks said.

Cassie watched them, very concerned for her boyfriend.

"I know..."

The two adults turned to the young teen witch.

"Know what?"

"A cursed scar... possibly got it from Voldemort when he decided to ruin both our lives." She didn't like how the two would flinch at a seemingly stupid name, "stop it. You're both fucking adults, and your pissed scared over a stupid anagram name..." The doors dinged open, and she followed after Remus and Tonks, to her room. Thankfully, the door was unlocked, so it opened as soon as she hits the button.

"Set him in my bed and leave him be," she ordered.

"What's wrong with my Harry?" Lily questioned Tonks and Remus.

"He has a cursed scar... it acted up during that duel thingy in the top of this muggle aero balloon-"

"Airship," Cassie cut in.

"Airship when one of his friends was in a card game duel with that Malik Ishtal person," Remus finished, "it's also occurred on the day of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament."

"Why does Harry have a curse scar?"

"He got it from that freaky wizard when he ruined my Harry-kun's life, and forced you two to neglect him for the next four years over Chase. The goblins told us that they detected a foreign magical trace in his scar, so we dubbed it as a curse scar during the disownment ritual. I made my theories he received it from Voldemort on that night..."

_Cassandra, listen... earlier I felt shadow magic used. Whatever happened to Harry, I believe that since your magical energies are weaker than shadow magic, whatever curse was within that curse scar was eroded... destroyed by the shadow magic. I guess Malik tried to do something to Harry, but got repelled, unintentionally destroying the curse that Harry was inflicted with by a modern magical spell thrown at him._

"Damn him..." she muttered, "Malik tried to take control of his mind..."

"What do you mean take control of my son's mind?" Lily asked, frantic. The others thought it was the Imperious Curse, the third Unforgivable Curse.

"Malik Ishtal, the creepy guy Jonouchi is dueling against on the Stratos-Dueling Arena, has a mystical age-old magical artifact. The Sennen Rod... it has the ability to take control of people's minds easily. Jonouchi suffered under it before, as did Anzu, and I felt it as well. However we managed to use our will power to shatter the bastard's attempt of controlling us like his personal slaves..."

She glared at them, seeing what they were planning to do. "I don't think you should tango with him. Your modern magic is no match for the ancient magic that the Sennen Items contain... so just don't... Maya, is he going to be alright?"

The four modern magicians jumped, wands snapped as the female mage appeared, and kneeled by her duelist. "Harry will be fine. I have watched that magic that plagued a part of his soul. I used whatever magic I could to keep it at bay, from corrupting him for so long. Kochi was right; Malik indeed tried to break in. I didn't know until I felt the backlash of magic energy. I was too absorbed in watching the duel."

She caressed his forehead. "He'll wake soon... I'll try and help him from within..." She then vanished.

Cassie sighed. "You tell anyone, and I'll kick your ass. Now if you do not mind, I want you to leave my cabin. Out."

=0=0=

"Jonouchi-kun! Don't give up! You can still win this duel!" Shizuka shouted.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Trap/Embodiment of Apophis x3, 0 Facedown, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"Thanks, sis..."

"Well, are you going to admit defeat, or do you wish for more punishment and become a fool?"

"No thanks... I am not going to quit now. I went through too much in this tournament just to give up against you now! I made a promise to a friend I would help defeat you!"

Yugi peered to his left, as Yami materialized in spirit.

"You think I'm going to lose against you? Better think again, tough guy!" Jonouchi shouted, "I beat three of the toughest duelists out there just to get here, and I will not back down now. No one, not even your shiny chrome dome of a head can prevent me from winning!"

"Hmph... then you are a foolish man. Fine, you may make your final draw."

Yugi and Yami nodded, as they melded together. The puzzle let off a brief glow before Yami took control.

"Jonouchi... save the world."

Jonouchi looked over at Yami, and nodded. "Right... time to stop your little scheme once and for all!" He drew his card.

"Good, time to take you out of the finals, and stop whatever plan you and your creepy Ghouls are plotting! I place two cards down on the field, and then I summon in Defense Mode, **Swordsman of Landstar** (3/1200/500)!"

**Jonouchi:** 2 Facedown, Swordsman of Landstar DEF/1200  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Trap/Embodiment of Apophis x3, 0 Facedown, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

_Hmph, his determination is so surprising... now can he retaliate with only twenty-one thousand Life Points... no matter, my serpent warriors shall eliminate him._

Malik smiled. _What are you waiting, fool? Destroy him!_

"Alright... time to end this. Triple Attack!" Rashid commanded.

"Not so fast! I activate my two cards! First is **Foolish Burial**. I bury one of my cards in your graveyard, and this my second card... **Grave Robber**!"

"You plan to rob my graveyard?"

"Yup, and take a look!"

The creepy chibified grave robber revealed the glowing card, which exploded, revealing the cybernetic monster glad in green clothing and armor, wearing goggles and had a large cranium with some short white spikes studding out like that Pinhead character.

"Go **Jinzo **(6/2400/1500)!"

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Swordsman of Landstar DEF/1200, Jinzo ATK/2400  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Trap/Embodiment of Apophis x3, 0 Facedown, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600, Embodiment of Apophis ATK/1600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"No, he summoned an extremely powerful monster!" Rashid gasped.

"Yup, meet Jinzo. I remembered about your three little snakes, that they were a special card breed. And now, Jinzo's special effect activates. All Trap Cards that you have on the field can no longer be used! And that means since your three snakes are also considered Trap Cards, they can no longer be used!"

The Yugi-tachi all cheered, as the cybernetic monster's goggles lit, and lasers shot out, sweeping through the field. Rashid growled, as Jinzo destroyed his three warriors.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Swordsman of Landstar DEF/1200, Jinzo ATK/2400  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 0 Facedown  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 8000

"So... still think I'm an amateur?"

"Just you wait, Katsuya Jonouchi, I am not through with you yet!" Rashid threatened.

=0=0=

Harry had a curse scar for five years Albus! I don't know why we never checked him out! We were so stupid!

James, calm yourself down. It is also my fault for not looking over Harry more closely, but I was too concerned for Chase, because he had somehow destroyed Voldemort before the event last year.

James did calm himself down, tried to that is. He didn't want to scream. He had beaten himself up too much now. He may have forever lost his firstborn son because of irreversible disownment, but he did not want to lose Harry at all. No matter what the parchment said, he was still part of the family. Harry was his own flesh and blood! He still remembered when he found out a week later that his best friend's only daughter disowned herself from the Black Family Line with his son.

Dumbledore... what if we were wrong? What if it's Harry that somehow defeated You-Know-Who?

There was silence. James could tell the old man was thinking hard about this.

... Then Merlin, help us all...

=0=0=

"It's gone?"

"Yes... that darkness that inflicted your soul is gone... whatever Malik tried to do have in avertedly helped free you from that plague that held you under..."

Harry was glad. He carried that cursed scar for awhile. Now it was gone. "Well... would like to thank him, but then again, I rather suck on a-"

"Harry!" Maya snapped.

Harry opened his eyes, and rubbed his head. His lips then were devoured by Cassie's, who was glad he had woken up. After the kiss, she blushed.

"Sorry, but you scared me... don't do that ever again..."

"Can't promise you that though..."

She smiled softly, and she lay down in the bed next to him.

"We're staying here this time..."

"Sure..."

"They know... about the curse scar Gringgots managed to detect when we were performing those rituals to disown ourselves from our families... I bet they'll tell that Professor Dumbledore if we ever land this blimp. First we land, one portkey and they're gone..."

"Doesn't matter... what are they going to do? We're not citizens of the U.K. anymore... it'll be called international kidnapping if they try it."

=0=0=

_Well, it looks like Katsuya got lucky after all. Maybe this duel will last long enough for me to witness Ra's emergence..._

"Hmph, check it out bald wonder! Look out; I summon **Battle Warrior** (3/700/1000) in Attack Mode!" A dressed man appeared, wearing a power ranger-like costume and some armor parts, fists clenched up tightly.

"But also, I switch my Landstar into Attack Mode!" Swordsman of Landstar jumped up, and slashed his blade before him, as he hefted the weapon up, positioning the shield at his blind spot.

"Jinzo! Go and strike him down!" Rashid growled in pain, as the electrical discharge form the cyber energy ball struck him in the chest. "But of course, cant' forget my other two friends. Go, and attack him directly!" Battle Warrior sprinted towards Rashid, Landstar following. He lashed out with a downward smash, while the other woodland-like warrior cuts his blade down, forcing Rashid back.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Swordsman of Landstar ATK/500, Jinzo ATK/2400, Battle Warrior ATK/700  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 0 Facedown  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 4400

_Finish him off, you fool, or else you will face extreme consequences!_ Malik commanded through the powers of the Sennen Rod.

_Not to worry... I already have a plan..._

"Listen up... I still have Temple of the Kings in play... my palace has a strong magical force, you can never truly understand its immense strength." He drew his card, "and I shall soon prove it to you, boy. Activate **Swords of Sealing Light**!"

The card appeared, and a storm of swords shot down, and trapped Jinzo, Battle Warrior, and Swordsman of Landstar, trapping the three behind the aura blades.

"What in the heck?"

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Swordsman of Landstar ATK/500, Jinzo ATK/2400, Battle Warrior ATK/700  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 4400

"Oh no, that will halt Jonouchi for thee turns," Mai summarized.

"But he can still win right?"

"Of course he can, Anzu. Jonouchi may not be able to attack, but Jinzo's effect remains active. Which means Malik will still be unable to use Trap Cards. He can also sacrifice his weaker monsters for stronger ones."

"Hmm, ya know. I may not be able to attack, but I can still do this! Sacrifice Battle Warrior, for my **Legendary Fishermen** (5/1850/1600)!" Battle warrior vanished only to make room for a giant blue shark, with a rugged man wearing a green loin cloth, carrying a sharpened spear weapon.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Swordsman of Landstar ATK/500, Jinzo ATK/2400, The Legendary Fishermen ATK/1850  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T2, 0 Facedown  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 4400

_Esperoba's monster came in handy, dealing with the trap cards, and then there's Legendary Fishermen, which was a gift from Ryota Kajiki, alongside the Fortress Whale I officially won from him. I knew how precious this card was to you, and I promised that I'll take good care of it._

"You're finished!" Rashid yelled, snapping a card off the top of his deck. He widens his eyes at what he saw. Ra...

_Why look surprised, Rashid? If you are supposed to be me, then it's fair you have Ra in your deck. That is why I had slipped it in while you were busy forcing the blood to stop flowing when Harry Potter got that lucky hit on you before the duel began._

_But... but master, I cannot be able to wield such a dangerous power... please reconsider!_

_Listen to me you fool!_ Malik argued, as he gripped the Sennen Rod tighter, _you will place it within the temple, and when the time comes you will unleash its rage! Place it within the altar, and you'll be invincible! Now, play the card, or else you will be punished!_

_I must obey Master Malik..._

_Wait a minute! _Yami was startled out of his thoughts, and turned towards Yugi, _ever since Malik drew his last card, he got real spooked. Ever since he played Temple of the Kings, I have gotten a bad feeling about it. Especially that ivory stone coffin at the top of the stairs... it looks so familiar to me for some reason, but I dunno why though... I hope Jonouchi is careful with his next set of moves._

"C'mon, this is like the longest move in history," Jonouchi groaned.

"Great moves take time... but how would you know that? I place one card on the field. And now, Katsuya Jonouchi, I seal this card within the temple!" The field slot snapped open, and he placed it facedown, and snaps it shut. The card materialized, enveloped within a golden aura, and the stone coffin above the steps engulfed it and sealed it away.

"By sealing the card of the gods away, I also sealed away your fate!"

"Card of the gods!?" Yami exclaimed.

"That ends my move," Rashid announced.

Malik sneered. _Wise move, Rashid..._

"Okay... now it's my turn!" He grinned, "And now I use this, **Monster Reborn**! I call back **Alligator Sword**! I sacrifice my Alligator Sword and my Swordsman of Landstar in order to bring forth my **Insect Queen** (7/2200/2400)!"

The card appeared in between Jinzo, and Legendary Fishermen, as six large legs grew, before a head popped out, feminine at that, followed by the large bulbous body and rear of the female spider. The female monster unleashed a shriek at Rashid.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Insect Queen DEF/2400, Jinzo DEF/1500, The Legendary Fishermen DEF/1600  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T1, 1 Facedown  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 4400

"This card I won from a sneaky little termite named Insector Haga."

"Impressive... it would appear my tournament has greatly improved Katsuya's deck," Kaiba said.

"Wow, he summoned three rare monsters all at once," Mai spoke up.

"Yes," Yami agreed, "Jonouchi has come a long way since the start of the Battle City Tournament, Mai."

"Look out Malik, because your little card erodes on the next turn. And because you got no monster son the field, I can easily trample you."

"Your so naïve... just because you summoned a few rare monsters doesn't mean you can win this duel. No, I plan on summoning a monster so powerful; none of your monsters can stand up against it."

Jonouchi developed a nervous sweat. "W-what?"

"You see, while your monsters were trapped behind my Swords of Sealing Light, I was able to prepare to summon my all mighty creature, a power that you cannot comprehend. This almighty monster shall serve itself as the guardian of the Temple of the Kings, protecting the sacred site and the secrets that remain deep within the darkness of the temple!"

"Say that again?"

"You fool, it's over! I play **Cup of Sealed Souls**, and then my facedown **Seal of Serket**!"

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Insect Queen ATK/2400, Jinzo ATK/2400, The Legendary Fishermen ATK/1850  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T1, Spell/Cup of Sealed Soul, Spell/Seal of Serket, 0 Facedown  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 4400

"Now, listen well. When Cup of Sealed Soul and Seal of Serket are played along with the spell card Temple of the Kings, which, its other name refers it as Cathedral of Nobles, it can awaken an ancient creature deep from the caverns that exist within the ancient temple." The stone cup that appeared soon filled with a noxious purple smoke that overflowed like a dense liquid. Before long, it billowed forth, and two eyes glowed.

"What in the world is that?"

"Patience... now, I summon thee from the sealed caverns, come forth to me. **Mystical Beast Serket** (6/2500/2000)!"

The smoke faded, and from the temple, a large crimson beast littered the stairs. It was large, resembled a mutant scorpion, with a razor mouth of serrated fangs, the eye symbol over its flat head, and large pincer claws. The mutant scorpion, otherwise known as Mystical Beast Serket, hissed menacingly.

"Damn, that thing is ugly looking," Honda said.

"How can Jonouchi fight a monster like that?" Mai whispered.

"However, this monster is but a ruse, for I hold an even more dangerous monster..."

"What monster card, Malik!?"

"Sealed within the temple, is my almighty God Card, **The Winged Dragon of Ra** (10/????/????)!"

Yami, Jonouchi, and Kaiba widen their eyes at the declaration. The Mystical Beast Serket waits, hissing impatiently, while its tail flinches now and then, gnawing its fangs in anticipation for a meal. Rashid smiled, as he stared down Jonouchi, and his three monsters Jinzo, The Legendary Fishermen, and Insect Queen.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Harry Potter:** Previously on The Oriental Adventure... the duel had gotten alot of interesting twists and turns. Somehow, my mind was washed over by the power of the Sennen Rod, but then the cursed darkness that Gringgots a year ago detected during the disownment ritual, exploded, causing me to have another episode. Only this time, it's no longer plaguing my soul after a brief exposure to the magics of the Rod caused the dark fragment to be destroyed.

**Cassandra Black:** While the two of us remained back downstairs after that episode, and how the Potters, my father, Lupin, and that woman Tonks found out about Harry's Ka spirit, the duel on the top of the airship grew harsher. Jonouchi was able to rebound back after a few downfalls at the hands of those slimy naga warriors, by summoning to the field all three monster cards he's gotten as victory prizes during the tournament. However, soon things went downhill from there...

_"I summon thee from the sealed caverns, come forth to me. _**Mystical Beast Serket** (6/2500/2000)_!"_

_The smoke faded, and from the temple, a large crimson beast littered the stairs. It was large, resembled a mutant scorpion, with a razor mouth of serrated fangs, the eye symbol over its flat head, and large pincer claws. The mutant scorpion, otherwise known as Mystical Beast Serket, hissed menacingly._

_"Damn, that thing is ugly looking," Honda said._

_"How can Jonouchi fight a monster like that?" Mai whispered._

**Harry Potter:** Not only does Malik have Mystical Beast Serket on the field...

_"However, this monster is but a ruse, for I hold an even more dangerous monster..."_

_"What monster card, Malik!?"_

_"Sealed within the temple, is my almighty God Card, _**The Winged Dragon of Ra** (10/????/????)_!"_

**Harry Potter:** ... But he has Ra sealed up within that temple of his. I just hope Jonouchi can survive... if Osiris had power strong enough to even harm my girlfriend indirectly, what powers does Ra have?

_"You are finished, Katsuya Jonouchi!"_

* * *

The clouds were growing at this hour. The airship was soon flying outside Domino City limits. Meanwhile, the duel was growing intense. Jonouchi so far has twenty one thousand Life Points. His monsters were Legendary Fishermen, Insect Queen, and Jinzo, the three which were trapped under Swords of Sealing Light. For Rashid, portraying himself as Malik Ishtal, he had in play Temple of the Kings, the Swords of Sealing Light, and had used Cup of Sealed Soul and Seal of Serket to have behind him waiting to devour, Mystical Beast Serket. The man's Life Points were higher than Jonouchi's by twenty-three thousand.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Insect Queen ATK/2400, Jinzo ATK/2400, The Legendary Fishermen ATK/1850  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T1, 0 Facedown, Mystical Beast Serket ATK/2500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 4400

"I'll find a way to exterminate that giant scorpion of yours, and when I do..."

Rashid chuckled amusingly. "Assuming that you could, Mystical Beast Serket is more powerful then all of your monsters." The red beast hissed loudly, "and I doubt, Katsuya, that you have a card that is strong enough to take out my Mystical Beast Serket."

"Isn't there a way Jonouchi can still fight against Malik?"

"Don't ask me," Mai muttered, too interested in the situation of the duel.

"Hey, Yugi?" Shizuka spoke up, "can Jonouchi-kun still win this duel?"

Yami nodded. "Yes he can. Jonouchi may be at a disadvantage due to the Mystical Beast, all he has to do is find the weakness Malik's monster possesses."

"And let's not forget that other card sealed in that coffin up on the steps... The Winged Dragon of Ra..."

Yami hm'ed. "Yes... Malik's most powerful monster in his deck." _And if Jonouchi has any chance of winning, he must attack Malik's Life Points and drop the counter to zero._

While that was going on, there was another conversation. A telepathic one, between Rashid and Malik...

_Master Malik, why did you give me Ra?_

_Because, Rashid, if we are to deceive the others, you must play exactly like I would, and that would be to have Ra within your deck._ He smiled, _of course, yours however is simply a counterfeit. Due to the powers the card obtains, it would be too risky to lose, so I had the Ghouls recreate several copies of the original._

Malik remembered that well. Back in Egypt, before he traveled to Japan, his Ghouls each testing out the card's potential. _And each card that we have was tested until they were perfect. Of course, when dealing with such a card... things would get... interesting..._

The memory of one of the Ghouls pulling out three cards, and then with a panicky state, drew the Ra copy card, as a loud clap of thunder roared across the night skies of Egypt, before the anger of Ra struck the foolish man into his death bed. Malik narrowed his eyes. _Yes, each copy was as powerful as dangerous. Many of my men, and few women, fell to the power of the card. Not many have the potential, or the will, to control such an ancient force. Then..._

Rashid came into memory. _I remembered you. Only certain individuals who had a connection with the ancient scriptures would have the ability to wield Ra's powerful force. This is the reason you have one of Ra's many copies in your deck. I have no doubt you will be able to play it, when the time comes..._

_Thank you, Master Malik, however I am sure that I am able to win this duel, without taking that chance..._ "Now then, Katsuya Jonouchi, make your move. And remember, with my swords you cannot attack."

Jonouchi growled, and drew his card. However... he drew a Spell Card. _A Polymerization card? Crap, how is this gonna help? _"Hm, I'll just keep all of my monsters in Defense Mode." The blades vanished.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Insect Queen DEF/2400, Jinzo ATK/1500, The Legendary Fishermen DEF/1600  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 0 Facedown, Mystical Beast Serket ATK/2500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 4400

"Hm, desperate move... now, my Mystical Beast Serket, attack his Jinzo now!" The scorpion charged in, and snatched the tall cyber monster, and to the disgust of many, devoured it completely.

"Damn!" Jonouchi shouted, a she discarded Jinzo's card into the graveyard.

"Oh, and do not forget, my card has a special ability. It can take half the Attack of one monster it attacks, and grow even stronger!" The beast's eyes glowed, before it grew larger, and appeared to now stand upward a bit, the golden eye on a protrusion sticking out as a head, with the original snarling away.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Insect Queen DEF/2400, The Legendary Fishermen DEF/1600  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 0 Facedown, Mystical Beast Serket ATK/3700  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 4400

Jonouchi drew his card, and grimaced. "Damn... looks like I have to pass this turn..."

"Hmph. Now the tides of battle have shifted. Go! Attack his Insect Queen!" The female monster screeched, before its head bit off. Then the monster managed to widen its own mouth and devour the rest. The insides of the large female spider fragmented away.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, The Legendary Fishermen DEF/1600  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 0 Facedown, Mystical Beast Serket ATK/4900  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 4400

"And now that she's gone, my beast becomes even more powerful!" The monster roared, as its body shifted until extra appendages grew, and then exploded into giant insect-like wings, with several spike-studded spines growing out, like a fish fin from the sides. "You are finished, Katsuya Jonouchi!"

=0=0=

Both teens panted, as they lay in the bed, both exhausted.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

They were enjoying a real good make-out session. It appeared things got heated up, because right now, they looked like they were caught doing it, and hastily got dressed.

Cassie giggled and glomped Harry.

He chuckled and kissed her once more.

"I hope Jonouchi is okay..."

"He'll be fine... I hope..."

Harry sighed with bliss, as Cassie tried to get much closer to his body if possible. The lights were currently off, so the only light was from the near-full crescent in the partly cloudy sky, shining through the windows. One such window casted its glow upon the couple in bed... On the dueling deck, Rashid stared up into the glow of the moon, as he remembered the day he was brought out of the cold and into warmth...

_My mother cared for me as if I was her own... and I have felt the love... until that day, I discovered the secret..._

//FLASHBACK//

A young Rashid opened his eyes in the middle of the night, and saw on the stone wall before him lit with the light of several candles from the next room. However he had remained quiet, due to the conversation he was currently eavesdropping upon.

"... We have guarded the Pharaoh's Secret for millennia, and now we are in jeopardy. Who will be able to watch the Sennen Rod and the Sennen Tauk, if we are unable to have children, to pass as our heirs?"

The man grunted as he held his head in a desperate move. "We have remained in darkness for five thousand years... how much longer must we guard the Pharaoh's tomb?"

The woman, the same woman who took Rashid into the family, turned her head towards the boy seen in the next room, asleep. Of course she thought he was asleep. He however heard it all, and made no move whatsoever to arouse suspicion.

"What of Rashid?" the woman asked.

Her husband, a scraggly white-bearded man, shook his head. "He is not of our own flesh and blood."

"But he is our only hope. Fate was what brought the child to us... please... if all else, by his twelfth birthday, initiate him into the Tomb Keeper's clan."

"Very well... if all else fails us, my beloved... he will carry the secret in our stead."

=0=0=

A certain amount of time had passed, but soon new lie was brought into the world. A baby girl was given birth, a healthy baby girl. "She is beautiful..."

The man said nothing, but was spirited. "Yes, finally a daughter of our own."

The woman nodded. "Her name... shall be Isis."

"After so long... we have our own child. Now... all there is to hope for is a son." He walked out of the room, as Rashid peered around the corner from the opposite door.

=0=0=

_I remember... how happy I was, to finally be able to get the acceptance as a true son of the Ishtal Family... mother was glad I still wished to become a Tomb Keeper... and then... Master Malik was born..._

An older Rashid stood in the room of his mother, holding the hand of his sister Isis. He held the hand of his mother one last time, as she made him promise to take care of Malik... and then the gods came and took her away.

_Our roles were divine... I became Malik's servant after mother had passed away, and father... he drove me to the ground. While Malik was given everything there was to being a Tomb Keeper, and soon holder of the Pharaoh's Secret, I was punished whenever harm befell Malik... he had stopped becoming father when he had beaten me, and ordered me to remain by his side..._

"Big Brother..."

Rashid kneeled beside the younger Ishtal.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't let your father hear that, Malik," Rashid whispered.

"It is alright, Malik... do not worry... I will always see you as my big brother."

Rashid smiled briefly. "Of course, thank you..." He kneeled by his bedside and held his hand in his own, "I promise you... I shall always protect you."

_He recovered from the asp incident, and while he devoted himself to the studies of the clan, I devoted myself to him..._

Rashid stood there, as an angry Malik lashed out at him. The food he carried clattered to the stone floor.

"Master Malik..."

The eleven year old frowned, and buried his head into his arms, resting on the table in the corner of his room. "I'm sorry... I'm just scared is all..."

"Master Malik..."

"I know I was born into the tradition, but why was I born the son of the Tomb Keeper... once I receive the initiation, I would be forced to stay down here in the darkness, to wait for the Pharaoh's return..."

"Listen... your family rescued me from a life of darkness, and now it is only fair that I repay the favor, by saving you from the same darkness."

Malik looked up at him, eyes still brimmed with tears.

"I shall ask your father's consent to take your place of the ritual. That way, you can be free..."

_And I did... however he did not take it lightly. In fact, it infuriated him to the point; he forbid me speaking of it again. Malik soon turned twelve... and then it happened..._

"Rashid! Help me!" Malik cried out, in tears as several cloaked men dragged Malik away, to the Tomb Keeper's Sacred Chamber, "please, I don't want to become a Tomb Keeper!"

Rashid however could not do anything. If he was to interfere... he would be put to death. Isis watched, and she looked away, seeing the tears in her brother's eyes. Hours later... he was left to recover, his body bandaged up to hide the scriptures that was burned into his back with black ink, and a heated dagger. Rashid walked into the room, and stared at his brother.

"My life... has changed, Rashid... now I bare the scriptures on my back... why must I suffer like this?" Rashid knew that on that day... Malik had changed. A darkness that had slowly grew inside him, was given life, "why must I **serve the Pharaoh?"** He commanded, his voice taking on a demonic tune that neither Rashid nor Malik heard. As quickly as that leak occurred, it disappeared.

"I am forbidden to join the clan... however Malik..." He revealed his bandaged head to the twelve year old, "I dearly hope that these marks prove my loyalty to you..." On his face, were Egyptian hieroglyphics, in a tattoo code that showed how much Rashid devoted his life for Malik... the boy was grateful, though...

//END FLASHBACK//

_What are you waiting for, Rashid?_ Rashid was broken from the trip down memory lane by Malik's voice, _finish off Katsuya Jonouchi now, so that we will only have to worry about Yugi and Kaiba._

Jonouchi grimaced. _I got two cards that are of no use... I just gotta hope I get something to help me._

"As you know, Katsuya, once my beast devours your Fishermen then you are open for an attack."

He drew, and groaned. He drew **Sword & Shield**. "Crap... I have to pass again... gonna sit tight and hope for the best."

"Smart move," Rashid complimented, "but a forfeit would have been a better decision."

"Shaddup, you may be creepy and an evil jerk, but I never quit, even if I'm in a pinch. And of course... it will finally allow my baby sister to see me duel. And of course I may not know, but if you had something to do with Harry's incident earlier in our match..."

"Hmph, how very touching, Katsuya... however I can safely tell you... that I did not do anything to Harry Potter. I tried that one before... his mind is strong, and with his female spirit that dwells within him... to try and take control of his mind would be useless for me."

_Good... good, however great it is Rashid, the powers of the Sennen Rod had easily broken through Harry Potter's mind, it's just... I was repelled by a dark foreign substance, which fortunately my shadow magic had destroyed._

"Jonouchi may have gotten good comebacks, but I am afraid this is the end for him," Mai said.

"No Mai... look in his eyes... no matter how slim his chances are, Jonouchi will continue to duel."

Mai could see the fire in the blonde's brown eyes. "Your right..."

"He made a promise to help me stop whatever dark plan Malik has schemed, and he will do whatever it takes to keep that promise to me."

"Katsuya Jonouchi, I will admit, you have put up a tough duel, and have countered against what others would conceive as a loss. However, this duel is coming to an end! Go, and watch as my Mystical Beast take hold of your fish! Swallow it whole!"

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 0 Facedown, Mystical Beast Serket ATK/5825  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 4400

The beast growled, as the wings shrank back into its body, the shell casing melding into the back and its scorpion-like tail elongated out into a shark's tail, while growing even bigger. Lining the lower portion of its anatomy, was the spiny fins of the Fishermen's pet, lining underneath, and to the tip of the fused tails.

"Your final move... good luck," Rashid said, passing his turn off.

"Hmph..." The card he drew... will not help, "I pass..."

The others gasped.

"Hmph... looks like I won't be able to see Ra after all," Kaiba muttered.

_Good work Rashid... now... end it,_ Malik told the man.

"Though I will not lose..."

The Yugi-tachi, the Kaiba brothers, even Rashid, stared in disbelief at Jonouchi.

"I wont' lose... I can't really explain it, but it's like a voice that tells me that no matter what, this duel will favor my victory..." He glared at Rashid across the dueling field, "go ahead Malik! Take your best shot!"

"Hmph, how foolish... Whatever claims you make, this duel shall end, but you will not be victorious... once my Mystical Beast Serket attacks you... you're finished!"

"Before you make your move Malik... I got something to say..." Jonouchi looked at Rashid, who silently gave the word to continue speaking, "I will never forgive how you forced me into that duel with my best friend at the pier..."

_"Now, I activate my Hitotama Spell Card!"_

Jonouchi closed his eyes, remembering that dark incident, and how he had nearly killed his best friend because of Malik's mind control powers. "You hid like a coward, while forcing me against my will to do all of your dirty work... however, you didn't think that friendship, and a strong willed mind, can break through anything thrown at all of us."

_"Yugi..." Yugi was out of it after that redirected attack with Mystical Ref Panel, thus Jonouchi was free._

"And how Harry despite anything possible, ended the duel to free the both of us..."

_"Red-eyes Black Dragon!" Harry called out, causing the Yugi-tachi and the Kaiba brothers to stare at the emerald-eyed teenager, "end the duel now, and attack Katsuya Jonouchi, so that Yugi can be free!" The dragon glanced at Harry, and then turned its head back towards his previous holder. With a mighty roar he unleashed his fiery barrage. The locks clicked, and the key to Yugi's box opened itself, along with a Locator Card. The black dragon growled softly, in gratitude, before the holograms had shut off._

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah..."

"Then look at the score. I am facing you in person, and right now I have the strongest monster in possession, while you are left wide open for one final attack by my beast."

"No dice. Remember what I said about that voice telling me I won't lose, well I have another one telling me something else. Ever since this duel began, I have been questioning you. And now, I can be certain of what that voice is telling." He pointed a finger at Rashid, "You are not Malik Ishtal!"

Rashid narrowed his eyes, while in the sidelines the real Malik gritted his teeth.

"He's insane... Katsuya is completely insane," Kaiba muttered, "that has to be Malik."

_Hm... Jonouchi is right... he's not the same mad man who tried to take my Puzzle away,_ Yugi thought, h_e doesn't have the same evil as Malik..._

"So, where's the real snake in the grass?"

Yami then widens his eyes.

_Could it be?_

"Stop! Enough of this! You should know that only I can control the Sennen Rod! So next time, you remember that before listening to those voices inside your head!"

He drew his card, and puts the counterfeit item back into the sleeve of his belt. "Now, I shall end this duel, and you shall lose! ATTACK!"

Jonouchi closed his eyes, as everyone gasped. The beast's giant claw rushed the blonde... and then stopped just as it was about to close around his neck.

_Master Malik!_

Malik had forced him to stop the attack, while the others were completely bewildered at the event of Mystical Beast Serket halting.

_My identity MUST remain a secret, until I can claim the Pharaoh's power for myself, plus Obelisk from Seto Kaiba! In order to prove them all, and keep their suspicions dead, PLAY THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"_

_But Master! I cannot... don't make me remove Ra from the sacred arc!_

_No Rashid! You will play Ra now, and show them all! Prove the might of Ra, and use it to destroy Jonouchi!_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

I am afraid there will be some dark and some minor adult situations/themes now and then, so I must boost the rating of this story up just to remain safe. Because of this, young readers are to be warned of possible dark themes, and/or adult situations that will pop up. I am not responsible for your actions.

**Disclaimer:** All I own from this story is the daughter of Sirius Black, the twists I impliment in this crossover, and the fact that instead of the usual Yugi-tachi going to Hogwarts, the Yugi-tachi has two students from Hogwarts come to them. All official characters from both the book and manga/anime series belong to their respective owners/creators, and the companies that represent both series.

* * *

_But... but I cannot! Ra's power is immensely strong._

_For as long as I remember, you wished to become part of my family... well this is your chance! Play Ra now. So that you may become a part of my family, while I become the new Pharaoh!_

Rashid closed his eyes. _Right... I will become a true Tomb Keeper... I must serve my master..._

"I am Malik... and I shall prove it to you right here and now, by playing the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Eyes widen at the declaration made.

"Didn't see that coming," Jonouchi muttered.

Rashid took out the Sennen Rod, and turned his back, pointing the golden object towards the now glowing sacred arc.

"Ancient one! Hear my call! I now offer my Mystical Beast Serket, as well as half of my Life Points to release thee!" The fires extinguished themselves out, as the arc was now enveloped in an aura of green light.

Down below, both teens felt something tug at them. Their spirits felt it as well. Both got up and ran out of the room, pushing past the other adults. Seeing their panicked looks, they followed after the two teens.

"Come to me my god, and reveal your awesome strength in the name of the next Pharaoh, King Malik!"

Yami gritted his teeth. Kaiba gained a greedy look in his eyes. The elevator doors opened, and Harry and Cassie rushed out, just as a brisk wind picked up.

"What's going on? We both felt something bad was happening and we came here as soon as we could," Harry yelled over to the Yugi-tachi.

"Ra... it's about to be summoned," Yami said with a grimace, as Mystical Beast Serket, the two teens noticed had gotten a hell of a lot uglier, shattered into fragments.

**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown  
**Rashid:** Spell/Temple of the Kings, 0 Facedown  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 2250

"What in the bloody hell is all this?" James shouted, as dark blackish green clouds gathered, shadowing everyone. The only light came from the immense beam of sea green light that shot high into the air. And the bad thing was... the witches and wizards could just feel a suffocating power radiate from that beam of light alone, from what was supposed to be a simple card game played by muggles. They never knew what they had stumbled upon. Harry and Cassie however do, and they worried about what the Wizarding World would try to do if they ever found out. Knowing of it, they would try to do everything possible to try and destroy what they would loudly proclaim as a twisted dark and evil magic. Claps of thunder roared, as bolts of lightning flashed. One such bolt of lightning struck down, near Harry, as the teen jumped back in fright, falling on his rear.

"Holy shit! That almost hit me!"

"... Ra... He has awakened," Isis whispered, as she remained in the darkness of her room, light illuminated by the flashes of lightning.

"Now, my Winged Dragon of Ra! Reveal yourself to me!" Rashid commanded, as the winds kicked up again.

And then, everyone looked up, as a shadow began to emerge. Soon, color glinted from flashes of lightning. A giant golden claw... the Potters, Lupin, Black, and Tonks gasped, seeing the giant golden creature that released a powerful cry. They at that moment, felt small and weak, feeling a power that radiated off the creature that Lily in her mind constantly berated was just supposed to be a muggle hologram. The creature held a power so ancient, that even Voldemort himself would piss his robes at the sight of the almighty Ra.

The others gasped, as **The Winged Dragon of Ra** (10/5825/5825) appeared in its golden glory, as flaming embers danced off the bright golden glow. Isono tripped when he backed up, and nearly fell of his spot on the dueling platform. Even he could see how dangerous this monster card was.

"Now, lest anyone doubt me, shall feel the wrath of Ra!"

"That thing looks unstoppable!" Honda cried out.

"It is," Yami said.

"Finally... the third Egyptian God Card... is revealed," Kaiba whispered to himself.

"What is that thing? It feels so real," Tonks whimpered, trying very hard to control her emotions and her Metamorph powers from going haywire.

Heat poured from the golden monster, as Rashid stood there proudly, with the titan floating behind the airship, overshadowing everyone with its light. "Now, Katsuya, incase you have forgotten, my Serket had absorbed your Jinzo, Insect Queen, and Legendary Fishermen. That raised its attack to five thousand eight hundred and twenty-five. All of those attack points now belong to Ra."

Ra stood there, casting red eyes upon the duo below it. "Brace yourself, because this duel is about to end and you will regret ever entering this tournament in the first place..."

"Now what?" Mai questioned.

Anzu agreed. "Remember how your Egyptian God card injured Cassie... these things are dangerous!"

Cassie was held in Harry's embrace, as Yami remembered how the force of the attack had harmed Cassie.

_You have done the family very well. You've made me proud of you, Rashid. You do have the ability to fully wield the Ra copy with perfection. And any people skeptical of you are now truly convinced you are me..._

"Are you ready, Katsuya? It is time that you are taken out of the duel..."

Ra growled... and roared loudly. Everyone felt the reverberations of the sound... "Attack him!"

Ra did not listen... he was angry... very angry... Ra roared again as black globes of shadow magic began to surround the golden beast. At the same time, in Malik's deck, the real card began to shiver and shake, as a golden aura of rage exploded. Malik felt the rage, and growled. He had made sure the tests went well, of course accidents happened, but he was so sure that Rashid could handle the copy of Ra.

_... No... Ra is angry, and will strike all involved in the duel..._

_What is going on here...?_

Then, it happened...

"Oh, my brother... what have we done...?" Isis whispered. Ra vanished completely, as bolts of lightning raced across the darkened sky.

Bolts of that lightning flashed dangerously close to the airship. "I'm sorry... Master Malik," Rashid whispered. He looked up, and a bolt of lightning collided with his head. Yami gasped, as the bolt of lightning had also destroyed the fake Sennen Rod the man held.

_That Sennen Rod was a fake! So he's not Malik Ishtal after all!_

_Rashid!_ Malik yelled in his mind.

_I am sorry... I failed you Master Malik,_ Rashid replied weakly, then silence.

"Jonouchi!" The Yugi-tachi yelled, as he was the second to fall after Rashid.

"Oniichan!" Shizuka cried.

"Shit!" Harry rushed the stage, and managed to jump to grab the ledge, but flailed to pull himself up, "Jonouchi!"

"Mr. Potter, stop, there's a duel going on still," Isono spoke up.

"Isono, open your eyes! They're out cold here!"

"Maybe so Mr. Potter, but both still have Life Points."

**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 2250

"So, according to Battle City rules, this duel is still on. I will have to ask you to please get off the dueling field, Mr. Potter."

"But Isono!"

"Hold it," Kaiba interrupted.

Isono and Harry turned their attention to Seto Kaiba. "Whatever had happened had nothing to do with the Kaiba Corporation Holographic Dueling System. Whatever this lightning storm was is just a freak act of nature, and nothing more."

"Should I declare this duel a double forfeit?" Isono questioned, unsure of what he should do.

"No... Both still have Life Points, so I will give then five minutes, and if neither of them gets up, they are disqualified from the tournament."

The others were surprised. "Kaiba! That is ridiculous!" Yami yelled out.

"What do you mean by that, they should get medical help right now if they were struck by lightning," James argued walking up to Kaiba.

Kaiba turned his eyes on the British man and glared. "Those are my rules, and what I say goes. You are but a guest on board my ship, which Harry had even allowed you and your friends to come in the first place. If you do not like it, then jump overboard."

"You are still but a teenager," James replied.

"And I have enough money to run you and your family right into the poor house, and take every bit of money you got if you mess with me," Kaiba threatened, "now get out of my face."

James backed off, but still did not like the older Kaiba's attitude. However, no one knew that during the ride up to the surface, while Harry and Cassandra were too worried over what was happening Lily had with her one of the charmed two-way mirrors which she thought would be useful incase something happened with the communication parchment. Sirius had casted four Notice-Me-Not charms with his wand, and back in England, the Order held a meeting. They had seen what the four modern magicians, as well as the other viewers, saw. And though it was possible, the Order in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place briefly felt the power that Ra possessed, before it casted it's angry judgment for being played through a counterfeit, on both Rashid and Jonouchi. They couldn't see what was happening beyond their blind spot in their seats in the dining room of the wizarding home. And no one noticed the real Malik, clutching his head in pain.

_Malik... he has angered the gods, _Isis thought, as she stood up from her chair,_ and now everyone on board this ship is in danger... I will never forget the day Malik received the Tomb Keeper's Initiation... during the ritual; a dark presence awoke within my brother... and began to grow stronger. Now that Rashid is unable to protect him... it will explode forth..._

"C'mon Jonouchi, get the hell up!" Harry yelled, having climbed up so he would stop hanging off the ledge. He didn't dare take another step forward however, and kept his distance away from both duelists.

Harry then caught movement from Rashid, and gasped. Anzu saw it as well, as the man was mumbling, trying to get up. Isono was about to declare Rashid victory, when his strength gave and he collapsed once again.

=0=0=

"What in the world was that? It felt so terrifying," McGonagall whispered.

Dumbledore did not have an answer. Even he had never faced anything like that before.

"Alas, I do not have an answer, Minerva... however, I am to believe that there is something else happening here. From what I know so far, three muggles possess a golden artifact that is supposed to be of age-old magic, as the muggle with the blonde hair explained to the one who from what Lily told me appeared to be from Egypt. Also, this whole card game is centered on three cards, Osiris the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Great War God, and The Sun God Ra."

"What does that mean, Albus?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Well Molly, if you think about it, Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra are told in history both muggle and magical to be related around Egyptian times. Osiris is recognized by historical archeologists as not only the merciful judge of the dead in the afterlife, but was considered the underworld's agency that granted all life, including the flourishment of vegetation and the fertile flooding of the Nile River that runs through Egypt. Obelisk is deferred as a type of monument. Another association is the Pharaoh Senusret I, which the statue of this obelisk can be viewed in Heliopolis, Cairo. As for Ra, Ra is the deity of the sun, to the people of ancient times the great fireball that flies in the air, symbolized with other such solar deities as Horus."

"And what does all that have to do with a simple muggle card game? I just do not understand any of this," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I do not know... but I fear that it is something that not even I single-handedly deal with..." If Dumbledore says this was out of his control, then what in the name of Merlin can they do? And Voldemort, if he had ever caught wind of such a power, he would search for it, and go after its power to control entirely.

"He's standing up," came Sirius' voice. All eyes immediately focused on the enlarged mirror like a muggle television set.

=0=0=

"Holy... Jonouchi, you're up!"

"Uh... where am I?"

"Great job, Jonouchi," Yami said.

"I'm confused..."

The girls blinked.

"You are in the finals?"

Mai growled. "And you nearly gave everyone a heart attack! Don't ever do anything like that again, you hear me, Katsuya Jonouchi?"

_Just what in the world happened, and why didn't Ra attack? I spare no expense to make sure none of the Duel Disks had any glitches in the system... Harry and Cassandra both made sure of it helping me test them in the lab..._ Then it hit Kaiba like a ton of bricks,_ unless that card was a fake!_

**Jonouchi's LP:** 2100  
**Rashid's LP:** 2250  
**Winner:** Katsuya Jonouchi!

"The winner of this duel is Katsuya Jonouchi!" Isono announced.

The arena lowered to the platform, and Yami ran up the stairs to the platform, as Jonouchi, Harry, and Honda crowded the man.

"C'mon and wake up..."

Rashid grunted in pain. "I am sorry, Katsuya... it was an honor to duel you..."

"Well... same to you," Jonouchi replied.

"You are not Malik Ishtal, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"No, Mr. Potter... I am not... I am but his servant..." He pointed as bets he could, to Malik who was clutching his head, as a dark energy began to build more, wanting to break free from its prison.

"Look! He has the Sennen Rod!" Cassie shouted. The Order back in England could see through the magically-hidden mirror Sirius held, could see the sandy blonde Egyptian clutching his head in pain.

"Admit yourself now!" Yami commanded.

Malik's pain faded, as he gained a twisted smile, one that was seen once on the face of Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, I am Malik you fool..."

_So, he has_ _the real Winged Dragon of Ra..._

"Namu?"

"Hmph, Namu was but a disguise, so I can get closer to Yugi," Malik simply stated.

"You little worm," Jonouchi growled.

"He's the one who brainwashed you, Jonouchi," Yami stated.

"He's the one who tried to harm my girlfriend..." Harry whispered angrily.

"Yes... it was I who caused a duel between friends, and it was I who was the cause for your little painful headache and your scar to bleed," Malik said.

The Order gasped. This muggle had the power to take control over the minds of people he sees at his simple command.

"You got close enough that I can use my Sennen Rod to try and take complete control over your mind without having to flare out its magic... however... you have magic flowing through you... a type of evil magic that wanted my death and tried to attack my subconscious that I slipped through you. I got repelled when I destroyed it with a blast of shadow magic..."

Harry growled, as he consciously rubbed the lightning bolt scar.

"Wait a minute? Harry has magic in him?" Mai questioned.

"Yes he does," Cassie spoke up, "and I do as well... Harry and I are both magicians of real magic... however our magic is more modern, and thus much weaker than the magic that the Sennen Items contain."

Dumbledore, as well as everyone within the dining room gasped. Harry and Cassandra broke the Stature of Secrecy to a group of muggles.

"A real wizard and witch... however we now forsake our magical roots and we donot care what happens now... our magic no longer exists now, because of our Ka beasts... our Dueling Spirits that now take residence in the other part of our souls," Harry spoke next. Yugi and Yami could see the spirits that they spoke of, because Maya materialized beside Harry, and Kochi, the one-winged kitsune, appeared levitating next to Cassie.

"Hmph... we meet at last, Pharaoh... now I can finish the job my pathetic servants could not do!" He sneered, "Yugi, your Puzzle and your power **shall soon belong to me!"** He then clutched his head, as the eye of Wdjat vanished from his forehead. Remus, with the sharper eyes due to his furry problem, caught the glow off the Egyptian's forehead.

"No... I was afraid of this..." Rashid grunted, "Malik's darkness... is pooling forth."

"Darkness?" Harry asked.

"Master Malik's darkness, I have tried so hard to keep back... but now... I cannot hold it back any longer..." His strength left and he collapsed once again.

"Hey, wake up!" Jonouchi yelled.

"**Let me out... you can't restrain me anymore..."**

The others looked up, as a brilliant aura flared around Malik, as he screamed towards the heavens.

"That can't be good," Jonouchi deadpanned, as the gold and green aura faded away.

The Order was startled as a tiny crack appeared in the mirror they were watching these events occurring halfway across the world. His hands fell lifelessly to his sides, and a dark chuckle escaped his lips. As his head fell forward, he slowly lifted up, and opened his eyes. There was a radical change that everyone had noticed. His hair was in more wild spikes, his eyes were meaner, narrow, and the violet of his eyes shined with a dark intensity, which made Lily cling to her husband. And the most noticeable change of all was his forehead now held the Eye of Wdjat.

"**Finally... I am free from my prison. That fool, Rashid, has kept me imprisoned for so long, but now I am free..."**

"Who are you?" Yami commanded.

"**I am Marik... I am the darkness of Malik Ishtal. I am much more evil than the one you used to know... and soon I shall finish the job that he could not do, and strip you of your powers. I deserve to be Pharaoh, not you. So prepare yourself... for the battles will become much more unforgiving... and your Puzzle will rightfully belong around my neck."**

Yami tensed up. Harry was clenching his fists tightly, and Otogi kept Cassie and Shizuka back. **"You will soon be casted away into the realm of eternal darkness... along with Rashid." **Marik smiled, and chuckled evilly.

=0=0=

_**"Everyone is fair game... and I do mean everybody..." **_The Order jumped out of their seats as the mirror shattered, when Marik flared his shadow aura.

"What do we do Dumbledore? There's an evil mad man who could very well make Who-Know-Who think twice about dealing with!" Minerva yelled.

"I am unsure of what to do, but this dark magic... this suffocating magic... it will be too much for a man of my status... I am afraid we must bunker down, and hope for the best..." And if that wasn't enough, the door barged open and in came Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Dumbledore, Diagon Alley is under attack by Death Eaters!"

=0=0=

Sirius had put the mirror back into his coat pocket, since the sudden pulse of magic overpowered the charms and shattered it.

"**Don't deny your ancient memories Kaiba... your past runs far deeper than you can ever imagine..."** Yami stared back at Kaiba, who glanced in his direction, then returned attention back to Marik, **"you will learn in good time, Kaiba... however, that will not matter once I take over."**

He then glanced towards Harry. **"And you boy... it would seem that you are brought into the middle of this whole mess for a reason. You somehow have a tie with the past... therefore... I will have to keep my eye on you, both you, Cassandra, and your Ka Spirits you both obtain."**

Isis closed her eyes. _The mystic alignments have been disturbed. Malik's dark side has now emerged, and his goodness, is but a small spark, trapped under a veil of darkness and despair..._

"**Yugi, the battle for the Pharaoh's power shall begin right now,"** Marik stated, **"a conflict five thousand years in the making, and there's no turning back... hmhmhmhm... Hahahahaha! The Egyptian Gods will serve and protect me, while I rule as the new Pharaoh! Ahahahahahaha!"**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A/N:** And the real adventures began. Now the Order of the Phoenix has found out first hand, through an enchanted mirror the modern magicians hide from the Yugi-tachi, aka muggles, and they have felt the brief pulse of the magic that easily over powers their wizarding magic. Two fronts now exist, Voldemort, and Marik... and what does Marik mean by Harry and Cassandra having ties to the past through their Duel Spirits?

* * *

"Well, what's the diagnosis?" Harry questioned one of the on-board doctors.

"Well, Rashid's heart rate is at a steady pace; however, he is under a lot of constant mental stress. It has forced him into a coma."

"A coma... that's bad. One can never tell the state of coma recovery..."

"Both he and I were standing there when his Egyptian God card went all nutty... both of us got struck by that bolt of lightning... but I'm still standing."

Honda couldn't help but make a crack. "Besides brain damage, you're fine."

Jonouchi growled. "Zip it..."

"But then that means we may never get to know who he really is," Otogi said.

The doctor had by then, left the room, closing the door.

"All we know... is that he was a devoted servant to Malik... but now he is unconscious, and the darkness of Malik has broken through."

Harry and Cassandra were deep in thought right now. They had no doubt their parents have told Dumbledore of the events that occurred. The old man would try what he can to try and stop it himself... that is if he was smart to see that this type of magic was beyond anything he could comprehend.

"Harry, Cassandra... Tell us what are you two?"

The two then realized the earlier incident, snapping from their collective thoughts.

"Oh, right... well, you see... there is another world that exists alongside the muggle world... people who can not perform magic. It's known as the Wizarding World. Harry and I were both born from magical families. The five British adults that were there witnessing Malik's insanity... they're witches and wizards too..."

"So, can you really perform magic? Not like pulling a rabbit out of a hat?" Jonouchi asked.

Harry gave Jonouchi a soft smack upside the head. "No you idiot, real magic... however, after both Cassie and I have been introduced to the magic of the Sennen Items, at first through force by Marik it had crippled our magical cores... overtime it simply died out, due to our Ka Spirits slowly filling in that spot in ourselves."

Harry took out his card, and showed it to them. "My Ka, or Dueling Spirit, is my young female mage Maya."

Cassie pulled her card out. "And mine is Kochi the One-Winged Kitsune. Our spirits are sort of like Yugi's kind spirit that dwells within the Sennen Puzzle or the dark spirit that resides in the still missing Sennen Ring... however ours are directly tied to us, to our souls, our hearts..."

"That is what Shadi told us, that guy who carried an Ankh and a golden set of scales the first time we received these cards... he came to us, because he felt our magic combining with our duel spirits, given true form. Overtime... Maya and Kochi have been with us for as long as we can remember even when we left England and moved here to Japan. He suspects that we may have had some sort of tie with the past that deals with the Sennen Items. But so far, if we did, it was probably through something short or insignificant."

"We can tell you guys later, but right now we should probably get to the main hallway... it's almost time to select who duels next."

"Oh right," Jonouchi agreed, "hey Yugi, let's get going, shall we?"

"Of course Jonouchi," Yami replied.

While the crowded out of the room Jonouchi was held back by Mai.

=0=0=

The mirrors are broken... that pulse of dark magic completely destroyed the magic the mirror was charmed with.

They crowded around the parchment in their guest room, as Dumbledore spoke to them.

However, the mirror wasn't the only thing affected by it. The portraits in the dining room also lost their magic as well.

"Ah man... why couldn't Walburga's portrait be in that room... she would have been rid of," Sirius moaned.

"Sirius stop it, this is serious!" Lily snapped not minding the pun she in avertedly used, "That muggle has a dark magic that even Dumbledore feels threatened by. Who knows what would happen if that Marik person would willingly join You-Know-Who!"

"For some reason I doubt that creepy magic-powered muggle would. However You-Know-Who would instead kill that Marik person and try and take that magic for himself..."

Listen up, if you can, try and not engage this Malik Ishtal now that he has that terrifying dark magic empowering him. Keep your distance, but also keep your wands on you at all times, Dumbledore ordered them, and make sure you do not die. I have no doubt that this young man will carry out his threats.

=0=0=

As the five magicians left their room, they saw Marik waking down the corridor and up to the muggle doctor. **"I'll take that key, if you don't mind,"** Marik said, as the guy slumped a bit, his mind held under. The five pulled out their wands as the door opened, and Marik stepped inside the hospital room. They snuck closely yet quietly towards the door.

"**Now, the time has come to finish the job..."** He sneered down at Rashid, **"Rashid... there is no way I can have you waking up and trying to contain me once again..." **He lifted the Sennen Rod, **"when you meet my father in the Shadow Realm, tell him I cannot thank him enough for creating me..."**

"Hey, what are you doing?" James shouted out, wand trained on the weird muggle.

"**Hmph... modern magicians... I have felt your magic, and it is weak compared to the shadows..."** He turned around, and blasted James back effortlessly. However that's not all that he did... he had trapped James Potter's soul in the Shadow Realm.

"James!" Lily cried, dropping her wand and falling before her unconscious husband. He was unresponsive to her pleas, as Remus, Tonks, and Sirius kept their wands trained on the man.

"**Hmph... see, as I said before, everyone I meet is fair game... too bad for your husband, he is now trapped in the Shadow Realm... he can never escape. Unfortunately, the rest of you modern magic users can't live to tell a soul either."**

_"Duelist No. 5 Malik Ishtal, will be facing off against Mai Kujaku. Both duelists must report to the dueling arena immediately!"_

Marik looked at the small video-com, then back at the other three magicians and Lily Potter, cowering over her unresponsive husband.

"**Hmph... you are lucky. All of you and Rashid as well... your suffering has been delayed. But be forewarned... I will return, and finish the job." **He shoved the three aside with a wave of the rod, and calmly walked out of the room. The only sounds in the room other than the beep of the heart monitor, was Lily's sobbing over her husband; whose soul was trapped in the Shadow Realm...

"We need to tell Dumbledore about this..."

=0=0=

The dining room was silent. The message was clear on the parchment.

We encountered Malik Ishtal attempting to kill the muggle named Rashid, but then he attacked us when we tried to stop him. He said he had trapped James' soul in this Shadow Realm... James is not even responding to our spells... he was about to finish us off as well until he was interrupted by that muggle telly set in the wall. He used a wandless banishing charm to ward us out of his path and he left to duel against the woman Mai Kujaku.

James Potter lost his soul, and a man named Marik was the cause for it. Dumbledore felt older than his true age now.

=0=0=

_Well, speak of the freak show,_ Mai thought, as Marik calmly walked over. His clothes had taken a darker tone, and he was now clad on the robes that Ghouls wore, only his billowed out dramatically like a cape, and yet menacingly as well.

"Duelists, if you are ready? Slot your decks, elevate the playing field, and begin this duel!" Isono announced.

**Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 8000

"**Prepare to be casted into the shadows,"** Marik hissed icily.

"Yeah, year, whatever! Now, if you do not mind, ladies first!" She drew her card, and overlooked her hand she gained, "not bad at all. I summon **Dunames Dark Witch** (4/1800/1050) in Attack Mode!" A fairy appeared, with long pink hair. She wore a white battle helmet, female white and pink battle armor ending in a dress. She also had white gloves strapped on and long knee-length boots. Sprouting out from behind were the warrior's metal wings that reflected off some light from the near full moon.

**Mai:** 0 Facedown, Dunames Dark Witch ATK/1800  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 8000

Remus was glad he taken that dose of Wolfsbaine Potion. Of course, he stood next to his best mate Sirius, while Tonks was next to Lily, who still looked depressed after what had happened to his other best mate. James was still unresponsive, and it was all because of that muggle with the creepy dark magic from a magical artifact.

"**Hmph, starting off quick, huh? Very well... let us see what my deck has in store for us..."** He stretched his fingers out while putting the rod away, and then drew. **"I summon Revival Slime** (4/1500/500) **in Defense Mode."** A large protoplasm of blue slime shifted out of nowhere, making a near jiggling sound like that of dense jello. The face appeared to be that of a skull, **"and then I shall activate this Spell Card Slime Breeding Machine. Every passing turn, it shall produce for me one Slime Token."** The card exploded, revealing a foggy mist that soon produced a mechanical contraption that billowed out even more steam from its numerous exhaust pipes.

**Mai:** 0 Facedown, Dunames Dark Witch ATK/1800  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Spell/Slime Breeding Machine, Revival Slime DEF/500  
**Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 8000

_Hm, now let us see the REAL god card of Ra..._ Kaiba then heard the elevator doors open, and out poured the Yugi-tachi, with Jonouchi complaining about not waiting for Honda to leave the restroom.

"Hey Mai, we're with you!" Jonouchi yelled out.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here to give you support, Mai," Jonouchi replied.

"Hmph, well, suit yourself," she said.

As he stood in his spot opposite of Mai, Marik head craned towards Harry. **"Potter... you should know that your father tried to stop me earlier from doing a task I wished to finish..."**

Harry's eyes widen.

"**Therefore... I banished him into the Shadow Realm, where his soul shall be tortured endlessly... your mother and her friends will soon join the man once I am finished with this duel..."**

Harry clenched his fists. Yami gritted his teeth in anger. Sure Harry did not like his parents because of four years of neglect, and the thoughts he once had about hoping they would disappear... "You... you monster... how could you?"

"**Hmph... I thought you didn't like your parents, because of their neglectfulness toward you. I see you are just a hypocrite."**

"They're human beings... they shouldn't have gotten involved in this whole affair. If only they haven't followed Cassie and I..."

"**Too bad, it's their fault for trying to intervene in something that shouldn't matter. Besides, their magic is pitiful, and can never stand up against the powers of darkness..."**

Yami held a hand on Harry's shoulder, tightly. "No Harry, don't..."

Harry growled but backed down.

"**Deep down, they are the reason you are even alive... it's only fair your human emotions would make you feel regret... the regret of knowing that it is your fault your father, in all of flesh and blood, is now trapped within an eternal darkness, endlessly plagued by nightmares that would shatter the mind of mortal men."**

"Hmm... so you've done something to Harry's father... I'll make sure that you do not harm anyone else. Once I beat you, I will take Ra's card from your deck. And I will do it without the help of anybody..."

"**Oh, then why do I see such fear in your eyes?"** Marik narrowed his eyes to the point he had (turned all Sephiroth) become even darker in terms of emotion, **"heheheh, this duel has only begun, and already you doubt yourself."**

"Oh get a life, Marik! Now, my Dark Witch, attack with Spellbinding Flux!" The pink/purple haired fairy girl unleashed a black trail of sparkling energy, which shredded through the plasma monster. However, the monster's remains only recollected itself in the air, and reformed back to normal. Mai let out a gasp.

"What in the world?"

"**Huh... there is a reason it's called Revival Slime... it can regenerate whenever it is attacked in battle."** He drew his card, **"maybe you do need help after all, Mai... now then Pot of Greed will allow me to draw two cards from my deck."**

A beep confirmed, and he drew two more cards off his deck, while discarding Pot of Greed. **"And now, watch as my machine produces the first of many tokens."**

**Mai:** 0 Facedown, Dunames Dark Witch ATK/1800  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Spell/Slime Breeding Machine, Revival Slime DEF/500, Token/500  
**Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 8000

The machine whirred to life before steam exhaled, and the top barrel rim spat out what looked like a silver-blue upside down teardrop of plasma with red eyes.

"**And finally, this card will be set down on the field."**

"That teme is up to something," Harry muttered.

"I agree... Mai found out first hand about Revival Slime... I just hope she can get through this duel," Yami said.

"Oh... I don't think so, Marik! **Harpie's Feather Duster** will destroy whatever card that is, along with your plasma-producing machine!" The wind swept through the field, and the machine was shattered, along with the card.

Marik merely did nothing, but grin.

"Now, attack his Slime Token my Dark Witch!" Mai commanded. The trail of black sparkling energy shreds the small teardrop to nothingness.

_**Try all you like Mai, and the rest of the fools may cheer as much as they wish. It shall be that much sweeter, when all of you are thrown into the dark abyss of the Shadow Realm... to join the adult male Potter in the tormenting darkness.**_

"And to complete my turn, I will place this card down on the field," Mai declared, as a card appeared before her.

**Mai:** 1 Facedown, Dunames Dark Witch ATK/1800  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Revival Slime DEF/500,  
**Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 7500

"**Hmm, very well... I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast** (4/1500/1200)**!"** The large sphere appeared on the field. Each side was complete with a different emotional mask, but each one was as evil and twisted as the last, **"However, both my mask and plasma monster shall be sacrificed, in order to summon the Masked Beast Des Gardius **(8/3300/2500) **in Attack Mode!"**

**Mai:** 1 Facedown, Dunames Dark Witch ATK/1800  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Masked Beast Des Gardius ATK/3300  
**Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 7500

Mai stared up at the enormous and ugly-as-sin monster. It looked like some sort of slim yet lumbering troll that was only satisfied with destruction. This was the same monster both Yami and Kaiba faced off once before that was once used by Umbra and Lumis, that is before they lost their duels, and the two men could do nothing but watch as the duo fell to their deaths after their portion of the glass flooring exploded. The beast roared, and shot across the field as Marik ordered the attack. However, Mai was one step ahead as she snaps a card into play, willing a wall of reflective crystal to erupt from the floor and completely shield Dark Witch from harm. As a result, the monster's attack was cut in half, shooting down from thirty-three thousand to sixteen hundred and fifty.

"Now then my Dark Witch, counter and finish that monster off!" The beast roared, before shattering away when Dark Witch unleashed her attack, and smoke began to rise in its spot after the explosive fragmentation.

**Mai:** 0 Facedown, Trap/Mirror Force, Dunames Dark Witch ATK/1800  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 7350

"**Hmph... that was a foolish mistake... When my Masked Beast is destroyed, a portion remains..."** The smoke soon cleared, and the main face of the creature remained, before it slowly mutated into something demonic. Right away, it zipped across the field and greedily attached itself to the female monster. She tried to pry it off, but soon fell limp, and was dragged across the field, and to Marik's front.

**Mai:** 0 Facedown, Trap/Mirror Force  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Spell/Mask of Remnants, Dunames Dark Witch ATK/1800  
**Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 7350

"**And now I control your little fairy monster."** He chuckled with amusement, **"after the card effect allows me to shuffle my deck, I will play this card, Remove Trap. Say goodbye to your Mirror Force!"**

**Mai:** 0 Facedown  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Spell/Mask of Remnants, Dunames Dark Witch ATK/1800  
**Mai's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 7350

"Damn... if Marik is able to get the right card combo, he may try and summon Ra to the field. Mai needs to get a defense going, as well as play an offense."

_What Harry said is true... if Ra is summoned to the playing field, I am screwed..._

"Hm, Harry is right what he said earlier. You got a few lucky shots, but that's all about to change!"

"**Hm, maybe, but I highly doubt it, my little valentine,"** Marik replied with a sinister grin, "I am afraid however play time is over. Now, I wish to bring this game to its real home, the Shadow Realm."

Harry and Cassie both flinch.

"**Let the Shadow Games commence!"** Marik roared, as the Sennen Rod glowed, bringing forth the blanketing darkness to surround them... the familiar darkness that nearly swallowed both Harry and Cassie during their revenge duel played by Charter Malfoy and Rain. Everyone had looked around, seeing the blanketing darkness, as well as a cold chill that gripped at them all.

"What is this... this isn't part of the game!" Mai cried out.

"Shadow Realm... Marik has summoned the Shadow Realm," Cassie whimpered, as she clung tight to Harry.

"Shadow what? It looks like we just flew into a very creepy fog..." Otogi said.

"No... I remember this place," said Anzu, "I remember this creepy place before, back in Duelist Kingdom..."

_**So, the others beside Potter and Black have experienced this realm of darkness...**_ He took his chance to look at the other four British adults, _**and of course, this is their first time having been brought into such a dark place... a realm where the darkest of dark reside, and the dangerous of monsters live...**_

"**Well now, are you ready Mai? Because I have just one more surprise... for all of you to see..."** He sneered, as the eye of the rod flashed.

"Help me!" echoed a familiar voice.

Lily gasped, as she saw her husband James hanging there high above the platform. His ankles and his wrists were chained by golden ropes of light, connected to the Eye of Wdjat, against a stone slab.

"James!" She cried out. Mokuba gasped, at seeing the man high above in the air. Kaiba was skeptical of all this, as usual. The others saw this as well.

"Oh no... It's Mr. Potter," Yami exclaimed, "Marik! What is the meaning of this!?"

Marik chuckled. **"You see... I wasn't lying when I had banished this man to the Shadow Realm; this is his soul in physical manifestation... from now on we shall play by my rules... Mr. Potter represents my Life Points. As my counter goes lower, a portion of him will be swallowed by the darkness. If I lose, James Potter will cease to exist! However I shall be fair... if the situation happens to go in the opposite direction, then I will free this man's soul and allow him to return to his body you stashed somewhere on this airship. It all depends on whether Mai here feels confident to win a duel at the stake of forever erasing a helpless man's soul... or throw the duel just to save him?"**

"You monster!" Lily cried out, as she was held back by Sirius and Remus. Tonks was disgusted at this sight, even as her hair began to wildly change colors; which she was trying to maintain control.

"**Why thank you for the lovely compliment... now then, Mai, do you wish to continue the duel? You win, James dies. I win, he goes free..."**

"No! Don't harm my husband!" Lily said, in tears, "Please, consider the right thing, and just stop your card game!"

"You be quiet, woman. I do not need to throw off this duel... I am not afraid of him... you hear me Marik!? Whatever you are planning it will not work!"

Marik sneered, as he slowly puts the Sennen Rod back to his belt pocket.

"**Very well then, however it will be your fault when this duel ends..." **_**After all, when I win, the elder Potter may go free, but you shall take his place.**_

"I hope she knows what she's doing. The rules as she knows it no longer exist in a Shadow Duel..." Harry whispered.

"I place one card on the field, and summon my **Unfriendly Amazon **(4/2000/1000)!" A female warrior appeared. She wore upper torso armor which had attached spiked pauldrons, had a black strap over her breasts, and wore a long mage-styled dark violet tunic dress. Her hair was a dark royal purple, piercing blue eyes, had gray stocking that went up to her thighs with knee-length boots, gloves with numerous crystal bangles, and she stabbed a claymore blade into the ground, as her braided ponytail swayed softly in the wind along with the twin tails of her long headband tied around her forehead.

**Mai:** 1 Facedown, The Unfriendly Amazon ATK/2000  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Spell/Mask of Remnants, Dunames Dark Witch ATK/1800  
**Mai's LP:** 8000  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 7350

"**I see you are aware of the aura that envelopes your sword mistress so allow me to explain... she holds a shard of your memory. That is one of the rules of this duel... not only will James Potter represent my Life Point counter, but also whatever monster we summon shall now hold memories of our past and our present. It goes out, so does that memory shard."**

He chuckled.

"**That is the nature of this duel; we play with James' soul, as well as our memories! Do not worry though, because you will experience my dark magic soon enough. Oh how I love to see first-timers try to survive my dark magical energy... just like James high above me. He tried to stop me from killing Rashid, and he paid the price."**

Insert shocked expressions from the Yugi-tachi.

"**Now, before we continue on... I believe you should have a counter as well..."** The Sennen Rod glowed once again, and this time, Lily found herself being levitated into the air, screaming as golden chains strapped her to a similar stone slab, hanging high above her.

"MOM!" Harry yelled out, unaware of what he had said.

"Lily!" Remus, Sirius, and Tonks shouted.

"**Ah... there we go. James Potter shall represent my Life Points, while Lily Potter is your counter... you better take good care of her, or else she will vanish into the Shadow Realm..."** He cackled insanely.

"Seto-niisan, what is going on?" Mokuba questioned, concerned.

"I have no clue what the hell is happening," Kaiba replied.

"You've gone too far, release her and James now!" Yami commanded.

"**I believe you are in no position to order me around..."** Marik spoke, **"so you should just stay out of my business."**

"... It doesn't matter Marik. Whatever games you are playing, I will beat you. Now my Amazon, attack his Dark Witch!"

Marik chuckled as the monster shattered, and the mask evaporated away into purple mist. James cried out as purple mist ate away at him, devouring tiny portions of his right leg around the knees as the man's counter dropped by two hundred.

"**So you wiped away a sliver more Life Points. Big deal, it is James Potter who suffers from it. And do not forget... Dark Witch was originally your monster. So you have actually destroyed a memory shard that belonged to you. I have explained it all earlier before Mai, so now you will suffer for your own actions."**

"No... That cannot be!"

"No way! He's gotta be psycho!" Jonouchi said.

"No... He is to be telling the truth Jonouchi," Harry spoke up near quietly, "this is the Shadow Realm... that fucking freak can do whatever he wishes... Cassie and I nearly lost ourselves in a Shadow Duel, us versus Malfoy and Rain when they demanded revenge..."

_But what I am worried about is what memory it is that Marik has the shadows envelop...?_

"**You see Mai... Anzu is the first memory to be destroyed,"** Marik said, jolting the teen from his thoughts shared with Maya.

_**Can you feel them slipping away? Drifting further and further from you? Once this duel is over, you shall become nothing more than a lifeless shell in a world filled with strangers.**_

She cried out, as she now held her head in pain. She felt it. It felt real to her, the hearing of their cheerful banter, before all of them walked away from her.

A shadow casted over Marik's eyes, and an icy smile was played. **"You can't see her any more, can you? Do not fret, it is after all just one shard of a memory... you will lose more shards as the duel commences... and of course, the fate of James and Lily Potter also hangs in the balance of the duel..."**

"Damn that Marik..."

"**The Shadow Ream is like an endless sea. It is a realm where nightmares become reality! And you Mai Kujaku shall feel your worst nightmares come to absolute life! Soon, all of your friends will be nothing but faceless phantoms in your eyes! And your life will be torn to shreds soon after!"** He let loose a biting dark laughter, frightening Mai most of all.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own both series except OCs, my original OCGs, and how in this plot twist, this Shadow Duel Lily and James Potter are used to represent the number of Life Points Mai (Lily Potter) and Marik (James Potter) have to keep the other trapped human alive.

* * *

**Mai:** 1 Facedown, The Unfriendly Amazon ATK/2000  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 8000  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 7150

"**You can't see her any more, can you? Oh well, I'm just getting warmed up. As our duel continues, with each destroyed monster, our memories start to fade away. And with each monster destroyed, the shadows will eat our counters away until we have a clear definite winner..."**

"Try and hang in there Mai! We're all here for you!"

Mai looked towards the sound of the voice, but her expression revealed all. _Where is that... voice coming from?_

"Look you guys... look at her face. I believe Marik really did force a memory to be erased from her mind," Harry pointed out.

_**Ha... cherish your memories, for soon you will forget everyone and everything you've ever known.**_** "Now then, my move... I place one card down on the field, and then bring forth this monster: Makyura the Destructor** (4/1600/1200)** in Attack Mode."**

The monster that appeared before Marik looked like a giant black plasma-like creature. Only, it was outfitted with a wicked gold and purple armor set, purple ring bands on the forearms with an oversized attached set of wicked scythe claws, and had the Eye of Wdjat for a face. A half-helmet was fused to the head, armed with sharp axe-like blades out the sides of the head, and on the top like a wicked Mohawk.

"Talk about overkill with the tiger claws," Harry muttered.

"**And now,"** Marik held a card in his fingers, a smirk forming, **"I shall activate this Spell Card. I am sure you know of it, my dear. Cassandra once used its mystical properties against little Yugi before she quit after feeling the power of Osiris for the first time. I equip the mystical Black Pendant to my monster! I have no need to explain how it works..."**

The pendant was now draped around its neck. As Makyura raised its weapons in preparation to slice, the Amazonian sword mistress lifted her claymore blade up, and shifted into a near defensive stance, glaring hatefully at the demonic creature. Without having to say anything, Marik snapped his fingers towards the female warrior. It lunged forth, ready to claw her.

"Activate Trap Card: **Amazon Archer**!" An army of archers appeared, and each fired an arrow, stopping Makyura in its tracks. It backed away, while tearing out each arrow in rage. "Go my Amazon!"

The woman nodded, and raced forward. She took a daring acrobatic leap into the air, spun around, and cleaved Makyura right down the center. She kicked back as it fragmented away, and the cries of the Ghoul who Yugi won Osiris from shattered away soon after. James screamed out, as the shadows slowly ate away more of him.

"**Why thank you, but you should know what happens when a monster with Black Pendant is destroyed, right?"**

Mai gasped, realizing what happened, as the pendant Marik snatched from the air struck her, covering her area with a black mist for a brief moment. Lily began to scream out as a portion of her started to disappear into the darkness, mainly centering her right arm. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks flinched, the three wishing they could do something to stop this mad game from continuing.

**Mai:** 0 Facedown, The Unfriendly Amazon ATK/2000  
**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Spell/Black Pendant  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7500  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 6750

"**Also... I am afraid there is another penalty to pay for. When Makyura is destroyed a as result of battle, and sent to the card graveyard, I can immediately play any Trap Cards in my hand. And this will do nicely, Rope of Life!"**

The card appeared on the field, and the card hovered like a ceiling while a golden rope descended into a black pit that just appeared. **"It empowers the monster I summon back with eight hundred extra attack points. And guess who I choose my dear... Makyura the Destructor! Now he can tear into your warrior bitch, so say goodbye to her, little girl!" **The rope lifted up, and as soon as it reached solid footing, it jumped and charged the female warrior, and was slashed ruthlessly across her body, fragmenting away while Lily's screams echoed once again.

**Mai:** 0 Facedown  
**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Makyura the Destructor ATK/2400  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7100  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 6750

Makyura swung his claws away, getting rid of anything that the serrated blades had caught. Marik had a pleasured grin on his face, hearing the desperate and painful cries of Lily Potter.

James lifted his head, in pain. "Lillian... sweetie," he whispered, trying to reach out to her. However he was chained and was unable to do anything about it.

Marik caught this, and chuckled. **"How do you feel? Feeling helpless in helping your trapped wife?"**

"You monster," James hissed weakly, _he is worse than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..._

Marik grunted. **"I've heard worse... although it is true, I am a monster... a demon with the power of the Shadow Realm at my fingertips. So, Mai... how does it feel, to lose another close and personal friend?"**

He watched, as the spiritual form of Katsuya Jonouchi appeared. Mai tried to reach out to the young man, but he slowly moved away from her. It was sweet to see the pain of torment wash over the woman's eyes. _It's the story of my life... I was always alone, _Mai thought,_ always alone, and moving constantly. My parents never spent any time with me... when I received my first job on a cruise ship; Duel Monsters became a part of my life..._

While the memory of Jonouchi slowly began to wisp away, she could remember how she had met Yugi and Jonouchi on the boat to Duelist Kingdom, and how the more she hung around them, the more she grew close to them... _friendship... they were weird, but they were my weird friends..._

"Now... I'm just a lonely little girl again," she whispered.

Marik chuckled. **"Well now... it seems you're starting to feel the effects of this Shadow Duel..." **_**No one did say Shadow Games were pleasant... it's such a good feeling to see torment, heart ache, and emptiness all collect within her mind... it feels so good,**_** "Now, say goodbye to Katsuya!"**

With a clench of his fist, the memory of Jonouchi shattered forever. She gasped, as the fire in her eyes vanished in an instant. She tried to place the man's name... but for the life of her cannot remember. She fell to her knees, as her eyes glazed over.

"Mai!"

"Don't bother... Marik's powers made her forget who you were," Yami told Jonouchi.

"Damn it, not if I have anything to say about it!"

"What now?" Harry asked Yami.

"Hm... there is only one thing I can do... and I must do it now." Harry and Cassie watched as his forehead lit with the eye of Wdjat, and the Sennen Puzzle started to glow as well.

However, Harry and Cassie were getting dragged in as well... because deep down inside them, something began to react... the slivers of shadow magic that got absorbed into them from their previous and only Shadow Duel flared. For you see in their past lives...... but they don't know it yet...

=0=0=

In a different field of darkness, Marik crossed his arms, watching as Mai stumbled through the sea of black and forest green, trying to find a way out. He smiled, seeing as she would never leave the darkness... that is until a golden light began to fill behind him. With a grunt, he turned around, and growled.

"Wha... what's going on?" She shielded her eyes from the blinding light, as Yami slowly walked out of the white portal, Eye of Wdjat glowing upon his forehead.

"Mai, you are not alone..."

Marik growled, seeing Yami standing there, but Harry and Cassandra as well.

"Huh... Yugi...? Harry? Cassandra? What's going on?"

"**Yes... what is going on? And why are two mortals here with you as well, Pharaoh?"**

Yami noticed Harry and Cassie standing on either side of him.

"**I see... it appears you two have been exposed long enough to its dark magic..."**

"... We have the ability to be here; because the two of us also wish to help Mai... we want to make sure she will never be alone," Harry said with a commanding tone.

"That is right. Listen to us Mai, we are your friends... we are here for you. You cannot allow Marik's illusions distract you!" Cassie yelled.

"Illusions?"

"Cassandra is correct Mai..." Yami responded, "Marik is casting illusions upon you."

"Illusions? Like a fantasy? But... but everything seems so real..."

"It may seem like that, but trust us Mai," said Harry, "you can break through these illusions. Win the duel Mai, and light can be shed."

"Yes Mai... light can pierce any darkness. Once you win this duel, you can return to your old self once again, with friends who care and love you, Mai."

"Friends..."

Marik growled, as he lifted the Sennen Rod up. **"I do not know what you are doing, but you shall not stop me!"** As Marik prepared to release some shadows, he was skull bashed away, by Kochi, who flared his single wing, and was growling as much a fox could. Beside Harry, Pretty Girl Maya appeared, and gripped her stave. She glared as she stayed in front of Harry.

"You shall not harm them, Marik!" Yami yelled, as the Puzzle flashed, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"But... but Yugi," Mai spoke up, causing the Puzzle to dim down, "I do not know if I can..."

"Fight it Mai!" Yami urged.

"But I feel so alone..." she whispered, falling down and holding herself. Marik grinned as she stood back up.

_"Mai! Get up!"_

"Huh...?" A flash of light erupted behind her, like a pulse.

_"Get up, Mai!" _A voice called to her, _"you can beat him Mai! I know you can!"_

"You can do it Mai... those voices will always be there... even in a time of darkness, friends can break through anything hardship. Get up Mai, and win this fight..."

She stood up, and her eyes harden. "Right."

Marik snarled, as the three duelists vanished from his sight.

=0=0=

They opened their eyes.

_Now it's all up to her,_ Yugi thought, as he turned to face Harry and Cassandra. Both were harden in their emotions, as the duo gave a curt nod to the young man.

"Shadows run through you... a similar magic to the items... very small, but enough that you both were pulled alongside me in the encounter with Marik."

"Our old magic is gone... but... we will be here, through thick and thin... this darkness can be beaten..."

"Right," Yami agreed.

_How dare they.... how dare that runt and those two bastards with the spirits intrude in my Shadow Games... they'll pay for that soon enough._

Mai stood up.

"**Well, is the pain too real for you to continue, my dear?"**

"Yeah right. Your head games don't scare me! I will beat you in this duel Marik! And I am going to start that right here and now!"

"**Very well then, prepare to lose your mind, and your precious memories to the shadows,"** Marik said with an icy tone.

She drew her card, and satisfied, placed it on the field. "I summon **Amazon Chain Master** (4/1500/1300) in Attack Mode!" A muscle-toned woman appeared, clad in Amazonian-like clothing. She had a thick chain wrapped around her arms, with the end hanging limp at her side, "and then, one card shall be left on the field."

**Mai:** 1 Facedown, Amazon Chain Master ATK/1500  
**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Makyura the Destructor ATK/2400  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7100  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 6750

Makyura growled, like that creature from the Alien movies.

"**What a weak and pathetic warrior of a monster,"** Marik hissed, **"not a chance! Now then, I play this card!" **The one he held high above him was slapped onto the slot next to Makyura's card, **"it is the same chains holding our counters imprisoned: Holding Arms** (4/500/0)**!"**

A duplicate that are holding James and Lily captive appeared, and shot forth upon his command. **"As you can see, its special effect will allow me, despite having five hundred attack points, to ensnare your monster for three turns. It's like my own personal Swords of Sealing Light focused on a single card! That will give me enough time to attack and shed your Life Points further. And if that happens, Lily suffers because of it!"** He let out a bark of evil laughter, looking very much like the insane man he was.

**Mai:** 1 Facedown, Amazon Chain Master ATK/1500  
**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Makyura the Destructor ATK/2400, Holding Arms ATK/500  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7100  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 6750

"Enough of this!" Harry shouted, startling his friends, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks, "stop with the damn mind games and just duel you freaky teme!"

"**Oh... but little Harry, this IS how I duel. You see boy, the Shadow Realm and Duel Monsters has intertwined, so I am playing it how it was originally intended. Unfortunately fo the Pharaoh, Mai Kujaku was selected by fate to be the victim of today's Shadow Game, alongside your parents James and Lily Potter."**

"You are insane," Cassie muttered.

"**Oh, why is that, Miss Black? Is it because I duel with ancient magic? A magic that easily triumphs over the magic of modern magicians that appear to exist in today's world? Maybe it is because of the two of you... my lighter half before I have taken over dragged the two of you into a Shadow Duel through Malfoy and Rain, therefore being allowed to experience its magic for the first time. It had a negative effect on your modern magic that as the game progressed; it died away, slowly replaced with the stronger magic. Although, I am unsure of how that had occurred it wouldn't matter in the long run. Of course, it also explains your Ka Beasts... your Dueling Spirits as you call them. In ancient times, they are said to be sorcerers and sorceress who have the ability to call upon a spirit that represented them, as part of their life force, or their spiritual aspect."**

He sneered. **"It also says that only a very few have ever have the power to summon their spiritual aides to them when they need the help. I do wonder how long you two have had your spirits... though I also believe that I may not care much, because even with the power of your spirits, you nor your pal Yugi cannot bring harm to me. In the long run, your spirits run off the same magic that Yugi uses through the Sennen Puzzle."**

"However, I do not use my Puzzle for ill gain!" Yami yelled, "Whereas you use your powers to cause pain and suffering to all!"

"Hey," Mai cuts in, "Listen, Yugi, Harry, Cassandra... I understand your concern. However, trust me I can defend myself against this freak of a weirdo."

"But Yugi, you can't just stand there and let her continue can ya?"

"Sorry... but Mai has made her choice..."

Jonouchi had an unsure look on his face, but accepted the answer.

"No matter what though Mai, we are here for you!" Cassie shouted at her.

"Right..." She nodded, "I appreciate it... now it's my move! And I activate my **Grave Arm**!"

**Mai:** Spell/Grave Arm, 0 Facedown, Amazon Chain Master ATK/1500  
**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Makyura the Destructor ATK/2400, Holding Arms ATK/500  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7100  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 6750

"**Oh... and what are you going to do? Holding Arms is invincible right now."**

"Just watch... you see... I'm not going to use it on your monsters... no, I'm using it on my own!" The Holding Arms' restraint snapped open, as the clawed arm grippe the woman and dragged her back to ground level.

"**Hmm, so, you're that desperate to keep your memories intact?"** he questioned with a snort.

"That's right. And before my Amazon goes away, she can do this. It's one of her special abilities." Amazon Chain Master was now twirling her three-bladed hook in the air, "you see, by sending my own monster to the graveyard, she can use her weapon like so... and take one card from your deck..."

She threw her weapon, and it sank into the deck of Marik's slot. "And I am going to take **The Winged Dragon of Ra**!" Marik narrowed his eyes with hatred. Kaiba arc an eyebrow at this, very interested on how it's going to play out.

"Yeah!" Jonouchi cheered.

"That was a great play," Harry said.

"And now Mai will be able to keep Marik room using Ra in this duel," Otogi included.

With a tug, the chain ripped back out, taking the top card and it flew right into Mai's hand as the warrior disappeared into the graveyard with a smirk. Mai grinned and proudly displayed the third, REAL, Egyptian God Card, Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Not so tough now, huh?" she taunted.

Marik however was ecstatic with sadistic glee. _**She is a fool. She now holds one of the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters... But can she use it...?**_

_Very interesting move she played... now, the question remains: can she use it?_ Kaiba thought, _Ra has extraordinary power. Mai is an experienced duelist, but is the experience of the game enough for her?_

"Okay... now it's my move. First, I will set two cards on the field, and then summon this... my **Amazon Fighter** (4/1500/1300), in Attack Mode!"

**Mai:** 2 Facedown, Amazon Fighter ATK/1500  
**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Makyura the Destructor ATK/2400, Holding Arms ATK/500  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7100  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 6750

The two cards flashed into existence, followed by another rugged warrior of the Amazonian forest, this time she was dark-skinned, black hair, tiger-styled clothing tunics and top, holding her fists tight in a boxer's position.

"**Huh, another weak bitch..."** Amazon Fighter snarled at the insult, **"Makyura the Destructor, slash her down!"**

The demon lunged forward with a raging force.

"Hold on there, bub! I activate **Amazon Magician**!" The card revealed itself, showing the elements displayed in the card art, and an Amazonian warrior, arms crossed, fingers extended out.

"Wow, this card can help," Harry spoke up, "with this card, Mai can switch the attack points between two monsters... and I believe I know what she has chosen."

Mai smiled. "Harry's right. Amazon Fighter's attack is switched with Makyura!"

**Mai:** Spell/Amazon Magician, 1 Facedown, Amazon Fighter ATK/2400  
**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Makyura the Destructor ATK/1500, Holding Arms ATK/500  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7100  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 6750

Marik growled. Amazon Fighter parried the attack, and lashed out with her fists, followed by an axle kick. Grappling the monster, she threw him into the air, jumped up, and smashed her leg into the demon's torso. Makyura was sent crashing right into the ground, and fragmented away. A split second later, Pandora appeared, and his memory was shattered from Marik's mind.

"**Hmph, I wonder who that was... oh well, like it matters,"** Marik stated, as he listened to the screams of James, crying out from the shadows that further enveloped another small portion of his soul.

**Mai:** 1 Facedown, Amazon Fighter ATK/2400  
**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Holding Arms ATK/500  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7100  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 5850

"James!" Lily cried out.

"I'm... I'm fine," James grunted, panting as the pain finally disappeared. He felt so hurt; much worse than the Unforgivable spell Crucio.

"Shit... I forgot about that," Mai muttered.

"No... If this duel lasts, one of them may get swallowed by the Shadow Realm," Harry whispered, as tears slowly began to form.

_Mom, dad, please... I don't want to lose you..._

"Marik's monster is gone, but the Potters are the ones who suffer, because of that freak Marik," Jonouchi muttered.

"Isn't there anything to be done?" Tonks pleaded. She, Sirius, and Remus wanted to help, but they were too afraid of the unknowns.

Yami only shook his head. "No... I am afraid that we just have to watch, and hope for the best..."

Marik chuckled. **"He is right. I can easily kill you three if you try to do anything to save your precious friends. I did say that everybody was a target... and that includes you modern magic users." **Kaiba snorted at the word magic. _**Kaiba is still in denial, but that will all change soon enough...**_

"What are you going to do now, Marik?"

Marik only responded with his trademark evil laugh**. "Foolish girl! You've fallen deep into my trap!"**

The others were shocked.

"**You see, this trap card can only be used if a monster I control has its attack points decreased. So, reveal my facedown card, Card of Last Will!"**

**Mai:** 1 Facedown, Amazon Fighter ATK/2400  
**Marik:** Trap/Card of Last Will, 0 Facedown, Holding Arms ATK/500  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7100  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 5850

The card that appeared before Marik, held the photo of a hand bursting from the ground, holding a full hand. **"However, that isn't all..."**

"NO!" Cassie exclaimed, "Marik's last monster was Makyura the Destructor!"

Marik sneered, as the realization dawned on Mai's face. Marik drew five cards into his hand, and snatched the right one needed.

"**The girl is correct. His effect now let's me play any trap card I wish, and this one shall do nicely for a little destruction! Nightmare Wheel, come forth!"**

Amazon Fighter shielded her eyes, as did Mai. The light faded, and the warrior gasped, finding herself bounded to the demonic torture machine.

**Mai:** 1 Facedown, Amazon Fighter ATK/2400  
**Marik:** Trap/Nightmare Wheel, 0 Facedown, Holding Arms ATK/500  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7100  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 5850

"**Nightmare Wheel's effect traps your monster, but also every passing turn, you will lose five hundred Life Points... which means that Lily beside you loses a portion of herself to the darkness each time your turn starts."**

Lily was sobbing, wanting this madness to end.

"You son of a bitch!" Sirius had enough, and had climbed the arena and charge the man. Isono ordered the man to stop, but Marik simply ducked the punch, and lashed out with a hard kick that forced the man right into his knees. He then punted him across the skull, knocking him out cold.

"**Pathetic,"** he hissed, kicking the man off and crashing below, where Remus and Tonks ran to his aid, with Honda, Anzu, Shizuka, and Otogi.

"That was uncalled for, Marik!" Mai yelled. Kaiba had to agree on that. The punt was just uncalled for and inhuman.

"**He decided to attack me, so I'm allowed to defend myself," **Marik stated, with a shrug of his shoulders, **"now if the dog is done with his pathetic heroics, let's finish this duel..."**

"Fine, however... you trigger a trap of my own."

Marik arch an eyebrow.

"I figured you'd try something like this, so this will help me. Rescue Operation is a trap that will allow me to rescue my Amazon Fighter from your trap, but also allow me to summon a new monster."

**Mai:** Trap/Rescue Operation, 0 Facedown, Amazon Fighter ATK/2400  
**Marik:** Trap/Nightmare Wheel, 0 Facedown, Holding Arms ATK/500  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7100  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 5850

Amazon Fighter vanished off the field, and she pulled her card back into her hand. She smiled, remembering her familiar card.

"Now, come to me, **Cyber Harpie**!"

Mai's fabled trademark appeared with a feminine cry, winged arms crossed over her chest, as she glared at Marik (4/1800/1300).

She closed her eyes, as it was her turn and she hasn't drawn yet. When she did, she was satisfied with the result. Therefore she played the Spell Card **Graceful Charity**, drew three, and discarded what she didn't need. She now held Ra, a trap...

"I am so good..."

She snaps the card into play. "Activate **Elegant Egotist**! Now, Cyber Harpie turns to three! Say hello, to my **Harpie Lady Sisters** (6/1950/2100)!" The original was surrounded in a swirl of feathers, before the three sisters appeared in a flashy shoujo-like animation.

**Mai:** 0 Facedown, Harpie Lady Sisters ATK/1950  
**Marik:** Trap/Nightmare Wheel, 0 Facedown, Holding Arms ATK/500  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7100  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 5850

"Now, these three ladies will now be sacrificed, in order to summon to the field, **The Winged Dragon of Ra**!"

The three women vanished in a giant vortex of wind that whipped wildly. Everyone had to shield themselves because of the gale-force winds. Marik stood there, as the winds attacked him briskly. He was slightly surprised at the result. Kaiba too was impressed, as he stared with hunger at the appearance of the final God Card. With the card in her hand, she slams it onto her Duel Disk. High above the airship, a tremendous beam of light pierced through the darkness, highlighting everybody, and filling the arena with an intense white light. Everyone had to shield their eyes as best they could as the giant sphere of light lowered down from the air, while they stared at the white sphere, stunned beyond moral doubt.

_**She is a fool. She thinks she can control an Egyptian God Card? She is sadly mistaken, because instead of her controlling it, it shall control her!**_

"What in the world?" Mai saw Ra, but it was but a golden sphere, with numerous lines dissecting its surface in a strange pattern.

"**Huh, that is The Winged Dragon of Ra, locked away within that golden sphere,"** Marik explained.

"No way," Kaiba muttered, stunned.

"But... but how can I use that card?"

Marik sneered.

_**You can't use it, you fool! You'll never unlock its ancient powers! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_


	18. Chapter 17

~ **Omake** ~

**Harry & Cassandra:** Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Hold it! You messed up..." called out the author of this storyline, killing the background music.

"What do you mean we messed up?" Harry and Cassie snapped.

Sweatdrop... "This is The Oriental Adventure, not Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"**Hey, is this going to take long?"** Marik questioned with his arms crossed over his chest, wanting to get on with the duel already, **"I have the urge to pull off a Randy Orton and punt another unfortunate wizard in the head... or Chris Jericho..."**

"Shut up, at least I'm making you more sadistic than the creators did in the anime. Besides, incase you forgot, this is a fanfiction; Harry's world crossing into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"I need to go use the loo!" James yelled out, hung high in the air over Marik.

"How? Your crotch and your lower torso are missing," the author stated.

"That's because you made that happen, but I still need to go!" James whined.

He frowned but snapped his fingers. Released from Holding Arms and Holding Legs, and miraculously healed, the man rushes off stage. Just then, Voldemort wander into view. "When am I going to get my cut into this story? I haven't been mentioned for the last nine chapters in the physical sense."

"Shit," David cursed, "I knew I was forgetting something. Hold on will you? I still need to figure out a way to pull you into this storyline... and still work out the whole save the wizarding world crap while keeping Duel Monsters in the element..."

"I am Lord Voldemort! I need to heed to wait! I want action now!" The Dark Lord demanded, pulling his wand out... which got snatched out of the hands of Yami Bakura.

"Well... interesting wand," the King of Thieves chuckled.

"Give that back, you mudblood!" Voldemort shouted, but Bakura had already run off with it. The Dark Lord gave chase.

David sighed, face-palming as a green jet of light flew centimeters past his head. Bakura's mad laugh echoed, followed by the enraged cry of Voldemort.

~ **End** ~

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Harry & Cassandra:** Previously on The Oriental Adventure...

_**She is a fool. She thinks she can control an Egyptian God Card? She is sadly mistaken, because instead of her controlling it, it shall control her!**_

_High above the airship, a tremendous beam of light pierced through the darkness, highlighting everybody, and filling the arena with an intense white light. Everyone had to shield their eyes as best they could as the giant sphere of light lowered down from the air, while they stared at the white sphere, stunned beyond moral doubt._

_"... What in the world?" Mai saw Ra, but it was but a golden sphere, with numerous lines dissecting its surface in a strange pattern._

_**"Huh, that is The Winged Dragon of Ra, locked away within that golden sphere," **__Marik explained._

_"No way," Kaiba muttered, stunned._

_"But... but how can I use that card?"_

_Marik sneered._

_**You can't use it, you fool! You'll never unlock its ancient powers! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

"**Now that you've stolen Ra from me, why don't you try and use it?"**

Mai kept staring at the glowing golden sphere high above the airship. "That is The Winged Dragon of Ra?"

"What is that thing?" Remus whispered.

"Somehow the dragon is locked within that sphere," Yami noted.

"Mai have better figure out a way to unlock it and fast," Jonouchi said.

"**Ha, only I knowhow to tap into the power of Ra,"** Marik said.

_Maybe for now, but soon I will learn its secrets,_ Kaiba thought with a smile on his face.

"**Not only are we dueling, but your mind will vanish with each monster that I destroy. And for each loss of Life Points, our human counters will lose more of themselves into the darkness that surround us all. If you are confused then I'll simplify it: I win, James is free, you win, and Lily is free. No matter what happens, one will die and one will live! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Jonouchi and Yami gasped. Remus and Tonks were terrified as well.

"No, he can't do that!"

Mai stared, in fright of the ruling Marik declared. **"Besides, only certain individuals can successfully control Ra's power with knowledge of the ancient scriptures of the Pharaoh..."**

"Oh gimmie a break! You're just jealous that I now control Ra, and that you lost it to a better duelist!" Mai countered.

Marik chuckled, and glanced at Mai with a haughty look. **"Well then, try reading the ancient text on the card."**

She peered down upon her duel disk, and her eyes near popped out of her head. There, on the bottom of the card, was a paragraph filled with Egyptian text. She couldn't make heads or tails of the written text.

_Wait a minute, when I held it earlier, that text was not there... is this another illusion?_

"Hey Seto, what do you think the text says?"

"I don't know. Mokuba, I wan you to us the network satellite cameras and photograph the card, and then have our translators get to work on unmasking it."

"Sure thing niisan."

Harry heard the conversation, and nudged Cassie. "Sweetie, go with Mokuba and give him some help, okay?"

"Huh, are you sure Harry?" Cassie asked.

"Yes... I'll stay here with the others."

She nodded and briefly kissed him before running towards the elevator and squeezing in with Mokuba.

"Cassie, what are you doing here?"

"I'll help you. Better to have an extra hand, right?"

Mokuba nodded. "Okay, Cassie."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, and looked towards Harry, who gave him a small nod. _I see... extra help just incase..._ Kaiba nodded back and returned his attention back on the duel.

"**Go ahead and stare at the card all you want. You'll never decipher its written text. It is written in a special form of hieroglyphic script used only by high-ranking individuals in Egypt."** With a sneer, he continued on, **"And I doubt that you fit into that category. Fortunately, my family does... we have been Tomb keepers of the Pharaoh's Grave for millennia."**

"Yeah right," Jonouchi muttered. Yami however blinked when he heard what Marik said next, which had also surprised Seto Kaiba.

"**I bet Seto Kaiba can read the text perfectly."**

"What?" Kaiba muttered.

"**I can tell you right now, there are a certain few on board this vessel that can trace their historical ancestries back towards Ancient Egypt, a time where sorcery and kings reigned supreme, and raged great wars among the lands! Back then, the powers of the shadows was everywhere... and the world feared those who controlled it!"**

"Oh shut up. I don't need the history lesson!"

"**Oh, Pegasus J. Crawford knew the risks of the cards, when Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra were recreated. And not even he knew the deciphered text when Ra was reborn. Pegasus knew that in ancient times Ra would only obey certain individuals who knew and can recite the holy chant. To save the trouble, the text as it was when it was found in the tombs, were printed onto that card in a certain type of ink, which can only appear when Ra is currently in play."**

_He knew it... he freaking knew that I wouldn't have known the truth behind the God Card..._

"**Now, I shall ask you one more time... are you going to recite the chant, or shall I unleash him from his prison!?"** He cackled insanely.

"Laugh it up you psycho..."

_Wait a minute... Marik knew all of this from the beginning!_ Yugi realized, _he planned on Mai taking the God Card!_

_Now, this is getting very interesting,_ Kaiba thought, _if Mai is unable to recite the card text, then when Marik's turn arrives, he'll unleash Ra from its sphere... and use it to attack Mai. Then, I'll finally get to see how Ra truly operates in a duel..._

"**Well, are you going to make a move... or is it my turn now?"** Marik asked, **"Hurry up, because time runs short. If you cannot recite the holy chant, then I will. And since you have no monsters on the field, you are open to my next attack. And that means Lily will once again be eaten away by the Shadow Realm... while her husband can do nothing but watch in agony!"**

Mai said nothing. She sets one card facedown on the field, and she ended her turn there. Marik smirked.

**Mai:** 1 Facedown  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Holding Arms ATK/500  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7100  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 5850

"**It's over!"** He drew, looked at the card that was drawn, and shifts it into his hand while fingering another card, **"you had your chance. Now, come forth Holding Legs** (4/800/600)**!"**

A duplicate of Holding Arms appeared, only the shackles were fitted to go around the ankles of a monster.

"**Too bad. When Holding Legs is summoned, all traps and spells are instantly repelled back to the players' hand."** Her **Gravity Bind** trap card vanished and the card got ejected out of the dueling disk, **"when Arms is on the same field as Legs, its effect brings forth one more object to the field. Say hello to the Sacred Stone of Ojhat **(4/0/0)**!"**

**Mai:** 0 Facedown  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Holding Arms ATK/500, Holding Legs ATK/800, Sacred Stone of Ojhat ATK/0  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 7100  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 5850

The giant maroon rust slab of thick stone slowly appeared behind Mai, startling her. He grinned, and then cackled loudly. **"With no monsters, I can attack your Life Points directly... go Holding Arms and Holding Legs, seize her!"**

They shot across the field, and ensnared her ankles and wrists. With a snap of his fingers and a sick grin on his face, they spread her arms and legs out before she painfully collided with the stone slab behind her, dropping her Gravity Bind in the process and the pain that shot across her body.

"What in the hell is going on? What kind of holograms is this!?"

"**Don't you remember, this is a Shadow Game... whatever happens here is real, or don't you remember the pain that James and Lily have felt whenever our Life Points dropping during the duel? Electrocute her now!"**

She screamed loudly, as volts of electricity ran through her body. Lily cries out as another portion of her faded away. Now she was in the same position as her husband, only unlike James, she was missing more of her lower torso, extending down to her knees.

**Mai:** 0 Facedown  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Holding Arms ATK/500, Holding Legs ATK/800, Sacred Stone of Ojhat ATK/0  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 5800  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 5850

Marik was laughing at the pain all of his victims were feeling, as the glow on his forehead brightened briefly.

"Marik! Stop this madness now! Let my parents free!" Harry screamed, "I so sorry that I left them, and harmed them... I didn't know what I was thinking... I was so lonely... all I wanted was someone to love me... I didn't wish to remain there anymore because it wasn't the home I once called anymore... don't hurt them anymore... I may have disowned myself from the family... but they are the only reason why I'm alive today."

James and Lily heard this, and they were in tears. Maybe it wasn't too late for forgiveness...

"**Oh, why should I, Harry? Not you, not the Pharaoh, and especially the rest of your merry band of friends can stop me. Besides, little Mai is all alone; all of her friends have vanished!"**

"That is a lie!" Yami flared his magic, glaring at the dark entity.

"**Yugi, I had enough of you intruding on our little game. We WILL have our duel soon enough, but for now, it is time... to awaken Ra from its sleep!"**

_No, if he successfully recites the chant... Mai's in trouble!_ Yugi exclaimed. However Marik crossed his arms, and began to speak in a clear, loud, commanding voice.

* * *

空の大きい獣は、私の叫びを聞く。ライトの球体からのthyselfを変形させ、私にこの戦いの勝利を持って来なさい。あなたの白熱の砂漠を囲み、私の敵にあなたの激怒を投げなさい。一緒に私達が勝つように深く中からのあなたの力の鍵を開けなさい。私があなたの名前を呼ぶようにこの影のゲームで現われなさい、 RAの飛んだドラゴン!

* * *

"Oh no... He's unlocked Ra," Yami whispered.

The giant sphere of light dissected away, growing outward, and before long, the dreaded god of the sun had revealed itself with a deafening screech, wings spread and eyes lit aglow. The winds blew and the shadows twisted as the golden deity of Egypt gently landed on its feet, completely over towering Marik under its giant shadow. Isono got blasted form his perch on the field, trying to hang onto the railing and pulling himself back over. Kaiba was staring at the monster in pure disbelief, stunned by the monstrosity that Marik had brought into full effect.

"**Behold the greatest of the three gods of Egypt! The most powerful monster ever to exist, now is under my control!"**

**Mai:** 0 Facedown  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Holding Arms ATK/500, Holding Legs ATK/800, Sacred Stone of Ojhat ATK/0, Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/5400  
**Lily's Health (Mai's LP):** 5800  
**James' Health (Marik's LP):** 5850

"Mai! We gotta stop this! That thing will easily wipe her out in two turns!" Jonouchi yelled.

_I agree, if Marik attacks, Mai will be left with only four hundred Life Points, and an attack of that magnitude will bring great harm upon Lily. If Mai loses this duel, Lily will be swallowed up by the Shadow Realm..._

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Harry screamed.

"**Ha! I don't think so Potter! This is my game, and I am the one who shall reign supreme over this duel. Once I wipe out her Life Points with two simple attacks, she's done for, and your mother will be lost to the darkness forever..."**

"Marik! Your grudge is against me, not Mai, and especially not Lily and James Potter!" Yami shouted.

Marik grinned. **"That's true, however... I'm just having a little fun. Nothing's more enjoyable than playing with the lives of mortal humans. Besides, we shall have our duel soon enough... because on my back lie the ancient scriptures of the Pharaoh's Secret..."**

"Huh? Secret...?" Yami whispered.

"**For so long, I have been in nothing but pain when I was chosen to have the writing carved into my back. For five millennia we Tomb Keepers have hid in the shadows and waited fo the return of the Pharaoh... thought it brought great power to the Ishtal name... only I did not want that grace! Who cares about a five thousand year old king? WHEN IT IS I WHO CAN BECOME THE KING! I knew I was destined for greatness: first off I just needed all of the right pieces..."**

"Marik! This madness must stop! Right now!"

Marik gripped the Sennen Rod in his hand, cackling away. **"Ha! Like I am going to listen to you! You see, this madness has only just begun! This is all but a game to me, and its torment shall continue! Soon the entire world shall cower and fear, as I rule the entire planet!"**

=0=0=

In Malfoy Manor, Lord Voldemort cursed more of his men. He had finally found out where Harry Potter was hiding, however finding him would be hard. His magic no longer existed. Somehow, the brat had lost his magic, and had become a squib. Sure it would have been a great thing... without Harry unable to perform magic; the world was now under his control. The bad thing was he can never be able to get any fun out of tormenting the boy before ending his life in front of Dumbledore, right after breaking the boy by killing his brother Chase, the one who Dumbledore proclaimed as the one who had killed him in the first place.

He ordered them to leave him be, and he could have swore the pops that cracked made him think he had crushed another skull again... or popped bones in muggle bodies. Since Lucius Malfoy was currently at a Ministry Ball, to keep his tabs and paying off gold to keep Fudge greedily in power, he was alone in the mansion.

"Ever since that invasion of the Ministry yesterday, the Prophecy was finally revealed to me... only Harry has the power to kill me, and vise versa... but since the boy had somehow become a squib... the prophecy is now worthless..."

He curled his hands together, resting his chin against the knuckles, leaning back into his throne.

"Though I should not dismiss the matter so easily... that old fool Dumbledore would try and find a way to help that boy; that is if he finds out what I know, which even my faithful spy in the Order doesn't know... hm, what should I do?"

Thunder echoed, as a flash of lightning arced outside in the storm that brewed in the countryside.

His eyes glowed, and then a grim smile formed.

"If Dumbledore thinks Chase is the savior... then two can play that... I'll just pretend that I am devoting all I can to kill Chase Potter, and when the time comes, I'll simply kill him, and the old man while he is stunned over the death of the Wizarding World's false savior! Yes, that is an excellent plan..."

Apparently, he still hasn't known about the great power of the three Egyptian God Cards... of course, he would never even bother with a muggle card game, to realize easy power resides in Duel Monsters...

His thoughts shattered as the door opened, and Voldemort looked up. The door closed as lightning illuminate the room.

"Who are you?" He questioned the cloaked man, wand raised.

The man shrouded in the black cloak with hood overshadowing his face simply lifted up what looked like a small collector's card. The only other thing other than the card was a necklace with a glowing stone shard of green.

"What in the-"

A terrible sea green flash of light erupted in the room, and also pierced out the large window of that room. Then darkness soon claimed the room. The figure stood there, as he lifted a card. After another clap of thunder, lightning flashed revealing the image of Voldemort on its surface of a Duel Monster's card, trapped behind a green ring. And just like that, in a mansion where many items are considered magical, the mysterious figure left, vanishing into the dark stormy afternoon to make a delivery to his master...

=0=0=

It was only half an hour...

_**"Winged Dragon of Ra, strike her down with your mighty rage! Eliminate her!"**__ Marik commanded the fiery deity of the sun. The mighty golden beast screeched, and unleashed its fiery blast upon Mai, who was chained up and unable to defend herself._

Half an hour ago, the duel between Marik and Mai ended.

_Yami fell to the ground as the energy attack ended, and Harry then rushed the field. Harry leaned beside Yami and Jonouchi was helping Mai after he managed to pry her loose from Holding Arms and Holding Legs._

Marik had won this duel... Mai lost...

_**"That is the power that Ra holds within," **__Marik stated,__** "I know you felt its rage, Pharaoh. Does it hurt? I hope it does... because when we finally have our duel, you shall feel its rage once again."**_

Two outsiders were pulled into a business that they should have never gotten involved in, had really frightened him... _I almost lost the people who had allowed me to live a life in this world..._

_**"Now then... as to my rules... I won, so James Potter is now free to return to his mortal body."**__ James' body slowly filled in the missing portions of flesh, before the man collapsed to the ground, freed from his chained prison. He then turned into a white light and vanished back into his body somewhere on the airship._

Harry's feelings were very much in a complete mix. Similar to a blender: Add the ingredients, and then shove a rock which trashes the machine.

_**"However... say goodbye... Lily Potter is now gone forever!"**__ Marik laughed, as Harry screams out before the darkness had swallowed the red-haired witch._

That is how Harry felt somewhat... in that kind of description of his haggard mixed emotions.

_**"And now... Mai Kujaku lost this Shadow Game, and now she too shall join Lily. Goodbye!"**__ A flash of the Sennen Rod, and Mai collapsed into Jonouchi's arms. Her soul was banished to join Lily in the realm of shadow._

He clenched his fist. He'll help Yami defeat Marik, and help save his mother... yes... his mother... his kaasan. Lily was his mom, and James was his dad...

"Harry? I'm sorry..."

Harry did the first thing he could ever do, in five years: he had hugged his father.

He had finally forgiven them. However... things will not be the same ever again...

_Marik..._

And in her cabin, Cassie was not the forgiving type against her father... but she was working on it... she at least acknowledged him; despite the man having a very painful headache got the punt to the skull by Marik.

"Just get some rest... father," she said. Sirius sighed.

"I'm sorry Cassandra... please, I truly am..."

"... I know you are," was her reply, as the door closed behind her. She let out a breath she was holding, and then walked off to find Harry. She needed him right now...

=0=0=

Dumbledore sagged in the chair. The order was in shambles, and somehow, Chase had found out and was in complete disarray. The man Malik Ishtal had pulled an innocent woman into his sick twisted magical games, and her body was used to represent how much "life" his opponent had in their card game battle, likewise the same was used on James' soul. Because Marik had won, James' soul was released from the dark magic that banished him in the first place but now both women have been banished into this Shadow Realm. Forget Voldemort... Malik Ishtal, filled with a dark terrifying dark and evil magic, could very well conquer both worlds muggle and magical...

"What in Merlin can we do...?"

And no one knew about the fate that had befallen Lord Voldemort, his soulless body still undiscovered in Malfoy Manor... until now.

"My lord?" Lucius knocked once again, but received no answer. Braving the risk of getting AKed, he ventured into the chamber room of where his master resides. There on the floor, was his lord and master, eyes glazed, and the wand lie discarded near his body.

Elsewhere on the planet, a laughter echoed, as the Dark Lord's soul, what portions there were left, was just one of the many souls that lined these stone walls, lit by numerous touches lit in orange-yellow flames.

* * *

Sneak peek into the Doma Duel/Waking the Dragons arc... for now, any reviews from readers? On the progress of this story, how you feel its going? I may skip through the Cyber/Virtual World arc, because I believe that in the anime, the time the Yugi-tachi had spent in cyber world was for extended days, but in the real world, hooked to machines only like a day or so had passed.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Where am I...? Where is everybody?_

Mai was encased in what looked like a giant triangular hourglass. She wasn't alone. The hourglass was large enough to fit another unfortunate soul: Lily Potter.

_Where is my son?_ Lily thought frantically, as she was banging on the clear glass that encased the two women.

"Help us! Can't you hear us?" Lily yelled.

Down below, the Yugi-tachi were currently enjoying a nice relaxing day at the beach. Mai also banged on the glass, and cried out, but their voices were nonexistent to the outside world.

"**Scream all you want,"** Marik said, as he appeared beside the hourglass figure, **"your friends Mai, and your son, Lily, cannot hear you. The both of you are trapped here."**

He watched the fun below, his ever-sinister grin plastered. **"Now do you understand, ladies? You do not belong anywhere. Your son never cared for you Lily, and you Mai never had friends in the first place. The two of you shall remain here in complete isolation, and watch as the people you care for vanish from your lives one by one..."**

He smiled, as he reached over, and reclaimed Ra's card. The sand began to seep into the large chamber below. He released a terrifying laugh, and then he opened his eyes. He was back in his cabin room.

"**Now that they are taken care of, I can now focus on winning what I require... and the Pharaoh's power... along with the Sennen Puzzle."**

=0=0=

"Well... hope this is satisfying for your brother," Cassie told Mokuba.

"Yup. Took awhile... But we have gotten everything needed here on the computer."

Mokuba took his headset of, and then turned towards Cassie who sat next to him.

"What's the deal with Harry and his family? Just what happened?"

"Apparently... that Marik-teme used the Sennen Rod and banished his mother into the Shadow Realm. Mai's mind is trapped there as well... my father is okay as well... Im just..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I still just can't easily forgive him. I mean sure he's part of the reason I'm in this world... but it still hurts being left alone... Harry was the only one who was there for me."

"Cassie listen... Seto and I are orphans."

The girl looked up towards the younger Kaiba.

"It's true... we never knew our parents... a lot of people would want to adopt Seto-niisan, however he would refuse, because he would never wish to be separate from me. We stuck together, until one day niisan challenged a man named Gozuboro Kaiba to a chess match. Seto won in the end, and he had no choice but to follow after the rules Seto laid out, and adopted us."

"Gozuboro?"

"He's our step-father..."

"Don't tell me... he was an evil son of a bitch?"

Mokuba laughed. "Yeah, he was a mean teme."

"Heh, I think Harry and I are corrupting you."

Mokuba just gave a foxy-like grin.

"Well, I can tell you, but most of this story is also Seto's to tell. All I can is that Kaiba Corporation was once a military installation. Once Seto managed to get a corporal takeover of the company, Gozuboro committed suicide."

"Oh... so he's dead?"

"Yup... he's dead."

Cassie nodded. Mokuba leaned back into his chair.

"So, Cassie, you and Harry are smart... can you read this language?"

She gave it a quick once over, and then shook her head. "Nope... I can't make heads or tails of this text."

"You and Harry were so smart, I figured you would have... or Harry at least."

"We know Egyptian, yes... but not this dead language..."

Mokuba nodded.

"So... Mokuba, are there any girls you are interested in?" She stifled her giggles seeing the boy's cheeks flush red.

=0=0=

Harry walked into the kitchen area of the airship, as he raided the fridge for the leftovers. As he gathered himself a plate, and has it heated in the microwave, he saw Kaiba standing there, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Harry..."

"What?"

"I don't know what happened to your mother, and frankly I do not care for this magical hocus pocus crap... but listen... you at least have people who care for you."

"I know," he deadpanned, back turned to the older Kaiba.

"Harry... I may never understand your pain, but I can relate."

"Oh, enlighten me."

"... I'm an orphan."

That got his attention.

"Mokuba and I never knew our parents. Kaiba is our adopted name, that I had made famous after I beaten a man named Gozuboro, our step-father, in a game of chess. You see, he made me his heir to the Kaiba fortune, and then gave me a challenge. I had beaten him at his own challenge and raised the claim he granted upon me with one hundred times interest in cash and liquid assets. I have completely taken over the company, and changed it from a military war horse to the gaming company of today."

"..."

"Listen Harry, even if you still do not see them as your parents, they gave you life. Cherish the fact that you HAD parents... parents who gave enough DNA to grant you a life in our world."

The microwave beeped, and he took out his plate of food.

"... Why tell me all this?" Harry asked.

Seto stared at the younger teenager.

"Because I can see it in your eyes, when we first met... I can see neglect in your eyes, and why you left your home country to live here in Japan."

"I see..."

"You and Cassie are the only close friends Mokuba ever had. Before you came into our lives, he was targeted once by a mad-man who wanted to take over my company, and then with Marik and the Ghouls just to get Obelisk from me, and before that, there were five evil men who almost killed me and Yugi and his friends in a virtual reality game."

"Hm..."

Seto sighed. "I trust you and Cassandra to keep my brother company when I am not around. I love Mokuba very much, and I would do anything to protect him. With you and Cassandra, that one fear of losing him will never come true." He gave him a rare smile.

"We enjoy Mokuba's company as well." He smiled back.

"Good... if you do not mind, I have a match to duel, versus the final duelist."

"Good luck, Kaiba," Harry said.

He left the kitchens, leaving Seto by himself. He then headed off to the Dueling Arena.

=0=0=

"Shizuka, I brought you a plate," Harry greeted as he entered Mai's cabin room.

"Oh, thank you Harry," the girl replied, taking the plate of food.

Harry looked over Mai, frowning.

"Damn that Marik... first he does this to Mai, and then traps mother..."

"Have you spoken to your otousan?"

"Hai... I've forgiven him and mother, but it's still going to be very different between us..."

Shizuka looked at the younger teenager. "The duel should be starting right now. I told the others I was going to remain here and keep an eye on Mai."

"Okay. See ya." he left the room, and Shizuka set the plate on the nearby table.

On his way, he bumped into Remus, his father, and Tonks. No words were said, as they reached the elevators, and rode it to the outside top. Once reaching the destination, Harry wandered towards his friends. Tonks, Sirius, and Remus loitered in the spot Seto once stood during the last duel. Unfortunately across to their left was Marik, the evil man with the dark magic.

"As soon as the final duelist arrives, the match shall begin," Isono announced.

"Do we even know who this final duelist is?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Hopefully whoever it is, he is not working for Marik," Yami said, staring at the darkness given life.

Marik crossed his arms, and smirked.

_Whoever this duelist is, Obelisk will crush him..._

The collar on his coat beeped.

_"Kaiba? Are you there?"_

He was surprised at the voice that came over the collar-com. "Cassandra? Where's Mokuba?"

_"He's sitting next to me. Listen, Mokuba-kun and I found out more information about Ra. Helps that I know some Egyptian."_

"Go on then," he urged.

_"Ra has been fully scanned and Mokuba has all of the gathered data downloaded into your company computers, your private computer base that is. I wouldn't know much of that though."_

"Alright..."

_"Mokuba is getting to work in translating all noted text off the card. Hopefully the estimated time of completion would be around half an hour. If I or Harry-kun didn't know modern Arabian Egyptian, then the time would have been longer. Don't worry; the two of us will get this card translated. I'm particularly interested on the card's text. It's a dead language that much I know of. Can't help but try and solve a challenging puzzle, like Ra."_

Seto smirked. Cassie was a smart woman. Of course Harry was smart in his own rights as well. "Okay then. You or Mokuba contact me when everything is finished."

_"Right,"_ Cassie replied.

"If the final duelist does not arrive in the next ten minutes, then this match will be declared an automatic victory... to Seto Kaiba!" Isono announced, as Kaiba slotted his deck into his duel disk.

"Kaiba, I must speak to you!" Yami called out.

"Listen Yugi, I know what you're going to say. You request emergency landing for your friends. Listen up, because this tournament will stop for no one!"

"Kaiba," Yami threatened.

"Your friend Bakura knew what eh was getting into when he came here in the first place. If anything, his injuries are his own damn fault, got it?"

Yami glared as Kaiba walked up onto the dueling field, and stood in his spot, arms crossed.

_Hmph, looks like my opponent had sense and backed off... winning this match is much easier than I thought, _Kaiba thought. Five minutes had passed, and he was getting restless. Just as he was about to call out to Isono, a ding echoed. All eyes turned to the opening doors, and Kaiba gasped.

"YOU!"

There was Isis Ishtal, the woman who gave Kaiba Obelisk in the first place.

"Hello Seto... we meet again."

_Sister, help me!_ Malik cried out. Marik grunted, suppressing Malik's will back into isolation.

_**Oh no you don't! You won't escape that easily,**_ Marik hissed, as he turned to glare at the woman standing there facing off Seto Kaiba.

"You got some nerve, making me wait!" Kaiba yelled.

Yami was surprised as well. This was the same woman he and Anzu met at the Domino Museum. He remembered that encounter well. Looking over to Anzu, she did as well.

"Is that the woman you talked about before?" Harry asked Yami.

"Yes... Isis. She met Anzu and I when we were staring at an artifact that appeared to be familiar to me. She is a holder of a Sennen Item. The Sennen Tauk."

Harry widens his eyes, and then stared back at Isis.

"Such a surprise nonetheless," Kaiba said, "however... I still have Obelisk with me, the very card you gave me in the first place. And after this duel has ended, you'll be staring up at the very monster you foolishly granted to me!"

"Whatever you say, Seto Kaiba. However, I am here on a more important mission... to save my brother."

"Hm, brother? Wait..."

She simply glanced over at Marik, who snarled in response.

"An Ishtal for five thousand years have stood guard over the Pharaoh's tomb. However, when my brother Malik had stepped forth, he turned against the clan and the evil within had grown more powerful..."

Marik groaned, as he felt his lighter soul try and break through once again. So, he flares his shadow magic and trapped the other Ishtal in a pyramid made of shadow magic, banishing him away.

_**There is only room for one Ishtal... and that shall be me,**_ Marik thought.

"If you remember Seto Kaiba, my Sennen Tauk allows me to see events that are yet to come. It tells me that you will lose this duel to me," she announced, gently tracing her fingers along the golden item worn around her neck.

"Oh shut the hell up! I do not believe in any of that magical bullshit, do you understand me?" Kaiba threatened. The wizards and witch flinched at the verbal jab at what they truly were. Remus and Sirius were reminded of Lily's cousin Petunia, who hated magic to the point she would probably murder anybody who associated or could do magic, same with her fat whale of a husband Vernon Dursley (thought I fergot about them? Not likely, though that is the only place they're gonna be mentioned...).

"Have you forgotten Seto, that it was my idea for you to host this tournament?"

Harry blinked.

"To lure duelists from across the world to Domino City, to a city filled with battles between monsters and magical spells... it had worked, for my brother is here right now. However, the hardest task is yet to come." The Yugi-tachi, plus Remus, Sirius, and Tonks, listened intently to the woman's words, "to save my brother from the darkness. And this can only be accomplished with help from the great Pharaoh. The spirit which resides within the Sennen Puzzle..."

Yami blinked.

"Help from not only the Pharaoh, but Harry and Cassandra as well."

The others now stared at Harry, who looked perplexed.

"He and Cassandra possess a type of magic that hasn't been seen for over five thousand years. The ability to be compatible, and survive the magicks of the Shadow Realm with help from their Ka spirits, Pretty Girl Maya, and Kochi the One-winged Kitsune."

"How does she know...?" Beside him, Maya appeared in the spiritual sense.

"Hmph, you went through all that trouble, just for some Egyptian fairytale? How pathetic... I cannot believe that I am surrounded by superstitious nitwits..."

"Seto, you can not deny your past," she insisted.

"Aright, that is quite enough! I'm Seto Kaiba, and I have money."

"No shit," Harry muttered under his breath, causing Maya to laugh within his mind.

"I heard that Harry," Kaiba warned, but the teen still snickered, as did Jonouchi and Honda, "And after this tournament is done and over with, I shall be the greatest in the world!"

Harry now sweatdropped. _Where's the kind Seto Kaiba that opened up to me?_

"No matter what you or your psychotic brother may think, I do not care for your magical bullshit. So take it, and tell it to someone else who gives a damn! I will win this tournament, and I will possess the strongest deck in history, once I collect Ra and Osiris. Besides, you have made two big mistakes: the first was giving me Obelisk the Great War God. The second mistake was expecting it back. Start the match now, Isono!"

Isono nodded, as the playing field rose to its elevated height.

**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Isis' LP:** 8000

He snatched the card off his deck and adds it to his hand. "Now, listen well because I do not need any magic to tell me how this duel will end! I summon **Vorse Raider** (4/1900/1200)!" The humanoid creature armed with its bladed weapon snorted, ready in attack.

_And then I'll place one card facedown,_ Isis thought.

"And then I'll place one card facedown! That is it for me."

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, Vorse Raider ATK/1900  
**Isis:** 0 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Isis' LP:** 8000

_Seto Kaiba, you will learn that the powers of my Sennen Tauk, will grant your defeat..._

=0=0=

"Mokuba, what's wrong?"

"This isn't good."

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba was typing away, as new windows popped up. "The computers, Cassie. It can't decipher this last line of text."

"Huh, lemme look." She pushed her chair over, and Mokuba scooted aside, as Cassie took over.

"Hm... let's try a different method, Mokuba."

"Alright, you're in charge," he replied.

Cassie's fingers clacked against the keyboard, as she searched the database for another item to use, while her eyes scanned endlessly over the line of data that was showing up in another open window.

"If I can at least shift the lines into modern Egyptian, then maybe I can decipher the last line Mokuba, however that will be hard. However, I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing..." Mokuba wondered what that meant, but would question it later, as he stood there watching Cassie type away.

_Maybe it had something to do with that Scotland boarding school she and Harry once attended._

=0=0=

Isis closed her eyes. "I summon **Keldo** (4/1200/1600)." She then picked up the card without looking and slots it on the field. The monster she announced before making her move appeared, crossing its arm bladed guards over its chest. It was a green and goldenrod yellow monster, with an Arabian appearance in terms of clothing, according to Harry that is.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, Vorse Raider ATK/1900  
**Isis:** 0 Facedown, Keldo DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Isis' LP:** 8000

"Wow... did ya see that? She announced her card before making the draw."

"Yes... that is the power of the Sennen Tauk. She can see events before they happen."

"So wait? She knows what happens before they occur?" Anzu questioned, a bit alarmed.

"Wait a minute, this was the same thing that occurred with Esperoba, Jonouchi spoke up, "however it turned out he had siblings who were helping him, until they were caught. I still haven't fond out who had helped me on that day."

Maya smirked.

"Trust me Jonouchi, Isis' power is very much real," Yami replied.

Marik was amused. _**Little do they know, my dear sister has a limit when it comes to the power of the Sennen Tauk...**_

"And now Seto Kaiba, I activate this powerful Spell Card: **Dragged Down into the Darkness**."

Kaiba widen his eyes in shock. _That will force me to reveal my hand, and discard two cards, though I do the same to her..._

"I choose **Kaizer Glider**, and **Polymerization**."

_No way... how did she know I had them in my hand... unless she's cheating..._ He did so anyway, growling. "Alright, enough trickery! Reveal your hand now! I don't know how you knew, but I will find out!"

She twisted her hand in Kaiba's direction. "Discard your **Monster Reborn** and your **Magic Revival**!"

"As you wish, Seto," she calmly replied. Isis grabbed the two cards, and pushed them into her graveyard slot, turning her hand back to her eyes.

_**Ahh, I remember her tactics very well, and how she would use these tactics against me when I was but a weak child, but now she will never stand a chance against me.**_** "Hear me Isis! You will never transform me back into the weak pathetic brother you once knew!"**

Isis glanced in his direction.

_I know my brother is in there somewhere, his kind and gentle soul, trapped under the veil of darkness..._ "Malik, I know you are there somewhere..."

"**Ah, but he is no longer here. He kept interfering with me, so I had him banished away into the Shadow Realm,"** Marik told Isis, a dark chuckle escaping his lips.

_SISTER! HELP ME!_ Malik's voice called out to her, before he vanished.

=0=0=

"Damn, this is hard..."

Cassie blew some hair from her eyes, frustrated at how slow her method was going than she had expected.

"Translating can be hard yes," Mokuba said.

"Man... can't quit now. Or else I'd never forgive myself."

_Besides, that just means I have something up against that Granger girl who thinks she's all that, _she grinned mentally. She and Hermione Granger had never gotten along, because the girl would always try and upshot her when it comes to book smarts.

"Need caffeine... does this ship got any Dr. Pepper?"

"Yeah, I'll grab us two bottles," Mokuba said, as he left the room.

=0=0=

"Hm, let's see which is stronger, your tricks or my skills..." He looked satisfied by the card he drew, "Vorse Raider, attack and destroy her Keldo now!" The blade-wielding fiend shot across the field and slashed the monster to fragmented bits, "Well now... maybe if you weren't so focused on predicting the future instead of dueling, you wouldn't be... losing," Kaiba taunted, a superior smirk on his face.

"You just do not get it, do you? I know of every twist, every turn, and every card that you will play. You will lose this duel."

"Hmph, I don't know why you keep insisting, but I can tell you here and now that your mind games will not work against me." _Hm, I have the Spell Card _**Shrink**_ in my hand, and with my _**Deck Destruction Virus**_ facedown on the field, I'll use them and destroy every high-powered monster in her deck. She'll never expect it._

"I place one card down on the field. That's it for me."

**Kaiba:** 2 Facedown, Vorse Raider ATK/1900  
**Isis:** 0 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Isis' LP:** 8000

This card shall be required later, she thought, as she gazed upon the Spell Card, which had the image of two beings, one red one blue, in a criss-cross-like pattern bypassing one another. She adds it to her hand, and gazed upon it briefly, before selecting her move.

"I summon **Mudora** (4/1500/1800)." Appeared before her, swinging a golden sabre scimitar, was a tanned Egyptian-man, clad in clothing that depicted him as a guard of the Pharaoh, wearing an Egyptian golden war helmet mask.

She closes her eyes, as her mind's eye gazed through the fabrics of time. Kaiba was shown in her mind summoning Obelisk in a titanic struggle of power, only to befall upon the trap, and thus destroy the titan and serious damage his Life Points, thus leaving him with nothing else to do.

"What is the hold up?" Kaiba grunted, waking her from her mind's vision.

"Patience, Seto Kaiba."

"I used enough waiting for you to show up tonight. So make a move so I can stop hearing abou your insane brother."

She narrowed her eyes in hate. "How dare you insult my family," she said with a steel tone.

_**Hmph, I don't blame Kaiba for his impatience... I too grow weary of her stalling.**_

"I play the Spell Card **Sword of Dogma**! This increases his attack by five hundred points. Also, Mudora's ability will activate. For every Fairy-type monster in the graveyard, he gains a boost in his attack points by two hundred."

**Kaiba:** 2 Facedown, Vorse Raider ATK/1900  
**Isis:** Spell/Sword of Dogma, 0 Facedown, Mudora ATK/2200  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Isis' LP:** 8000

Mudora's sword changed into what looked like a cross between a rapier and a thick claymore dagger shaped like moon crescents. He gained a second dagger to complete the pair, hefting them upward. Mudora released a war cry, dashing towards Vorse Raider. However, Kaiba smiled.

"Why thank you. Go, Shrink Card! Vorse Raider's attack is cut in half!" The monster began to shrink down to half fits size. "And watch as my trap card destroys every powerful monster you have on the field, and in your deck!"

**Kaiba:** Trap/Deck Destruction Virus, 0 Facedown  
**Isis:** Spell/Sword of Dogma, 0 Facedown, Mudora ATK/2200  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750  
**Isis' LP:** 8000

Vorse Raider was slashed in half, but a misty white fog began to emanate from the destroyed monster, before collecting around the field, and enveloping Mudora. "And now, every monster in your deck with the attack power of fifteen hundred is discarded!" Kaiba barked with mad glee.

Isis however said nothing, and simply shifted her deck and was left with monsters below 1500. She also discarded her Mudora, and the Sword of Dogma Spell Card.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown  
**Isis:** 0 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750  
**Isis' LP:** 8000

"Now look, you are left with nothing but weak worthless monsters."

"Damn, that was brutal..." Harry muttered.

_That is true, but why did Isis allow it. Wouldn't her Sennen Tauk predict that happening?_

"According to my Tauk, I have no need for a powerful monster to stop you, and I will prove it. For now, I stop you with this Spell Card, **Swords of Sealing Light**." The card appeared on the field, and a rain of swords shot out, and generated a dangerous cage around the man.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown  
**Isis:** Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T3, 0 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750  
**Isis' LP:** 8000

=0=0=

She twists the cap back on her soda bottle, and resumes work on the keyboard. This time she was wearing her reading glasses.

"Hm... well now... this is strange..."

"What is it, Cassie?" Mokuba asked hovering over her shoulder.

"See this?" She pointed to a short line of text she highlighted with the mouse.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"This line of text is still undecipherable... I tried three times to unmystify that block of text but so far no good results were shown."

"Damn... that's bad. Seto needs this card checked, scanned, and understandable."

Then she had an idea. "Hm... I wonder... Mokuba, can you give me a hand. Get on that screen and pop up another window and then find me the fastest universal online translator, in fact several websites."

"Oh, I see now," Mokuba said, as he sat down next to her in his chair, and started opening up websites he knew.

"If I'm right, we can work with what we get, and then use the Kaiba Corp computers. Maybe we can finally decipher that last block of text on the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Mokuba grinned.

=0=0=

"Make your move Seto, for it is only a matter of time before you lose," Isis said, a as card appeared before her.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown  
**Isis:** Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T3, 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750  
**Isis' LP:** 8000

_Good,_ **Virus Cannon**_... this will work well. She may have prevented me from attacking but I'll crush her in the end..._ He sneered at Isis.

"Uh oh... Kaiba's got a plan... I know that facial expression." Seeing his friends look at him for an explanation, "It's either "I'm going to kick your ass", "Screw the rules, I have money", or the "I just bought out your company stocks and ruined your life" sneer," Harry spoke up.

"Screw the rules, I have money?" Anzu questioned, blinking twice.

"What? It's true... Mokuba once told me Kaiba said that to a man who tried to screw him over. Some man named Vernon Dursley who works at Grunnings Drills, in the United Kingdom. Of course after Dursley-san threatened to bring harm to Mokuba, his drill company was torn apart and he erected a UK run Kaiba Corp in London. Apparently Duel Monsters is still stuck in Duelist Kingdom ruling, with Life Points set at four thousand instead of eight thousand. The last time I heard of Mr. Dursley, he was placed under arrest and had jail time for three years for an attempted physical assault on Kaiba as he was departing from London in the taxi lane."

_**I always knew Isis had a dark side. So enjoying seeing her toy with Kaiba's mind in this duel...**_

"You have better stand back! It's my move now!" he drew his card, "now, I summon **Des Feral Imp** (4/1600/1800) in Defense Mode!" A green lizard-like monster appeared, looking nothing like gremlin. Appearances can be deceiving though... since it looked like some lake monster from the Crystal Lake.

"And then, I shall place one card facedown on the field..."

"Hm... very well, however... I have no need for this card, so I shall pass," Sis stated as she drew a Trap Card from her deck.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, Des Feral Imp DEF/1800  
**Isis:** Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T3, 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750  
**Isis' LP:** 8000

"So sad... You stopped me for three whole turns, and yet you can't attack. So tell me, where's your fairy dust and your predictions now, Isis?"

She opened her eyes and gazed into Kaiba's eyes.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, Des Feral Imp DEF/1800  
**Isis:** Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T2, 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750  
**Isis' LP:** 8000

Kaiba started to laugh at what he heard, drawing his demise in two turns. "Oh, that was a funny one, Isis. You are even more insane than I thought! You see, Duel Monster sis about power and skill, now fairy dust and fate! The only cards I'll draw are those that will lead to your destruction!"

_I guess I'm the only one, other than Mokuba, who knows Kaiba's true self..._ Harry thought.

_We are the only ones other than Mokuba, you mean,_ Maya said.

_That's true,_ Harry replied to his spirit.

=0=0=

"Excellent!" Cassie shouted in glee.

With her other methods, they were able to get clear results, and now Mokuba was work hard-time in translating the text using the data they gathered from other sources.

"Can't believe that worked!"

"Yup! That just proves I'm better than Hermione Granger!" She shouted with an evil smile. Yes, Cassie really hated Hermione Granger for being a busy-body know-it-all bookworm, especially since she had embarrassed her completely in Ancient Runes in her third year at her old school.

"Who is Hermione Granger, anyway?"

"Some teme who completely embarrassed me in my third year at my old boarding school that resides in Scotland..."

=0=0=

Isis drew her card.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, Des Feral Imp DEF/1800  
**Isis:** Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T1, 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750  
**Isis' LP:** 8000

"Hmph... I made a draw, and yet you still can't attack me. Oh well Isis... after your turn, I'm free to do some damage..."

"I believe that you'll pass," Isis stated. Kaiba looked at his card, and then just glared at the woman.

"Lucky guess," he bit out. The blades flickered for a brief moment.

_Hm... My_ **Blast Held by a Tribute** _will do nicely..._

"I pass; therefore, you are free to attack."

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, Des Feral Imp ATK/1600  
**Isis:** Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T1, 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750  
**Isis' LP:** 8000

"Hmph, thanks for stating the obvious... however, you have failed to do anything in three turns except stall your own defeat. Now, prepare yourself as I now take you out!"

He closed his eyes, as the replay of memories surfaced. To the museum, meeting Isis, the small history lesson of the three gods, the cards and how Pegasus was unable to control them upon creation, to him receiving Obelisk from her on the acceptance he hand sit back after the tournament.

_Big mistake, woman,_ he thought, as he gazed upon the blue-bordered card that was Obelisk the Great War God.

"Des Feral Imp, attack her now!"

The beast shot forward, and it clawed down at her. She glared, hefting her Duel Disk up as the smoke cleared.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, Des Feral Imp ATK/1600  
**Isis:** Spell/Swords of Sealing Light T1, 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750  
**Isis' LP:** 6400

"So tell me, did your magical hocus pocus predict THAT!? Des Feral Imp is the least of your worries, for I shall crush you down, with the power of Obelisk!"

"If you use Obelisk, then it is you that shall be destroyed," Isis told the man.

"Bullshit! Just admit that defeat is just a few turns away! Obelisk shall rise, and he will cast his powerful fist upon your Life Points!"

=0=0=

"Really?"

"Yeah, Rebecca and I have been pen pals for awhile."

"Rebecca Hopkins of North America... She is one of the few child geniuses in the world today. She rivals the other child genius of England, a boy named Noah Kaiyou. And of course, she could also butt heads with your brother in the realm of smarts."

"Unfortunately," Mokuba said with a sigh.

Cassie giggled. "So tell me... you find her attractive, do you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked a blush on his face.

"Well, I don't really see the problem. In fact I can see a great deal if you and Rebecca started dating."

"Hey, even if we are only thirteen, we're still growing up."

"Yeah, but part of growing up is the awkward stage known as puberty."

Mokuba still had that blush, though now she was trying hard to cast a glare at the giggling girl.

"So, you do think about it, do you?"

"Sometimes... though I doubt we'll only remain as best friends and nothing more."

She sighed. "I thought the same thing with Harry, and now look at us: living together and dating."

"That's only because you were his childhood friend," Mokuba said.

She smiled, nodding. "That's partly true. So Mokuba-kun, do you know who your brother is dueling against?"

"Let me check first." He minimized the window that had the auto-decipher working, and pulled up the tournament page.

"Hm... says here he's dueling against a woman named Isis Ishtal..."

"Wait... Isis Ishtal? I know her! I met her once before!"

"Really?" Mokuba asked, blinking.

"Yeah, back then I and Harry still lived in England. It wa the summer when our class professor asked us to do a bit of a study on different cultures over the summer break before school was dismissed for that year..."

//FLASHBACK//

Cassandra Black was wandering the museum, as she stopped to gaze upon what looked like some sort of stone slab. Of course, this part of the museum was closed off to the public still, so she was trespassing. She never knew, but that stone slab would become part of her and Harry's life in the near future.

"Hello Miss." She jumped, and turned around. Isis watched her with hawk-like eyes.

"Oh, sorry, but I didn't mean to trespass, I just wanted to see this part of the closed museum. I am doing a bit of a study on Egyptian history with my friend Harry in my history class."

"I see..."

"Do you know how to speak in Egyptian?" she asked in passable dialect.

"Why, yes I do," Isis replied in the same language, "come, I can teach you all there is to know about the Egyptian history."

As Isis led her around the closed portion of the museum, she had noticed feathers trailing behind the girl, left behind a kitsune with a single angelic wing.

//END FLASHBACK//

"Isis helped Harry and I very well on our assignments, and when we handed it in when school restarted, we got a very good grade on it. I wanted to thank Isis, but her Egyptian museum tour ended and she unfortunately left the country before I could give her my thanks."

"Wow..."

"That also means... she's related to that teme who kicked father in the head when he tried to hit him for insulting his friends, Harry's parents."

"He's creepy... so psychotic..."

"Yup... so Mokuba... next time I ever get to meet Rebecca, introduce me will ya? That way I can see if I can set up a date between you two."

"Would you give it a rest?" Mokuba yelled, blushing once again. She laughed as he turned his head away. Though in his mind... he was hoping Rebecca was keen on dating...

=0=0=

The airship flew over a blanket of clouds. High above, the star-lit sky was visible to all, and Remus went back inside, claiming he had stomach pains. The truth was that since the full moon was close, his wolf side was about to be revealed once again. So it just left the Yugi-tachi and Marik on the other side of the Stratos-Dueling Arena.

"So tell me Isis, are you going to admit that you're going to lose this match?"

"Gotta hand it to her, but she's tough."

"Unfortunately, most of her monsters were crushed by that virus card Kaiba sprung on her."

Yami however was sharing thoughts with Yugi, more so on the bit on saving Malik from his darkness who called himself Marik.

"Cassie met that woman before," Harry spoke up, "back then we still lived in the United Kingdom, and she had this Egyptian museum tour at the British Museum of Arts. She was a great help in giving us history lessons on the histories of Egypt. Come to think of it... Cassie told me before that match between Marik and Mai... Cassie saw this stone slab that had the three images of the God Card, and your puzzle on it Yuge."

"It did, Harry?"

"Yeah..."

_Who knew that we'd get involved in this...?_

"Most of your monsters are dead, and soon the rest of your cards will get destroyed as well..."

Attention was brought back to the duel.

"I am well aware of your plan, Kaiba," Isis spoke.

Marik was grinning, watching this duel intently. _**Kaiba is so naïve. The only way he could ever win against Isis, is if he embraces his past. No mere skill can ever help him in the long run...**_

_She has no idea what I have in store for her,_ Kaiba thought with a wicked smile.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, Des Feral Imp ATK/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750

_And now he will attempt the destruction of my Spell cards..._

**Isis:** 1 Facedown  
**Isis' LP:** 6400

"Heh... and now Ishtal! My trap card shall finish you off!" He announced, as the card before him lifted up, revealing the trap card **Virus Cannon**. "Destroy ten Spell Cards out of her deck!"

The card vanished, replaced by the dome-shaped mechanical beast. Its cannon lowered, and fired upon Isis, striking her duel disk. Kaiba had then went on a mini monologue about first destroying all of Isis' high-powered monsters with an attack past 1500, and then his Virus Cannon which shattered ten cards out of her deck. Her deck right now was looking thin.

"Now, still believe I'm going to lose? Right now, your deck is no longer a threat to me."

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Des Feral Imp ATK/1600  
**Isis:** 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750  
**Isis' LP:** 6400

"Yes I do. I played you right into my hands. You have fallen right into my own trap, Seto Kaiba, and sealed your fate in this match."

"Oh that is a bunch of bull. Your predictions are nothing but lies," Kaiba stated, with his patented Seto Kaiba's Gaze upon Death's Door. And of course, he DID copyright this own glare so no one can rip off his looks.

"Believe what you wish, however," her item made an eerie reflection of light, "my predictions are but truth... and I shall show you the card that is of your own demise."

"But... but how!? I destroyed your freaking deck!" Kaiba shouted.

"Reveal Trap Cards: **Exchange of the Spirits**."

"Holy shit!" Harry couldn't help but swear, startling his friends, "Exchange of the Spirits is a very powerful trap card you guys. That Trap forces both player and opponent to switch their decks with the cards in their card graveyards. It can only be used if the user of the card has fifteen or more cards within the graveyard. However Isis must tribute one thousand Life Points in order to put the effect in place."

"No!" Kaiba all but cried out, realizing all true of the card's effect, as Harry explained in detail. Everything he said was true.

"Mr. Potter is correct," Isis spoke up, "therefore, I sacrifice one thousand of my Life Points."

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Des Feral Imp ATK/1600  
**Isis:** Trap/Exchange of the Spirits, 0 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750  
**Isis' LP:** 5400

_That only leaves me with a deck of six cards!_ Kaiba cried within his mind, in a full panic.

=0=0=

"So far so good Cassie... I almost got the entire text translated."

"Work's paid off at last," she said, as she now sat back in the chair, and was real tempted to spin in place.

"It'll be a matter of time until we can finally see how Ra truly works in a duel." Mokuba watched as more windows popped up one by one, displaying more data that would make most non-computer nerds blink and either scratch their heads in confusion, or have a total system shutdown of all brain activity...

"I doubt most dumdums will blink confusingly seeing all this data," Cassie said, scooting up next to Mokuba to gaze upon the data herself.

"It helps that I hang around these types of environments a lot growing up with Seto-niisan."

"Lucky you. I hardly been able to get a computer in my old home, that and my father would have probably broken it on the first day if we ever got one."

Then there was a beep. Cassie pushed to her screen and opened up the reader. "Holy shit!"

"What is it?" Mokuba asked.

"Isis played a powerful trap card called Exchange of the Spirits. She's forced Kaiba to exchange his graveyard deck with his full deck. He's left with only six cards!"

"WHAT!?"

"Mokuba, save those files, and let's head out to the deck. Quickly now!"

"Hold on, hold on damn it!" Mokuba shouted, as he saved all the work, made a quick back-up copy, and then ran out of the room with Cassie hot on his trail.

"Damn. I never thought she would have such a good card. Exchange of the Spirit was the kind of card I have been searching for. They're quite rare to find, and even more difficult to collect."

=0=0=

_I can't... believe this is happening,_ Kaiba muttered in mind, still shocked emotions evident on his face, shakily taking out his deck, and switching it around with the six cards in his graveyard.

I can't believe how Isis was able to perform such a trap. Not only does she have most of her deck back in her deck zone, but at the same time, she had reversed destruction on Kaiba's deck...

_**Oh, I can't believe how sadistic that last move was. And poor Kaiba was strung along; just like she did to me when I was just that weak child of my former light...**_ Marik couldn't help but sneer.

"Wait, what happened now?" Jonouchi questioned.

"Kaiba first used Shrink and Deck Destruction Virus to destroy most of Isis' monster sin her deck. Then with Virus Cannon, most of her Spells were forced to discard as well, this greatly weakening her deck. But Exchange of the Spirits changed all that. Kaiba now only has six cards in his new deck zone, and Isis has regained most of her deck."

"There are several possible ways of losing a duel. One would be with a group of effects either spell, monster, or trap. One example would be Bakura's spell card of Ouija Board. In my duel, apparently after some research, had the message been played, I would have automatically lost. The second way of losing is to deplete all eight thousand of your foe's Life Points. Another is summoning Exodia the Forbidden One, and claim automatic victory."

Harry took a sip from his bottle of water he brought with him. "Finally, we have the Deck Out option. In most decks, the average number is fifty, but below sixty I believe. A deck as always must be balanced evenly with spells, traps, and monsters that can work together in a blend you create. However, if you run out of cards while in a heated duel, its term is called a Deck Out, and thus you automatically lose the match. Right now, Kaiba is on the verge of Decking Out."

"If Mr. Potter has finished his explanation of the rules of the Deck, I believe it's my turn," Isis spoke politely.

"Just go," Kaiba grunted, slotting the six cards in.

"Fine... I summon **Kelbek** (4/1500/1800)."

The monster that appeared was mechanical-like, with colors of mainly gold yellow, black, and a deep cobalt blue. Hard to believe this machine is in truth a Fairy-type monster.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Des Feral Imp ATK/1600  
**Isis:** 0 Facedown, Kelbek ATK/1500  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750  
**Isis' LP:** 5400

_I can't let this shapen! This is my tournament! If I lose then I'll be the laughing stock of the entire world!_

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled, as he ran out of the opened elevator, followed by Cassie, and much to her displeasure, Tonks, Harry's father, and her father.

"Mokuba! What are you doing here? What about the Winged Dragon of Ra?"

"We saved all that we could before we came up here. However there's a bit more left to finish and then we would have completed our job."

"Hm... fine..."

"Go ahead Kaiba, draw your Virus Cannon," she urged him. He widens his eyes, and then with a shaky hand drew his first card out of six. There in his fingers, was the trap card.

"I will take your silence as a confirmation of my prediction."

"Enough of this you witch! I will activate this now, and destroy your ten spells!"

"Not if my trap allows it. Activate **Muko**."

A robed man with a glowing purple ring of symbol son his hand appeared on the field. Virus Cannon who appeared was shattered away, before the robed man vanished.

"**Zolga** (4/1700/1200), come to me now!' She commanded, drawing her card and immediately slapping it onto her playing field. Appearing in a flash of lights was what looked like a monster similar to Harry's Dementor monster card, only the robes looked very expensive, were charcoal black or a royal dark purple, silky, and had gunmetal black armoring over the top and the same metal material shaped for a humanoid head with a face that reminded the two wizards and witch of a Death Eater's mask (except instead of white or silver white, it was black). Of course, the headdress that topped the head of this fairy monster was a giant glowing red eye, with two golden lines dissecting outward along the sharp crescent blade headdress.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Des Feral Imp ATK/1600  
**Isis:** 0 Facedown, Kelbek ATK/1500, Zolga ATK/1700  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6750  
**Isis' LP:** 5400

"Kaiba! Listen to me!"

Kaiba heard Yami's voice and turned to stare at the duelist. "If you keep on going, then you'll lost this match/ Don't you even see the magic that is at work here? Or how Marik has harmed many people throughout this whole tournament? Mai and Lily lost to the Shadow Realm, Bakura unconscious, and Rashid in a coma... get it through your head Kaiba!"

Kaiba however close his eyes, not believing a word Yugi had said. In his mind, the only thing he can do was summon Obelisk... and he eyed the card next to it. "Go on Isis, and make your move already!"

"Very well then... Zolga, attack Des Feral Imp."

The cloaked man rushed, before stopping as a blast of energy exploded out from under the cloak, followed by a beam of red light. The blast destroyed the body while the beam cleared a hole in the Imp's skull, which then shattered as well. A gruesome death for a monster it was.

"Now, my other monster shall attack you directly with this card set on the field afterward." With the moves completed, the card then appeared on the field, and she waves her hand towards him. She ended her turn. Their counters were just about even now... he drew his card, only for it to get discarded by effects of another Muko Trap card. So... formulating a plan, he sets down Soul Exchange without an announcement, and waves his turn off with a grunt and a glare.

_So... it comes down to this... Blast Held by a Tribute will transfer to Obelisk once he sacrifices the monster that has this card attached to it..._ "One card on the field, and then I summon this monster, **Agito** (4/1500/1300)." A red egg-shaped monster with small clamp claws and the eye symbol on its surface with four gold horns flashed into appearance.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown  
**Isis:** 1 Facedown, Kelbek ATK/1500, Zolga ATK/1700, Agito ATK/1500  
**Kaiba's LP:** 5150  
**Isis' LP:** 5400

Excellent... now my plan can commence...

_**Heh, watching Isis toy with Kaiba is very amusing...**_

Kaiba widens his eyes. _Wait a minute! What if she's planning this...? No, get a hold of yourself! There's no way she has the ability to tango with a monster such as Obelisk! This is my only chance to summon it!_

"Kelbek, Zolga, Agito! They are now mine, and with this I can now perform my task Reveal **Soul Exchange**! Now I sacrifice your three monsters, and summon forth my god, **Obelisk the Great War God** (10/4000/4000)!"

He slaps the card onto the duel disk, and a tremendous well of energy sprung up. The magic felt just like it was when Osiris and Ra were summoned, enough to jolt the modern magicians into stunned positions. Kaiba was laughing away as the beam of light was fired right into the air, before returning back down as a bolt of blue thunder. Forming as a black shadow now given true form was the giant blue titan of power, Obelisk, as blue shards of magical energy washed across the field, soon fading away.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Isis:** 0 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 5150  
**Isis' LP:** 5400

"Depending on some hunk of gold jewelry is pathetic! In Duel Monsters an extreme amount of skill, and a powerful deck with equally powerful monster, is all that is needed to ensure my victory!"

Isis however closed her eyes, as the memory replayed within her mind's eye.

_"Now Obelisk! Attack her directly, and show her the power of which you wield!" However, something sounded like an audible click. Seto was then thrown straight to the ground as a colossal explosion erupted. Obelisk had roared as he was destroyed by the trap that Isis had allowed to be sealed away within the titan upon sacrificing her monsters. His Life Points dipped from 5150 down to only 1150. And because of the state of his deck, he was truly out of options... and thus was forced to suffer defeat._

Marik was walking away from the arena, thinking that the match was done and over with. However, Yami caught a sudden bright golden glow, and saw the Sennen Rod activate by itself. Harry also caught this, so did Cassandra.

_**What in the world? Why is it activating without my will!?**_ Marik swore.

"Kaiba? Kaiba, snap out of it!"

Marik turned back around, and saw the man completely standing still. Isis stared as well, quite alarmed at the sudden silence of Seto's voice. Within his mind, the dragon of white cried out to him, as he saw what looked like a person similar to him, carrying a woman in his arms, a dead woman, kneeling before a stone carving of Blue-eyes White Dragon.

"Wait! It's the Rod! It's somehow affecting his mind!" Cassie shouted making the connection between Kaiba's sudden silenced to the activation of Marik's Sennen Item without his consent.

Kaiba's eyes cleared, and then he reached to his hand and pulled out a card. "First... I activate **Silent Doom**, and bring forth a monster form my graveyard. **Gadget Soldier**..."

"And now... in order to bring forth my Blue-eyes, I need two monsters..."

Isis gasped. _No! How did he... how did he change it? This was now what the Tauk predicted!_

"And the first to go.. my Egyptian God Card!"

"Oh no!" Isis cried.

"**Ridiculous!"** Marik ranted.

"No way!" Jonouchi shouted.

"What's he thinking?" Anzu questioned, stunned.

"It can't be," Yami muttered.

"What the hell?" Harry, Cassie, and Mokuba said in unison.

"Hear me now! I control my own fate! I control my own destiny! And now, I sacrifice my two monsters!" Kaiba announced. Gadget Soldier was the first to go, and Obelisk let out a low deep growl, before he slowly vanished away as well.

_This has gone out of control. My Tauk... it failed me! Kaiba has somehow changed his destiny!_

"Why so quiet, Isis? Where's your magic now? Oh that's right... magic doesn't exist," no one notice the flinch from the three modern magicians, "and there is no such thing as destiny! AND NOW, COME FORTH TO ME, HEED MY COMMAND AS I CALL TO YOU! **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON** (8/3000/2500)!"

The card revealed itself, and a loud roar echoed, as Kaiba's trademark dragon arrived in its glory, landing down next to her master, wings spread.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000  
**Isis:** 0 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 5150  
**Isis' LP:** 5400

"And now... attack!"

Blue-eyes roared and unleashed a deadly stream of white electricity that sent her nearly falling back.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000  
**Isis:** 0 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 5150  
**Isis' LP:** 2400

"And now, I pull off this trick... you see I saw Harry use this card to get in a second shot when I last viewed the duel that got him and Cassandra in the finals versus the Meikyū Brothers... and it's known as **Secondary Strike Force**. This is a Spell Card that will allow me to command one more attack... at the cost of two thousand Life Points."

**Kaiba:** Spell/Secondary Strike Force, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000  
**Isis:** 0 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 3150  
**Isis' LP:** 2400

Harry stared. "I remember that card... that card was a risk taker because in order for it to work... the opponent that this card is activated against must have their Life Points below three thousand with no monsters to defend against. It only worked because we were finally able to destroy their **Gate Guardian**... and I was able to trigger it with Maya with use of Ninja Soul (fusion with Strike Ninja)."

"Oh yes... originally I was going to use this card and chain its effect with Obelisk... but using it with my dragon is better. Now, end this duel! White Lightning Attack!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Secondary Strike Force, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000  
**Isis:** 0 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 3150  
**Isis' LP:** 0000  
**Winner:** Seto Kaiba!

The attack replayed, and her Life Points had dropped. She had lost.

=0=0=

No one would have known of the events to have come after the final match. The four finalists for tomorrow's duel were Marik, Yugi, Kaiba, and Jonouchi. Mai's mind was still trapped in the Shadow Realm, and Lily Potter was somewhere in the Shadow Realm as well, a victim who should have never gotten involved in the first place. It was here Yugi was given a full detail of Malik's true self, and the events that led to today before passing on her Sennen Tauk... When the airship had finally descended into sleep after a night of heart-pounding, adrenaline-flowing events, except Kaiba who went to work on Ra (after recovering the shock that he could read the text as if in written English), something else would occur. One more match, an unsanctioned duel...

* * *

And that's it! No more Battle City Duels until Chapter Twenty. I still can't leave out the duel between Marik and Bakura, that will be in our next chapter. I enjoy reading your comments left via reviews. Yes I am planning on saving Lily. And the Doma arc will commence after thie Battle City Finals Arc. Would you believe this chapter alone is past the 10,000 word mark?

**Secondary Strike Force - Quick**  
_This card can only be activated when you control a monster, your opponent's Life Points are below 3000, and have no monsters on the field. Select 1 monster you control and attack your opponent with a Tribute of 2000 Life Points._


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Whatever happens here, this simple card game is nothing BUT a muggle card game. For some reason, there is powerful magic at work, and we have felt magic whenever the three muggles ever played those God Cards they call it.

Hm... Ancient magic... We all have felt the magic that flared off that Marik entity... somehow I doubt this is the type of ancient Wizarding magic, but something else entirely. I have already asked Bill who worked for Gringgots to do some research on Egypt. So far, he has been barred from doing anything by the goblins. They had warned him that he would lose his job if he tried to do any research on the Sennen Items. Therefore I have done some research of my own. In myth, seven of these golden mystical items are said to have been created ages ago. That is all I was able to find.

But Dumbledore, from what I know of my son, his friend Yugi and Ryou own two of these items which have spirits dwelling within them.

I do not know what else I can tell you James. Right now things are in a bit of a rut. Lucius Malfoy was arrested after a mysterious tipster told the Ministry they could find the body of Voldemort in Malfoy Manor.

The Wizards and witch stared at the parchment, as the next words made them gasp.

Voldemort's body is well alive, and his magic is keeping him well alive. However... his soul is missing...

That wasn't all however: after Voldemort's body was claimed by the Ministry, Death Eaters have charged the Ministry, and raged all-out war to reclaim their master's body before finally falling back once Bellatrix sent the spell that signaled the mission was complete. Though unresponsive, his magic was still very much alive.

=0=0=

Marik hovered over Rashid's bed, staring down with mad intentions. He slowly raised his item, with the intent to banish the man's body into the Shadow Realm, until the door opened.

"Marik, stop..."

The man turned around, and chuckled. **"The spirit of the Sennen Ring..."**

"Half correct..." he stepped halfway into the moonlight of the window, "however I got company with me... the other half of you... Malik Ishtal..."

Marik narrowed his eyes partly, a frown on his lips.

_"I want my body back,"_ Malik stated, appearing beside Bakura.

"And I want revenge."

Marik however could only chuckle in amusement. **"Oh now I remember you... you're the fool who wishes to collect the seven items of power."**

"And if you haven't screwed with me, I would have it already. Unfortunately, you will be added to my list of victims I have Shadow Gamed against."

**"Ha! You think you can beat me in a Shadow Game?"**

"Why don't we find out, Marik," Bakura challenged.

Marik crossed his arms. **"Fine then... It would be a good warm-up for when I finally destroy little Yugi and claim the power of the Pharaoh, as well as the Sennen Puzzle, Osiris, and Obelisk from Kaiba. After that... I need to make sure to get rid of Cassandra and Harry, since they have a power that hasn't existed in five millennia."**

"What does Potter and Black have to do with all of this?" Bakura questioned.

_"Harry Potter and Cassandra Black both have the ability to call upon their spiritual forms... their Ka Beasts, Maya and Kochi. However, so far they could only briefly appear in times of dire situations. Other than that, they're like spirits that appear beside them. Those with shadow magic, my clan, those with a Sennen Item or have a history with the items in a past tense can see them perfectly should they appear."_

"Maya and Kochi... you don't mean that young female mage and the kitsune with the single angel wing over the left shoulder?"

**"Yes, the very same,"** Marik replied for his lighter half, with a dark chuckle. Then without warning, he blasted Bakura back with a wave of shadow magic. The spirit was sent reeling against the wall, and collapsing in a heap. With a evil laugh, he lowered the item.

"**Ha! Now, if you don't mind, first things first before we fight… time to rid Rashid…"** Then, Bakura retaliated with shadow magic of his own, paralyzing the dark entity.

"Not so fast… I want the Sennen Rod now… I'll duel you in order to claim rights of the rod."

The doors then opened, and in stepped Harry of all people.

"I felt a disturbance here… don't ask how but I felt a flare of magic... so… you're back, Bakura…"

Bakura smirked. "Well, if it isn't Harry Potter. What are you doing here?"

"Going to work for that teme over there…. I'm here to duel him, so I can rescue mother from the Shadow Realm!"

Bakura turned his head over to the man, who chuckled. **"During my duel with Mai Kujaku, I used James Potter as my Life Point counter, and appointed Lily Potter as Mai's. Mai lost the duel and both women are now banished to the Shadow Realm while per the rules I laid out, freed James Potter's soul."**

"Well, you just stand back Harry, because I'm dueling him first."

Harry glared at the dark spirit of the Sennen Ring. "Bite me! I want mother back, and I'll duel you if it means getting my revenge on Marik!"

Bakura sneered. "Well, look at who has grown a backbone…"

"**Why not tag against me?"** Marik questioned aloud, **"it's so simple… you both tag and duel against me. You can get what you both want if you win, but if I win… you both are sent to the Shadows."**

Harry and Bakura glanced at one another.

"I guess it'll work… temporary truce…"

Bakura snorted. "Fine… but after this we're enemies again, Potter."

Maya appeared in her spirit form. _"Harry, I don't think this is a good idea."_

"Maya… I want my mother back… so I can forgive her… It may be hard… but eventually… the Wizarding World should have never followed me… that way all this business could have stayed… out of their affairs."

"**Well now, Bakura, Malik, Harry, and Maya… this is too rich…"** He left the room, and the tow boys followed. Maya and Malik, both who were surprised at each other firstly, followed after the two who they bonded themselves to.

=0=0=

"It doesn't make any sense... I can read the text written on that card perfectly. And even with Cassandra's extensive knowledge on Egyptian history, even she couldn't fully translate Ra's card using her resources." The only sounds in that room were the clacking sounds of the keyboard. "All I have to do now is to win that card from Marik..."

=0=0=

High above the rolling clouds and the ocean below, three figures stood in the dueling arena. Marik, Bakura, and Harry. The latter had with them the spirit form of Malik, and Maya.

"**Are you ready? When I am through with the BOTH of you, you shall be lost in the darkness forever."**

Bakura just chuckled.

"**There will be no laughter once I'm through with you. And you Harry… you pose a threat to me because of your spirit, and the ability to use what little shadow magic you had absorbed when I had initiated a Shadow Duel between you, your little girlfriend, and those two wizard fools Malfoy and Rain."**

"Leave Cassie out of this…" Harry threatened.

"**Heh… need I remind you, Potter, that I have a Sennen Item, and you don't. A Ka Beast just isn't going to cut it."**

Harry's response was the single digit salute.

"**And you Bakura, have felt a power that could easily trump Obelisk in the form of War Master Kane… that is if Obelisk's abilities don't kick in."**

"Hm, abilities?"

"**Yes Harry. The three god cards each have several abilities. Although I wont' tell, because then you'll blab it to Yugi and his friends. All you know is that they have an ability that those who can wield their powers can utilize. I know you know what Ra felt like Harry… however your friend over there doesn't…"**

"Hmph, let's see, shall we Marik? I'll take Ra from you… and use it against you."

"**We shall see, Bakura… heh, then again, that is possibly only due to Malik… my weaker self, who is leeching off you for support."**

"Why don't you quit with the speeches, and duel. The sooner we beat you, the sooner I can go back to being by myself and plotting control of the world with all seven Sennen Items."

Those two are in for quite a surprise… if they think Bakura can depend on Malik for info on my deck, and Harry through memory, they'll be sorely pissed… since I have changed my entire deck structure…

_"I will get my body back, Marik, because destiny is on my side!"_

"**Ha, say all you want… you will never get your body back, and the four of you, yes, ALL OF YOU, shall be sent to the Shadow Realm!"**

Malik, Maya, Harry, and Bakura glared at the darkness before them. Harry then snaps his duel disk into playing position. Bakura mimicked his movements. Marik then activated his last.

_"You see Marik, I was there within Anzu's mind when my sister explained about how you were planted within me after my initiation into the clan… and how it was you who had murdered my father, and banished what was left of him to be devoured by the darkness…"_

"So that's the pulse I felt earlier…" Harry muttered and Malik turned to him, "I felt what was shadow magic, but just briefly that it raised some hairs on my neck… how long have you been within Anzu's mind?"

_"Ever since the airship ascended from Domino."_

Bakura listened as the two halves of each other argued, as did Harry who looked he wanted to just kill Marik just to get his mother back. And then he heard something that made him hunger for the information, the Pharaoh's Power…

"Enough… Malik, you have been keeping secrets from me… is there a power stronger than collecting the seven items of power? Because I want to hear everything about this Pharaoh's Power!"

_"Win this duel, and I shall."_

"Very well, then," Bakura agreed.

"And if this duel is won Marik… return mother back to me…"

Marik sneered. **"A very long shot, but if somehow you and Bakura defeat me, then it's possible… and since it's two against one, it's only fair I have the Life Points of two duelists."**

"Fine then. It doesn't matter if you have 8000 or 16000, we'll defeat you."

Marik roared into diabolical laughter, as a veil of purple wrapped like a bubble. From outside a dome of black mixed with purple, red, and black lightning bolts arcing now and then formed around the entire structure of the dueling arena platform. A purple like mist shifted through the floor and around the air, as Harry shivered briefly.

"I can never get used to that feeling…"

"**Ha… now, prepare to lose, for in this Shadow Game, as you lose Life Points… you slowly slip away into the shadows."**

**Bakura's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 16000

"Hmph, I doubt that will ever happen, so I'll make the first draw." He gazed upon the card he drew, and a slow smile formed, "it would appear that my deck has already desires your defeat… you shall be spared no mercy!"

_**Ha… defeat my tanned ass, mercy is for the weak!**_

"Now then, I shall set this card facedown, and then summon this terrifying demon. My **Goblin Zombie **(4/1100/1050) in Attack Mode!"

**Bakura:** 1 Facedown, Goblin Zombie ATK/1100  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 16000

"Scared yet?" Bakura taunted, as the zombified goblin armed with a blade shooting out the mouth of a human skull, hissed menacingly with its blood pupilless eyes.

"**Ha, you think I'm scared, think again you fool!"**

"My turn now," Harry announced, as he drew his card. He then glanced at Bakura, then his Zombie Goblin, "I equip this Spell Card to Bakura's monster. **Scythe of the Underworld**!"

Bakura's monster lost the blade it owned but instead a wicked-looking scythe appeared. It gripped the blade and actually let out a grim smile as it swung the blade a few times, its Defense and Attack boosting high.

Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Next, **Cost Down**, **Monster Reborn**, and this… first I discard this card, and summon **Pretty Girl Maya **(6/2300/2000), and then with Monster Reborn, bring the card I discarded! **Buster Blader** (7/2600/2300)!"

Bakura whistled in amazement, as Buster Blader appeared, and the spirit gained a solid form.

**Bakura:** 1 Facedown, Goblin Zombie ATK/2100  
**Harry:** Spell/ Scythe of the Underworld, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Buster Blader ATK/2600  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 16000

Marik snarled at the chain event. **"That was pure luck,"** Marik growled, **"It will not happen again!"**

Harry grinned. _Now, all I need is __**Soul Unison**__… maybe I can pull it off with Maya and Buster Blader… _"One card down and I'm done here."

**Bakura:** 1 Facedown, Goblin Zombie ATK/2100  
**Harry:** Spell/ Scythe of the Underworld, 1 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Buster Blader ATK/2600  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP: **8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 16000

"And if you do not mind, it is my turn now!" Marik ripped the card off his deck, and grinned, "Two cards set, and then I bring forth **Drillago** (4/1600/1100)!"

Marik cackled. "You see, Drillago has a good ability that is useful for me. If there are face-up monsters that have attack power of 1600 or past 1600, then I can attack you directly! Go, and shred through Potter!"

Bakura however smirked, as the drills rushed Harry.

"Not so fast!" They yelled.

"Activate **Fearful Earthbound**!

"Activate **Mirror Force**!"

**Bakura:** Trap/Fearful Earthbound, 0 Facedown, Goblin Zombie ATK/2100  
**Harry:** Spell/ Scythe of the Underworld, Trap/Mirror Force, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Buster Blader ATK/2600  
**Marik:** 2 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600  
**Bakura's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Marik's LP:** 16000

"First, my card. It's a continuous Trap. I can inflict 500 to your Life Points each time you declare an attack."

"And Mirror Force now destroys Drillago!"

Below Marik, a row of teeth and a mass of flesh in brown colors surrounded Marik, as fuchsia flames flared around ghostly. Drillago crashed into a holy barrier that surrounded Harry.

"**I don't think so!"** Bakura and Harry gasped. Two **Remove Trap**. They flash, as Fearful Earthbound was destroyed just as it was about to take a bit out of the man and Drillago finally shattered the barrier and struck Harry into the ground.

"Harry!" Maya cried out.

**Bakura:** 0 Facedown, Goblin Zombie ATK/2100  
**Harry:** Spell/ Scythe of the Underworld, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Buster Blader ATK/2600  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600  
**Bakura's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 6400  
**Marik's LP:** 16000

Harry grunted in pain, as parts of his body wisped away into the shadows.

"Shit…"

"Potter, get up now!" Bakura demanded, "Look at yourself!"

"Wha… what the hell!?"

Marik snickered. **"Obviously you haven't been listening… each time you lose Life Points portions of your body will fade into the Shadow Realm."**

Harry glared, as did Maya.

"Since we have powerful monsters, Drillago was able to get past our monsters… what the hell are you thinking?"

"Shut up Bakura! At least YOU can rid Drillago on your turn!"

"**Fools, already breaking down… no matter, I control the punishments in this Shadow duel! And I also control the Winged Dragon of Ra!"**

"My move…" He drew Ouija Board.

"**It doesn't matter, Bakura. I know your deck. I was there during your duel with your partner."**

Bakura looked over at Harry, who was still in pain from the last attack.

_He's right... he would know I plan to play Ouija Board, and hope for an automatic victory... but then again, my monster has Scythe of the Underworld... and apparently, it can be equipped to him. Hopefully Potter has the cards that can help me..._ "Now then... I attack, and destroy your monster!"

Goblin charged and sliced the machine cleanly in half which blew up.

**Bakura:** 0 Facedown, Goblin Zombie ATK/2100  
**Harry:** Spell/ Scythe of the Underworld, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Buster Blader ATK/2600  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 6400  
**Marik's LP:** 15500

Marik growled.

"Heh, now it's my turn. Attack him my friends!"

Maya unleashed several crescents of pink energy from her staff, while Buster Blade slashed Marik across the chest.

**Bakura:** 0 Facedown, Goblin Zombie ATK/2100  
**Harry:** Spell/ Scythe of the Underworld, 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Buster Blader ATK/2600  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP**: 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 6400  
**Marik's LP:** 10600

"Before this turn ends, I play **Soul Exchange**." he glanced at Bakura, then at his Goblin. He knew Bakura had Dark Necrofear, so if this was a tag, he's going to help summon her, "I sacrifice Bakura's monster to bring forth one of my own. **Yureru the Red Mage** (5/2100/1800)! Now, since Bakura's monster is in the graveyard... I can now grab hold of the scythe, and lash your Life Points down!"

_I see now... Dark Necrofear..._ Bakura smirked, _one down, two to go..._

Harry with the scythe, smiled a wicked grin, and then flung it, watching it as the blade sunk into his opponent's right shoulder. There, a bit of his body vanished into the shadows before the scythe vanished.

**Bakura:** 0 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Buster Blader ATK/2600, Yureru the Red Mage ATK/2100  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 6400  
**Marik's LP:** 10300

Marik growled, as he drew his card. **"Ha! Now, I shall play this Spell Card known as Vengeful Bog Spirit! This will prevent all monsters from attacking on the same turn they're summoned, flip summoned, and special summoned! Then, I place this down. That ends my turn."**

**Bakura:** 0 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Buster Blader ATK/2600, Yureru the Red Mage ATK/2100  
**Marik:** Spell/Vengeful Bog Spirit, 0 Facedown, Set Monster  
**Bakura's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 6400  
**Marik's LP:** 10300

"I don't trust that card Bakura," said Harry.

"And because of the trap, I can't attack if I summon a monster..." Bakura draws his card, and see's something of interest. He activates Monster Reborn, to summon forth Drillago, and then he Tributes it to Special Summon **Puppet Master** (6/0/0)."

"Creepy little shit," Harry muttered.

"Quiet. Now, I activate this card's effect, and summon to the field Drillago, and my Goblin Zombie!"

The monsters returned once again, but due to Marik's trap, cannot attack.

**Bakura:** 0 Facedown, Puppet Master DEF/0, Drillago ATK/1600, Goblin Zombie ATK/1100  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Buster Blader ATK/2600, Yureru the Red Mage ATK/2100  
**Marik:** Spell/Vengeful Bog Spirit, 0 Facedown, Set Monster  
**Bakura's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 6400  
**Marik's LP:** 10300

"... I'll take my chances, and attack!" Yureru did the assault, but what was destroyed is **Morphing Jar**. However Maya and Buster Blader struck Marik once again.

**Bakura:** 0 Facedown, Puppet Master DEF/0, Drillago ATK/1600, Goblin Zombie ATK/1100  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Pretty Girl Maya ATK/2300, Buster Blader ATK/2600, Yureru the Red Mage ATK/2100  
**Marik:** Spell/Vengeful Bog Spirit, 0 Facedown  
**Bakura's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 6400  
**Marik's LP:** 5400

"You son of a bitch!" Marik snarled, as his Life Points took a big hit. However, Morphing Jar made the trio discard their hands and draw five new cards. Marik's anger quickly switch to glee. He now held Ra in his hand.

"**Ha! You are finished! I activate my OWN Soul Exchange! I sacrifice your monsters Harry!"**

Maya returned to her spirit form, but the other shattered. A wind of power erupted around, as Ra appeared under Marik's chant. Ra (10/7000/7000) screeched at them, as Harry and Bakura backed away a bit.

_"No! He's summoned Ra!"_ Malik cried out, angry over this.

**Bakura:** 0 Facedown, Puppet Master DEF/0, Drillago ATK/1600, Goblin Zombie ATK/1100  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown  
**Marik:** Spell/Vengeful Bog Spirit, 0 Facedown, Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/7000  
**Bakura's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 6400  
**Marik's LP:** 5400

"**Ha, you should have been more careful, and now Ra shall smite you both. The shadows shall feed tonight!"** Marik called, laughing away as Ra screeched at them again, "I'll get rid of my own card, by use of **De-Spell**."

Vengeful Bog Spirit faded away. "And now... end Harry's duel! Strike him down!"

Ra screeched, and unleashed a powerful blast of golden energy, washing through Harry completely as a scream emanated form him. He collapsed onto his back, smoking briefly, as his Life Points hit zero instantly.

**Bakura:** 0 Facedown, Puppet Master DEF/0, Drillago ATK/1600, Goblin Zombie ATK/1100  
**Marik:** Spell/Vengeful Bog Spirit, 0 Facedown, Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/7000  
**Bakura's LP:** 8000  
**Harry's LP:** 0000  
**Marik's LP:** 5400

Bakura saw this, and growled. "Weak..."

_Bakura wait! Save him!_

_What? What do you mean!?_

_I mean use your Sennen Ring to open a portal long enough to get him out. That way, he can still survive and not be lost to the darkness... I was able to hear a bit from the duel my sister was in versus Kaiba before he tried to trap most of me away... he needs to survive._

The shadows were slowly devouring the teenager. Bakura frowned but then flared his Shadow Magic, and a portal swallowed up the boy before he could be lost forever. Marik growled at this intervention.

"**What were you thinking?"**

"Nothing much... besides... Malik told me he's needed to stay alive. So I managed to rescue him before the shadows can devour him."

"**You interrupted in my game; therefore... you have tripped one of my rules. Outside magical interference! You automatically lose!"**

Bakura however could only laugh diabolically. "Oh well, I cannot die so easily Marik! You see... I shall be back... and when I do... you'll regret messing with me! Hope Potter kicks your ass in my place!" The last of his laughs echoed, before fading.

**Bakura:** 0 Facedown, Puppet Master DEF/0, Drillago ATK/1600, Goblin Zombie ATK/1100  
**Marik:** Spell/Vengeful Bog Spirit, 0 Facedown, Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/7000  
**Bakura's LP:** 0000  
**Harry's LP:** 0000  
**Marik's LP:** 5400  
**Winner:** Marik Ishtal

_Listen to me Anzu... you are my last hope... as part of me still exists within you,_ came the voice of Malik. While Anzu's eyes were glazed, Yami venture through the bubble of darkness, after making sure Harry was okay.

"Marik!"

_**Hm... He's here...**_

"What did you do... and why do you have the Sennen Ring?" Yami demanded.

"**Oh... Bakura came back... and wanted to duel me, so I did. However, your friend there somehow felt the flare of our magics, and investigated. He wanted to duel me to get his mother back, so I allowed them both to tag against me. The duel did not last even that long. Harry lost first, getting seven thousand attack strength from Ra..."** He grinned, seeing the stunned look in Yami's eyes, which had quickly turned to anger, **"and then Bakura broke one of my rules I had set, which was outside magical interference, and lost automatically..."**

_Bakura saved Harry form being sent to the Shadow Realm? That is not like the dark spirit at all..._

"**Oh well... that means Harry can never get his mother back..."** He cackled insanely, as he left the arena, through the darkness. When he vanished the arena cleared away, and Yami was left alone with the unconscious body of a drained Harry Potter.

=0=0=

Bakura opened his eyes, as he gazed upon the scenery before him: A complex maze of stairs, platforms, and iron doors, of all ways possible and impossible.

_Hmph... I did tell him I would be back... after all. You can never get rid of me easily, not after transferring a portion of my spirit into one piece of the Sennen Puzzle..._

"And now... to get some work done... what better to find the secrets of the Pharaoh, then find them in the swelling of the Pharaoh himself..." Bakura chuckled.

_Hopefully, Potter is still very much alive... the only time I will ever save someone. It was a true, and now that the duel's done... he's fair game for the shadows._

=0=0=

Malik watched through Anzu's eyes, as he and his sister Isis, carried Rashid's body to a place hidden on the airship. At least, Rashid would not be killed by Marik...

_I'll get my body back... just you wait..._

* * *

You may have noticed some paragraphs have different "" styles. Well Used two different computers writing up this chapter, using Wordpad at a friend's house watching Monday Night RAW. Oh well. R&R.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Disclaimer:** I need to put this one once again, just as a reminder to you guys for those who feel like cutting chapters or something. Now, Harry Potter's world belongs to J.K. Rowling, and its included publishers of the book series and the movies. As for Yugi Mutou's world, the card game, the manga, the anime, go to Kazuki Takahashi, and the companies that made the TCG, the anime, and the manga books. The only things I own are my original OCGs, Cassandra Black, Claire Black, Charter Malfoy, and Gregory Rain.

Have come a long way. Sorry about the last chapter, but adding a twist to the duel kind of made it bad. Too late though; Bakura's gone as in canon, Rashid was moved by Malik through Anzu and Isis, and Harry's alive though Lily is still in the shadow realm. After Battle City Finals, we go through a bit of the Pyramid of Light tidbit, and then right into Doma Duels and a more active role of the Wizarding World... as for Voldemort's fate? Well, it's too early to reveal it so just sit back and read on. Good/positive reviews and feedback are always a plus for me.

* * *

"So James Bond-like," Cassie muttered.

You see, only two days ago, the airship got hacked into, and had descended into a hidden underwater fortress out in the middle of the ocean. They were originally going to fly to a man-made island that the old Kaiba Corp was based upon, until Seto's hostile take-over of his step-father's company, and changed it from a company that creates weapons of mass destruction, into the gaming company of today. Yes, Harry and Cassie got involved with their friends, and were introduced to the Big Five once everyone had gotten knocked out and sent into the cyber world.

Konosuke Oshita, avatar image as Deepsea Warrior, Shuzo Otaki, avatar image as Nightmare Penguin, Chikuzen Oka, avatar of Judge Man, Soichiro Ota, avatar of Robotic Knight, and Kogoro Daimon, avatar of Jinzo. They were just involved with the Yugi-tachi because they were ready-willing bodies to be used. However, after what seemed like three weeks of grueling survival battles, with the Deckmaster Duels, two days have only passed back in the real world. Noah took things into his own hands, having managed to kidnap Mokuba from the real world, and use him, brainwashed, to duel Seto into losing. However, Noah soon lost after Yami, who could exist in cyber space due to being a part of Yugi, fought Noah and won, using Kaiba's signature monsters.

Gozuboro Kaiba, his preserved mind after committing suicide after Seto's takeover of his company, tried to destroy the group after the Big Five were deleted by Noah Kaiba for their failures. However, just like any other story, the antagonists lose, and the protagonists win. The island fortress was destroyed by a missile launched from one of the army locations off the U.S. border. Noah however, after a change of heart, sacrificed himself in order to keep his father Gozuboro from releasing every military rocket across the globe in an attempt of world-wide genocide. No one knew what happened after that, but they all assumed Noah was permanently gone, as was the evil digital form of Gozuboro Kaiba.

"Yeah..." Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, Otogi, Seto, Cassandra, and himself... they survived cyber space... So now the airship was back on track, heading towards what Kaiba called, the island of his first victory against his step-father, the man that Harry and Cassie already knew about.

"Though, I can see this also categorizes in the realm of Metal Gear Solid... only without the explosives, gunfire, giant fighting robots of man-made destruction, just general mayhem and chaos."

The Yugi-tachi sweatdropped...

"Must you and Cassie always compare real life situations to video games?"

"We're not allowed to do that?" They asked, sounding an awful lot like a certain duo of redheads back in England.

Insert sneezes from Fred and George Weasley.

"Well, ya did jump overhead Flame Swordsman and Black Magician using Cassie's Scythe of the Underworld, to slay down those lizard monsters that tried to stop us from escaping the cyber world," Honda explained.

"And from when we were in the cyber world, you had mostly taking the risk of fighting yourself, with Maya at your side," Anzu added in.

"And not to mention that weird music playing during the escape from cyber space when you finished off the rest of the army," Jonouchi finished.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Bite me."

=0=0=

The transformed airship flew towards the docking stations of the man-made island, which resides off somewhere in the middle of the North Pacific Sea, in the direction of east north east. This man-made island looked like it could fit, at least to the remaining modern magicians, two Hogwarts schools in terms of land size. Most of the buildings were in ruins, from decay of natural elements that have battered this land. However the only thing not decaying or rusting was a tall structure-like building. This was Duel Tower. Lame name, but oh well...

_"Attention duelists! We are currently six miles away from Alcatraz Island. Prepare for descent."_

Marik looked back at Isis, sneered, and then left. The breath she held was released, as she collapsed into her chair. Marik had nearly cut into her neck with the Sennen Rod, but he held back and decided to prepare for his upcoming duels instead of looking for Rashid.

"Alcatraz Island?"

"Yes, apparently this is the original. But once the company was overturned, I sold the name off to the Americans, who had built the so-called unbreakable prison of the coast of some US state and used the name. This island was the home of the original Kaiba Corporation Headquarters, that my step-father had spent many yen, US dollars, and worldly currency to build this island from the waters up."

"I don't wanna know how this thing stays afloat then," Harry said, _from a war facility to a game company... history sure is fun to learn from..._

_I hope Ryou is fine... because he's Bakura's hikari, he's in the Shadow Realm,_ Maya spoke to Harry.

_Right... I would have been there as well had Bakura not save me... though that night was still very painful... now I know how Cassie felt... so far, everyone who Marik fought was sent to the Shadow Realm one way or another... first it was Malik after Rashid was put into a coma, Mai and mother... and now Ryou through Yami Bakura..._

Maya hugged Harry from behind. _Listen... you came close to recuing Lily... but don't be afraid... we'll find a way to rescue her from the realm of darkness... we may have to rely on Yugi and Yami. If they face Marik in the finals... wait a minute!_

_What?_

_That's it! Go and look for Cassie! She may have that card in her collection still!_

Harry blinked. Then he remembered._ Right! That card can help Yugi in the finals should he face off against Marik!_

Kaiba watched as Harry suddenly bolted from the control room. Shrugging, he returned his focus on his upcoming duels, while Mokuba continued reading fanfiction on his personal laptop.

=0=0=

The airship soon landed, and every embarked off the airship. The three wizards and witch were finally glad to be back on land once again, since Sirius was hugging the ground and making a scene. Cassie walked on by, and the others kept their distance from the loony British man.

"Can't believe he's my father," she muttered, face-palming.

Oh yeah... Cassie had finally acknowledged his presence, though like Harry, things are very different from now on.

"We're wasting enough time." Kaiba emphasized this with kicking Sirius in the rear to force him off the ground, "everyone to the Duel Tower right now!"

And they started their trek towards the tower in the distance. Marik gave a soft chuckle, as he hopped onto the next piece of wreckage with lithe ease.

"**Well now... it's quite a shame that a few people wouldn't be joining us... eh, Pharaoh?"** Marik questioned Yami, who earlier took over for Yugi. The wizards and witch were glaring hatefully because this man was the cause for Lily being swallowed by a portal of dark evil energy.

"Hey, shaddup with your mouth, ya weirdo!" Jonouchi yelled, angry at how he lost Mai to the shadows.

"**So, who will be my next victim, Seto?"**

"Hold on, we'll tell you when we get to the tower!" Mokuba answered, with a glare at the dark man.

"**Very well then lead the way."**

"Hold it!" Someone cut in.

Two figures stepped away from the shadow alcove of a nearby large piece of upturned steel roof. Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and James behind the other muggles had their hands in their pockets gripping their wands.

"YOU!"

Charter Malfoy and Gregory Rain have returned.

Up above, Marik saw this, and was quite surprised. _**Well now... I thought those two got sent into the Shadow Realm... how did they survive...?**_

//FLASHBACK//

Screams echoed, as the two men were being devoured by a black ink-like substance. Before long, their screams faded as Harry and Cassie watched in horror.

//END FLASHBACK//

"How did you survive?"

"And who the hell are you, and how did you get onto this island? No one but I know of this place!"

"Oh, a man took interest of us and helped save us from the darkness that tried to devour our souls... through him we were indebted, however, he said that if he was to call upon us, we would have to as repayment..."

"Charter Malfoy and Gregory Rain," Harry introduced his friends.

"I had heard that my older brother got arrested, so I headed straight back home after master freed us, and took control of the Malfoy Empire!" He tore off his cloak, and was clad in a fancy business suit of emerald green with black under clothing, collars, and cuffs. Strapped to the arm was a duel disk.

"We demand our rematch!" Rain shouted, he too tearing off his cloak, and in just a pair of army pants, thick black boots, and wore a tight black shirt that exposed most of his rippling muscle. Still surprising a duel disk was constructed big enough for his size.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around, and caught the duel disk Kaiba loaned him. Yami handed Cassie his duel disk, and both teens slipped them on, and activated them to playing position.

**Malfoy LP:** 8000  
**Rain LP:** 8000  
**Harry LP:** 8000  
**Cassie LP:** 8000

"Ha, I will go first," Malfoy said, drawing a card. With a happy smile, he grabs two more cards. "First, I set these two on the field, and then activate this card. It's known as **White Sands of the Bloody Moon**!"

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 2 Facedown  
**Rain:** 0 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown  
**Cassie:** 0 Facedown  
**Malfoy LP:** 8000  
**Rain LP:** 8000  
**Harry LP:** 8000  
**Cassie LP:** 8000

A brilliant flash erupted, blinding everybody. When the light died, the bright blue skies had changed to midnight. A crescent moon hung in the air, but it was a blood red color. All around them were few scarce trees that looked to be made of glass, and held an eerie teal green glow. Some wreckage remained in the holographic playing field, the ones that Marik stood upon, arms crossed. All around them were bleach white sands, and few boulders that were as black as space.

"This field card is a great card. This ups the attack and defense of all Fiend-type and Zombie-type monsters by 800 points. Therefore I summon **Freeshooter of the Mind** (4/1600/1800) in Attack Mode!"

Appearing in a flash of data was what looked like a black humanoid demon. It looked like one of those fish men from an old Scooby Doo cartoon, however this fish monster looked more deranged, as it carried an oversized, double-barrel shotgun, with an attached claymore blade fused right down the center of the gleaming white and ruby weapon. Add some more fins along the forearms, back of the legs, down the spine to a forked tail, a green crystal orb fused into its chest over the heart, and large black wings made of ivory bones and this was the demon monster Freeshooter of the Mind.

"Freeshooter is a Fiend-type monster, so he gains the field's effect."

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 2 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/2400  
**Rain:** 0 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown  
**Cassie:** 0 Facedown  
**Malfoy LP:** 8000  
**Rain LP:** 8000  
**Harry LP:** 8000  
**Cassie LP:** 8000

"Shit," Cassie and Harry both said.

Rain grinned, and pulled his card. "One card down, and that's all."

Harry drew. "Alright now... ha! **Soul beyond the Mirror** (4/0/0)! Come forth and absorb his Freeshooter!"

The female girl appeared, and then her mirror glowed, before Freeshooter slumped to the ground. The soul was ripped out of its chest and soon drawn right into her mirror. When it reflected, Freeshooter was clawing its way out, but failing to do so.

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 2 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/0  
**Rain:** 1 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/2400  
**Cassie:** 0 Facedown  
**Malfoy LP:** 8000  
**Rain LP:** 8000  
**Harry LP:** 8000  
**Cassie LP:** 8000

"The only time I take out my field card... we could have use them to replace this one," Harry muttered to Cassie, who agreed. She too had taken out her **Land of Dragons** field card.

"I end my turn."

Cassie drew. "One card set, then I bring forth **Vampire Lady** (4/1550/1550) in Attack Mode!" The female vampire lady, wife of Vampire Lord, appeared in a swirl of purple smoke and fluttering bats. She smiled grimly, flashing her fangs. Due to the field's effect, she gained a boost.

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 2 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/0  
**Rain:** 1 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/2400  
**Cassie:** 1 Facedown, Vampire Lady ATK/2350  
**Malfoy LP:** 8000  
**Rain LP:** 8000  
**Harry LP:** 8000  
**Cassie LP:** 8000

"Go Nightmare Wing!"

She waved her arms, as her wing-like attachments fluttered wildly as a wave of purple bats flew, and bombarded Rain. However he activated his trap, and used it at the cost of not drawing his next turn; instead gain 2350 Life Points, by use of **Pain to Life**.

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 2 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/0  
**Rain:** 0 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/2400  
**Cassie:** 1 Facedown, Vampire Lady ATK/2350  
**Malfoy LP:** 8000  
**Rain LP:** 10350  
**Harry LP:** 8000  
**Cassie LP:** 8000

"What the hell?" Cassie cursed, glaring as she waved her turn off to Malfoy, who just grinned.

"Pain to Life is a counter trap. Negating a draw for his next turn; Rain can take one set of Battle Damage and convert instead to Life Points." He drew his card, and sneered, "I call upon the **Serpentine Lizard of the White Sands** (4/0/2000)!"

The Serpent Lizard had three-clawed forelegs, but no hindlegs. It was the length of a South America Boa Constrictor snake, of black skin with gain mesh of white lining the top of the skin, and of course the underside was light gray. It had six slit yellow eyes and Meteor Dragon's maw with two large fangs protruding from its mouth. On the tip of the tail were a metal spike appendage, obsidian black, and a thick mane of fur lined around its head looking like a lion.

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 2 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/0, Serpentine Lizard of the White Sands DEF/2800  
**Rain:** 0 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/2400  
**Cassie:** 1 Facedown, Vampire Lady ATK/2350  
**Malfoy LP:** 8000  
**Rain LP:** 10350  
**Harry LP:** 8000  
**Cassie LP:** 8000

"Damn, this field card is causing a lot of trouble for them," Honda said.

"Only one card can destroy this field card, **War Master Kane**," Jonouchi said, "I hope Harry summons it."

Kaiba crossed his arms. "I have no clue how they got here, but I hope Harry and Cassandra whip their rears."

"Yeah, they'll kick their asses!" Mokuba cheered.

Kaiba groaned. "I regret allowing them to hang out with you too much. You're getting corrupted."

"What do you mean by that niisan?" Mokuba asked.

"Lately your school calls you three the Domino Trio," Kaiba explains.

"So?" Mokuba questioned, grinning, "I don't see any problem." Kaiba resisted the urge to slap his forehead in exasperation.

"Now then, I summon this card, **False Shinobi of the Dragon **(4/1000/1900) in Attack!" Appearing in a flash was a blue-clothed ninja, with lighter blue fishnet tightly wrapped around the ankles, and wrists. He wore a cobalt blue belt around the waist, and the upper clothing tucked in, revealing a white fishnet shirt. He looked completely human, if it weren't for that dark evil smile displayed on his lips, or his dark brown eyes giving off a cold steeling gaze.

"Of course, that isn't all, for I now equip this Spell Card: **Life Energy**!" A surge of energy flared around the ninja briefly before receding.

"Oh... I think I know what type of deck this is..." Mokuba muttered.

"Heh, heh, heh," the ninja chuckled in a low voice. His eyes gave a red reflection, as he smiled grimly, "let's see you take me on now..." Rain Tributed the card along with Life Energy...

All of a sudden, he exploded with radiant energy shocking everybody, as the clothes were ripped to shreds under the force. His muscles expanded, growing, and enlarging. His upper body became that of a troll, while hardened scales formed around the shoulders, upper torso, and around the biceps. The fingers became segmented claws, and the feet were now demonic-structured. All his hair changed to pure white, growing longer down to the waist, as brown eyes turned blood-lusting red. Veins pulsed around areas of the body, while the wrist and ankles were now clamped with metal iron (6/2400/2900).

"**I'll have all your monsters bathe in blood!"** The fiend roared, muscles bulging with each flexing movement. He charged the field, and literally ripped Vampire Lady's head off her body, shattering the zombie monster to the graveyard after the field boost.

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 2 Facedown, Freeshooter of the Mind ATK/0, Serpentine Lizard of the White Sands DEF/2800  
**Rain:** 0 Facedown, False Shinobi Entranced ATK/3200  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/2400  
**Cassie:** 1 Facedown  
**Malfoy LP:** 8000  
**Rain LP:** 10350  
**Harry LP:** 8000  
**Cassie LP:** 7150

"That was just brutal!" Jonouchi yelled.

Marik however cackled with delight. **"Very impressive..."**

"I've seen that monster before," Mokuba spoke up.

"You have, Mokuba?" Jonouchi asked, blinking.

"Yeah, it came from this popular Ninja Gaiden series, _Ninja Gaiden III - The Airship of Doom_. That is the Bio-noid clone of protagonist Ryu Hayabusa, charged with Life Energy."

"Game head," Kaiba muttered.

Mokuba chuckled. "Yeah, blame Harry and Cassie for that. Video games are fun alongside Duel Monsters."

Harry drew his card, knowing that with that field card, things looked bleak. "Okay... keep your cool..." He overlooked his hand, and then started formulating a plan.

_First off never knew Pegasus branched off different game franchises... now... his False Shinobi Entranced has a power of 3200 Attack. Now, while I have Soul out, Malfoy can't attack using Freeshooter, and his lizard has no attack power whatsoever... useful only for canon fodder and summon fodder._

"Now then!" Harry snapped a card from his hand, holding it with a grin, "I summon **Injection Fairy Lily** (3/400/1500) in Attack Mode!" The fairy monster in a sexy nurse outfit appeared with a slight giggle, twirling a very large syringe.

"I Tribute 2000 Life Points as I attack, and destroy your entranced ninja!" Harry commanded, as the syringe grew larger, stabbing right through the fake Ryu's heart. The monster roared as Lily returned to Harry's side, as the demon shattered in an explosive wave, "Soul, destroy Freeshooter now!"

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 2 Facedown, Serpentine Lizard of the White Sands DEF/2800  
**Rain:** 0 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/0, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Cassie:** 1 Facedown  
**Malfoy LP:** 5600  
**Rain LP:** 10150  
**Harry LP:** 6000  
**Cassie LP:** 7150

The Yugi-tachi cheered as two powerful monsters were wiped off the field.

"Heh... too bad. Activate Trap!" Malfoy announced. Harry grunted, as his Life Points took a hit as well from the last Battle Damage, due to **Pain Split**.

"Hold on sweetie!" Cassie shouted as she drew. "Good, I activate **Dian Keto the Cure Master**. Heal my lover's Life Points!"

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 1 Facedown, Serpentine Lizard of the White Sands DEF/2800  
**Rain:** 0 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/0, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Cassie:** 1 Facedown  
**Malfoy LP:** 5600  
**Rain LP:** 10150  
**Harry LP:** 4600  
**Cassie LP:** 7150

"Activate Facedown! I equip **Scythe of the Underworld **to my summoned monster, **Neko Nurse Claire** (4/1400/1500)!" Her mother appeared in her glory, now armed with the deadly scythe that came from the underworld. The look in her eyes read, "don't piss me off, she's my daughter."

"And finally, I tribute 1000 Life Points, to boost her by 2000." Her wings grew larger now.

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 1 Facedown, Serpentine Lizard of the White Sands DEF/2800  
**Rain:** 0 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/0, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Cassie:** Spell/Scythe of the Underworld, 0 Facedown, Neko Nurse Claire ATK/4400  
**Malfoy LP:** 5600  
**Rain LP:** 10150  
**Harry LP:** 4600  
**Cassie LP:** 6150

"Holy... Claire's now the strongest monster on the field!"

"Heh... not so fast you! I activate **Raigeki**! Say goodbye to that bitch!" Malfoy shouted, as Claire cried out, getting struck by a bolt of lightning, and then vanishing. Cassie gasped. Though due to the scythe's effect, Malfoy's Life Points took a hit.

"Damn that prissy-looking British boy," Jonouchi growled.

"Hello? We're British too," called the three Marauders.

"Ha! Think we'd let you win easily like last time? Think again! We've prepared our decks this time!" Malfoy drew, as Cassie was forced to end her turn, "and now we'll show you. I sacrifice my only monster, and bring forth **The Masked Devil** (6/2500/2000)!"

The monster that appeared looked like an imposing samurai, only the mask worn looked leathery, and was depicted after an oni, with white long hair, and a samurai helmet fashioned after a traditional samurai, including its blood red, dark green, and metal gray armor and heavy clothing.

"I activate **Pot of Greed**. And since I have drawn two cards, my Masked Devil can now increase my Life Points by 200 for each drawn card off my deck."

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 0 Facedown, The Masked Devil ATK/2900  
**Rain:** 0 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/0, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Cassie:** 0 Facedown  
**Malfoy LP:** 5700  
**Rain LP:** 10150  
**Harry LP:** 4600  
**Cassie LP:** 6150

"Excellent... I activate this card. This is known as **A Demon's Influence**. This card is similar to **Limiter Removal**; however it works on Fiend monsters. However, at the third draw of my turn, I must remove Masked Devil from play."

"Holy shit," Cassie and Harry muttered, as the Masked Devil's eyes flared with light, and a visible aura of red now highlighted the demonic warrior armed with twin kodachi blades with tassels attached to the ends.

"Destroy his-"

A sword sunk into the sandy ground warding off The Masked Devil. On a higher piece of metal trash, everyone saw the cap of a small warrior flutter in the wind, as Spanish music echoed from no where. Cassie thankfully held the counter trap, and this had allowed her to Special Summon **Sir Metaknight** (7/2600/2400), who leapt in a somersault right toward the ground, spreading his cape, and retrieving his blade, slashing the air twice.

"I don't think so," The warrior spoke, "where evil exists, I shall be there..."

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 0 Facedown, The Masked Devil ATK/4900  
**Rain:** 0 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/0, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Cassie:** Trap/Emergence of the Masked Warrior, 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600  
**Malfoy LP:** 5700  
**Rain LP:** 10150  
**Harry LP:** 4600  
**Cassie LP:** 6150

"Now, even though it's your turn, I can chain the appearance of Metaknight, with this quick-play Spell Card known as **Calling of the Warriors**!"

"**Sir Sword** (5/1600/1800)!" Called out another voice, as the others were introduced to Metaknight's two trusted friends; one was a short greenish teal warrior.

"**Sir Blade** (5/1700/1900)!" called the purple-armored short warrior. Both leapt down, and joined their leader at his side. Due to this, their effect activated, gaining a boost in power and defense.

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 0 Facedown, The Masked Devil ATK/4900  
**Rain:** 0 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/0, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Cassie:** Spell/Calling of the Warriors, 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Sir Sword ATK/2100, Sir Blade ATK/2200  
**Malfoy LP:** 5700  
**Rain LP:** 10150  
**Harry LP:** 4600  
**Cassie LP:** 6150

"Of course, with the trap card from earlier, its effect emulates **Negate Attack**, you're done Malfoy."

The man growled, as Rain glared. "Three short stuffs are no match! I play Life Energy, to my monster **Doctor Foster**!" A middle-aged man with receding dark brown hair appeared wearing a blood red business suit with tan undershirt, black tie, and black shoes. Suddenly he screamed in terror as Life Energy tore him to shreds in brutal fashion that made Marik grin in delight. He vanished off the field, as Rain discarded both cards to the graveyard.

"What was that about? That moron just destroyed his own monster..."

"No wait... I remember... this is a similar scene from the same video game..."

Rain snickered, as he passed his turn with one card set down. Harry blinked, as he drew. He too was suspicious of the move, and Cassie also picked up. Harry played Dian Keto, and healed himself.

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 0 Facedown, The Masked Devil ATK/4900  
**Rain:** 1 Facedown  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Soul beyond the Mirror ATK/0, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Cassie:** 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Sir Sword ATK/2100, Sir Blade ATK/2200  
**Malfoy LP:** 5700  
**Rain LP:** 10150  
**Harry LP:** 5600  
**Cassie LP:** 6150

"I sacrifice Soul for **Pretty Girl Maya** (6/2300/2000) in Attack Mode!" The young adolescent mage appeared with a cheerful giggle, "next, I play Soul Unison, and fuse her with **Buster Blader** in my hand!"

Buster Blader appeared, and then Maya was hit in the chest by a sphere of colored light that was once Buster Blader. Her clothing disintegrated right off her, leaving her naked for a few moments before black light collected, forming her protective dark violet bodysuit. Buster Blader's armor for his hands, forearms, legs, and boots formed over Maya's body parts. Next, upper torso armor and the armor collar of the other monster's form wrapped around her while a secondary outward shell of lighter gold armor covered over the breast area. Her short skirt was what reformed only this time with segmented armor plating along the sides of the purple silk. Several orbs of green jewels lined up the forearms, knees, and on the sides of the golden belt draped around her with the gold and silver chevron borders over the hips. A buster pack formed on her back, where she collected Buster Blader's weapon, and clamped it to her back.

"Soul Unison: Buster Soul!"

The Yugi-tachi was impressed.

"Now then, Buster Soul grants Maya half the attack of Buster Blader, and one thousand extra Defense Points. She changes from Spellcaster to Warrior status, and she changes from Dark to Earth attribute. She also shares both card effects from herself, and Buster Blader's so I equip **Sennen Shield** to her."

With a grin, he gazed at Gregory Rain. "Attack Rain now!" Maya charged Rain as she slashed the sword she gripped, across the man's torso before somersaulting back, just as Lily rammed the prick of the needle into his leg. Rain's Life Points had dropped sharply by the combined strength of 7150.

Cassie's turn. "And now, I activate this card: **Tri-Point Rave**!" Metaknight, Sword, and Blade each prepared their blades, as each one glowed a gold, green, and purple aura, "this spell card allows me to remove one monster off the field, for as long as I have these three warriors out. Now, go my three star warriors and take down The Masked Devil!"

**Malfoy:** Field/White Sands of the Bloody Moon, 0 Facedown, The Masked Devil ATK/4900  
**Rain:** 1 Facedown  
**Harry:** Spell/Sennen Shield, 0 Facedown, Maya Buster Soul ATK/3750, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Cassie:** Spell/Tri-Point Rave, 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Sir Sword ATK/2100, Sir Blade ATK/2200  
**Malfoy LP:** 5700  
**Rain LP:** 3000  
**Harry LP:** 5600  
**Cassie LP:** 6150

The Masked Devil breathed heavily as the three warriors charged on Metaknight's command. Masked Devil lashes out at them, but they scattered. Metaknight's wings grew as he zipped through the air and swung, slicing a gash across the torso armor. This allowed Sword and Blade to get a cross cut over the demon as well. Staggering back, the three crossed their blades before they cornered the demon. One by one they shot forth and slashed Masked Devil, before performing an uppercut, creating lines that formed a glowing pyramid. And from above, Metaknight dropped down like a stone, blade poised. The blade thrusted into the head of the demon and it's dropped its swords. Metaknight leapt back as the demon exploded away.

"Evil vanquished," Metaknight spoke, twirling the blade and sheathing the golden weapon, cloak wrapped around him. And to top it all off, Malfoy's Life Points took a hit equal to the removed monster's attack points.

Malfoy snarled, as he ripped a card off, and summoned **The Unforgivable Shadow** (3/800/800) in Defense. Rain snickered, as clouds appeared to roll through the sky, and now blocked the moon. Without the moon visible, the entire area descended into complete darkness from the hologram's effects.

"Now you are in for it... first I activate my Trap, **Recycle Life Energy**. Thus allows me to reuse my Life Energy cards." He recovered the cards in the graveyard and held them in his hand.

"However, that isn't all..." Suddenly, two red eyes appeared behind Rain. Two, cold, glaring eyes.

"I'm not dead," the monster hissed.

"I knew it... I friggin knew it," Mokuba muttered.

"Knew what?" Yami questioned the younger Kaiba brother.

"This is Foster. You see in the video game, Foster tried to stop a man named Clancy who double-crossed him in a place called Castle Rock Fortress, but failed and energy from an opened portal tore him to shreds. However the energy had gave him new life, as a demonic creature."

The light soon returned as the clouds receded away. Everyone now looked at the new Doctor Foster, as Mokuba described, a demonic creature. He was a cross of a scorpion, a tarantula, with the plated armoring of a rhino's hide, thick serrated horns, and oversized blood red lobster claws. Foster's humanoid head was melted into the human torso that protruded up from the frontal chest cavity, but the skin was black with green veins.

"**Foster Entranced** (7/2450/2200). And I equip the two recovered cards, plus the other two in my hand, which makes four Life Energy cards in play."

Foster's attack strength increased even further, and to make things worse, due to his type... the field boosted his power, while at the same time, appearing in a similar form of cyber teleportation, came some sort of machine-like creature. It looked like a daddy long legs spider, but the body was instead one big laser cannon attached to a red crystal sphere with five antennas sticking out the top.

"And say hello due to my other monster's ability. **Viral Laser** (5/1900/1500). Foster, rip that bitch of his to shreds!" Foster snarled and charges the field; however Maya had detached her shield, and threw it. The shield grew larger and repelled the demon before shattering.

"Discarding Sennen Shield negates your monster's attack. And since my monsters are stronger than Viral Laser... you're done."

"Damn you!" Rain cursed.

"Attack!" The three warriors kicked Malfoy out of the duel after their attacks. At the same time, the moon vanished the white sands vanished and it was now daytime instead of night, though the group had to adjust to the sudden brightening of the area except Marik, "I then sacrifice Sir Blade to bring forth **Cybernetic Vampire Kid** (5/2000/2000)!"

Blade vanished, before a teenaged vampire appeared. She had spiky black hair with a red hair braid worn. She wore a scarf that was wrapped around her neck and flowed in a double tassel down her back. The clothes she wore were similar to a BDSM bodysuit. However, made of vinyl leather, the clothing cut off into shorts with a bolt-studded belt draped in a slant on her hips, and there were no sleeves. Attached to the front was a silver ring with three smaller gold rings. She wore red boots with oversized cuffs, same with the red gloves with skull and cross bone images etched over the backs of the hands. Her eyes glowed, had blush mark son her cheeks, and her wings were bat-like and mechanical. She giggled rather cutely.

"I end my turn with this card set on the field." One card appeared.

**Rain:** Trap/Recycle Life Energy, Spell/Life Energy x4, 0 Facedown, Foster Entranced ATK/4850, Viral Laser ATK/1900  
**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Maya Buster Soul ATK/3750, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/3400  
**Cassie:** 1 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Sir Sword ATK/2100, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000  
**Malfoy LP:** 0000  
**Rain LP:** 3000  
**Harry LP:** 5600  
**Cassie LP:** 6150

Hm... I'll take my chances. "Foster, strike down that vampire kid!"

"**Negate Attack**!"

Rain swore, and ended his turn. They were losing yet again.

"Tribute Life Points as we attack!" Lily grinned, as Jonouchi and Honda hid behind Anzu at the size of the needle that struck the rear end of the man. Maya ended this by destroying Viral Laser by dissecting it vertically.

"What? How could we fucking lose!?" Rain swore his mouth off. Maya shut him up quickly with a kick to the crotch, and watched with satisfaction as the man sunk to the ground clutching his bruised marbles.

**Harry:** 0 Facedown, Maya Buster Soul ATK/3750, Injection Fairy Lily ATK/6400  
**Cassie:** 0 Facedown, Sir Metaknight ATK/2600, Sir Sword ATK/1600, Cybernetic Vampire Kid ATK/2000  
**Malfoy LP:** 0000  
**Rain LP:** 0000  
**Harry LP:** 5600  
**Cassie LP:** 6150  
**Winner:** Harry Potter & Cassandra Black!

The holograms shut off, and Maya appeared as a spirit near Harry before vanishing back into her soul room. Malfoy cursed the two teens, as he helped Rain back up. A nearby helicopter flew into the area and they snatched the metal ladders off the chopper. It flew away, as Malfoy yelled out that they would get revenge for the defeat.

* * *

I know I promised Battle City Finals... but then I thought about having some reoccurring opponents for the next arc, thus the return of Malfoy and Rain. I promise, the next chapter is the start of the Battle City Finals.

~ **Card Information** ~

**White Sands of the Bloody Moon - Field Spell  
**_Attack and Defense of all Zombie and Fiend-type monsters increase by 800 points._

**Freeshooter of the Mind 4/1600/1800 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_If this card is destroyed by a monster effect, destroy your opponent's monster and inflict five hundred damage points._

**Serpentine Lizard of the White Sands 4/0/2000 Fiend/Effect/Dark**  
_This card cannot be Normal Summoned unless the Spell Card "White Sands of the Bloody Moon" is currently in play._

**The Unforgivable Shadow 3/800/800 Zombie/Dark**

**The Masked Devil 6/2500/2000 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_The controller cannot switch the position of this card. Increase your Life Points by 200 for each card drawn._

**A Demon's Influence - Equip Spell**  
_Double the ATK of 1 Fiend-type monster. After your third Draw Phase, remove from play the selected monster this card is equipped to._

**Pain to Life - Counter Trap  
**_Convert one set Battle Damage to Life Points, at the effect of skipping your next Draw Phase._

**False Shinobi of the Dragon 4/1000/1900 Warrior/Effect/Dark  
**_During your Main Phase, Tribute this card with "Life Energy", and Special Summon from your hand or deck "False Shinobi Entranced" in face-up Attack._

**False Shinobi Entranced 6/2400/2900 Zombie/Effect/Dark  
**_During your Main Phase, Tribute 1000 Life Points to increase this card's Attack by 1000._

**Life Energy - Equip Spell  
**_The monster equipped with this card gains an additional 400 Attack points._

**Recycle Life Energy - Continuous Trap  
**_During your next Stand-by Phase, recover your discarded "Life Energy" Spell Cards and add them to your hand._

**Doctor Foster 4/1200/1400 Warrior/Effect/Light  
**_Destroy this monster if "Life Energy" is equipped to this card._

**Foster Entranced 7/2450/2200 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_Special Summon this card from your hand or deck if "Doctor Foster" is in your graveyard, after the turn "Doctor Foster" was sent to the graveyard. Special Summon to the field "Viral Laser" in face-up Attack Position._

**Viral Laser 5/1900/2000 Machine/Effect/Dark  
**_If this card is targetted by a Spell Card, that card is sent to the graveyard._

**Cybernetic Vampire Kid 5/2000/2000 Fiend/Effect/Dark  
**_Each time this card inflicts direct Battle Damage to your opponent, Special Summon 1 "Cyber Ring Token" to the field (1/500/500 Machine/Dark). As long as a "Cyber Ring Token" exists, this card cannot be chosen as an attack target._

**Tri-Point Rave - Quick-play Spell  
**_This card can only be activated when "Sir Blade", "Sir Sword", and "Sir Metaknight" are on the field. 1 Monster Card from opponent's field is removed from play, and opponent loses equal Life Points to the selected card's ATK._


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

In England, things were at a bit of a standstill. Without their leader conscious, they (the Death Eaters) have lost the will. Many of the newbies have given up immediately, but only many stayed to keep fighting. Until then, Bellatrix, being the closest in the Inner Circle with their lord and master, appointed herself to leading raids, and general chaos and mayhem across the United Kingdom.

Chase Potter was still in a rut. Eavesdropping using a Weasley product "Extendable Ears" only to learn that your mother was sent to this Shadow Realm by a muggle who suddenly wielded dark terrifying magic... well, how would you feel?

"Hey chase, I think I know how we can find your dad," Ron shouted, barging into his room. In the redhead's hand was a Phoenix Medallion, the same medallions used by Order members.

Can somebody say "typical Gryffindor idea?" Severus would but he's busy at the moment performing his potion duties looked in his dungeon.

"These medallions have Portkeys fused into them. And I just found out the password to use them. We can find your dad wherever he is."

Chase nodded, and wiped the tears form his eyes. He wanted his mother back, and right now he wanted his dad. "Okay, let me clean up first Ron," Chase said, as he headed to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys were in their room, looking at the medallion. "Well, try it," said Chase.

"Okay, hold on..." He made a swishing movement with his wand, tapped it as did Chase.

The doors opened, and in stepped Ginny, and Hermione.

"What are you two doing? Hurry up Ron, we have homework to do." As she grabbed Ron, and Ginny grabbed Chase, the word slipped the redhead's mouth... and the room is empty.

=0=0=

"Can't believe the decks for this duel were regulated to only 40 cards..."

"Well, that's the rules for this special duel," Mokuba said, "Besides, you were lucky. You at least managed to get pas hundred of duelists who gunned for a spot in the finals. That's a good fan base you and Cassie gathered. And to make the duel go quicker, we're going by 4000 Life Points instead of the original 8000."

Harry shrugged. "Well in the next tournament coming around, I'll try and reach the top."

"And what if I meet you there?" Cassie questioned, hugging him from behind.

"Lover or not, I'll beat you."

"Wanna try?" she whispered, and Mokuba laughed seeing his friend blush.

"Begin the duel now!" Isono announced.

**Kaiba's LP:** 4000  
**Marik's LP:** 4000  
**Yugi's LP:** 4000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4000

Remus, Tonks, James, and Sirius felt a bit of magical flare. A portkey feeling because their medallions warmed up under their shirts... and looking at one another they quickly slipped from the crowds as Kaiba drew his first card.

"I will place one card facedown on the field, and then summon my **Vorse Raider** (4/1900/1200) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn."

"**Huh, not bad at all Seto Kaiba, but then again... it's nothing!"**

=0=0=

"You are in so much trouble right now," James said to the four, "when we get back home..."

"But dad, I came here to find you because of what happened to mum!" Hermione was chewing out Ron for using an illegal Portkey, even if it was part o the medallion, when they were held pond the shoulders by four angry adults.

James deflated a bit. "I know how you feel son, but Harry tried to rescue your mother last night... we overheard the kid Yugi talk to Harry and asking him why he risked dying just to save Lily-Flower against that Ishtal person..."

"Now what James, if we're gone for too long we'll be suspected," Sirius explained.

"They'll have to come back with us... we'll just say that they somehow followed us and hitched a ride on the airship when no one, not even Mr. Kaiba's guards, weren't looking, and stow-away from Japan to this island."

=0=0=

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, Vorse Raider ATK/1900  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Newdoria DEF/800  
**Yugi:** 2 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 4000  
**Marik's LP:** 4000  
**Yugi's LP:** 4000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4000

"Ha, just as I suspect. You do not belong here, Jonouchi!" Kaiba drew a card with a mighty smirk towards Jonouchi just to piss him off; which was working, "so now I'll eliminate you! Vorse Raider, attack him directly!"

"Oh shit! He has no monsters to protect him!" Harry yelled out.

"He's defenseless!"

"Stop right there! I activate my trap, **The Regulation of Tribe**. With this, I can stop attacks of one monster type, like Vorse Raider!" The beast-warrior monster was now wrapped in steel chains.

Kaiba growled at Yugi, and ended his turn. Kaiba looked down and blinked. "Who are those kids?" He demanded, "And what are they doing here on this island?"

James scratched the back of his head, as he slightly pushed his son before him. "My son... and his friends followed us... and stow away into your ship, Mr. Kaiba."

"What!?"

"**Heh, why should it matter? All they are worth is more food for the Shadow Realm."**

"Marik, leave those children out of this!" Yami yelled.

Chase was about to pull out his wand, but a tight grip on his shoulder told him otherwise

Harry stared at Chase, and frowned darkly. This was the brother who forced him into a life of darkness.

"... What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see dad. I want that Marik creep to pay for killing my mum!"

Harry slapped Chase clear across the face, causing his friends to gasp. Chase started at his older brother, stunned at first, but then cam the anger.

"What are you an idiot? I tried to save Lily but failed. You're just going to get killed with your foolish Gryffindor pride," He bit angrily.

"**Oh, now I remember..."** Marik chuckled, overhearing the statement, **"you failed to even put up a decent fight. You were wiped out of the duel fairly easily with Ra blasting you with seven thousand points of attack strength. You would have joined your dear mother in the Shadow Realm had Bakura not rescue you using the Sennen Ring which I now claim."**

"What!?" Jonouchi and Honda cried out.

Marik sneered, and produced the golden artifact.

"You just have no clue what the hell you did coming on board this trip. You are an idiot, a stupid fucking idiot, just like what Snape-sensei claimed!"

"Stop it, enough!" James yelled, hoping to defuse the situation quick enough.

"Enough now!" Kaiba roared, "There is a duel going on right now. Potter! We will have a talk about your idiotic son of yours stowing away on MY airship along with his friends! Not you Harry," he quickly said, "now tell your son and the rest of those brats to be good little children and listen to their betters..."

"Man, this duel is nuts... anyone is a target, Life Points are set at 4000 Duelist Kingdom setting, and a limited deck this time."

_I must defeat Yugi... and I will using Obelisk... once I do, I can claim Osiris the Sky Dragon,_ he then turned towards Marik, who sneered, _and then my deck shall be powerful enough, to crush The Winged Dragon of Ra._

_Hm... Everyone's pretty quiet... must be planning their strategies... when I had entered this tournament I promised Yuge that I would help him defeat Marik. Ever since this freakazoid came, everyone who's went against him ended up hurt, or lost to the Shadow Realm, like Mai and Mrs. Potter..._

"Wake up Katsuya, this is no time to be daydreaming," Kaiba butted in.

"Shaddup! I was strategizing!" Jonouchi yelled back.

"Heh, first off however you need to understand the game."

"Why is he taunting that guy like that?' Hermione," isn't that a little mean? And besides, isn't this just a card game? Why be so energetic about a simple card game?"

"Simple card game?" Cassie yelled, arms crossed and annoyed, "please girl, you wouldn't understand that dueling is like life. And besides you wouldn't last a day in a world-wide tournament like this."

"Cassie, sweetie, please, don't start any fights with her," Harry pleaded, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah little girl, there's more happening than you can understand here," Anzu spoke up, _like Marik and the Shadow Realm..._

"And of course... Yugi knows that as well."

"Kaiba! That has gone over the line!"

"Wait, Yugi!"

Yami blinked, and turned towards Jonouchi. "Jonouchi?"

"Thanks for defending me, but Kaiba's right. I made it this far, so I'll keep on going to win the tournament, and save the world with my skills. After all, I made a promise..."

"Okay, but be careful Jonouchi," Yami warned.

"Sure thing."

=0=0=

Back in the airship, Shizuka was still by Mai's bedside, keeping a watchful eye on her.

"She's done so much... and she's been an inspiration to me."

She sighed, gripping the woman's hand. "She's in the finals, dueling for you... so he can rescue you from the Shadow Realm, by defeating Marik..."

Elsewhere, in a lower level of the airship, "where supposedly the kids stowed in," Rashid rested peacefully, though still in his coma after the smite from Ra's rage. Isis looked over him, remembering how her brother's light side had warned her through Anzu, and how they were able to hide him elsewhere, away from Marik's wrath.

"You're safe now, Rashid..."

She sat down in a nearby chair and table, and closes her hands together. She remembered the first time the darkness reared to life; after their father tortured Rashid to the pint he was nearly unconscious. Malik's darkness took control, claimed the Sennen Rod, and then used it to do the same before banishing the bloody flayed man into the darkness, where his fate was left to the Shadow Realm to decide. Rashid however was able to repel the darkness, and ever since then, shielded him. That however was not to be... because even after he shifted from his duties, and went down a path of darkness, Rashid stood by him all this time, until now...

Everything that has happened: Yugi completing the puzzle, Pegasus creating Duel Monsters, Harry and Cassandra becoming involved because of a power not seen for over five millennia, Seto Kaiba receiving Obelisk the Great War God, to handing down the Sennen Tauk to Yugi's hands. Now she only hoped... that it was destiny that saves Malik from the darkness that calls himself Marik...

=0=0=

"**Excuse me,"** Marik cut in, annoyed, **"but I believe I have heard enough arguments run around here. So I shall finish my move here." **_**Besides, anyone is a target, so in order to insure that I face the Pharaoh in the finals... I must take out the other competition. And so, Jonouchi and Kaiba need to reach the top first.**_

"**Now, one card is set on the field, and then I summon Lord Poison** (4/1500/1000) **in Attack Mode, while switching Newdoria **(4/1200/800) **as well."**

"Damn, that thing is ugly looking," Harry said, to the worm-like creature with black spikes, claws, and snarling face. Newdoria, a humanoid mutant, stood up off its card. Odd enough Lord Poison is considered a Plant-type monster; it looked more to be a Fiend-type.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown, Vorse Raider ATK/1900  
**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Newdoria ATK/1200, Lord Poison ATK/1500  
**Yugi:** Trap/The Regulation of Tribe, 1 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 4000  
**Marik's LP:** 4000  
**Yugi's LP:** 4000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 4000

"**Now then... prepare to be the first to feel my wrath Kaiba. Go Newdoria! Attack his Vorse Raider now!"**

_What is he thinking... my monster can easily counter and destroy Newdoria..._ He smirked. "Nice try! Vorse Raider, counter!" Vorse Raider bulge his muscles, and shattered the chains before slashing the monster to fragments.

**Marik however sneered. "Oh, sorry Kaiba but that was a trap I had strung you with. When Newdoria's destroyed, I can select one monster and destroy it when he's send to the graveyard. Say goodbye to your Vorse Raider!"** Light exploded out form the graveyard before Vorse Raider explode din a blast of smoke and fire.

"**Now then... I think I shall activate this card I recently found... this card is called the Spell of Pain, and this transfers Life Point damage to whomever I wish..."** His eyes darted towards Jonouchi, and the man panicked as his Life Points took a plunge.

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown  
**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Lord Poison ATK/1500  
**Yugi:** Trap/The Regulation of Tribe, 1 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 4000  
**Marik's LP:** 4000  
**Yugi's LP:** 4000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3300

"Crap... not exactly a fan of heights here," Jonouchi shouted after the lift stopped at the 3300 mark.

"C'mon Jonouchi, you've been in tougher spots than this!" Harry called out.

"Yeah, it's only a six hundred foot drop!" Cassie yelled.

"Yeah... that sound's real assuring..." Jonouchi sweatdropped...

"Cassie, Harry..."

"What? It's true you know," Cassie muttered, crossing her arms. Mokuba's turn to sweatdrop...

"**Your move now, Pharaoh,"** Marik called out with a dark cackle, _**I have the boy and Kaiba right where I want them... to assure that I face the Pharaoh in the next round.**_

"Now, I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna, in order to summon my **Archfiend of Gilfer** (4/2200/2500)!"

**Kaiba:** 1 Facedown  
**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Lord Poison ATK/1500  
**Yugi:** Trap/The Regulation of Tribe, 1 Facedown, Archfiend of Gilfer ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 4000  
**Marik's LP:** 4000  
**Yugi's LP:** 4000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3300

"Not so fast Yugi! **Attack Guidance Armor** will redirect your attack!"

He smirked. "However... who shall I choose...? It can easily be you Yugi, but then again..." He glanced at Jonouchi, who panicked before realizing he has no monsters on the field, "so my only choice is Lord Poison!"

Marik then smirked. **"Not if I do this. Mirror Force!"**

**Kaiba:** Trap/Attack Guidance Armor, 0 Facedown  
**Marik:** Trap/Mirror Force, 0 Facedown, Lord Poison ATK/1500  
**Yugi:** Trap/The Regulation of Tribe, 1 Facedown, Archfiend of Gilfer ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 4000  
**Marik's LP:** 4000  
**Yugi's LP:** 4000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3300

"Now I am safe behind the holy barrier, while Yugi's monsters are all destroyed instead!"

"Oh really, Marik. Go **Seven Tools of the Bandit**! This card now destroys your Mirror Force, but with a price of one thousand of my Life Points. And since my trap normally requires a sacrifice to keep in play, I shall simply have it discarded." His chair rose higher as the radiant barrier shattered like glass along with his own card The Regulation of Tribe. The attack goes uninterrupted by Kaiba's earlier trap, and Lord Poison screeches as the fire burns it right into the graveyard.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Archfiend of Gilfer ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 4000  
**Marik's LP:** 3300  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3300

Marik growled as he rose to meet Jonouchi on floor level. Yami however was on the 3000 mark. Kaiba was down below them at the 4000 mark.

_Good, Marik's tied with me, so I may get to face him in the semi-finals,_ Jonouchi thought.

_Damn it, Yugi is supposed to face me in the finals..._

"Damn this is an intense duel," Mokuba said.

"I agree... so many twists and turns..."

"My move now!" Jonouchi prayed to finally draw something good, and it paid off with Gearfried the Iron Knight.

"Yeah! This will work. Come forth Gearfried (4/1800/1600)!"

The black iron knight warrior appeared with a growl and a glare towards his opponents. "Now... go and attack Kaiba!"

"What!?" Kaiba shouted, before getting slashed by the black iron warrior.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Archfiend of Gilfer ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown, Gearfried the Iron Knight ATK/1800  
**Kaiba's LP:** 2200  
**Marik's LP:** 3300  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3300

Kaiba growled making threats to Jonouchi as his chair rose higher to the 2200 mark. Harry gasped, gathering the attention of his friends.

"I know what Jonouchi is doing! He wants to face Marik in the semi-finals!"

"What? But that's insane! Marik will turn his duel with Jonouchi into a Shadow Duel if that occurs!" Honda argued.

_Marik... you'll pay for what you did to Mai and Mrs. Potter... I promise to rescue you when I defeat Marik, and then also rescue Harry's mother for him._

"My turn ends with one card placed on the field."

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Archfiend of Gilfer ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 2 Facedown, Gearfried the Iron Knight ATK/1800  
**Kaiba's LP:** 2200  
**Marik's LP:** 3300  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3300

"About damn time," Kaiba said, as he drew, "now it's time for some payback..." He stared down at Yugi, as he made some changes to his original plan. However, the one thing he hated was losing a duel on purpose... and that was causing some difficulties for him, "Okay now. I place three cards and summon my **Blade Knight** (4/1600/1000) which I will use and attack Marik directly! Prepare to lose more Life Points, Ishtal!" The blue armored knight charged the field, and slashed Marik with its sword. Marik growled in pain and clutched his left shoulder, where the blade cut.

**Kaiba:** 3 Facedown, Blade Knight ATK/1600  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Archfiend of Gilfer ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 2 Facedown, Gearfried the Iron Knight ATK/1800  
**Kaiba's LP:** 2200  
**Marik's LP:** 1700  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3300

"Oh my god, he's hurt!" Hermione cried out.

Harry scoffed. "He's not hurt... though I shouldn't care after everything that creep's done..."

Marik glared at Kaiba as his chair passed the man, up to mark 1700.

_Jonouchi and Marik must lose, so that I can face Yugi in the Semi-Finals, and claim Osiris before I can finally take on Marik and the Winged Dragon of Ra... once we face off, I shall pit Obelisk against his Osiris, and then Yugi shall learn once and for all, what torment is all about!_

"Man, this four-way duel is confusing..." Anzu said.

"Yeah... everyone's dueling somebody else," Otogi spoke up.

"Not to mention Jonouchi wants to try and face Marik... he probably wants to defeat him, so that he can rescue Mai from the Shadow Realm... and mother as well..."

//FLASHBACK//

_**"Now then... as to my rules... I won, so James Potter is now free to return to his mortal body."**__ James' body slowly filled in the missing portions of flesh, before the man collapsed to the ground, freed from his chained prison. He then turned into a white light and vanished back into his body somewhere on the airship._

_**"However... say goodbye... Lily Potter is now gone forever!"**__ Marik laughed, as Harry screams out before the darkness had swallowed the red-haired witch. Lily cried out before vanishing beyond the closed portal and Harry was too late in grabbing her._

//END FLASHBACK//

"I couldn't reach and grab her in time... it had closed around her and vanished taking her into that realm of unforgiving darkness..." Harry clenched his fists, "so what if she paid more attention to Chase after that bald-headed whacko tried to kill me... she's the only reason I'm even alive in this world today..."

"Harry..."

"But nothing Cassie!" Harry yelled, "I couldn't grab her in time, so it's my damn fault! I should have apologized, but I held a damn grudge... all I wanted was to be loved, but for four years I never received any, not after October 31, 1991."

"I know what you mean Harry, I truly do... only Severus understood us truly... he knew what we went through... and he sheltered us from his own House. It was just us against the rest of the world... and then we met our friends..." She smiled towards Anzu, Otogi, Honda, Mokuba, and even Isono.

"So that's why Malfoy never bothered him," Ron muttered, though a part of him believed that Snape was just a Death Eater wanting to regroup CHILDREN into killing muggleborns and destroy the Wizarding World... typical male Weasley thoughts (that exists in most fanfictions I have read).

"**Hmph, if the little soap opera is done, it's my move now."**

"Hey Harry!" Jonouchi called out, "don't worry! If I face Marik in the semi-finals, not only will I defeat him to save Mai, but I'll save your mother too!"

Harry smiled. "Thank you my friend..."

"**I summon to the field my Dark Jeroid** (4/1200/1500) **in Attack Mode!"** Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Chase cried out at the demonic creature that appeared. It had four legs with the frontal-most a pair of arms, a humanoid upper body torso with demonic face, and a similar face over the crotch area. Sticking out of the shoulders were two blue spines with black hooked spikes, and it was all blue with a sweeping thick tail.

**Kaiba:** 3 Facedown, Blade Knight ATK/1600  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Dark Jeroid ATK/1200  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Archfiend of Gilfer ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 2 Facedown, Gearfried the Iron Knight ATK/1800  
**Kaiba's LP:** 2200  
**Marik's LP:** 1700  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3300

"Big deal, that thing's the weakest monster on the field," Jonouchi pointed out.

Marik smirked. _**Big deal indeed... however, Dark Jeroid can reduce by 800 points any monster of my own choosing... the question is who I shall annihilate first...**_

Kaiba, arms crossed, looked smug, as he gazed upon his Trap Card, **Ring of Destruction**. _If he attacks... his monster's dead._

_**Hm. Kaiba is sure to have set a trap, but he is of no concern for me. Now the Pharaoh however is appealing, and even though I decide to reduce his Archfiend of Gilfer Jeroid is still not powerful enough to tackle it into the graveyard...**_ then he gazed towards Jonouchi with a grin, _**and then we have the duelist without a God Card... Katsuya Jonouchi...**_

We have a winner. **"Time to lose your monster, and with Jeroid's effect, it loses 800 attack points!" **The blue beast shrieked loudly as it dove down towards the dark knight.

"Not so fast you! I activate **Skull Dice**!" A creepy little yet cuddly monster appeared, holding a red dice in its gloved hands. With a roll of the dice... it landed on a 2. Which meant Jeroid's attack is halved. But in all the action, Kaiba decided to cut in pissing off Yami in the meanwhile, by using the Spell Card **Shrink**, reducing Gearfried's attack further, this ending up destroyed anyway.

**Kaiba:** 2 Facedown, Blade Knight ATK/800  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Dark Jeroid ATK/600  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Archfiend of Gilfer ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 2200  
**Marik's LP:** 1700  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3200

"What the hell (Hermione gasps from use of language) was that for? Kaiba just helped Marik out!" Harry complained.

"What is niisan up too?" Mokuba muttered.

=0=0=

Shizuka stared at Mai, a frown on her lips. "Don't worry Mai... I'm sure Jonouchi-kun will save you... and Lily as well... he'll do anything when he puts his mind to it..."

=0=0=

_Jonouchi... who is that?_ Mai thought, as the sands had buried the two women half-way just to breast level.

_Where am I?_ Lily thought, eyes glazed over.

=0=0=

**Kaiba:** 2 Facedown, Blade Knight ATK/800  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Dark Jeroid ATK/600  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Archfiend of Gilfer ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 2200  
**Marik's LP:** 1700  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3200

"He really needs to kick his ass into gear," Harry muttered to Cassie and Mokuba, speaking about Jonouchi's non-monster situation. The two teens agreed with nodding.

"I heard that you know!" The blonde yelled from high in the air.

"No wait at minute Jonouchi, we weren't talking about you... we were... uhh..."

Harry scratched his chin, and then chuckled. "Okay so we were talking about you."

Anzu, Honda, and Otogi chuckled nervously, sweatdropping. Jonouchi grunted and folded his arms together. "So what if I don't have monsters on the field. I'll still win this thing."

"Oh I feel sorry for their school if those three are anything like you three were in Hogwarts," Tonks whispered to the three remaining Marauders.

"We are known as the Domino Trio, lady," Mokuba told Tonks, "that's what they call me, Harry, and Cassie at school!"

"You two are starting to corrupt my little brother. Even though you're his best friends... I mean just a month ago I found a subscription to a hentai magazine in his room!"

Harry blinked, and then blushed. "Oh... so that's what happened to it. I thought I accidentally tossed it in the recycling bin."

Anzu, Honda, and Otogi stared at the blushing Potter teen, Isono wisely kept his mouth shut, Jonouchi looked like he was about to bust a gut, Yami blinked, and Kaiba just slapped his forehead in frustration. And Marik... he just stood there listening to it all. The British adults, and the three pureblood children did not understand what hentai meant, but Hermione did being the language encyclopedia that she was, and looked scandalized about it.

"That's it! The next time you come to my mansion, don't bring your porn with you!" He yelled.

"Porn?" Jonouchi shouted out.

NOW the adults knew what was going on, and stared at Harry in shock, as did the Weasleys and Chase.

"Porn? What the hell Harry?" Anzu rounded up on the boy, who backed away.

"Wait, it's not what it sounds like Anzu, I mean... uhh..." He then did the right thing in this situation: "Cassie told me to save that article!"

"Wait a minute! Why pin this on me?"

"It was your idea!" Harry argued.

"You and your hentai... You just liked those graphical arts of your favorite anime!" She argued back.

"Oh what about your Gundam Wing anime? You liked Heero in the buff, the last time you watched you drool over the Gundam boys."

Anzu heard enough, and grabbed both by the ear, pulling hard. "We are gonna have a talk about this you know." Honda and Otogi scooted away, and Mokuba just stood there, laughing over the funniness of this situation.

Kaiba was rubbing his forehead, groaning. _I need Tylenol..._

_So funny yet so weird at the same time,_ was Jonouchi's thought.

The red dragonoid-monster stood there, waiting for a command, as Yami drew his card. "I'm making my move now," He said aloud to bring attention back to the matter at hand. It had worked.

"Yugi can attack whomever he wants, but if he wants to fight Kaiba... that leaves Jonouchi with Marik... but he said earlier that he would do anything..."

"That's not half of it... you see... last night after Mai's duel... he told me his plan, of how he was going to fight Marik, and hopefully save Mai and if he could, Lily Potter too..."

She told the group the entire discussion of that night, and once she finished everyone felt heavy inside.

"Alright now!" Yami called, startling the group form their thoughts, "I have made my choice... and I choose you Marik! Go and-"

"Hold on there!" Jonouchi called stopping Yami from finishing the command, "listen Yuge... you are making a big mistake. If anything, you should be attacking me... look, ever since I entered this tournament, I had promise you that no matter what I would help you defeat that evil creep Marik from destroying the world... I faced the toughest opponents just to be here, and now that I am... it's time to stop treating me like I'm special, and treat me just like anyone else you go up against!"

Jonouchi closed his eyes, as his past duels went through his mind. Esperoba, Haga, Ryota, and Rashid... the toughest opponent that forced him to not only think on his feet, but to come up with ways to stay alive in those duel that had otherwise nearly taken him out.

"Jonouchi..."

"Listen Yugi... do it... attack me!"

Yami stared, before he close his eyes. "..."

"Do it!" He urged on.

"Archfiend of Gilfer!"

The gang below stared up.

"Go... and attack..."

They held breath.

"Jonouchi!"

Gasps. Archfiend charged up its body, before the beast threw a hardball of purplish pink energy, blasting right into Jonouchi's Life Points.

**Kaiba:** 2 Facedown, Blade Knight ATK/800  
**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Dark Jeroid ATK/600  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Archfiend of Gilfer ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 2200  
**Marik's LP:** 1700  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 1000

"That placed with closest to Marik!" Harry shouted.

"But I hope Jonouchi know what he's doing..."

Harry nodded, and then left.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"Need to take a leak," he replied, as he disappeared down the hallway.

"I shouldn't have asked," Anzu said. Of course, Cassie followed after Harry.

=0=0=

Harry zipped up after his finished his business, and Cassie was leaning up against the open doorway.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I do have the card you wanted me to find." She showed the teenager the card he thought would be useful for Yugi should he and Yami face Marik in the finals.

"Good... if Yugi makes it to the finals against Marik, he'll need that card... it may be the only spell Card possible to defeat even the Winged Dragon of Ra."

She pocketed it again, as Harry walked back to her, and she stood straight as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting against the small of her back.

"We're emancipated, and we live in Japan now. After the tournament is done, we're going back home with Yugi and the others... hopefully... our old family will be back together once Marik's been defeated."

"But... what about your brother and his friends? The only way they could have come here was with a Portkey... but the only one who could even create them is the Ministry or Dumbledore."

"They must have stolen it or something. Chase was a bit stupid. Must be his Gryffindor pride... Makes him arrogant as well towards Slytherins and those who have friends in Slytherin... I do wonder how Blaise is..."

"Probably trying to stay neutral in that stupid house war with the Gryffindors..."

Harry leaned and soundly kissed Cassandra. Sh closed her eyes and kissed back, sliding her arms around his neck. After two minutes they part for air, as she leaned closer to the wall, with him pressing up against her.

"I... I feel ready for this..."

"Yeah... but later though... I don't feel like doing it on an airship. Kaiba may bitch about it." The two shared a quick laugh, before calming down. Holding hands, they entered back into the tower, just as the duel had completed. Marik versus Jonouchi first, and then Kaiba versus Yugi...

* * *

Semi Finalists Round 1: Marik Ishtal vs. Katsuya Jonouchi  
Semi Finalists Round 2: Seto Kaiba vs. Yugi Mutou

With a twist, these duels shall be interesting if anything else all so similar to canon. A few more chapters... and soon we can start on the sext saga. So, just as a treat for all of you, I shall include in this chapter a sneak preview of "The Orichalcos Effect". This has spoilers, and will reveal an element as to who sealed Voldemort, but I think it's something to whet your eyes and mouth to desire reading the next storyline. The title is still pending, so if you have any suggestions as to what title I should use or if I should stick to what I have right now, let me know in your reviews.

Now for our sneak preview...

* * *

Hogwarts was taken under siege, and no magic could penatrate the magic that shielded the cloaked stranger. As he stood there, watching the children, he finally smiled as the doors broke down, and in stormed Harry Potter.

"Well... Harry Potter, we finally meet again."

"Harry?" Severus muttered, blinking as there stood the Ravenclaw student of his former magical school. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore looked up, surprised as well, including Chase, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and half the entire school population.

"It has been a long while... the last time we met was on the island where Duel Tower once was."

Gasp! "Wait a minute... I know you!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, I believe you do, Potter," said the robed man, "after all..." he pulled off his hood, exposing blonde-white hair, "I am the only one who can enter the Malfoy Mansion, and seal away the soul of the Darklord Voldemort!" He revealed the Orichalcos card, and on its surface that made Hogwarts gasp, was a terrified image of the dreaded Dark Lord trapped behind a green ring with arcane symbols, as the stone he wore on the black chian necklace glowed with dark malice. Even Dumbledore was terrified. So that was why their magic had little to no effect. The man's green stone he wore around his neck shielded him completely from wizarding magic.

"How?"

"Oh, it was real easy... being a Malfoy, I have the blood that the house runes and wards can read and sense thus allow me entry. It was real easy to follow the magical signature of the Dark Lord using this stone of the Orichalcos. Once I found him, it was very simple calling its power, and sealing him. I can still hear the screams he made, as the power of the stone ripped his soul right out from his body and sealed him into the card, along with the life energy..."

"Malfoy! What are you doing here? Why target the children? They have done nothing, and are innocent in all of this! You shouldn't even drag them into your personal grudges against me!"

"But Harry... it worked didn't it? It is quite simple, really..." He smiled, "I knew you were in the area. Ever since the Orichalcos arrived, and Yugi lost the God Cards to us, you couldn't help but come back to your home country, and question the safety of your former family. Master thought this was a great idea to trap you. Too bad the Orichalcos can only allow two duelists per seal, but it's good enough that I have you. If else, Rain may be dueling your girlfriend right now..." Harry gasped, as he fully realized what was going on. It was a trap! Malfoy used the children because of their innocence. They don't know or would never know until now, of an ancient force of magic that was in all ways supierior to their branch of magical energy. And he fell for it.

"And now Harry James Potter, for my master..." he exposed the green and black Duel Disk, activating the machine that was powered by the Orichalcos, "I shall seal away your soul within the Orichalcos! Your power shall be large enough for the beast to devour..."

Harry activated his Duel Disk, which he and Cassie fortified with a chip of cold iron, that nullifies wizarding magic that soaks into a large area such as Hogwarts.

**Harry's LP:** 8000  
**Malfoy's LP:** 8000

He drew the first card, and cackled quite evilly. "And now Potter, time to die! I activate **The Seal of Orichalcos**!"

A tremendous beam of green light suddenly grew, and expanded as runes carved right into the ground. Soon, the circle expanded outward, pushing everything solid such as tables, benches, the cuttlery, dishes, and even the students and professors themselves until the field was large enough for the duelists which took up the middle full portion of the Great Hall. The students got separated at one end, and the professors pushed against the back windows. The seal's penatgram traced along the ground, and flashed once completed. Finally, to end the effect, Malfoy slowly lifted his head, and the seal burned away glowing upon his forehead, parting his hair to the side. His eyes glowed with a red tint. Harry frowned. He was trapped, and the only way to escape is to win.

"It is time to lose your soul to the Orichalcos... and feed your life force to the Great Leviathan..." Malfoy stated in a calm, but cold voice.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this. Now then, I have gotten a few reviews requesting some original cards of several game/anime genres that don't exist yet in this time year. Unless this was a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crossover, then possibly yes... Although, I also enjoyed how my preview appeared readable to the very select few who did read it (the preview of the upcoming sequel "The Orichalcos Effect") in the last chapter. I have a poll up in my profile, so if you wish to view it, go on ahead. Now, it is time that I finish the Battle City Finals. On a final note, I decide to not go with the Pyramid of Light arc.

* * *

Marik smiled, as he bore into Jonouchi. **"Ready to lose your soul to the shadows?"**

"Keep dreaming, freak," Jonouchi bit back.

Marik simply chuckled, as the chairs continued rising toward the top of the tower. One foot below, Kaiba kept glaring at Yami.

_Now, to defeat Yugi, and reclaim my glory and fame as the strongest duelist in the world..._

Yami glared back. _In order to get to Marik, I must crush Kaiba and advance. It' the only way to save the world..._

=0=0=

"Hold on you guys," Harry interrupted, as he pulled out his cellphone, "we should let Shizuka know before we head on towards the top."

"That's a good plan," Honda said, who was about to head on out to see the girl himself.

After dialing in, the call was received. _"Hello?"_

"Shizuka, hey. Just needed to tell you that your brother's about to duel next."

_"Oh, that's good."_

"Yeah, so," He pushed Honda away who was trying to snatch the phone, "so are you coming to watch him duel?"

_"No, it's fine. Besides, I'm going to remain here and stay with Mai. Wish Jonouchi-kun good luck for me, Harry."_

"Oh... well okay..." He looked towards his friends, before he soon hung up, "She's staying with Mai's body, incase Jonouchi does win against Marik."

"Well, if that's what she wants to do. Let's hurry up and get to the top."

"Mokuba, this thing has an elevator?"

"It's out of order," was his reply as another door slid open.

"Out of order!"

Harry just shrugged at Honda's outburst and followed after everyone else. Of course he and Cassandra hung back behind the British group, while Mokuba and Isono began the trek up the winding staircase with the Yugi-tachi following the younger Kaiba.

Then, as they made the next turn, Harry pulled Cassie into a nearby corner while the others kept on going. After the doors above opened, and then shut, they started making out. A couple of minutes pass since they shared an intimate moment together, and soon she leaned against him, heaving, catching her breath after that wonderful first-time experience. Harry simply kept her close, not intending to make any sort of movement.

=0=0=

Yami and Jonouchi stared Kaiba off, while Marik watched form afar, that creepy grin of his ever present.

"Katsuya, I am the only one who can defeat Ra, and you're going to help me," Kaiba stated.

"Yeah right," Jonouchi replied back, fists clenched.

"You have no choice. I am going to stand at the sidelines and watch you duel Marik, so that I may study closely and work upon my own strategy."

Marik walked towards his position within the dueling arena ring, and dramatically brushed his cap back.

**"Heheheheh, we'll see,"** Marik spoke up, with a dark laugh.

"And once I defeat Yugi, I shall have ownership of two Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk and Osiris. And then I will be ready to face Marik that is once you're done being a lab rat for me."

Jonouchi growled, ready to duel with fisticuffs instead of Duel Monster cards.

"It completely boggles my mind as to how you've made it this far in the finals. In truth, I expected either Harry or Cassandra to do better than you. But then again, all you've ever had was luck... and of course your cheer leading squad."

"You son of a bitch," Jonouchi growled.

"Once you serve your purpose, Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra shall be mine."

"That is enough, Kaiba," Yami spoke up, stepping before Jonouchi before fists went flying, "you may think you have this scheme of yours all figured out, but in order to get to Marik..." here, the King of Games smiled, "you'll have to get past me, first."

"I intend to, Yugi, and when I do, I will claim Osirus the Sky Dragon, and reclaim my glory and fame you took from me, and of course the title King of Games."

Kaiba closed his eyes, and turned his back to them. "Our match is next, but first Jonouchi has a duel to lose."

"That little... I don't even know why Harry and Cassandra are friends with him..."

From the stairs, a group of people finally stormed up the long trek of stairs. Falling behind them were the teen wizards and witches, and the adults, completely tired and exhausted; Ron, being the loudest of complaining about an "endless flight of stairs."

"Don't you people ever exercise? I mean that kid there looks like he's goin to have a heart attack," Otogi asked.

"They're just too lazy," Remus spoke up. Of course most of the Wizarding World is lazy because most use magic for just about everything...

"They need to get some exercise. It's the most important aspects of health," Anzu stated.

"That's what I say, but he's just too bloody lazy to get off the couch," Hermione said.

"Then just kick your boyfriend's rear into shape," she said, not noticing how the two teens just broke into heated blushes.

"Hey, wait a minute... where's Harry and Cassandra?" Honda asked, "I mean they were right behind the British group..."

Jonouchi stood on his end, staring down Marik, who had his arms crossed over his chest. The blonde was keeping his cool, as he remembered the promise she made: to rescue Mai, and help Harry rescue Lily, both women from the Shadow Realm.

_Time to show him that he can never get away with harming my friends..._

"And now, the first Semi-Finals of the Battle City Tournament shall begin," Isono announced from his position.

"This is just too much, it's just a card game," Hermione muttered, seeing as everyone around her but her friends took a simple muggle card game as if it was life or death.

"To my left: Marik Ishtal... and to my right: Katsuya Jonouchi."

"Go Jonouchi, crush that creep!" Anzu shouted.

"Yeah Jonouchi!" Honda agreed.

_Go Jonouchi, you can do this,_ Yugi thought.

The center marked floor began to rise on iron platform bars, the same intended height as the previous dueling arena on board the airship, surprising the Weasleys, Chase, and Hermione.

"The duel shall begin now!" Isono announced," Marik shall make the first draw."

**Marik's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

**"Heh... very well then... I shall lay one card facedown, and summon my Gil Garth** (4/1800/1200) **in Attack Mode."** The dark machine-like fiend appeared, wielding a deadly crescent-like katana. Before him, one card appeared facing the floor, **"that ends my turn."**

_Hm... Damn... Not a good start. That Gil Garth has 1800 attack points, and none of my monsters can't combat against it... well, I just have to wait until I can get better monsters out._ "Okay, I too set one card facedown on the field, and then I summon my **Alligator Sword** (4/1500/1200) in Defense Mode!"

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Gil Garth ATK/1800  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown, Alligator Sword DEF/1200  
**Marik's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

"Oh yeah, Mr. Potter... the next time you decide to tag after Harry and Cassandra with your group of friends, make sure your brats don't try and follow. Because I am not responsible in any way for the actions your negligence does. We've already seen what could happen to Harry and Cassandra..."

James clenched his fists, his title as being a father challenged by someone who's still technically a teenager... a teenager who runs a multi-billion dollar company that is. "What would you know?"

Kaiba simply placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Because I know how to take care of my little brother... If I wanted to, I could have taken in Harry and Cassandra as well. Hell, look at you both. You ignore your daughter because she reminded you of your dead wife. And you and your wife, who's still missing, devoted your parenting to the redhead with the hazel eyes. How do I know? They told me the first time I met them through Mokuba. From my standards, that's call bad parenting, child abuse/negligence, and child abandonment. You're even lucky I talked to Harry into forgiving you. Mokuba told me he talked to Cassandra, so you're lucky too, Sirius Black."

**"Excuse me, but if you do not mind I wish to claim the next victim in this game, for it is time to take this duel to the next level"** Marik stated, dragging out the Sennen Rod as the Eye of Wdjat on his forehead flared brighter. The eye upon the rod flashed with a golden light, and then a barrier of darkness began to cloud up, and completely surround the top of the open tower platform. The kids had gasped at the sudden influx of dark magic, that it was nearly suffocating them.

James, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus grippe their wands inside their pockets, as Chase was freaking out. "What is this? Why is a muggle using magic?" He blurted out, only to get a hand slapped over his mouth by Hermione.

"Oh no, the Shadow Realm," Anzu muttered, as the others looked around, seeing nothing but black, red, and shades of purple.

"What's going on...? Mr. Potter, what is happening?"

"Harry and Cassandra told them about the Wizarding World..." Hearing the kids gasp, he continued on anyway, "apparently there is an even powerful form of magic, one that is in all ways superior to the wizarding magic most wizards and witches use today... that is how Lily disappeared. That Marik person up there, holding that golden artifact, banished her soul and her physical body into this place called the Shadow Realm..."

"But how?" The two groups were separate from one another, so that's the reason they were speaking near freely but still in hushed tones.

"I do not know... not even Dumbledore cannot combat something of this nature... he too is afraid of this ancient magical force."

"This is a Shadow Duel... this duel has become even more dangerous..." Yami muttered to himself.

"C'mon Marik! Show some originality!" Jonouchi yelled.

Marik cackled darkly, scaring Hermione, Chase, and the Weasleys.

**"The shadows hunger for your mind and soul..."**

"What? You don't scare me, Marik!" Jonouchi yelled out.

Marik sneered. **"Oh? Then what is that I see in your eyes? I guess you just do not want to admit it. After all, you'll soon join your friend in the Shadow Realm... Mai Kujaku and of course Lillian Potter..."**

"Shut up! I will save Mai and Lily. I made my promise!"

**"Oh, but can you do it in time? You see, for every second Mai and Lily remain in the darkness, they lose another portion of their mind... the shadows crave life, and they'll drain every bit of it from the women... and when I win this duel, I will send you to them, so you may join them and rot away in the realm of darkness!"**

He snickered, as the cries of Mai and Lily echo all around them. **"Can't you hear them? Those are the desperate cries of the two women... as their minds go away, insanity soon plagues them... they'll die together, knowing that no one cares for them! Ahahahahahaha!"**

"You're freaking nuts!" Jonouchi stated.

"This is exactly what happened to Mai the last time Marik brought the Shadow Realm in. And he also toyed with the lives of Harry's parents for his sick amusement."

"Let's step in then!" Otogi reasoned.

"Wait, what did that guy mean by that?" Chase asked his father, only to receive no reply. James did remember quite clearly the pain he suffered in the duel the woman Mai fought in against Marik, and how helpless he was to do anything about it. And because of it, he lost his wife...

"But you guys... Jonouchi already made up his mind... he won't quit..." Anzu muttered.

"Wait, what are you talking about, Anzu?" Yami asked the girl.

"Jonouchi... we had a conversation after Marik banished Mia and Mrs. Potter to the Shadow Realm... he wouldn't quit until he's defeated Marik, and rescue Mai, and for Harry, his mother..."

_I have to defeat Marik at all costs... or lose my mind trying..._

**"Well now... do you have any idea what dark magic you are involved with? The stakes of which you can lose of you do not win...?"**

Marik drew his card with a smile.

**"Allow me to show you the true extend of the dark and destructive magic that will slowly but surely destroy you, as it did to Mai and Lily... you poor soul!"**

He gazed upon his hand, and then glanced back at Jonouchi.

**"You may have witnessed the power of the shadows before, but as the energies of my power grow so does the proportions of my shadow magic."**

"Are ya here to duel or to chat?" Jonouchi spoke annoyed. He wanted to defeat Marik right here and now. Marik sensed this and smirked.

**"Eager to lose, fine then... but aren't you the least concerned as to how this shadow Game differs from the one your friend played in? We won't go with using live targets as our Life Point counters... no I'll use that against the Pharaoh."** He stared towards Yami, who glared back, **"no, for you... we shall duel using our strength and life force. For each monster that we summon to the field, a portion of our life force is linked to that monster by a golden thread of magic. When it's destroyed, your energy is zapped from you. If you pass out in the duel long before a winner is determined, the other shall win automatically, and the loser will perish..."**

"You're a freaking psycho," Jonouchi said, before he noticed a golden thread slowly connecting, and linking towards Alligator Sword.

**"Sorry, but you're not given much of a choice. Now, this is your big chance to prove yourself... just try and defeat me, if you can that is."**

"Just go already. I can take what you dish out!"

**"Fine then! Drillago, **(4/1600/1100)** come forth to me now!"** The monster made of multiple drills appeared on the battlefield, while a gold thread linked itself into Marik's chest.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Gil Garth ATK/1800, Drillago ATK/1600  
**Jonouchi:** 1 Facedown, Alligator Sword DEF/1200  
**Marik's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

**"Drillago attack! Drain a portion of his Life Energy!"** Marik cackled, as the drills shredded Alligator Sword. The thread whipped back violently against Jonouchi, and a pained scream ripped free from his throat.

=0=0=

Shizuka's head turned towards the window, as she ran towards it. She gasped seeing the sphere of darkness engulfing the top of the tower. "Niisan..."

=0=0=

"Oh crap," Harry cursed, as he fumbled around with reapplying the belt to his pants.

"Shut up... we need to get going; that was Jonouchi screaming! No doubt that freak issued another Shadow Game!" Cassie too was mildly frustrated at the bad timing of this, trying to run and well... slip her panties back up chasing after her boyfriend once they had gotten redressed.

Two blushing Duel Spirits whom had front-row seats to this private event, Kochi and Maya, just followed after their two hosts...

_"And why did they decide to give in to their temptations?"_ Kochi questioned the young adolescent mage.

_"Don't ask me, Kochi... though I would have thought this thing could have occurred long before..."_

=0=0=

_This is the ultimate test of endurance..._ Yami thought.

_C'mon Jonouchi! You can do it!_ Yugi cheered.

"Okay, so this is just a twist of the duel... I can take it. Of course that mean the same applies to you."

_**What a fool... he has no clue that my endurance is far superior...**_ He snickered, before a sick smile formed. **"Go Gil Garth! Attack his Life Points directly!"**

"Jonouchi!" Anzu shouted.

"Not so fast! Go **Magical Sheep**!" Four colored sheep tokens flashed onto the field, and one got cut down.

**"What in Ra's name?"**

"Sorry, but my Magical Sheep will protect my Life Points. And since they're tokens and not actual Monster cards that means no energy zapping."

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Gil Garth ATK/1800, Drillago ATK/1600  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Magical Sheep x3, 0 Facedown  
**Marik's LP:** 8000  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

**"It appears that I underestimated you... very well, make your move."**

"Oh I will, now stand back!" He drew, and then grinned. He had drawn Panther Warrior, "I summon to the field my **Panther Warrior** (4/2000/1600)!"

A thread of magic connected to Jonouchi, which at the end of that stream was Panther Warrior, a humanoid Black Panther clad in colorful armor, cape, with a fancy sword and shield.

"And now I tribute one token, so that Panther Warrior can strike down your Gil Garth!"

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Magical Sheep x2, 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/2000  
**Marik's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

Marik snarled as the energy thread struck him down, and he bends briefly, before the eye flashes, and he stands back with a hand over his chest, amusement in his eyes. He began to chuckle, as Jonouchi glared.

"That was for Mai. My next attack will be for Mrs. Potter!"

**"Speaking of whom, both minds should be about empty by now,"** Marik taunted.

"Ahh be quiet. Your head games won't affect me. I end my turn."

Kaiba grunted from the sidelines.

Marik snickered, before he turned his head towards the entrance to the staircase. Somehow, coming into the Shadow Realm was none other than Harry and Cassandra. **"Oh, look, two insignificant roaches with Duel Spirits..."**

"Harry! Cassandra!" Anzu and the gang ran over to them.

Even Chase's friends and himself wandered over.

"Where were you two?"

"Sorry... we got a bit distracted..."

"With what?"

"Should it matter?" Cassie asked.

"It was our Duel Spirits you guys... they bugged us when our emotions got the better of us and we were a bit frisky... when that flare of Shadow Magic erupted."

"What spirits? You're possessed by an evil spirit?"

"Shut up Chase," Harry said, "and what are you doing here? You kids shouldn't even be here."

"That muggle up there is using magic, which should be physically impossible!" Ron shouted, "It's like the apocalypse of the Wiz-" Hermione slapped her hands painfully over his mouth while stomping on his foot.

"My friends already know," Harry told Chase, who stared in disbelief, "besides... I have no more magic. After being exposed to this environment, our cores burned away, and our souls were filled with the spirits of our Ka Beasts. You wouldn't even understand the possibility of what could happen if that creep Marik up there succeeds with taking control of the world."

Partially true: Marik earlier had noticed two missing children, so he kept a portal open that had closed once they had arrived. A full audience was much better than a particle one to witness one's death which wouldn't be his.

**"You are just lucky I even left a portal to you two. After all, it is much better that the two of you are here along with your friends, to witness the loss of yet another friend,"** Marik spoke aloud, cackling with mirth.

"Grr, kick his ass Jonouchi, so Mai and Lily can be rescued from the Shadow Realm!" Harry yelled.

"You got it, Harry!" Jonouchi called back, giving the teen a thumbs-up.

**"Alright now, fun time is over. I am going to end it all here and now, using this..."**

He places the card into a Spell/Trap Slot. **"I activate Burial Tribute."**

**Marik:** Spell/Burial Tribute, 1 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Magical Sheep x2, 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/2000  
**Marik's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

**"And now I can bring back two monsters from both our graveyards, and tribute them for an even powerful monster card. Alligator Sword!"** The monster appeared right out the Jonouchi's duel disk, **"Gil Garth!"** as did Marik's from his own duel disk, **"I sacrifice you both in order to summon a creature that shall drain even more of your life force... meet the mighty Helpoemer** (5/2000/1400)**!"**

A humanoid blue creature nailed down to what looked like a golden cross slowly levitated into view, as a thread slowly wound itself right into Marik's chest. It was not only nailed, but it had leather straps and chains binding the creature to it, as it unleashed an unholy shriek with sightless eyes.

**"And I assure you, that he is much more than he appears to be! For now... I place one card facedown and end my turn."**

**Marik:** 2 Facedown, Helpoemer ATK/2000, Drillago ATK/1600  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Magical Sheep x2, 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/2000  
**Marik's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

Jonouchi blinked, suspicious of this move. He wasn't the only one, as Yami looked on with slight confusion.

"I do not understand... Drillago's special ability can easily be activated so that Marik can attack directly..."

"What are you talking about?" Chase overheard, still not familiar with this card game he thought was a bit silly.

"Drillago's special ability can allow Marik to bypass Jonouchi's monster. Panther Warrior has the attack strength of two thousand. Drillago can bypass face-up Attack Position monsters above 1600 or more. He's up to something..."

Jonouchi drew his card, and smiled. Jinzo's effect would work well if Marik had any Traps in play. _Can't afford to use him now... incase that other monster had an ability that can cripple someone like Jinzo._ "Okay now, my turn! I summon to the field my **Rocket Warrior** (4/1500/1300) in Attack Mode!"

**"You fool, you fell for my trap! I activate this. Now, because you triggered my Hidden Soldiers, I can now summon a monster with four stars or less. Now, meet my Plasma Eel** (4/500/1200)**!"** The monster that Marik summoned looked like a small bead necklace, only made of chrome, had two pincers, and two spike antennas that shot off sparks of electricity.

**"And now I activate its Special Ability, go and latch onto his Panther Warrior!"** Marik ordered. The creature slithered through the air, and sunk its pincers into the head of the cat warrior, while wrapping its snake-like bead body around it, constricting its movement.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Helpoemer ATK/2000, Drillago ATK/1600, Plasma Eel ATK/500  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Magical Sheep x2, 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/2000, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500  
**Marik's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

**"Now for the fun part. When Plasma Eel is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or Tribute Summoned, it can then latch itself onto one my opponent's monsters. So it can then drain five hundred attack points form your Panther Warrior. And according to the rules of my game, each time it's drained of energy, you too shall be drained of a bit more of your life force."**

Plasma Eel then glows a vivid electric green, and Panther Warrior roars in pain. At the same time, through the magic thread between the two, Jonouchi collapses to his knees as the same energy shock was applied to him, and he cries out in pain.

"Jonouchi! Fight it now!" Yami yells out.

_I must fight the pain... I promise you Mai... and I promised Harry..._

/FLASHBACK/

**"Winged Dragon of Ra, strike her down with your mighty rage! Eliminate her!"** Marik commanded the fiery deity of the sun. The mighty golden beast screeched, and unleashed its fiery blast upon Mai, who was chained up and unable to defend herself.

Jonouchi had rushed onto the deck risking disqualification from the tournament, to try and free her.

"Jonouchi, go and save yourself!" she yelled.

"No way Mai! I won't leave you like this! I'll protect you Mai!" Jonouchi yelled back, as the meteor-like fireball inched closer and closer.

/END FLASHBACK/

Marik was laughing away at Jonouchi's pain, as he slowly glared, forcing himself to stand. **"Now do you regret facing me?"**

"You... you'll never... break my spirit," he hissed, "You'll defeat me, Marik!" Jonouchi shouted, standing up.

**"That fool, he should have been begging me for mercy!"** He hissed.

"As long as I have the will to fight, you'll never beat me! Now, I activate Rocket Warrior's effect. Invincible Mode!" Rocket Warrior transformed into a solid missile form, with a sharp spike at the tip. Marik winced in pain as Jonouchi ordered it to attack, and it speared through Helpoemer, blood spraying out all over despite the horrified gasps of the younger British children.

"And now, Panther Warrior, attack!" One sheep down, and the cat warrior charged the field, slaying down Helpoemer, as the beast shrieked, disintegrating away along with the blood. Marik snarls in pain as the link force-fed back into his own Life Force.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600, Plasma Eel ATK/500  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Magical Sheep x1, 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/1500, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500  
**Marik's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

The pain soon went away, as laugher slowly bubbled through Marik's lips, stunning everyone else. Proved no doubt he was psychotic. **"Why, thank you Jonouchi, for now you just played into your own demise..."**

"Wha?"

He simply held up Helpoemer's card. **"Now, because you have sent it into the card graveyard... its ability can now activate. It is quite simple Jonouchi, but then again, you may not like it!"** All of a sudden, the card disintegrated away, traveling across the field like spectral goo, and dived into Jonouchi's duel disk. Seconds later its card form popped out, as Marik no longer held Helpoemer.

"**Now... it rests within your Duel Disk, and shall destroy you from within..."** Jonouchi freaked out as a clawed ghostly hand popped out, **"time to learn Jonouchi. Helpoemer, steal one of his cards!"**

Jonouchi again jumped as it snatched one card, an unfortunately for him, it had stolen Jinzo away. "No! Not that card!"

**"Hahahaha! Now do you see? For as long as my Helpoemer remains in your graveyard, it steals one card every turn..."**

_No! If that happens, Marik will beat Jonouchi while draining his deck!_ Yugi thought.

**"It is quite amusing. However in the end, your fate shall be the same as your friends... an eternal trip right into the Shadow Realm! Ahahahahahahahahahaa!"**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**A/N:** Call015, I have no clue what you have been saying, and it's taken me a bit to fully understand your bad grammar, not that I'm being mean or anything, but if I suddenly have Harry and Cassandra gain their magic back, then it will deter my whole plot. Sure I can create new OCGs, but they won't be seen until the sequel "The Orichalcos Effect". Of course, they have magic, but not wizard magic... as Isis hinted, they hold a power that hasn't been seen for over five millennia. Now as for the other reviews, thanks for giving your time and complimenting this story plot.

As you can tell, I have decided that upon further views, this is more around Yu-Gi-Oh! than Harry Potter, despite the Potterverse characters involved as spectators, and Harry Potter actually involved so as this chapter got uploaded, I have decided to shift the main genre to the Yu-Gi-Oh! section.

* * *

"I don't believe that you no longer have magic," Chase said.

Harry was getting annoyed by his other brother. "Believe it... Cassie and I have left our wands with Ollivander before we left the country last year, or did you forget that tidbit already?"

_I may have been attacked by Voldemort and received that curse scar that no longer plagues my mind... but ever since Cassie and I got dragged into the Shadow Realm the first time against our will... it had slowly destroyed our magical cores. Thankfully, Maya and Kochi was there to help fill our former cores... to help us survive that harsh environment..._

_Do not forget... from what you told me, your wand had a strand of my hair, and Cassie's wand held one of Kochi's feathers,_ Maya told him.

_Right... but I do wonder what Cassie and I have to do with all of this... Isis did say that we hold a spiritual power not seen for over five millennia, which would be you and Kochi as our represented Dueling Spirits._

"**You look like you need some rest,"** Marik stated.

"And you need a haircut, so what's your point?" Jonouchi taunted back.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600, Plasma Eel ATK/500  
**Marik's LP:** 7600

"**Don't you understand? These magical threads that connect us to our monsters, when broken will drain a small portion of life force energy from us, each time one of our monsters is attacked."**

**Jonouchi:** Spell/Magical Sheep x1, 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/1500, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

"So, what's with that card thingy that blonde now has with him?" Chase questioned aloud.

"That card, Helpoemer, will drain one card every turn from Mr. Jonouchi," was the reply from James, having understood that one bit of action from before.

"Which means Jonouchi can lose most of his best cards if he draws them from his deck," Harry said next.

"**My move."** He drew from his deck, and grinned seeing the card he now held, **Coffin Seller**, _**Yes, this will work perfectly. Once I can get this fool to attack me, I can spring my traps.**_ He slotted it into his duel disk, **"I place two cards facedown on the field. That ends my turn."**

Two more cards facing the ground materialized before Marik.

_Great, he could have attacked me with Drillago... but instead he held back... hm, he's up to something. Of course my hand right now isn't looking all that great... _He drew one card, and smiled mentally, _score! I drew my Insect Queen. Of course, I need to sacrifice two monsters due to its level, but right now that would be too risky..._

"I summon **Baby Dragon** (3/1200/700) in Defense Mode!" An orange-yellow cute dragon appeared before Jonouchi, as a magic thread connected, _now... I need to be careful. One of those cards he has could be a Trap card..._

**Marik:** 3 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1600, Plasma Eel ATK/500  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Magical Sheep x1, 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/1500, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon DEF/700  
**Marik's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

"**What's wrong? Scared to continue? Maybe it's the three facedown cards I have on the field that could cause certain devastation**..." He smirked, **"Go on and make your move, because the shadows around us grow impatient."**

_No! I can't let him bully me around!_

"Jonouchi, attack him!" Harry called out.

"But why? Marik could have traps waiting to unleash!" Anzu argued.

"Harry's right," Yami spoke up, "In order for Jonouchi to win, he must first force Marik to reveal the cards he has on the field..."

"Rocket Warrior! Invincible Mode!" The missile themed monster transformed and struck down Drillago.

**Marik:** 3 Facedown, Drillago ATK/1100, Plasma Eel ATK/500  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Magical Sheep x1, 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/1500, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon DEF/700  
**Marik's LP:** 7600  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

Marik grinned, and began to laugh wildly. **"You fool! You have done just exactly what I wanted! And now I can use this Trap, Card of Last Will!"** He then drew five cards total, and held them up arrogantly.

"**Now, what shall I use against you...?"**

Gazing back at his hand, he smiled, _**Yes! I've drawn my Egyptian God Card, The Winged Dragon of Ra...**_

"C'mon Jonouchi..." Cassie urged.

"I don't care what cards you hold Marik; I'll still get rid of your monsters! Panther Warrior, strike him down!"

The cat beast absorbed the last token, and with a swing of the blade sliced Drillago in half, destroying the machine.

**Marik:** 2 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/1500, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon DEF/700  
**Marik's LP:** 7200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 8000

Marik got back up, snickering. **"Now I activate my Trap Card, Coffin Seller!"**

"Oh shit! Not that card!" Harry cursed.

"Oh honestly, it's just a card game," Hermione spoke up, "why so dramatic over a children's card game?"

Kaiba gained an anger tick over that statement Hermione just said.

"**Ahahahahaha! A child's card game? Honestly you do not know of the powers that are at work here little girl. Maybe I should remind you of where we currently are...? This is the Shadow Realm, a world of darkness, where lost souls are destined to wander forever."**

"He's right... we've all at one time been dragged into the Shadow Realm... this realm can make nightmares become reality, where literally, you are in the game of lie or death... this is what's happening right now. A Shadow Duel, where one can live or die..."

"But that's dark magic!" She argued, "Dark magic users are considered evil!"

"Its shadow magic, Hermione," Cassie spoke up, "and this shadow magic was what took Lily away and nearly killed James."

"**If you're finished... now, each time you lose a card, it will deduct three hundred Life Points. But that's not all... do you remember my Helpoemer?"**

_Oh crap!_ Jonouchi cursed, as the hand snatched up his Insect Queen and dragged it into the graveyard, _NO! That was my best card! Now I lose 300 Life Points!_

**Marik:** Trap/Coffin Seller, 1 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/1500, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon DEF/700  
**Marik's LP:** 7200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7700

"**And now I have devised a foolproof strategy that can allow me to decrease your Life Points, without having to do anything at all."**

"If Jonouchi loses a monster card, three hundred points gets deducted from his total," Harry said, "and that creep Marik still has his Plasma Eel attached to Panther Warrior..."

"**Potter is correct. Plasma Eel is still attached to your beast warrior. And it drains more of its attack strength, as well as a portion of your Life Energy!"**

**Marik:** Trap/Coffin Seller, 1 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/1000, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon DEF/700  
**Marik's LP:** 7200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7700

He grinned, drawing Nightmare Wheel. **"Alright now Jonouchi, time to experience more pain. First I place this down on the field. And then I activate Premature Burial!"** The card to his right lifted up, as the area around them turned to more colors of fuchsia, blood red, and black, in a constant swirl.

"**For a mere tribute of eight hundred Life Points, I can resurrect one monster from my graveyard..."** reaching down, he pulled out the card it spat out for him, **"and I choose this... my Drillago."**

**Marik:** Trap/Coffin Seller, 2 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/1000, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon DEF/700  
**Marik's LP:** 6400  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7700

The machine whirled to life, as it was resurrected back from the grave, the background shifting back to its normal creepiness. But then, it suddenly vanished off the field, along with the Spell Card.

"**But it shall not remain, for I sacrifice Drillago to summon this monster..."**

He slaps the card down on the field, and coming from a swirl of lights, was a blue demonic creature that unleashed a bellow-like cry. It was a four-armed fiend, the frontal arms with snake heads for hands, while orange fur lined the forearms of the second pair. The body below the torso was a mass of dark brown matted fur, and it had several black wings positioned around the body and arms, legs, with demonic yellow eyes and a snarling cracked grin. Its brown scaly tail snapped down at the ground below it.

"**Meet my Legendary Fiend** (6/1500/1200)**!"**

**Marik:** Trap/Coffin Seller, 2 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500, Legendary Fiend ATK/1500  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/1000, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon DEF/700  
**Marik's LP:** 6400  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7700

"Wait a minute, that thing only have fifteen hundred attack points," Jonouchi pointed out.

Marik opened his eyes, snickering. **"Don't you know already? Things are not what they appear to be. Legendary Fiend will gain seven hundred attack points each turn. Now, make your move!"**

Jonouchi growled. _Damn it! If only I had Jinzo, then all of his traps would be useless... c'mon, I need a winner!_ He drew... and was disappointed, _what the hell? Little Guardian!? He's too weak!_

"**Hahahaha... what's the matter? You look disappointed!"**

He growled. _It's better than nothing..._ "I summon to the field my **Little Gu**-"

"**Not so fast!"** Marik interrupted, **"Reveal Nightmare Wheel!"**

**Marik:** Trap/Nightmare Wheel, Trap/Coffin Seller, 1 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500, Legendary Fiend ATK/1500  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/1000, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon DEF/700  
**Marik's LP:** 6400  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7700

"No! Rocket Warrior!" Rocket Warrior was attached to a demonic skull-like head that had a spiked wheel within its giant maw, with a rib cage of spikes jutting from the sides.

"**I am afraid he's no use to you now. He's trapped inside my Nightmare Wheel. He can no longer attack, or execute any commands from you! Ahahahahaha!"**

"Fine the... picking up where I left; I summon **Little Guardian** (4/1400/1800) in Defense Mode!"

Marik sneered. **"Plasma Eel! DRAIN HIM SOME MORE!"** He cackled as the metallic monster erupted into an electrical field, draining Panther Warrior of its attack strength down to five hundred, while Jonouchi fell to his knees a the link fed pain back to him. Everyone but Kaiba was disgusted or shocked by the brutal act Marik unleashed.

=0=0=

"Jonouchi-kun... please be careful... Mai and Lily are depending on you..." Shizuka looked away from the window, and towards Mai who lay in the bed covered.

=0=0=

"**My move... oh, I almost forgot."** He smiled as Jonouchi winced in pain, as Nightmare Wheel began to turn, **"You lose 500 Life Points each time I begin. Not to mention Legendary Fiend gains 700 attack points."**

**Marik:** Trap/Nightmare Wheel, Trap/Coffin Seller, 1 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500, Legendary Fiend ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior DEF/1600, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon DEF/700, Little Guardian DEF/1800  
**Marik's LP:** 6400  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 7200

"Shut up," Jonouchi grunted, "and make your move."

"**My pleasure, Jonouchi! Legendary Fiend, time to show him some pain! Destroy his Little Guardian now!"** Marik commanded. The blue beast rushed across the field, and ran its claws through the tiny monster, destroying it. Jonouchi collapsed back to one knee.

"**Oh? Did you forget my Coffin Seller? It subtracts 300 from your total when a card is sent to your graveyard. For now, my turn ends with this card placed down on my side of the field."**

**Marik:** Trap/Nightmare Wheel, Trap/Coffin Seller, 2 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500, Legendary Fiend ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior DEF/1600, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon DEF/700  
**Marik's LP:** 6400  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6900

_**It's useless anyway. Once I am able to activate my Malevolence Catastrophe Trap, he'll be devastated even further...**_ He sneered, arms crossed, waiting for Jonouchi to draw his card, _**with my Coffin Seller he loses 300 points for every monster destroyed. Helpoemer will steal one card from his hand and Legendary Fiend shall ruin the rest of his defenses and his Life Points...**_

"Jonouchi's not doing so well out there," Mokuba told his brother.

"I'm not all that surprised," was the older teen's reply.

Jonouchi was about to draw, butt he began to hesitate. Marik saw this and chuckled. **"What's the matter? Have you finally realized that I have devised a way to destroy you physically as well as mentally? Face it; you don't stand a chance against me!"**

Jonouchi finally drew his card. "Oh... this is good... heh heh heh. I just drew a card that can totally turn this luck of mine around!"

"**You lie!"** Marik yelled.

"Oh yeah? This is a Spell Card I call **Question**!"

**Marik:** Trap/Nightmare Wheel, Trap/Coffin Seller, 2 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500, Legendary Fiend ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** Spell/Question, 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior DEF/1600, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon DEF/700  
**Marik's LP:** 6400  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6900

Marik blinked. **"What in Ra's name is that?"**

"Yeah, what is that?" Otogi questioned.

"A spell card that can either help or break Jonouchi's luck," Harry responded.

"You see Mark, this spell card will force you to guess what is at the bottom of my graveyard... you guess right, I have to remove it from the game. However... if the other way around, I can then Special Summon it to the field."

"Holy shit... Marik's starting to panic," Cassie pointed out.

"But what kind of card move could that help Mr. Jonouchi?' Hermione asked.

"You see Hermione, if you've been paying attention," the other girl scowled, "because Marik was too busy destroying Jonouchi's monsters left and right, he doesn't remember which monster he had destroyed first. It could either be Alligator Sword, or not. Then again, it could be a monster that Helpoemer stole due to its card effect. Because of this, Marik now has to remember. If he guesses wrong, Jonouchi can summon that monster directly to the field from the card graveyard."

_And once again, that mutt relies on a game of chance,_ Kaiba thought.

_**Cassandra is right. I have destroyed Jonouchi's monsters left and right, I can't even remember which was the first to go...**_

"**Damn you..."**

"Well, hurry up..."

Marik however couldn't remember, and a buzzer sounded out.

"Heh, sorry but I am afraid stunned silence and a snarl was not the card I'm looking for... you see, the first card that was sent to the graveyard was from my hand by the effect of your Helpoemer."

"**NO!"**

"So, since you failed to respond, I can now summon this card! Meet **Jinzo **(6/2400/1500)!"

**Marik:** Trap/Nightmare Wheel, Trap/Coffin Seller, 2 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500, Legendary Fiend ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior DEF/1600, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon DEF/700, Jinzo ATK/2400  
**Marik's LP:** 6400  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6900

"Yes!" Cassie cheered, "Since Jinzo is on the field, any trap cards Marik has on the field can no longer be used!"

"Awesome! Jonouchi's luck has turned around in this duel!"

Jinzo fired his laser eyes, destroying Nightmare Wheel thus freeing Rocket Warrior, Coffin Seller, and his Catastrophe Trap Card.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500, Legendary Fiend ATK/2200  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior DEF/1600, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon DEF/700, Jinzo ATK/2400  
**Marik's LP:** 6400  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6900

"And that's it for your dueling strategy. I just turned your entire plan upside down, Marik!"

"**No! It cannot be! It had to be Alligator Sword! It was the first monster destroyed!"**

"Yeah, but then you used a Spell Card and had to removed from my graveyard, so technically, Jinzo's is the first monster in my graveyard, that had disabled all of your upcoming trap cards."

"**Damn you... just go already," **Marik said.

_Heh... I wasn't alone then, and I'm not alone now. I won Jinzo from Esperoba in my first official duel of the tournament... I had Mai and Shizuka-chan on my side... I have Yugi and the rest of my friends... and I guess the British group as well..._

"Alright now... you still have a monster on the field, and that just isn't going to cut it." He took this time to shift Panther Warrior and Baby dragon to attack mode, "So, Jinzo! Attack his Legendary Fiend!"

Jinzo held his hands together before throwing a black electromagnetic ball of energy, driving right into the fiend and shattering it. Marik feel the pain radiating through the shattered link, along with the electrical shock as well. He snarled as his Life Points took a small dip.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/500, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon ATK/1200, Jinzo ATK/2400  
**Marik's LP:** 6200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6900

"Yeah! Now Jonouchi has to do is nail direct attacks and drop that teme's Life Points even lower!"

"Alright you guys! Direct Attack!"

Marik sneered, catching Jonouchi off guard as his two monsters rushed in.

"**Activate Black Barrier!"** The Spell Card exploded into a field of swirling black winds and purple lightning arcs rushing here and there, which completely surrounded Marik. Just then, a ectoplasmic arm snatched one card from Jonouchi's hand, while Marik cackled watching his Plasma Eel essentially light up, draining what was left of Panther Warrior's attack strength while zapping the blonde at the same time.

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/0, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Baby Dragon ATK/1200, Jinzo ATK/2400  
**Marik's LP:** 6200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6900

His Life Points were shielded. **"It looks like I don't even need monsters to put you to your knees!" **Bad news he's still above the 5000 mark, while Jonouchi fell to his knees once more from the aftershocks of Plasma Eel.

"**You though you can drop my Life Points like that and expect to win? It's no easy task when you are against a duelist like me."**

"Damn it," Harry cursed, "Marik's Life Points could have dropped down to thirty five hundred if that creep didn't have Black Barrier activated at the last second."

"And Marik's Plasma Eel still has itself attached to Panther Warrior," Cassie pointed out.

"**Your friend Mai made a similar foolish mistake, and it had cost her a trip down a path of darkness and despair, dragging with her an innocent soul who she had failed to protect in her Shadow Duel with me. And now, you'll soon end up in the same fate that befallen the two women, only you'll be all by yourself..."**

=0=0=

The point of Duel Tower was shrouded in an endless fog of black and purple, with bolts of lightning radiating out every now and then. Shizuka sighed, hoping that her brother was doing fine in his duel. She caressed Mai's left hand.

"He's dueling to rescue you and Lily..." She sighed, "Hang in there Mai... Lily... Jonouchi will rescue you both..."

=0=0=

_**Ah, excellent... just the monster I needed.**_ He had drawn Lava Golem from his deck.

"**I'm about to call upon a powerful beast. It's an eight star monster known as Lava Golem **(8/300/2500)**!"**

"Wait a minute! He can't do that! He has no monsters on the field!"

"**Oh? You should listen well Harry... this card allows me to make two sacrifices... however they're not MINE!"**

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/0, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Lava Golem ATK/3000  
**Marik's LP:** 6200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6900

A sudden blast of heat rose up, forcing everyone else to back away quickly from Jonouchi's side of the arena, while Isono backed away enough to not get heat burns from the Lava Golem that sprung up behind the blonde, destroying Jinzo and Baby Dragon.

"Wait... I don't get it at all," Mokuba spoke up.

"Mokuba... Lava Golem has a card effect when it's summoned. It goes to the opponent... but it comes with a price."

"What price, Harry?" asked the younger Kaiba.

"700 Life Points," was his reply. That only made the boy blink twice.

Lava Golem's magma skin began to drip down, and one small drop splattered on Jonouchi's foot, burning him. "Holy shit that's hot!"

"**Now that Jinzo is in the graveyard, I can now resume setting traps... so I place one on the field for now."**

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Plasma Eel ATK/500  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/0, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Lava Golem ATK/3000  
**Marik's LP:** 6200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6900

_What is Marik up to...? If Jonouchi does use Lava Golem with Rocket Warrior, his Life Points drop sharply to 1700... But he also has that card down on the field..._ Harry narrowed his eyes. _This duel could go either way..._

_I agree,_ Maya said, appearing spiritually beside Harry, causing Ron, Ginny, Chase, and Hermione to stare at the female spirit that suddenly formed by the other Potter child,_ Jonouchi can end this duel in two turns, but if Marik does something right now to prevent it... we may not be able to save Mai and Lily from the Shadow Realm yet._

_C'mon Jonouchi... think this clearly, man... you can't afford to make a mistake now._

"**Well? What are you waiting for? Attack me right now so you can save Mai and Lily from the Shadow Realm!"** Marik urged.

"But this can't be so bad... I mean Jonouchi now has a monster with 3000 points," Anzu spoke up.

"It's not easy Anzu," Cassie replied to her, as she was standing beside her, "remember... Marik gave that card to Jonouchi, so that can only mean one thing."

Yami nodded, agreeing with Cassie. "Marik wants Jonouchi to attack him using Lava Golem... it's all but a plot to stall him from winning the duel."

Jonouchi wipe the sweat off his brow, before making a draw... he drew a trap. _Damn... oh well... I can't attack using Lava Golem... that's exactly what he would want me to do..._

"**Well, what are you waiting for?"** Marik questioned, sounding quite bored standing around.

"Shaddup... I think it's only fair to use the monster you handed to me on a silver platter. With Rocket Warrior together, I can drop your Life Points down."

"**Well, good choice. That's about the only intelligent thing you've said all duel."**

"Watch it," he hissed.

"**Of course... it could also be your demise as well... either way, all paths you take will only lead you to the same fate that had befallen Harry's mother and your friend Mai."**

_This is quite the predicament Jonouchi had gotten himself in... either attack and lose Lie Points, or don't and Marik fights back..._

Sirius was growling, overhearing what Marik said about Lily.

"I just wanna go up there and give him a piece of my mind... probably bite him in the rear as a Grim."

Tonks just grabbed Sirius by the arm and gripped it hard. "Remember last time? You tried to attack him after he taunted you and he punted your skull. Don't make the same mistake twice," Tonks told her cousin.

"Tonks is right," Remus said, "We can't even fight this man. He holds a magical power that appears to be superior to our own... and of course, if he decides to go after the children... they're defenseless right now just standing here watching this card game duel."

"**Heh, if they or the rest of you try anything, it's fair game who gets banished to the Shadow Realm,"** Marik spoke up, overhearing Remus, making the British adults flinch while James pulled Chase closer, and Harry back closer towards Cassie and hold her in his arms, **"of course, if Mr. Black feels like he hasn't gotten his brains addled, he should come right up so I can kick him again."**

Sirius was growling again, and this time Remus was keeping a grip on his shoulders to keep him still.

"Now, Jonouchi... will you attack... or not?"

"... I'm taking my chances! Lava Golem, strike down Marik's Life Points!"

The Yugi-tachi gasped.

"Wait a minute Jonouchi!" Anzu shouted.

"Oh shit, too late now," Harry and Cassie muttered.

"Oh man... I can't watch this happen," Otogi stated.

Lava Golem began to draw energy into its mouth, building the ball bigger and ensuring it with flames and lava within the glowing sphere.

"**HA! Now to negate your attack... reveal Trap Card!"** Marik shouted, **"This is Remove Monster! This card will allow me to return any monster I owned back into my hand. Afterward I can replace that card with any creature I hold!"**

"Great... Jonouchi played into Marik's hand," Harry muttered face-palming. Maya did as well.

"**Now, Plasma Eel, come back to me, and shift into Defense Mode!"** Plasma Eel was a four star monster, and once it appeared the fire blast from Lava Golem struck the metallic monster, causing a swirling blast of fire to erupt. Marik however stood there in the center of the sweltering heat, laughing diabolically. **"And of course, Plasma Eel's other ability allows it to remain impervious in battle. It can't be destroyed!"**

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Plasma Eel DEF/1200  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/0, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Lava Golem ATK/3000  
**Marik's LP:** 6200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6900

"And now... Helpoemer will steal one card from Jonouchi's hand," Cassie said, as the action just occurred.

"**Oh Jonouchi, don't forget about Lava Golem's ability... he's now beginning to melt away!"**

"And Lava Golem will deplete seven hundred Life Points from his total," Yami stated, "Marik has him right where he wants him to be... and with Plasma Eel unable to be destroyed in battle... his Life Points are protected."

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Plasma Eel DEF/1200  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/0, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Lava Golem ATK/3000  
**Marik's LP:** 6200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

Marik was snickering away, eyes lit with mad glee. **"Oh... I have you in my trap, and there's nothing you can do to defeat me. It's all over for you!"** He drew his card as his turn began, and grinned, _**yes... Machine Reproduction... this is the card that will help me in this situation...**_

"**Heh... it's all over for you! Machine Reproduction! Turn my Eels into three!"**

**Marik:** Spell/Machine Reproduction, 0 Facedown, Plasma Eel x3 DEF/1200  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/0, Rocket Warrior ATK/1500, Lava Golem ATK/3000  
**Marik's LP:** 6200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

"Oh crap... now he can drain my monsters," Jonouchi realized.

Marik smiled a sinister smile. **"Now you're starting to catch on. Go my Plasma Eels; drain his monsters, and more of his Life Force!"**

**Marik:** Spell/Machine Reproduction, 0 Facedown, Plasma Eel x3 DEF/1200  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/0, Rocket Warrior ATK/1000, Lava Golem ATK/2500  
**Marik's LP:** 6200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

The two Plasma Eels attached themselves to Rocket Warrior, and somehow around Lava Golem, and began zapping their strength away. Through the magical threads linking Jonouchi to the two, the man felt twice as much pain, as his screams were too horrific to listen to. Cassie clung to Harry wincing at the sound.

"That's just twisted and sick," Honda shouted, while Marik kept laughing at Jonouchi's pain.

"Jonouchi!" Anzu cries.

"Hold on, Jonouchi! Don't quit now!" Yami yelled.

Marik sneered, looking very psychotic. **"Each time Plasma Eel drains your monsters of energy, the links between you and they shall travel through, this draining you of twice your energy! You are doomed Jonouchi! This duel will end in my favor, and you won't have enough strength to stand, let alone duel!"** And in comes his trademark laugh.

The energy zap finally ended, and Jonouchi collapsed in the cage, panting hard, sweating not from pain, but from the heat off Lava Golem. "That... that won't... stop me... Marik..."

"**You should learn when to quit... before long, I'll be the winner. If all of your Life Force is gone... you will die... for now, I'll end my turn with a card set. Now, unless you can stand, make your final move."**

**Marik:** Spell/Machine Reproduction, 1 Facedown, Plasma Eel x3 DEF/1200  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Panther Warrior ATK/0, Rocket Warrior ATK/1000, Lava Golem ATK/2500  
**Marik's LP:** 6200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

_Okay... I need to do something and get rid of this flaming monster and quick. If I lose... then Marik will advance... and the world will be doomed... I made a promise... to help Yugi save the world, to save Mai, and to Harry save his mother... _He gripped the top card off his deck, slowly drawing it,_ Heart of the Cards... c'mon give me some love here..._

He turned the card to him, and saw a monster that could help him. _Sweet! Gilford the Lightning!_

"Okay now... I'd hate to be in your shoes, frizzy," Jonouchi announced, "now, I have the Spell card that can help me here, and it's a little card called **Graceful Dice**. And I'm generous to use it on your Plasma Eel... to increase its attack strength!"

"Wait, would he be helping that Marik guy instead?" Ron asked confused.

"Hm... it would hurt him, not help him," Harry stated, overhearing the male Weasley, "If Jonouchi rolls the right dice number, then his Machine Reproduction Spell Card will go to the graveyard... and so will his extra eels... all he needs to do is roll a number two or more..."

The card activated, and a fluffy character dropped a blue six-sided die. It jittered about before it stopped... resting on 6.

"Alright. The dice rolled on a six!"

"So, is that a good thing?" Ron asked, still clueless.

"Of course that's a good thing," Harry snapped, "Marik's original Plasma Ell has the attack strength of only five hundred points. Because of Machine Reproduction, it has to remain at that level or else his duplicates are destroyed and his card is as well. Since Jonouchi rolled a six, Plasma Eel's attack strength goes up to three thousand. This means Jonouchi's monsters are freed, the duplicates are destroyed, and his spell goes to the graveyard!"

Marik growled, and turned to face Harry. **"Shut your damn mouth, Potter!"**

"Kiss my tight sexy ass, Marik!" Harry shouted back, flipping the psychotic teen off.

Jonouchi however chuckled. "Now then... since my two monsters are free. I now sacrifice Lava Golem, Rocket Warrior, and Panther Warrior, to summon my ultimate fighting machine! **Gilford the Lightning** (8/2800/1400)!"

Marik turned back around, as a sudden burst of wind erupted through the arena amongst bolts of lightning striking random areas of the arena. Marik glared harshly, as his cape was blown back, two bolts of lightning flashing centimeters pats his head. There, appearing from a blast of smoke and lightning was a tall muscular human. He wore a tattered red cape-like cloak, wore silver armor, a strangely crafted helmet, and carried a giant broadsword on his back, which was crafted to appear similar to that of a bolt of lightning. The orange-red cloth was wrapped firmly around the torso like a kilt of some sort, and he also wore silver and yellow-spiked brace armor around the forearms with black gloves, and of course silver and yellow boots.

"**Heh... Ahahahahahahahahahaa!"**

"I must have missed a joke here. What's so funny, chuckles?"

"**You re a fool! Because of your Spell Card, Plasma Eel now has an attack strength of three thousand!"** Plasma Eel snapped its pincers twice. **"Your plan backfired! It's stronger than Gilford the Lightning!"**

"Oh... you really think I am that stupid to have let that happened?" Jonouchi asked stopping the man mid-laugh.

"**Yes you are!"** Marik shouted.

"True," Kaiba muttered, only to get his foot stepped on by Mokuba. He didn't open his mouth, and stood there arms crossed willing the short pain away.

_Gilford the Lightning has a special ability that Jonouchi can now put to work._ "Go ahead and show him you mean business, Jonouchi!" Harry shouted out.

"**I'm getting tired of you running your mouth. Maybe I should banish you to the darkness just to shut you up,"** Marik hissed at Harry.

"Try it, you son of a bitch!" the emerald-eyed teen shouted back. Yami tensed up as Marik move his hand behind his cloak.

"Gilford the Lightning!" Jonouchi called out, stopping Marik from unsheathing his Sennen Rod, "destroy his Plasma Eel with your special ability now!"

Gilford unsheathed his sword, and unleashed a blast of lightning with a swing of the weapon, shattering the Plasma Eel and sending it to the graveyard.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Gilford the Lightning ATK/2800  
**Marik's LP:** 6200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 6200

"**What!? How can that be!? Plasma Eel can't be destroyed by any monster attack!"**

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I had Gilford unleash his special ability. His ability allows me to eliminate any and all monsters you have on the field! Gilford, prepare your blade, and strike down his Life Points! Direct Attack!"

Marik however widens his eyes with a grin. **"Not so fast, you fool!"** Marik roared, **"unleash my trap Card: Nightmare Mirror!"**

The card flashed up into view, before a swirl of wind disintegrates the card, revealing a giant round black mirror with a light purple-tint glass. It's reflected soon casted Jonouchi. **"You think I'd let you harm me? Think again! Nightmare Mirror will cast your reflection... and you suffer instead of me!"**

The blade pierces the glass, and it then cracks, shattering away into fragments of black dust. Marik smiles, as the point was an inch from his forehead. **"I survive... but you end up damaged instead."**

**Marik:** 0 Facedown  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Gilford the Lightning ATK/2800  
**Marik's LP:** 6200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3400

"**And now because of Nightmare Mirror, you are down to thirty four hundred Life Points..."** He lifted Ra from his hand, **"and all I have to do as a price is discard one card from my hand." **_**And this will do nicely,**_** "did you really think I'd let you take control of this duel? Guess again! Hmhmhmhm... This is a Shadow Duel! I make the rules here!"**

Yami, Yugi, Harry, Maya, Cassie, Kochi, and the others all looked very concerned for their friend right now.

"I end my turn," Jonouchi stated, _if I can make it through this turn, then I can start hacking his Life Points down..._

Marik drew his card, and looked at it. What he saw made him giddy... which soon erupted into sinister laughs. Jonouchi was quite annoyed by the laughs already. "Would you shut up already? That laugh is quite annoying already!"

Marik stopped, but he gained a crazed look in his eyes. "Oh... you'll regret those words... however... it is time to finish you off once and for all, and I'll do with the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"The Winged Dragon of Ra!?" Everyone exclaimed, excluding the Weasleys, Chase, Hermione, and Kaiba.

Wait a minute! He can't summon the god card like Ra that easily...

"Oh no," Harry muttered, as fear sprang in the boy's eyes.

"Harry?"

"He's going to do it... he's going to revive Ra from the graveyard..."

"Revive Ra from the graveyard!?" Kaiba shouted, "and how do you know!?"

Marik however snickered, causing all eyes to return to the insane darkness. **"Ah, I see you remember Harry... after all, you felt the wrath of Ra, and you were nearly killed had Bakura not rescue you and thus suffer disqualification..."**

Harry was starting to hyperventilate, remembering the extreme pain that washed through, as Ra unleashed its attack upon him. Cassie was shaking him, telling her boyfriend to clam down and breathe deeply. Marik cackled away. **"Harry is right... I had discarded Ra from my hand last turn due to the effects of Nightmare Mirror, and with Monster reborn... I can then bring Ra back to the field!"**

The card was activated, and the card transformed into a red aura-form of the Monster Reborn card image. It grew larger as a mysterious wind blasted around it, sweeping Marik's cape high into the air, as well as ruffling his hair. A sinister smile formed as it rose into the air, and transformed into a pair of golden wings. Then, a flash of light erupted amongst harsh winds, as pieces of Ra flashed into existence, before the almighty creature of the sky came from death, with a mighty screech. The children gasped, covering their ears because of the mighty cry of the Egyptian God.

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/0  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Gilford the Lightning ATK/2800  
**Marik's LP:** 6200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3400

"**And now... since I see confusion among all of you, allow me to speak. First I'll activate Instant attack, thus allowing to strike immediately. But of course, that isn't all..."** Ra opened its golden beak, and exhaled gold flames, surrounding its entire body, burning away until all that remained was its Immortal Phoenix mode, **"Say hello to Ra's true form, The Immortal Phoenix!"**

"Holy shit," Harry, Cassie, and Mokuba muttered.

"Oh my god," Anzu muttered.

"What in the world?" Jonouchi questioned, seeing the beats before him lit in a golden fire.

"No freaking way..." Honda.

"Oh no..." Yami.

_Jonouchi's in trouble,_ Yugi thought.

"Immortal Phoenix..." Kaiba.

"But that's..." Sirius stuttered.

"A power that can destroy the Wizarding World," James whispered.

"Something You-Know-Who would die just trying to obtain this type of unknown dark power," said Tonks, in complete awe and shock.

"That looks like a giant phoenix," Ron said.

"Where I'm from, giant flaming birds are not a common thing in Japan..."

"Phoenixes are a creature of light," Hermione stated.

"But this phoenix is far from good," Cassie cut in before Hermione could recite a lecture from the encyclopedia called her brain, "an Egyptian God with unknown powers... who knows what Marik will do now."

"**Hee, in this form, my Winged Dragon has become its unstoppable Immortal Phoenix Mode! With this power, you can do nothing to stop me now!"** He laughed.

=0=0=

Isis stared out the window, as flickers of gold light could be seen breaking through the thick dark fog that surrounds the top of the Duel Tower. She then left her room, and walked through the hallways to Mai's room. Upon reaching, she presses the button and the door slides open, and she walks in.

"Hello Shizuka," Isis greeted the young girl.

"Oh... hello Isis..."

_Malik... I hope you can be saved..._

"Shouldn't you be out there with your friends? I am sure they could use the support..."

"No... I have to stay here, and kept an eye on Mai. Besides, I am certain... Jonouchi can win... he's in a Shadow Duel with Marik right now." Isis flinched, "and he is hoping that defeat Marik will rescue Mai and Lily as well..."

"And both our brothers... are in a duel where the ultimate stake is on the line..."

Isis then places a hand on Shizuka's shoulder. "Go Shizuka... I shall remain here and watch over your friend... you go to the tower, and give your brother the support that he needs."

"Isis..."

"Do not worry; I shall keep a watch over your friend..."

"Very well... thank you Isis." She bowed and ran out of the room. Isis watched her go, as she sits back down, and glances back at the tower, before closing her eyes.

_I only hope it is fate that delivers Malik back to me... to right the wrongs that have been committed..._

_Don't worry niisan, I'm coming!_ Shizuka thought with determination, rushing from the blimp and off towards the tower in the distance.

=0=0=

Back in the darkness that surrounds the top of the tower, Phoenix Ra floated in the air, its golden glow and heat felt and seen by all.

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Immortal Phoenix Ra  
**Jonouchi:** 0 Facedown, Gilford the Lightning ATK/2800  
**Marik's LP:** 6200  
**Jonouchi's LP:** 3400

"**Pharaoh!"**

Yami was stirred form his thoughts, as he and his friends gazed towards Marik.

"**Kaiba!"**

Kaiba and Mokuba stared towards Marik as well.

"**Harry! Cassandra!"**

The two teens were startled from their thoughts, as Maya and Kochi also phased in their spirit forms, and stared at Marik.

"**Take heed!"** he warned, **"and witness the destruction Immortal Phoenix Ra will unleash! Either of you shall face Ra's wrath in our upcoming duel once Jonouchi is taken care of. And as for Harry and Cassandra, their roles in this game will be dealt with as well, so that they cannot interfere for as long as they possess the power the world has never seen for five millennia."**

Chase blinked, and then stared towards his brother. _Power? A power the world hasn't seen before?_

//FLASHBACK//

_Be forewarned of the darkness that soon threatens us all. When a hero is forced to take the mantle to fight for a lost cause, only then shall the real hero come forth. He shall have the power... With this power shall the chosen defeat the Dark Lord and the false darkness he wields with terror and fright!_

//END FLASHBACK//

_The darkness that soon threatens us all... could it be something that the Sorting Hat said last year?_ He thought, _he shall have the power...? But what does Cassandra have to do with all of this? It doesn't make any sort of sense..._

"Hold on a minute!" Jonouchi yelled out, "I still have Gilford the Lightning on the field! And last time I checked, your oven roasted turkey has zero attack points. I won't lose any Life Points even if you did attack me!"

"**Oh... don't you know that Life Points are to be the least of your worries? Or don't you remember that we are in a Shadow Duel?"**

Jonouchi then saw a golden thread flash before him, connected to Gilford. Shizuka was still running towards Duel Tower, hoping it was not too late.

"**Once I attack, you shall be drained of your strength! In a few short of moments all of your energy shall be drained, and you'll be left helpless at the hands of Ra! I'm moments away from claiming my victory!"** The Eye of Wdjat flashed brightly, **"The phoenix rises tonight!" **He cries into the darkness that covered the arena.

* * *

And more hints are revealed... can you figure it out? How do things play out in the future now that two extra characters are involved in this struggle? Find out as the story continues on...


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**A/N:** I think it's once again time to remind that I do not own YGO or HP. Just OCs, Original OCGs, the plot twists, this idea of a unique crossover, and of course what will happen next after the duel...

* * *

"**Ra, strike him down! DRAIN HIS LIFE FORCE!"**

Ra unleashed its war-like cry as it flew down from the sky and right into the arena. A powerful shockwave emanated upon collision with Gilford the Lightning, from the dive-bomb attack by Phoenix Ra, the attack command issued by Marik himself. Jonouchi screamed bloody murder as Gilford was annihilated. And all the while, Marik stood there laughing at the pain, the chaos, and the devastation he was causing, the destruction he's unleashed. James, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks now knew one thing: This was no ordinary card game. There are forces at work far beyond their understanding.

=0=0=

Fawkes squawked and fell off her perch, starting Dumbledore as Fawkes had somehow combust into flames... and emerged as a baby chicklet. _What is going on...? Today isn't her Burning Day..._

=0=0=

"Shit! Fight it Jonouchi!" Harry yelled out.

"Yugi, we gotta do something about this!" Anzu pleaded.

_But we can't interfere... because of this Shadow Duel... Ra's power is draining the energy right out of Jonouchi's body._

Shizuka's determination to get to the top of the Duel Tower made her hurry her steps, after hearing the cry of her brother in pain.

"Seto, we need to stop this duel. Marik's gone way over the line this time... Jonouchi will get hurt if this continues on."

_I can't stop this now... I need to see what other secrets Ra has... Jonouchi made it this far into the tournament, so he can tough it out,_ Kaiba thought darkly.

"Seto-niisan!"

"No Mokuba... Jonouchi made it this far, he can take whatever Marik dishes out..."

Mokuba didn't quite agree however, but stayed quiet.

"**Now... return to me my great beast of the sky,"** Marik commanded. The flames were subsiding as Ra unleashed its war-like cry, and flew back, hovering behind Marik, **"Soon, as the smoke fades you'll be nothing but a lifeless husk. And then the shadows will have easy claim over my next victim. Soon you shall join your dear friend, and you, her, and Mrs. Potter can all wander the eternal darkness forever!"**

As the smoke cleared away, Marik's expression of sadistic happiness quickly turned stunned reaction, and then hatred. **"NO! I cannot be!"** Jonouchi was still standing; however he was emitting some trails of smoke from the fiery wrath of Ra**, "It just can't be! No one survive the wrath of an Egyptian God! Not Potter! Not Black! Not even you! How can this be!?"**

"No way!" Otogi, Harry, and Cassie cried.

"He's still standing!"

"But for how long?" Yami questioned.

"Jonouchi," Anzu whispered, concerned for her friend.

Even the witches and wizards stood in gaping shock. The magical forced emanating from Phoenix Ra had forced them down to their knees, and as for the children outright collapse to the ground, but here stood a muggle who had survived such a terrifying assault.

"**NO! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"** Marik all but screamed.

Jonouchi's eyes appeared to be glazed, as he slowly lifted his head up. "In... your... dreams..." he muttered weakly.

Marik stood in total shock, as Ra slowly disappeared, returning the Shadow Realm to its usual darkness.

"Time... time to... finish you... off..."

"Do you think Jonouchi can even duel in his condition?" Harry questioned to his friends, "I mean look, Marik has more Life Points, and Jonouchi looks like he's about to faint."

_If Jonouchi succeeds in winning this duel... well then I'll have to give him even more credit than expected,_ Kaiba thought, _though how was it possible that he survived such an assault from Ra?_

Shizuka noticed the area grow colder, as fog was slowly misting into vision. As she climbed higher, the fog began to thicken and color from white to purple. Jonouchi drew his card, and gazed upon it. Vision blurry, he managed to make out the name on the card, and slowly slipped it onto his duel disk. However it was positioned the wrong way...

Appearing in a flare of spiraling lights was Gearfried the Iron Knight. **"No... It just cannot be..." **Apparently, Marik was still hung up on how someone like Jonouchi could withstand the ferocious assault from Ra.

"Jonouchi!" Shizuka cried, having run through the only entrance into the Shadow Realm: the stairs.

"Gearfried..." He began, but then his strength left him. He collapsed face first, and Gearfried shattered when his card fell off the interface of the Duel Disk monster slot.

"Jonouchi!" Yami yelled out.

"Jonouchi!"

Shizuka gasped, hand to her mouth, shaking.

Marik watched Jonouchi finally collapse, and then a slow smile began to form.

"Kaiba, stop this duel now!" Harry yelled at the man, "Jonouchi needs help!"

"Harry, this duel is still going on. He has thirty seconds or he forfeits."

"**There is nothing that can be done now,"** Marik stated, his usual smile returning to his face.

He was then shoved aside as Harry had climbed up and rushed past him, and kneeled down to Jonouchi's side. He watched on. Mokuba had climbed up as well, followed by Cassandra, as the Shadow Realm slowly dissipated from existence. Marik won this match via disqualification.

The arena slowly lowered back into the flooring, before James and his friends finally jumped on, rushing to help. "He needs to get downstairs now Mokuba," harry said.

"I know."

"Here... I can carry him down," said James.

"No, we'll wait for a med crew," Mokuba said, while Isono got on the emergency phone nearby.

_I never knew Jonouchi could withstand the attack of the strongest monster in existence..._

"Wake up now, damn it!" Honda yelled, shaking Jonouchi. He was unresponsive to their pleas and calls. Shizuka clung onto her brother, sobbing.

Yami however was filled with righteous anger, glaring down the field towards Marik, who smiled ever so wickedly. **"And so, another mind wanders the Shadow Realm,"** he spoke.

"Marik... that son of a..." Harry slammed his fist toward the floor.

_Hm... After Jonouchi's performance today, I guess he isn't the third-rate duelist I portrayed him as..._ Kaiba thought in the end. Marik's laugh interrupted his thoughts, as he turned towards the insane duelist's direction.

"**Ahahahaha! And now I am just one duel away from world domination!"** Marik announced with a flourish of his cloak.

"World domination, over a card game?" Hermione questioned, finding the idea totally absurd.

"**Oh... you still don't see the difference?"** He grinned ever so slowly, as he unhooked the Sennen Rod. Yami widens his eyes.

"NO!"

Too late; Hermione screams before she is silenced and she collapses. The Eye of Wdjat on his forehead flashed, as he lowered the now revealed Sennen Rod. James, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, the Weasleys, and Chase gasped as they now ran to Hermione's fallen form. Ron was there first picking her up and resting her head in his lap, trying to rouse her up. She too did not respond. Marik in a split second captured another victim.

"What did you do to her!?" Ron yelled at the insane muggle.

"**I just showed her what she had just witnessed. I sent her mind into the Shadow Realm... where she'll learn to truly fear the darkness,"** he hissed, exposing his teeth with a creepy smile, **"maybe now you'll learn that the magic which I wield is truly destructive. Each victim I claim only increases the strength of my shadow magic... and once I am through with either Kaiba or the Pharaoh... the world shall be mine to control as I see fit. I shall take control of mankind, as their new Pharaoh!"**

"Marik!" Yami commanded, "When will all this madness stop?"

He then walked past the witches and wizards, sneering at the spirit of the puzzle. **"It will only end, when the secrets and the Pharaoh's power belongs to me." **He laughed yet again. That is, until he stops hearing Kaiba's voice call to him.

"You'll be facing me in the finals, Marik, just as soon as I crush Yugi."

"**Oh? Is that so?"** he asks.

"Clearly... you see Marik; I have been studying closely on Ra's secrets. So once I win Osiris from Yugi... I'll crush you and claim the Winged Dragon of Ra. And I have just the card to do it." He held said card in his fingers.

"**Ha! I guess you have everything all figured out... but then again... you'll need to focus on getting past the next round." **He walks past the Yugi-tachi, while James lifted the unconscious Hermione into his arms, while a stretcher was set down for Jonouchi. Helping Otogi, Harry and him lifted the blonde onto it, before Isono and another unnamed suit Harry didn't get to know much lifted Jonouchi off the ground, while a doctor that came with started checking on his vital signs.

"**You are wasting your time... he's lost in the shadows forever, just like Mai, Lily, and now that little girl who was too foolish to butt into a business that doesn't concern her."**

"Yugi..."

Yami watched as Jonouchi was carried out, and the others all followed after, with Harry's father carrying the girl who Marik sneakily victimized as well.

"In one hour... we will finally have our duel... and then I'll finally defeat you!"

"Once I know... that Jonouchi is alright... and then I'll deal with you, Kaiba," Yami stated, and walked off as well. Kaiba remained there, arms crossed as Yugi disappeared down the stairs.

=0=0=

Not only was Jonouchi hooked up, but because of muggles, the adults had no choice but to allow Hermione the same treatment. Though muggleborn, she was raised in a muggle environment. They just couldn't risk using magic incase that dark magic prevented any healing spells to be put to good use.

"I have checked their vital signs, and they're breathing normally. Both have normal heart rates..."

"But doc, Jonouchi hasn't spoken in twenty friggin minutes, and Hermione hasn't been awake for more than five minutes and she's in the same position as my friend here!" Harry yelled.

After twenty more minutes of checking both patients, he then looked at the graphs. "This is so strange... you see, both have high brain activity... but there is no sign of unconsciousness... this is very odd."

Isis walked over and placed her hands over Shizuka's shaking shoulders. "He'll awaken soon... he's fighting the darkness..."

"Isis, I just want my brother back," she cried, clutching Jonouchi's arm.

"I know... both of our brothers are fighting their darkness..." She gazed upon Jonouchi, "and then... so is the latest victim in Marik's schemes... if she has a strong will, she too can fight this..."

The door then opened, and everyone turned to see a solemn Mokuba waking in. "Well, Mokuba, what's going on? When can we get Jonouchi and the girl to a real hospital?"

"Sorry... but we can't. Seto said so himself."

"What? You gotta be kidding me!?" Honda cursed.

"Sorry... but even if we could, the doctors on staff are highly trained. Besides... when we escaped that underwater fortress... we barely managed to escape the ensuing explosion. And our engines had been damaged as well when we did escape..."

"Damn it..."

"But don't you worry guys. I'll contact headquarters and see if we can get some help on the way,. Just don't tell Seto what I've said, okay?"

"Don't worry Mokuba," Honda assured, "we'll keep quiet."

"We'll go with you Mokuba," Harry said, as he and Cassie followed the boy out the room, as the door sealed shut behind the trio.

In all the commotion, no one noticed the British leaving through the other door, except Isis. However she just remained behind.

=0=0=

Dumbledore sighed, as he had called everyone back to Grimmauld Place.

"Do not fret Molly. The children are safe... they had taken one of the Phoenix Medallions (Snape snorted here; his was missing) and somehow tracked down the other medallions and used the Portkey to get there..."

"Oh, they are in so much trouble," Molly muttered, "but at least they are with James and the others... that's the good thing I suppose..."

Dumbledore however shook his head. "No... It's worse than ever... that Marik Ishtal person claimed two more victims in this whole business... from what James and the others learned Marik is planning the complete domination of the world... all with this card game and an ancient magical force the Wizarding World has ever seen before... Hermione Granger did not believe it, and Marik made a statement by banishing her mind into this shadow Realm as he did to Lily Potter."

The Order gasped.

"My babies are in trouble!" Molly freaked out, while Arthur jumped to the side of his wife to try and calm her down.

"The only person who has a chance of stopping this Marik person is Harry Potter, Cassandra Black, Seto Kaiba, and Yugi Mutou... Marik apparently fears the four of them... which leads me to believe that he can be stopped... if he loses a card game duel to one of the four."

"But how can a children's muggle card game actually save the world from a madman more evil than You-Know-Who? I find it complete absurd," Minerva stated her facts to the wise wizard.

"I do not understand it either Minerva, trust me. However, unless it has ties to this ancient magical force... then all we have to do is hope something good happens..."

=0=0=

"Marik's games... his terror... is so unpredictable right now," Yami muttered, as he had his arm laid against the wall outside the infirmary room, eyes closed, "first Mai was lost, and then Mrs. Potter through Marik's damned claims, then Ryou... Harry was nearly lost as well... and now Jonouchi, and that innocent girl Hermione, were made examples of Marik's madness... he must be stopped at all costs..."

Just then... he heard a familiar voice. _"Yugi... check your pocket pal..."_

He looked up, but he was alone in the hallway.

"... Jonouchi...? No... Wishful thinking..." And then, a golden glow came from within his pocket. Yugi materialized beside Yami, as the duo now stared at the glowing Sennen Tauk Yami pulled out.

"The Sennen Tauk..."

=0=0=

"We won't leave without Hermione," Ron yelled at James, "and I will not leave her with a bunch of muggles."

"Listen Ronald," James spoke in a calm tone, "we have no clue if any of our magic can b of any help to her right now. For all we know, what magic we use may just destroy her even more than help her... all we have to do is wait, and see what happens... You four weren't even supposed to be here and Seto Kaiba is already angry at me."

"We were around longer, and we've felt the magical forces at work ever since we trailed after Harry and my daughter," Sirius said, "and besides, we can't leave. Dumbledore just wrote back saying that if we disappear, we may cause some more suspicions from those muggles... we just need to stay and hope nothing else happens... you children are to not draw your wands whatsoever, in fact, Dumbledore asked me to take your wands for safety precaution." Sirius held his hands out, and Ron reluctantly gave his up, as did Ginny and Chase giving is wand to his father.

"Dad... what's wrong with Harry?"

James frowned. "He's not a wizard anymore... I and the others had done regular checks using our wands but they don't even come up. We can still use the Point Me spell, but for everything else... it's as if they were muggles their whole lives... son... he may be gone from the family for good."

"But dad... why?"

"Because we were too stupid to realize that we should have loved the both of you equally... after that incident... your mother and I got so scared that we forgot about Harry... and now he's living on his own... he has some sort of magical spirit living inside of him."

"And I lost my own daughter because she reminded me of Claire... and she's the same position as Prongslet..."

_"Attention, finalists and guests. The next round of the Semi-finals shall begin soon. Please report to the top of the dueling tower immediately,"_ Isono announced over the speaker.

"You are to remain quiet and to keep with us at all times... alright?" James asked, his Auror Force showing through. The three kids nodded.

"We're staying here... okay? We'll stay in the hospital room with Hermione," Tonks assured the three.

=0=0=

"Damn it. Harry! I can't get through still!"

"I'm trying here," Harry called back, typing away on the nearby computer, "But I'm afraid we're still far away from the mainland... even if I can boost the signals up so high, we may still get staticy transmission."

"Crap. Hello! Do you read me? Calling in mainland!" Mokuba continued on, trying to reach support.

"Cassie-chan!"

"Busy here," she responded, doing a bit of work herself on another computer nearest Mokuba and the main chair.

"Mokuba, sir, I must get to the tower and host the second rounds."

"Go. I'm staying here and try and get some help from the mainlands."

=0=0=

Yami walked away, after his speech to a very concerned Anzu. How everything that has happened so far would be for naught if he had just given up now... because of a destiny that intertwines him with the Sennen Items... or for the fact... that Harry and Cassandra are involve din some way or another too. Or how about Jonouchi's determination and vow to help put an end to Marik's mad mind games, even if it had cost him everything he held dearly. He had thoroughly explained to the young woman everything that has occurred, before he left, leaving her to think her thoughts, but not after being wished good luck in defeating Seto Kaiba...

_"The Semi-finals of the second round shall begin in twenty minutes!" _Isono announced.

_This is it; dueling Kaiba will take everything I have... Obelisk will be tough, but nothing will stop me,_ Yami looked up at the tower, and glared, _Kaiba, you may think you may be the greatest duelist, but in order to save the world, I must get past you... and Obelisk the Great War God!_

=0=0=

Of course when Mokuba said the elevators were out of order, it was just a trick. Harry got him for it by dragging the boy into a headlock. "Listen Yugi... in order to defeat Marik, we must first go through Kaiba... Jonouchi would have told us the same thing. Trust me Yugi..."

"I do trust you, Yami," Yugi replied, before vanishing just as the doors opened, and Yami was introduced to the last light of stairs.

Kaiba stood there, waiting patiently, until the doors opened, and coming up the stairs was Yami, duel disk set and ready.

"You finally arrive..."

"Yes, to miss this duel is to deny my destiny..."

"Spare me the drama," Kaiba deadpanned, as a brisk wind blows through, "so, where's the cheer leading squad of yours? Are they by Jonouchi's side? Figures... after all, Jonouchi had received a cold slap of reality courtesy of Ra... And if that wasn't enough, then he is absolutely hopeless."

Yami clenched his fists rightly.

"After all... he didn't even belong here in the first place. He wanted to play with the big boys and now he's out."

"Kaiba, it's not always about you," Yami stated, "this tournament of yours has become far more dangerous than you can ever imagine! It's not always about being number one! It's about honesty, respect, trust! And also putting others important than his own needs firsthand... That is what Jonouchi did every single day of his own life!"

"I don't care! Jonouchi never belonged here in the first place! I am here for one thing and one thing only: That is to be number one!"

"Kaiba..."

"Hmph, save it Yugi! I don't even want to listen to any more of your Girl Scout speeches."

=0=0=

"Anything so far?"

"Nope... I'm trying as best I can Mokuba," Harry told the younger Kaiba.

"Keep trying, okay?"

"Got it," was the reply.

_Yami... if he somehow fails... then it's up to us... Isis did say that we hold a power never seen for so long... Cassandra and I are tied to the whole thing... however, what is it that we are supposed to do? That is the question... what is our purpose for the whole ordeal?_

=0=0=

"Prepare yourself Yugi... for now our battle begins!"

Kaiba stared down Yami, as their represented titans flared. Osiris versus Obelisk.

"Time to see which god is stronger!"

Isono raised his hand into the air. "And now, begin the final slot of the semi-finals!"

**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"Yugi, allow me to introduce to you the latest in holographic technology!" Kaiba announced, as he typed away on a hidden panel on his Duel Disk. The arena around them reacted.

=0=0=

"What in the world?"

Harry turned his head to the windows, only to see a whirlwind of rainbow, before it transformed into what looked like some sort of coliseum.

"Hey Mokuba... is your brother doing something to prove his ego?"

"I would guess so... knowing Seto... he's obsessed with beating Yugi to reclaim his fame, and be known as King of Games."

Cassie shrugged. "Meh... though I do wonder which god is stronger... Obelisk or Osiris..."

"Both Egyptian Gods have strengths that differ from one another... but we will soon see..."

_C'mon Yami... Yugi... you have to win this... we're with you in spirit,_ Harry thought.

=0=0=

"Now Yugi! Draw your first card, and let our battle commence!"

"With pleasure!" Yami responded, drawing.

_I have to stay focused... everything is riding on this duel. I must defeat Kaiba, in order to stop Marik in the finals... and thwart his evil plan of world domination._

"Now then, I will start with this... my **Queen's Knight** (4/1500/1600) in Defense Mode! And then, I shall place one card facedown. That is all for now." Yugi's monster was female, dressed in a knight outfit matching the colors as the Queen suit of Poker, armed with a blade and sword.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown  
**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"Hmph... whatever." He drew, and was quite surprised to see the God card in his hand, _I see... crushing Yugi will be easier than I thought. I have drawn Obelisk on my first turn... All I need now is three monsters as sacrificials..._

"And now, I summon my **X-Head Cannon** (4/1800/1500) in Attack Mode!" Appearing from its card was an armed blue machine-like creature with twin cannons attached to the large body of the robot, "And then, I activate this Spell Card. Look familiar, Yugi?"

"**Spell Sanctuary**..."

"Yes, and to think I never help anyone but myself... now draw your card I'm generous enough to let you!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800  
**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

Yugi selected **Change of Heart**, while Kaiba choose one spell of his choosing.

_Why would Kaiba want me to have access to my spells...? Whatever he chose must have been worth the risk... He's up to something, but what?_

"And now, ending my turn I place one card on the field. Make your move Yugi."

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800  
**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

_Soon... Yugi will suffer at my hands..._

=0=0=

"Honda! We're doing the best we can here! But something is jamming us form reaching a signal, even with our help boosting the signal itself!"

Honda had run into the main cockpit, and had since been bugging the trio into getting a chopper to the island.

"But isn't there anything that can be done here?" Honda asked.

"We are trying, god damn it," Cassie muttered.

=0=0=

"So boring..." Ron muttered. He's been sitting close to Hermione's bedside, and she still showed no signs of waking up. And the adults had since decided it was too risky trying to help her with their wands.

"It was your bright ideas to steal one of those medallions and use it to find my father uncles, and aunt," Chase blamed Ron.

"How was I supposed to know a muggle would be dead crazy and infested with dark magic?" Ron argued.

"We never knew... or at least we ignored it... dad was right. That Marik guy has Professor Dumbledore even scared..."

Ron stayed quiet, while Ginny just kept looking out the window, looking at nothing.

"Though... why is my brother involved in all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember last year? What the Sorting Hat said... and then what that Marik dude said before that large golden phoenix nearly killed that blonde Japanese boy? My brother and Cassandra have this type of unknown power that Marik guy is afraid of... and was going to take care of them when he finishes off this Pharaoh person and that Kaiba guy that pisses dad off."

"Why did Harry slap you back then?" Ginny asked.

"... I don't know..."

_"What are you an idiot? I tried to save Lily but failed. You're just going to get killed with your foolish Gryffindor pride," He bit angrily._

"Maybe it's because of my foolish pride... my own brother is mad at me because I wanted to curse that magic-crazed muggle for hurting mum..."

Ginny and Ron said nothing.

"**You have no clue what is at stake."** The three turned their heads, and gasped at seeing who was there.

Marik smiled, arms crossed. The adults who were currently in their rooms talking to the Order about Order-related business through an enchanted parchment, had their wands, and this man was standing there in the open door, leaning against the metal frame casually.

"**The Pharaoh has the power that I desire... and of course, in the long run, your brother Harry and his little girlfriend Cassandra hold a power that can help him... because they are tied to the ancient past. They have a power that can soon do me great harm. However, you three kids are no match for me."**

He snickered, seeing them flinch. **"Everything you saw in my last duel with Katsuya Jonouchi was all real! This simple card game your foolish friend called it has ties with a powerful and ancient magic that you modern magicians can never understand! This magic has existed long before you people came into existence, and shall continue to exist for as long as the Sennen Items roam the Earth. I will destroy Potter and Black once I am through with the Pharaoh... that way I can be sure no one will stop me from dominating the planet as the new Pharaoh!"**

He pushed himself form the frame and left the room, heading down the hallway. **"You better stay out of my way, or else I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm as well, children! Ahahahahahaha!"**

_**No one will stop me... not my sister, not the Pharaoh or Kaiba, no one... those who stand in my way shall face the rage of my Egyptian God Card.**_

Only when he was truly gone, did they physically relax. To them, they had a brush with death and survived. He was now that much more terrifying than Voldemort could ever be.

_What have we gotten ourselves into? Why are Harry and Cassandra involved in all this ancient magical stuff?_

=0=0=

_Why didn't he attack me? His X-Head Cannon is stronger than any of my monsters... hm..._

"Alright now... I summon **Alpha the Magnet Warrior** (4/1400/1700) in Defense Mode!"

The tall magnet warrior phased onto the field. "Then I place one more card facing down. That ends my turn. Your move, Kaiba."

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800  
**Yugi:** 2 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1700  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

_If Yugi thinks he can hide behind his monster, he's mistaken... this duel shall end sooner than I thought..._

"Now, I use this... **Soul Exchange**!"

"No! That's why you allowed Spell Sanctuary to be used..."

Kaiba chuckled. "That's correct, Yugi! Now, Soul Exchange shall allow me to sacrifice both of your monsters!" They were dragged over to his field, "and with them Tributed away along with my X-Head Cannon, I can now summon forth my ultimate monster!"

"Not so fast, Kaiba!" Yami yelled, "Reveal my facedown card, **Change of Heart**!" Yami's Spell Card lifted into view.

"No! Not that card!" Kaiba cursed.

"Yes, and by its effect, I can control one monster you own for one turn... so you can no longer sacrifice three monsters." He pointed a finger at the duelist before him, "Kaiba, it shall not be easy to summon Obelisk now!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, Spell/Soul Exchange 1 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1700  
**Yugi:** Spell/Change of Heart, 1 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800  
**Kaiba's LP:** 8000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"Hm... so you thwarted one move. Fine... but I have more that I can use. Like my facedown card **Enemy Controller**!"

"What is that?"

Kaiba smirked. "Enemy Controller, a special Spell Card... for the tribute of one thousand Life Points, I can use a short list of effects through this game controller. However it's only a single command I can issue. So, I shall use the code to take control of one of your monsters... and that would be MY X-Head Cannon!" The D-Pad pressed to the left, to the right. Button A is pressed, followed by B.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, Spell/Soul Exchange, Spell/Enemy Controller, 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1700, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800  
**Yugi:** Spell/Change of Heart, 1 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 7000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

Just like that, Yugi's monster he's taken control of slowly levitated back towards Kaiba, allowing him to have three monsters once again. Thunder clapped, as the clouds slowly began to darken.

"Now! I sacrifice Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Queen's Knight, and X-Head Cannon, to summon my all mighty titan! **Obelisk the**-"

The card got swept out of his hand, shocking Seto. He looked behind him, and saw Life Force Sword pinning Obelisk's card to the ground. The clouds returned to normal, as sunlight broke through.

"NO!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, Spell/Soul Exchange, 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1700, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800  
**Yugi:** Trap/Life Force Sword, 0 Facedown  
**Kaiba's LP:** 7000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

Yami smiled. "Sorry, but I won't allow it. This duel has gotten interesting Kaiba, why end it so soon?"

"You may have bought yourself some time, but in the end, you'll soon have to face off against Obelisk! And now, since Obelisk has been halted, my monsters now return to me."

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800  
**Yugi:** Trap/Life Force Sword, 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1700  
**Kaiba's LP:** 7000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

Queen's Knight and Alpha both leapt away from Kaiba, and crouched down facing the man, now back on Yami's side of the playing field.

"Go on, and make your move, Yugi." _Once Life Force Sword wears off, Obelisk shall return to me... but by then, I'll have another way of summoning him..._

=0=0=

"Any changes?"

"No... You-Know-Who is still in this... coma... his magic is the only thing keeping him alive, but it's as if he was kissed by a Dementor," reported one of the Healer's, forcibly brought in, "though it's better this way."

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The healer dropped to the floor, dead. Bellatrix growled.

"Whoever did this to you master, I'll make him pay for it," she whispered in a sickingly sweet voice, fingering her wand. Oh yes, Bellatrix truly loved her lord and master, and would do anything to satisfy him...

The Dark Lord was in a chamber-like bed in the basement of Crabbe Manor. Because of the Malfoy name permanently black marked, the manor was seized by the Ministry. However, that was all they could get. The monies of the Malfoy Family were seized by Charter Malfoy, Lucy's mysterious brother, who taken it all and left his brother's wife and son knutless, and vanished yet again.

The war, was temporarily stalled... the good news is that Fudge was sacked because he spent so hard trying to disprove Dumbledore about the return of Voldemort, that he was now the most hated man in the Wizarding World of Great Britain... too bad, no one cares. At least they now have a minister who was worth her due, Amelia Bones, former head of the Department of Magical Law.

=0=0=

"Hm... alright now, I draw!"

_Let's see now, I need to stay patient. None of my monsters can currently tackle with X-Head Cannon. The only thing for me to do is have three monsters, and summon my own god... Osiris... first I have to draw him from somewhere within my deck..._

"I place one card on the field... that's it for now."

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800  
**Yugi:** Trap/Life Force Sword, 1 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1700  
**Kaiba's LP:** 7000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"Boring... I would have thought of you to be a top-ranked duelist, Yugi."

Yami scowled.

_If he keeps playing Defense, soon Obelisk will terminate him..._

As Kaiba drew his next card, Marik had made his way up the flight of steps. While the simulation crowds cheered Kaiba on as they were coded to do, Marik pushed through the false holographic wall, appearing to be like the monster card Wall Shadow.

_**Hm, I wonder who shall summon his Egyptian God Card first...The Pharaoh or Seto Kaiba. Not that it really matters though.**_ He crossed his arms, grinning while his presence remained unnoticed. Kaiba meanwhile had summoned in Attack Mode **Y-Dragon Head** (4/1500/1600). It looked like a mechanical red dragon, with sapphire glass eyes.

**Kaiba:** 0 Facedown, X-Head Cannon ATK/1800, Y-Dragon Head ATK/1500  
**Yugi:** Trap/Life Force Sword, 1 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1700  
**Kaiba's LP:** 7000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

_**In the end, both God Cards shall belong to me, and whoever wins this duel shall face me in the last duel of this tournament, in the most life-threatening Shadow Game ever played. Once the shadows have truly engulfed my opponent, I shall reign supreme! Hahahahaha!**_

"Now Yugi..." Kaiba stated, rousing Marik from his internal laugh, "watch as my two monsters fuse into one!"

The two monsters glowed, before X-Head Cannon had attached itself into a slot that revealed itself on the center spinal area of Y-Dragon Head. The dragon head roared while Cannon Head flexed its arms, the cannons glinting while the simulation crowds cheered.

"Meet my **XY-Dragon Cannon** (6/2200/1900)!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, XY-Dragon Cannon ATK/2200  
**Yugi:** Trap/Life Force Sword, 1 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1700  
**Kaiba's LP:** 7000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"**Hm... interesting monster,"** Marik chuckled softly.

"Now Yugi, prepare yourself, for once I summon my **Z-Metal Tank** (4/1500/1300), I'll be unstoppable! Go, and destroy his Alpha!"

X-Head Cannon charged its weaponry, and unleashed twin beams of white energy, evaporating the rock monster.

"What's the matter Yugi? Afraid of losing to me?"

"Enough, Kaiba!"

The man just grinned. "Maybe you should just give up now, and hand Osiris to me!"

Marik grinned, enjoying watching Yami's despair from the sidelines, keeping well hidden from the other two.

"Now then Yugi, I activate the Spell Card **Submission to a Heavenly Voice**!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, Spell/Submission to a Heavenly Voice, 0 Facedown, XY-Dragon Cannon ATK/2200  
**Yugi:** Trap/Life Force Sword, 1 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 7000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"What is that?" Yami muttered.

"Submission to a Heavenly Voice is a Spell Card that can allow me, for a small fee of 1000 Life Points, to declare the name of a Level 8 or higher Monster Card. If you have it, then I can have it drawn and placed in my hand... and I think you know what card I'm looking for..."

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, Spell/Submission to a Heavenly Voice, 0 Facedown, XY-Dragon Cannon ATK/2200  
**Yugi:** Trap/Life Force Sword, 1 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

Yami grimaced, as Kaiba smirked at the look he received.

"Now, I call out your **Osiris the Sky Dragon** (10/X000/X000), a Level 10 monster, from your deck!"

Yami growled, as he fished out the card form his deck, which was buried half-way into it, and walked to the center. Kaiba then snatched the red card from the teen's grip. "Don't feel bad, Yugi... it's only fair that this card went to a more worthy duelist..."

Yami returned back to his spot, as Kaiba added Osiris to his hand, and then turned face. "It was only a matter of time until I held all of the God Cards in my deck. Know why? Because I am more superior to you, Yugi, and soon I shall be the best there is in the world of Duel Monsters!"

Marik meanwhile just cackled to himself, before he perked up, hearing Yami call out his Spell Card, **Card Exchange**. **"Well now.... it seems he's not all that pathetic after all... Seto forced Osiris out of the Pharaoh's deck, only to lose it again..."**

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, XY-Dragon Cannon ATK/2200  
**Yugi:** Trap/Life Force Sword, Spell/Card Exchange, 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

The simulation crowds reacted to this, as Kaiba was forced to return Osiris back to Yami, only to take one in exchange. "I thank you for allowing Osiris to now be held within my hand, Kaiba."

He just snorted as he stormed back to his spot behind XY-Dragon Cannon. "Bite me, Yugi."

Now the crowds began cheering for Yugi instead of Seto Kaiba.

"**Soon... the gods shall rage war against one another,"** Marik whispered, **"then we'll see which is better than the other... the battle of Osiris versus Obelisk shall soon commence... hmhmhmhm..."**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, XY-Dragon Cannon ATK/2200  
**Yugi:** Trap/Life Force Sword, 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

Marik was an uninvited guest/spectator watching from the sidelines behind the hologram wall covering the stairway. Currently, Yami had his Life Points still at 8000, while Kaiba had six thousand from Tributing 2000 with two Spell Cards. Kaiba has on the field in Attack Position XY-Dragon Cannon, while Yami has his Queen's Knight in Defense Position. His Trap Card, Life Force Sword, still has Obelisk pinned and inaccessible for Kaiba to use.

"Yugi! Are you going to stand there all day contemplating, or are you here to duel? My crowd grows restless..."

"Alright now! I summon **Big Shield Gardna** (4/500/2600) in Defense Mode. And then I place one card on the field. I'm done for now..."

Gardna appeared with a grunt, hefting the shield before him, while behind him, a card appeared facing the ground.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, XY-Dragon Cannon ATK/2200  
**Yugi:** Trap/Life Force Sword, 1 Facedown, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

_**I must say this duel is looking helpless for the Pharaoh. Soon Kaiba will be free to unleash Obelisk the Great War God. And if the Pharaoh can bring forth Osiris the Sky Dragon, then he'll be crushed under Obelisk's Hand of Glory. And even if he's lucky to out-duel Kaiba, he'll only have to face me, allowing me the privilege to feed his soul into the shadows...**_

=0=0=

"They've been gone for so long... Jonouchi needs some help right now..."

Otogi, Anzu, and Shizuka remained in the room where Jonouchi was resting in, while next door Hermione Granger was with the British gang.

"I'm sure they're doing all they can to get help from the mainland, Shizuka..."

"But if they've been gone this long, who knows what could happen..."

Anzu glared. "You're not helping here, Otogi."

"So, they won't be able to send a chopper to the island?" she asked innocently, however very worried now.

Anzu gave a sharp glare towards the dice-playing young man.

"Oh, I mean... I'm sure they're sending one here right away. Don't worry Shizuka-chan, Jonouchi will be fine."

"Otogi's right, Shizuka. We just need some faith..."

Shizuka nodded, while Anzu turned to look outside the window. Ever since she and Yami discovered the prophecy... many people around her have gotten involved either directly or indirectly, and have been hurt one way or another. Looking back towards Jonouchi, he rested quietly; mask respirator allowing a mix of regular clean air and a supply of oxygen to reach his lungs.

_The spirit of the Sennen Puzzle has a destiny he must fulfill, Harry and Cassandra according to Isis hold a power that the world hasn't seen for so long... unlike their wizarding heritage they have disgraced from their lives... Ryou is gone because of the actions of the Sennen Ring, that guy Rashid is in a coma, Mai and Lily are in the Shadow Realm, and now Jonouchi an that girl Hermione are but the latest victims because of that evil creep Marik. Oh why? Why must every one of my friends and innocent people suffer because of ancient magical forces and destiny... it's not fair..._

In the next room, Hermione was hooked up as well to the medical machines supplied in the airship. The adults have since returned, and have learned about the threatening warning the man Mark issued to the three before disappearing. James stared out of the window, as of in the distance, a storm was brewing in the ocean.

_Lily-flower..._

He was helpless to do anything. The only way to save his own wife was to let some teenager with a magical artifact defeat Marik in a card duel that ironically, could either mean the salvation of the world, or its ultimate downfall.

_I need you, Lily..._

=0=0=

"Crap... nothing yet," Harry cursed, tossing the headset to the floor, "I can't get anything still, and right now, there appears to be some sort of storm brewing north-northeast from our position... right now there's no signs of any rain fronts... but that could change soon of it keeps building up like that."

"Can't we just repair the damaged engines of the airship?" Honda asked aloud.

"The crew's already working on that, Honda," Mokuba replied.

Honda growled. "We can't wait that long, Mokuba," he told the younger boy. Mokuba only returned back to working away at the desk, while Harry and Cassandra helped Mokuba with whatever he needed.

=0=0=

"If only you could be awake, Rashid..." Isis was back in the room where she had hidden Rashid from Marik's wrath, "the ancient struggle of the Pharaoh is playing itself out once again..."

She remembered on that day, when she had shown Seto Kaiba the ancient tablet, showing him and Yugi, and their monsters Black Magician and Blue-eyes White Dragon in an all-out war.

_"You cannot fathom the magical energies contained within the God Cards. Pegasus feared them because they had nearly destroyed his very soul."_

She sat down again at his bedside.

"It is Yugi and Kaiba's ties to the past which allows them to use the power of the cards... however, this ancient conflicts is still undecided, because no one knows how the battle concluded... who had won, and who had lost... no one knew in the times of today the victorious warrior who prevailed, and now today... their battle continues."

She pulled her head and gaze away from the top of the Duel Tower. "And Harry and Cassandra... ordinary teenagers who have been born with a power that we have never seen for so long... Ka Beasts, their own spiritual beasts of whom live within their bodies, beside their very souls... a type of power that originate from the Shadows themselves, but at the same time... do not radiate Shadow Magic..."

_Maya and Kochi are just like the spirits of the Puzzle and the Ring; however they live off the energy from their hosts equally, and without a tie to an artifact of power like the Sennen Items. They are the wildcards in this game... but from what I have been shown before I have given my Sennen Tauk to Yugi, they are a direct asset in this ultimate struggle of good versus evil... one of the few who could ultimately save mankind from the other origins of darkness alongside our Pharaoh..._

Isis closes her eyes as she kneels before Rashid's bed, hands clasp and tucked under her chin. _Still the question remains: who were Harry and Cassandra in the past life?_

=0=0=

"Well, it looks like I have you backed into a corner, Yugi..."

"Looks are deceiving, Kaiba. You can never judge what you see unless it's true."

"Ha... whatever Yugi." He drew Z-Metal Tank from his deck.

_Excellent, and now once I summon it, I can then fuse it with my other two monsters, and form my XYZ-Dragon Cannon..._

"And now, I place one card on the field, and then... I bring forth another torrent of pain... for you that is. I summon **Z-Metal Tank** (4/1500/1300) in Attack Mode!" The machine that appeared looked like a four-legged robot, with tank wheel that actually connected both legs as one, hidden laser compartments and of course the legs themselves were large, oval-shaped, and the body was smaller yet rectangular in shape, and had a large Wdjat-like eye in the front attached to a swerving optical camera.

"And now... watch as they combine together to form an unstoppable creature!" Y-Dragon Head folded the wings into the slot lining the side of the body, while the feet tucked into its underside slots and closed shut, before another port unlocked, and plugs formed. On the top of Z-Metal Tank, several ports opened up, while another slot slid open, and began to magnetize. Both monsters then finally linked together, interlocking mechanisms.

"Behold my **XYZ-Dragon Cannon** (8/2800/2600)! Now, go and break down Big Shield Gardna!" The mechanical brute loaded its weapons before unleashing a torrential blast of energy. Gardna grunted under the force, before the shield shattered and he was destroyed.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK/2800  
**Yugi:** Trap/Life Force Sword, 1 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 8000

"Hmph... well... I must thank you for that Kaiba."

"What? Why is that Yugi?" Kaiba questioned, confused.

Yami just smirked. "Destroying one of my Defensive Monsters has allowed me to play this..."

He revealed the Trap Card **Soul Rope**. "Now, this is Soul Rope. For a tribute of one thousand Lie Points I can then summon a Level 4 monster out of my deck. And I choose a monster that can help me. **King's Knight** (4/1600/1400)!" King's Knight was clad in black, white, and yellow armor of the King's suit, with a metal yellow tunic, a large round circular shield, and longer armored boots and gloves.

"NO! Now you have two monsters!"

"Yes, and now that I have King and Queen on the field... I can now summon my third monster directly to the field."

"Oh no!" Kaiba exclaimed, "Not that!"

"Yes... I see you understand... with King's and Queen's Knight, I can now Special Summon my **Jack's Knight** (5/1900/1000)!" Jack's Knight appeared with a flourish, clad in similar armor, but replace the yellow with shades of blue, under the card suit of Jack. Also, he had purple half-dress like cape flowing from the waist down to the ankles, among extra armoring around the torso, shoulders, and the shield he carried was similar to that of Sennen Shield, but with a yellow cross over the black and blue armoring.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK/2800  
**Yugi:** Trap/Life Force Sword, 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight DEF/1600, King's Knight ATK/1600, Jack's Knight ATK/1900  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

"Guess what, Kaiba..."

"NO! You can't! You can't play your Egyptian God Card before mine!" He argued, shocked at the occurrences right now. Marik too was quite surprised at the revelations, as Yami ordered his three Knights to vanish as sacrificial monsters.

=0=0=

Harry and Cassandra flinched, feeling the power of the gods coming forth. In fact, everyone on the airship felt it, and rushed towards windows to see a tremendous beam of red light to spiral high into the sky, where clouds began to collect and grow, growing darker and darker. Before long, claps of thunder rumbled, followed by flashes of lightning.

"Osiris the Sky Dragon," Harry muttered, "Yugi's played his God Card..."

The storm clouds looked very dangerous right now, because coming forth, was the red serpentine dragon of the skies, Osiris, wrapping its long coiled body around the top portions of Duel Tower, while the beast itself reached its long neck and wings inside the arena, hissing at Kaiba.

"What in the bloody hell! IS THAT A DRAGON?" Ron shouted.

"No," James whispered.

"That's one of those Egyptian God deities... Osiris the Sky Dragon," Remus responded, "that Yugi kid must have played that card against his opponent..."

"What about those storm clouds? They just formed rapidly as if magic..."

"Chase... we were there when that Yugi child had summoned that creature. Trust me; it is much more powerful up-close as very real. Cassandra was physically hurt by that creature when it unleashed a huge voltage of electricity at her."

=0=0=

Marik snickered from his position, as the skies had turned all shades of dark when Osiris was summoned by Yami's command. **"It seems the Pharaoh was able to summon Osiris long before Kaiba could bring forth Obelisk..."**

"Hm, not impressed."

"And why is that?"

"Your monster is equal by one thousand times the number of cards, and from what I see... you have three cards in your hand, Yugi."

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK/2800  
**Yugi:** Trap/Life Force Sword, 0 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/3000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

"That may be, Kaiba, however he is two hundred points powerful than your XYZ monster."

"Then attack me Yugi... if you dare..."

Yami glared.

Marik from the sidelines kept watch over the events. _**I see... he may have brought Osiris, but why doe she hesitate to use it? Maybe it's because of that only facedown card Kaiba has... Ha! He's made the Pharaoh question his tactics...**_

"What is the matter, Yugi? The pressure holding you down? It does not matter whether you use Osiris to attack me or not, I have you beat in this duel!" Kaiba taunted with his arrogant smile.

_If that card is _**Lifeshaver**_... I'll only end up destroying Osiris, since his strength depends on how many cards I hold in my hand... NO! I must attack! I can't back down now! It's a risky move, but I'll have to take whatever chances I get..._

"Osiris the Sky Dragon! Prepare your powerful energy. Attack his XYZ-Dragon Cannon with Super Evangelism Wave Thunder!"

The mighty beast that screams the heart of storms, opened its main mouth, as energy began to collect before forming electrical currents, that then was unleashed in a torrent streaming blindingly fast towards XYZ.

"Hold the hell on, Yugi!" Kaiba commanded, as he waves his hand towards his facedown, revealing not Lifeshaver... but **Inter-Dimensional Matter Transporter**.

"What in the world is that?" The machine switched on, and blasted a rainbow light upon XYZ, as the lightning stream flew faster.

"That, Yugi, is Inter-Dimensional Matter Transporter. This removes from play my XYZ monster, therefore... Osiris' attack has missed its target completely!"

The blast collided... with the ground, leaving behind a scorch mark in the teal blue metal. XYZ had vanished. The attack raced higher now that it had no target, and Osiris blasted the clouds clear, completing with an emanating shockwave of lighting bolts striking down all around the large island. It had brought quite a scare for many on board the airship.

"Holy... what in the world was that? Honda exclaimed, after the systems had turned back on.

"Hold on a minute... Mokuba! Somehow those lightning bolts have strengthened the signal of the airship's radio transmitters!"

"What?"

"It must have been from the attack by Osiris... we all saw that flash of yellow light before the bolts of lightning struck down across the island..."

_"This is Kaiba Corp HQ, over,"_ called a voice.

Harry blinked, before he took his head set and places it back on. "Hello, this is Harry Potter, calling from Kaiba Craft 3. Over."

_"Mr. Potter,"_ responded the vice over the dash board intercom, _"please be advised you are calling illegally. Over."_

"Hold on, Harry's okay, he's my friend. This is Mokuba Kaiba, requesting medical help, an emergency chopper, and more crewmen to help fix our damaged engines for Kaiba Craft 3. Over."

_"Mr. Kaiba. I apologize. We have heard of your distress signal earlier despite some communication interference, and we are now sending help over to your position. Over."_

"Yeah! It worked. Honda, tell the others quick!" Harry yelled.

"Got it, Harry!" Honda responded running out of the room.

The trio all grinned, before Cassie gotten a bright idea.

"Shit! I know what we can do!" She began typing away, until she got hr needed results, "I sent a direct feed to all transmissions. Not only is Domino City now watching the duel between your brother and Yugi, but so are other parts of the world if the signal can reach."

"Really? That's awesome Cassie." Mokuba took his set of, and relaxes back into his chair. Harry and Cassie did as well.

"Say, I was wondering... earlier before Jonouchi had collapsed in his duel against Marik... what did you two mean by getting frisky?" A Seto Kaiba smirk formed over the younger Kaiba's lips.

Both teens blushed.

"Eh..."

Insert sweatdrop.

=0=0=

Most television broadcasts have interrupted their scheduled programs, and were now replaced with camera screen shots of the duel currently in progress: Seto Kaiba versus Yugi Mutou. All of Domino could see the event right now on the TV screens in the main lot of downtown Domino, and across TVs, including a certain television set in Grimmauld Place.

=0=0=

XYZ-Dragon Cannon reappeared at the end of Kaiba's turn.

"Well now... I see... Harry once told me of this type of card before..."

"So then you'd know that for one turn, XYZ gets taken form the game, before allowed back in."

"Yes... however, I have a move of my own Kaiba. I now set this card facedown on the field." The card he set was **Pot of Greed**. "Make your move if you dare to that is..."

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK/2800  
**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/2000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

Kaiba widens his eyes. However, he then remembered that this tunr, he regains Obelisk. And so, he smiled wickedly.

=0=0=

"Oh no... according to this here, Kaiba now has Obelisk back," Cassie reported.

The trio looked outside the windows, as high above the tower, twinkling blue lights began to rise into the one again darkened field of clouds.

"And now he's summoning Obelisk, the second of the Egyptian Gods," Harry concluded, "sacrificing XYZ-Dragon Cannon-"

=0=0=

"-in order to summon my most powerful monster within my arsenal! Prepare yourself Yugi, for the titanic clash of titans shall commence, with the forthcoming of **Obelisk the Great War God** (10/4000/4000)!"

The lights shattered, as the clouds shifted and swirled. A field of blue lightning arced all around the island, as within the arena, the winds had kicked up. "Use your infinite power, to bring me victory!" Kaiba commanded.

From the clouds, a shadow appeared startling Yami. Slowly the lights from before showered down from the heavens itself, transforming, becoming a beam of light striking the ground behind a now laughing Seto Kaiba. From the tremendous beam of light, came the blue titan of war, Obelisk, in its powerful glory. It stood tall and proud, as Osiris roared in the challenging form that was Obelisk, who simply clenched its giant clawed hands into fists, eyes emitting a powerful glow.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/2000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

The winds slowed, but they were still present. Marik was completely ecstatic by the events. The question is: _**Which god shall prevail?**_

=0=0=

The Order of the Phoenix were stunned, as the TV screen turned a bit staticy, though the reception that had disturbed TV screens across London showed the two powerful beasts, behind their summoners.

Dumbledore looked down at the parchment, which had warmed whenever someone writes a reply to it.

The red dragon is Osiris the Sky Dragon, summoned by the teenager Yugi Mutou. The blue giant is Obelisk the Great War God, summoned by the teenager Seto Kaiba... from where we were, we can feel the energies that erupted from the two monsters. They are supposed to be just muggle hologram things, but they are completely real and physical.

=0=0=

"Shit... how is this going to end..."

"Who knows... both are of a hierarchy class above most other Duel Monsters cards..."

"Obelisk versus Osiris..." Mokuba whispered.

=0=0=

"Now what?" asked Tonks, sitting away from the window.

James sighed. "We wait..."

=0=0=

_Which god will prevail when dragon and war god clash...?_ Isis thought.

=0=0=

"Dumbledore..."

"We must do nothing... this I something that we can never understand," was the old wizard's reply.

=0=0=

And across TV screens, many watched with bated breath, what shall occur next. As Kaiba and Yami stared off, in the background, Osiris roared at Obelisk, who growled back in response.

_"Time to see which god will survive in the ensuing battle! Yugi! Prepare to finally lose to me!"_

* * *

What will happen now? Because of these twists wiht the Potterverse elements, things are not as canon. What did Isis mean by the power born into Harry and Cassandra? And how can this power of which two former magicians once wield can help Yami? Find out in the next chapter installment...


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"C'mon now!" Harry called out, as he was the first to reach the top stairs. Behind him were Cassandra and Mokuba, whom the trio decided to see the duel up close and personal.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/2000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

They finally reached up as they broke through the holographic wall and into the arena.

"Damn..." Harry said in awe.

There facing of one another were two titans of ancient power, revived into modern times of the game of Duel Monsters.

"Osiris and Obelisk... I know how powerful Osiris can be," Cassie whispered.

"And I've felt the rage of Ra," Harry muttered.

"This is absolutely nuts," Mokuba stated.

*KZZT*

Many murmured their thoughts, or even voiced their opinions on this duel. Televisions everywhere across London have shown images of the ultimate stand off. On one such television screen, the Order of the Phoenix sat in numerous chairs, summoned or not, transfixed on the flickering screen, depicting the two mammoth monsters, behind their respective masters.

"These are the creatures that James, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius felt before?" asked Arthur.

"Yes Arthur... and right now, somewhere in the world, that confrontation is happening right this instant..."

Dumbledore continued staring at the muggle TV that Sirius had Lily charm to run off magical energy. The camera had shown another overview from behind Yami's point of view, Osiris hissing overhead the tri-color haired teen, staring off against Kaiba, with the blue god Obelisk standing silently yet imposing.

"And right now, through this whole ordeal... Harry and Cassandra are involved with this..."

*KZZT*

"Wow... so, those must be the Egyptian God Cards," Ryuzaki muttered, somewhere within the streets of Domino, "I heard they are the strongest monsters in the game..."

Haga, a few feet from the dinosaur-themed teen, stared in absolute shock.

Esperoba, and his siblings, too looked up at another outside monitor at the colossal beasts.

"I have sailed everywhere around the world... and never before have I seen such magnificent creatures..."

*KZZT*

"Grandfather, come here, quick!"

"Hold on Rebecca dear..." In came Arthur Hopkins, Sugoroku's close friend from America. Once he entered the living room, he was surprised at what he saw on the television screen.

"Oh my..." He was surprised indeed.

=0=0=

Marik was snickering away. **"Heheheh, now, let the chaos and destruction begin!"**

Harry heard Marik's voice, and turned around. Marik sneered towards the green-eyed duelist.

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba and Cassie turned around, and were also surprised to see Marik standing there.

"**Enjoying a great duel, now hush. I wish to see the chaos that's about to commence."**

The trio stared at the insane sand-blonde haired darkness, before they focused their attention back on the duel. However, this time Harry and Cassandra kept close to Mokuba, while the two spirits Maya and Kochi materialized behind the trio, and were keeping a close eye on Marik lest he tried anything.

Osiris then opened its secondary mouth, as a sphere of white and violet flames collected, before unleashing the ghost-like flames across the field, washing over Seto Kaiba, and smashing into the chest of Obelisk. Due to Osiris' secondary effect, Obelisk when the blue titan was brought to the field lost half its strength.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/2000  
**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/2000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

"Oh, what was that again Kaiba? I believe that Obelisk's strength is now equal to Osiris."

Osiris unleashed a mighty roar, while the blue god growled threateningly, fists clenched still.

"And due to it, I have prevented you from attacking me with your Egyptian God Card this turn."

"Maybe, but on my next turn that effect wears off, and Obelisk shall regain his full strength. Stalling is a sign of weakness!"

He places two cards on the field. Yami drew, thus granting Osiris one thousand more attack points, and then as his turn wore off, Obelisk regained his full strength again.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 2 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/3000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

"Ha! Pathetic! Your turn is done, and now Obelisk is stronger once again!"

"Not quite! For now I use my Spell Card I laid earlier: **Pot of Greed**!" Osiris roared proudly, as its power increased to five thousand. "And now, with five thousand points, it's more than enough... to destroy Obelisk completely! Go, and strike down his titan with Super Evangelism Wave Thunder!"

"Not so fast!" Kaiba interrupted, as Osiris on Yami's command, began to generate its attack, "Activate **Command Silencer**!" The card lifted up and a Native Indian-styled totem poll materialized. On the colorful decorative wings however had two sub woofer speakers and a third were was inside the third mouth on top of the poll. Instantly a powerful shriek rang, causing Osiris to screech in pain as its attack faded away. Yami growled, as the noise was affecting him as well. Same with Marik, Kaiba a bit though he had slipped in ear plugs, and the Domino Trio... If that wasn't bad enough, television screens across the world able to receive this signal transmitting from Kaiba Craft 3's antennas were covering their ears as well from the loud shrieking siren.

Yami looked up, and saw that Osiris didn't go with the attack. Soon the poll blasted to fragments and Kaiba smirked, taking out the ear plugs. "Sorry but with my Command Silencer, your dragon didn't heed your attack due to its siren-like shrill... so your turn ends, and it allows me to draw one card from my deck."

"Shit... why the hell would Seto have that card in his deck? That sound was liable enough to shatter glass..."

"Finish your move, Yugi," Kaiba commanded. Kaiba however took heed of his facedown card, and smiled.

"Fine... two cards facedown. That ends my turn."

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Yugi:** 2 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/3000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

_What in the world? Why would he weaken his monster like that?_

=0=0=

_"What's the matter, Kaiba? Afraid to attack me due to my two face down cards?"_

"He just weakened his own monster by two thousand points," Haga pointed out.

"What is Yugi thinking? Kaiba has to attack now," Ryuzaki muttered.

_"My move, Yugi!"_

=0=0=

He drew from his deck.

"Not so fast, Kaiba. Activate **Card Destruction**. With this, we discard our entire hand, and replenish the same number from our deck."

Kaiba growled, and discarded his hand, drawing the same number off his deck. _What was that for anyway? Yugi didn't do anything but get a new hand, nor change the attack strength of Osiris..._

"And now, I activate my **Disgraceful Charity**!" The Iron Maiden appeared, and then extended red auras that emanated from their graveyards. The same number of cards they discarded from the effects of Card Destruction, popped out. Kaiba realized what was happening.

"Ah, I see you understand. With Disgraceful Charity, I now regain the cards I threw out, thus grunting me six cards. Osiris is now at the attack strength of six thousand!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/6000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

"Too bad Yugi, because of your stunt, you had helped me out in the end!"

"Explain!"

"I drew this card thanks to your Card Destruction. Activate **Thirst for Compensation**! This allows me to Special Summon two monsters." He selects **Blade Knight** (1600/1000) and **Sword of Soul** (0/1900). However, Yami then made Kaiba remember about Osiris's ability, of lowering monsters' attack strength by two thousand. Due to this, both of Seto's monsters are destroyed, until Card Guard was activated thus preventing his monsters from being destroyed.

"Sorry Yugi, but now that they are safe-"

Yami interrupted Seto. "Kaiba! They're still too weak to do anything against Osiris!"

"Not quiet!" Obelisk then stretched his hands forth, and grasped both monsters within its mighty fists, before an aura began to shine forth, and began to absorb itself through the eyes of the blue god.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Blade Knight ATK/1600, Sword of Soul ATK/0  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/6000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

=0=0=

_"Yugi, you may have though Osiris was strong, but you forgot that Obelisk has a special ability of his own. And now I shall prove it to you."_

_"What do you mean, Kaiba?"_ Yami demanded.

Kaiba chuckled amusingly, while the Order watched as the two monsters the blue god grasped was draining their power. _"Are you aware, you fool? Allow me to explain then. By Tributing my two monsters, I can activate Obelisk's special ability. With the power he's absorb, he can then deal damage of four thousand to all monsters on the field, including your Life Points! In other words, the God of War shall rage across the land!"_

_"NO! That can't be!"_

Neville was a bit confused, but the Ravenclaw understood a bit of what was occurring right now, using her smart intellect.

=0=0=

_**Yes it can,**_ Marik cackled in his mind.

"Holy shit!" The Trio exclaimed.

"Obelisk the Great War God! Annihilate Yugi Mutou! Deplete his Life Points to three thousand, and bring me closer to victory!"

However, just as Obelisk slammed his powerful fist right into Yami, Kuriboh appeared and instantly multiplied by the thousand. Obelisk smashed his power straight through the wall of furry little monsters, until not a single one remained... Yami's Life Points however remained safe from Obelisk's effect.

"What in the world!?"

Kaiba was surprised.

"Surprised? You should be. Discarding Kuriboh from my hand shields my Life Points from virtual harm..."

He could hear the coo-like sound from the furry huggable creature, echoing from within his card graveyard.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/5000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

"You... you son of a bitch," Kaiba swore in a dark tone, his right fist shaking in anger, "how dare you defy me with that worthless monster!"

"Kuriboh has been an excellent asset to my deck ever since. I can always trust him to help me out in a pinch."

"You... I place one card on the field. Now make your damn move, Yugi," Kaiba hissed. Yami drew a card, thus raising Osiris' attack one thousand points more.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 2 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/6000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

"Oh no!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"**Oh yes! Kaiba's god is finished!"**

"Osiris, attack Obelisk!"

Osiris moved into action. His long snake-like body slithered away from the tower, and instead ensnared Obelisk, crushing his arms to its sides, while it roared out in anger trying to break free. Osiris however would not allow it, as he crushed its body harder, squeezing like a vise as it then went in for the kill.

"Yugi! I will not allow this to happen! Activate **Power Balance**! Now, your god monster no longer has six thousand Now... You now lose three cards, brining it down to three thousand!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/3000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

Obelisk managed to flare its rock-like wing protrusions outward; stretching Osiris enough to grasp the dragon's snarling mouth. Its eyes flashed, stunning the trio, Yami, and surprising Marik. The snake-like coils fell as Obelisk began crushing the throat of the red god, while Yami watched on in horror. Obelisk soon tossed Osiris back, and its feet crashed to the ground, Isono having jumped to the platform below before he had gotten stepped on. The top of the dueling platform had gotten to dangerous for him.

"This is freaking insane," Cassandra muttered.

Osiris slowly levitated back, rewrapping itself around the Duel Tower while the dragon hissed in rage at being defied its prey. Yami was forced to discard three cards from his hand, while Kaiba using its second effect, drew three cards from his deck.

"Not so fast Kaiba," Yami interrupted, as Kaiba was about to command an attack with his god, "for I have a card that can turn things around. Activate my Spell Card **Necromancy**!" Osiris hissed as it lost one thousand points.

Appearing from the field was a ghostly fog.

"Now, with this, I can summon to my side of the field monsters from YOUR graveyard!"

"What in the world!?" Kaiba cried out, as his Duel Disk glowed, before four beams of light shot into the air, and dropped down in front of him.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Sword of Soul DEF/1900, Blade Knight DEF/1000, X-Head Cannon DEF/1500, Kaiser Sea Horse DEF/1650  
**Yugi:** Spell/Necromancy, 0 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/2000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

"No! How could you!?" Kaiba growled.

"Necromancy allows me to do so Kaiba, by taking four monsters you own in your graveyard, and bringing them back in Defense Mode. And of course... there's the other effect of Osiris when monsters return before him..."

"Necromancy has one as well," Harry muttered, "whatever monster is destroyed by the effect of Necromancy, Kaiba's remaining monster, Obelisk, will lose six hundred points..."

"Kaiba, if a monster is destroyed... Necromancy depletes six hundred points from your only remaining monster. Osiris, attack them now!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/1600  
**Yugi:** Spell/Necromancy, 0 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/2000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

"Obelisk now loses twenty four hundred attack points, due to the secondary effect of Necromancy," Yami explained. Kaiba snarled, as Obelisk snarled at the portion of its power bring drained from it.

"I never would have thought you'd take such a cheap shot..."

"The tables have turned once again, hasn't it Kaiba?" Yami questioned, as Osiris hissed behind him, "Osiris, strike down Obelisk with your fury!"

"Not quite!" Kaiba shouted out, as Obelisk's fists began to glow.

"No! What have you done!?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything. You however did. By destroying Sword of Soul, I can add one thousand points... to my only remaining monster."

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/2600  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/2000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

"And now, prepare to lose everything, Yugi."

=0=0=

"Just what in the world is happening up there?" Otogi questioned, seeing the numerous flashing and exploding lights occur on top of the tower.

"I have no clue... let's just hope Yugi is winning," Honda replied.

Anzu just kept watch towards the top of the Duel Tower, worried for Yugi's safety.

=0=0=

Obelisk shot its punch towards Osiris, as a build up of energy erupted before soon blasting both monsters back. Osiris however survived. Kaiba growled. "What is going on? Why is Osiris still on the field!?"

"Oh, surprised then? Well now, thanks to you I was able to stop Obelisk from attacking."

"What?"

"Remember your Power Balance?"

Kaiba just glared.

"When you forced me to discard three cards from my hand, it allowed me to use the effect of this card." He pulled out a monster card, and flipped it, revealing Electromagnetic Turtle.

"No..."

"Electromagnetic Turtle's ability can be used when it's in the graveyard, allowing an attacked monster to survive the onslaught," Harry recited, remembering the card well.

=0=0=

_"Damn you Yugi. Because of your card, Osiris was able to survive before the battle started..."_

_"I'm glad you remembered... now, I place one card, and end my turn."_ Osiris' attack strength shoots to one thousand.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/2600  
**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/1000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

Kaiba was heard laughing, sounding quite the madman. Of course that was only because of the duel, worthy of him to play.

=0=0=

"He's gone mad," Minerva muttered.

Arthur however blinked. "I still don't understand how a card game can be so overly dramatic..."

=0=0=

"And now Yugi, prepare yourself. Because of what you have done, Obelisk can now crush Osiris once and for all! Destroy that red dragon now my God of War, so that I may claim the title King of Games!"

"Activate facedown card, **Spell Textbook**! Now, this card will allow me to draw one card with the disbandment of my hand... and if I draw a Spell Card, it's immediately played."

"Too bad Yugi, now that your monster is at zero points, Obelisk can easily destroy Osiris!' Obelisk roared and threw its fist at the dragon.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/2600  
**Yugi:** Spell/Spell Textbook, 0 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/0000  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

"Activate..." He looked at the card as he drew, and then reveals it to Kaiba, "**Coins from Heaven**!"

"NO!" Kaiba cried out in shock.

Osiris opened it's mouth, and began to build a powerful charge of lightning, as Obelisk rushed forth ready to smash the other dragon.

"Activate final trap, Lifeshaver! You're done Yugi!"

However, both attacks collided in the center, as energy began to build rapidly. Both monsters were blown away from the collision, before an ensuing powerful shockwave and explosion erupted, thus destroying both monsters.

_What is this? That wasn't supposed to happen..._

_No! Kaiba Corp holograms aren't supposed to do this!_ Kaiba thought.

_**The power of the Egyptian God Cards have been pushed to their limits,**_ Marik thought, as he watched on, awaiting what will happen next.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out.

"Yugi!" Harry and Cassandra cried.

=0=0=

Cries of terror rang true as every single television monitor on several buildings exploded, causing the crowds to scatter to avoid the falling debris of glass shards. Across the world where the transmission signal of the duel could reach, the backlash destroyed all radios, and television monitors.

Television sets exploded all across the United Kingdom causing panic and confusion to erupt, whole those that have been off during the whole ordeal survived. Inside Grimmauld Place the Order had jumped back as the television set exploded with a magical backlash, the runes which allowed it to draw off magical energy to work in such an environment shattered.

Dumbledore stared in horror, as he got back up of the ground. "What is going on...?" He stared at what remained of the muggle television box, which was now emitting a grayish black smoke, and making a soft buzzing like spark.

=0=0=

Everyone on the airship stared in horror, as the flashing beams of light radiated outward from the giant sphere that had surrounded the top of Duel Tower.

_No! The true power is revealing itself,_ Isis thought in fear.

=0=0=

The light was blinding, but during which, the Sennen Items have sparked, the eyes brightening with a golden glow. Seto and Yami had been dragged into what appeared to them, a strange flashing portal. They weren't the only ones...

=0=0=

Four spirits dropped out of the blackened sky, before they had slowly stopped, and hovered in mid-air.

_f"What is going on here...?"_

_"Harry? Cassandra?"_

_"Y-Yugi... what happened and where are we?"_ Harry questioned.

_"I have no clue... what is going on..."_

Kaiba looked around. No matter what he saw, all he viewed was apocalyptic destruction.

_"What is going on here? Everything is destroyed..."_

_"An ancient city is what it appears to be,"_ Yami said. Harry and Cassandra looked towards the sky, and saw an upside down golden yellow pyramid.

_"This place... it looks like Egypt,"_ Cassie said.

_"But how can that be? We were on my Duel Tower... how could we have ended up here in Egypt?"_

_"We may have been transported here, into another time..."_

_"Then why are we here? I felt like my soul was being ripped out of my body,"_ Harry told Yami, as the Eye of Wdjat began to glow upon the spirit's forehead.

_Maybe this is just a vision created by the Sennen Puzzle... but why can Kaiba see it too? And why are Cassie and Cassandra here? Could Kaiba hold ties to the ancient past? And Harry and Cassandra, could they be here because of that power Isis spoke about before?_

_"Huh? Hey you guys! Over there!"_ Cassie then flew off towards the two statues in the distance. Harry, Kaiba, and Yami followed after the girl, as Maya and Kochi flew after them as well, also having been dragged with them.

_"They appear to be Obelisk and Osiris! But... but why are they made of stone?"_

_"The details... they look just like them!"_

The eye glowed, as a clap of thunder echoed across the deadly quiet field of the ruins.

_"Where is this darkness coming from?"_ Harry questioned.

Yami looked around, before he turned toward the palace. _"Possibly from there..."_

They suddenly appeared within the chamber of the palace, where a dialogue was occurring, between two figures whom looked just like Yami and Seto.

_"What in the world...? Look, they're you!"_ Harry pointed out.

"The palace is crumbling beneath your feet, Pharaoh... all of your servants have been killed, and look what happened to your last two servants you called friends."

Off to the distance behind the Pharaoh, were Harry and Cassandra, dressed in Egyptian garb. The only difference was they have been turned to stone. Harry was on the ground in a kneeling position head bowed, cradling the fallen form of Cassandra. This had stunned both teenagers immensely. Two stone carvings appeared broken and shattered just behind the stone statues of themselves.

"Why? Why do you serve the Dark One?"

"Ha! I serve no one but myself... I may ally with the Dark One, but in the end he shall not control me. Once I am finished with you, I shall be known as _He Who Defeated the Pharaoh!_ Now then my king... let us decide which of the items is stronger, my Sennen Rod... or your Sennen Puzzle!"

_"The Sennen Rod?"_ Kaiba whispered, still in stunned reaction.

_"My Puzzle..."_

"Let us duel!"

"Yes... and now to bring forth my mighty beast!"

Shrouded in a blue aura, the stone carving behind him rose into the upright position, and glowed, expelling the carving into the Blue-eyes White Dragon, issuing a threatening roar.

"Your dragon is no match for my faithful servant!"

Shrouded in a pink aura, the stone carving of Black Magician became real, hovering beside the King grasping the emerald green staff, ready to fight and avenge the fallen.

_We were destined to face one another,_ Yugi thought, as the stone tablet appeared, glowing brightly as the beasts flew towards one another upon the orders of their masters, _And Harry and Cassandra... they too share a direct tie with the past..._

_I've seen enough!_ Kaiba thought, thinking all of this was a hallucination.

=0=0=

The items lost their glow, and Marik was confused and frustrated. Mokuba was kneeling by his friends, as Harry and Cassandra appeared to be completely winded. Up on the stage, Yami and Kaiba were the same, both kneeling, trying to catch their breath. He looked back up to the field, but then noticed something completely off: Osiris and Obelisk were gone.

=0=0=

"Dumbledore, what can we do? We must go and see what is happening!"

"No Minerva, but alas we cannot. James an the others are fine on their own... however I will write to them..."

"But Dumbledore," Frank, Neville's father, spoke up, "what about that dark magic that muggle is wielding? Could this be his doing?"

"I am not sure, but I have a feeling that whatever happened before the television set blew up, was because of those titanic monsters..."

"Dumbledore, sir," Kingsley spoke up, having returned from the Ministry not five minutes ago, "there is panic and disorder going on across the United Kingdom. Whatever had happened here, is also happening possibly across the entire world as we speak. All muggle telly sets and such had exploded from magical backlash. Currently, the Muggle Prime Minister is sending out his milltary forces to check the damages across London and around the rest of the British Isles."

"What does the Ministry think of this incident?"

"So far, the Ministry believes it to be a freak magical act of nature... however; Minister Bones is currently trying to find out what is going on. Her daughter Susan fire called her telling that she was watching the same card duel you all were watching in the living room, before her telly set blew up with magical backlash."

Dumbledore nodded, before he stood. "I think I should call an emergency meeting with the Wizengamot, just to placate and calm everyone's minds."

"Albus, would you really suggest what I think your doing?"

"No... so far this magic is from an outside source, and those how hold these mystical items have no actual magic within them... however, it would be best if I can calm them. If any spies catch wind of this power or find out the truth of where this energy originated from, then the Death Eaters may try and claim it, in trying to revive their fallen lord."

"You'd lie to the Wizengamot!?"

"To ensure that this outside magic does not reach the hands of the greedy... yes I will, Minerva. This information is too sensitive for it to be leaked out... Kingsley?"

"I understand Dumbledore. I wont' tell a soul unless the future depends on it."

"Alright now... we should clean up that mess. For now, you may return to your homes if you wish to. For now, Indeed to head on over to the Ministry of Magic."

As Dumbledore left the room and headed towards the fireplace in the living room, one thing bugged him. _What can all of this mean for the rest of the world?_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 1 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000, Lord of D. ATK/1200  
**Yugi:** 2 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

While the chaos was happening elsewhere in the world, back at Duel Tower things have gotten more interesting, starting with the summoning of Blue-eyes White Dragon and Black Magician.

"Go Black Magician! Destroy his Lord of Dragon!" Kaiba smirked, as Black Magician spun the staff in his hand and leapt into the air, pulling the weapon back to gather in dark magical energy.

"Ha! Not so fast Yugi. Now I activate my **Magical Mirror**!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, Trap/Magical Mirror, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000, Lord of D. ATK/1200  
**Yugi:** 2 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

"I can select one card within your graveyard, and mimic its ability as if I had owned it for a single turn... and the card I need is what you have... Monster Reborn."

The right-hand mirror of the mechanical mirror-like machine with the odd witch hat reflected the card's image upon the mirror's surface. Yami widens his eyes, as Kaiba chuckled. The skies grew dark once again. And Kaiba, he just smirked.

"I use Monster Reborn, to bring back my ultimate beast... Obelisk the Great War God!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000, Lord of D. ATK/1200, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Yugi:** 2 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 7000

Black Magician however still had its attack command, and Yami realized it was too late. Kaiba had sprung his god card's effect, bringing its giant hand before Lord of D. in the meantime, blocking the attack and zapping out four thousand Life Points from Yami's total.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000, Lord of D. ATK/1200, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Yugi:** 2 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000

"Looks like you are out of options, Yugi," Kaiba laughed.

Obelisk had flared its giant rock-like wings, while the god itself gazed upon Yami, Black Magician, and the tiny Magnet Warrior Alpha.

Yami glared at Kaiba.

"Kaiba, as you know, God Cards when revived stay for one turn."

"I do, but for now, Obelisk had fulfilled his services to me. I shall not need him any longer to finish you off. I have my other monsters to do so."

Yami grunted, getting off his knee. "I place one card, and that's it for me."

"Hmph... very well... As you said before, Obelisk remains for a turn. So, return to the graveyard, my War God! You have served your purpose!" Kaiba commanded. The blue god of war kept its steel glare upon the mortals, as it slowly vanished the ground rippling as it sank. It let out a low growl as its eyes and head finally disappeared.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon ATK/3000, Lord of D. ATK/1200  
**Yugi:** 3 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000

"The Wrath of Obelisk may have passed but the worst is yet to come, Yugi... you should forget about the past! Because it will not help you when I finally defeat you, and take Osiris away from you!"

Black Magician and Alpha remained where they were, loyal and ready at the command. Yami overlooked his hand, and then at the three cards he's laid on the field. Kaiba drew his card, and smiled, seeing what he had just received.

"Time to bury the past. If you wish that we have battled in the ancient past, be my guest. However, I make my own destiny, got it? Because in the end all I believe is my supreme dueling skills, and nothing else matters! I believe this is the final turn, Yugi..."

He moves his hand and shifted the card sideways. "Lord of D switches to Defense Mode, and then I activate this Spell Card **Flute of Summoning Dragon**."

"You're not going to do what I think you're doing?"

"Ha, I see you're familiar. Yes, with this card, once Lord of D plays the flute, two more dragons shall arrive... and I think you know what they are..." The tune was played, and Kaiba sneered, as he places the tow cards of his desire on the monster slots. Appearing in flashes of light, were two more Blue-eyes White Dragons.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, Spell/Flute of Summoning Dragon, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon x3 ATK/3000, Lord of D. DEF/1100  
**Yugi:** 3 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000

=0=0=

Off in the distance of the ocean, a military-grade heli was flying towards the island at full speed. Yugi's friends were worried about what was happening up atop Duel Tower. Ever since the reappearance of Obelisk, then its disappearance, Anzu, Otogi, Honda (holding the unconscious Jonouchi from bed on the idea that seeing Yugi in trouble will wake him), and Shizuka were all concerned. In the next room where Hermione wa sin her own medical bed, the wizard group too had nothing else to do, but wait and hope something would happen.

In Great Britain however, things have turned for the worse. During the meeting, the Death Eaters, having felt the disturbance of magic, took the mild confusion as a way to strike terror into the hearts of many. Aurors had worked hard at fighting them back, and Dumbledore in the end of the chaos, felt glad that some Death Eaters were somewhat short-minded to make rash decisions. Now, most of the Ministry thinks it was a plot by Voldemort's Army by using the "freak act of magical nature" to truly disturb the Wizarding World. However, only a very select few knew what had truly happened, and Bones, unknown by most, was a part of the Order.

He just hopes he doesn't have to keep this cover-up for too long... He'd shudder to think what would happen of the dark forces learned of this ancient form of magic...

=0=0=

"Blue-eyes finish him off. Attack together!" Kaiba ordered. The three dragons all gathered the white electrical energy into their open mouths, looking very threatening as the energies continued to build. All three of them together have an attack total of nine thousand... enough to truly end the duel in Kaiba's favor.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, Spell/Flute of Summoning Dragon, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon x3 ATK/3000, Lord of D. DEF/1100  
**Yugi:** 3 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1600  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000

_Oh Yugi!_ Yami widens his eyes, as the world seemed to disappear. Jonouchi was standing behind him, as a spectral form. _C'mon pal, don't quit now. Remember what you told me before? Consider all of your options..._

_But... I'm going to lose this duel..._

_Just take a look at your hand... you have something. Like I said, don't considered the duel done unless ALL of your options have been exhausted._

Blue-eyes roaring snapped him back into the waking world, as the light grew brighter, and of course Kaiba struck with mad glee that he would finally defeat Yugi Mutou was making him very ecstatic.

That is... until he had gasped, as **Red-eyes Black Dragon** (7/2400/2000) appeared in a flourish. This also startled Mokuba, Cassie, Harry, and even Marik off the sidelines.

"What in the hell!?" No one saw Flute of Summoning Dragon vanish from Lord of D's hand.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon x3 ATK/3000, Lord of D. DEF/1100  
**Yugi:** 3 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Alpha the Magnet Warrior DEF/1600, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Kaiba's LP:** 6000  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000

"Flute of Summoning Dragon, works for both of our hands, Kaiba... this allowed me to summon the gift that Jonouchi gave me... his Red-eyes Black Dragon!"

Kaiba growled. "It still doesn't matter. My dragons can still destroy you. Now, go, and annihilate black Magician!"

"Not so fast!" Yami yelled, as the dragons unleashed their White Lightning attacks, "Reveal Trap!"

"NO! Not **Magician's Selection**!"

"Damn, that saves Black Magician," Harry exclaimed, "but his other two monsters... they're still history!" Of course, that wasn't all: it also allowed the switch to be made as a direct attack, thus destroying Lord of D. Alpha was destroyed under the assault, and the third flew towards Red-eyes ("So much for Jonouchi's gift, Yugi!"). Yami smiled however. Revealing his facedown card, **Spellbinding Circle** cuts the third attack by seven hundred, allowing Red-eyes to counterattack, and ultimately destroy the first of the three mythical white dragons.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon x2 ATK/3000  
**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Kaiba's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000

Kaiba glared, however mentally, he was very impressed at the sudden chain of commands that saved him momentarily. Of course, to Kaiba, it was just a temporary save...

Back at the airship, everyone was stunned as Jonouchi was rousing awake, his glazed eyes slowly opening to the world. "Niisan," Shizuka whispered. In no time, Jonouchi's eyes cleared, and with a groggy-like expression, looked around, taking note of the surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"Jonouchi... you're in a hospital dude, and you were knocked unconscious," Honda said.

"Jonouchi!" Shizuka cried, grasping onto her brother and burrowed her face into his chest. Jonouchi was surprised before he held his sister. That cry alerted the adults in the next room as they rushed in, only to be very surprised seeing the blonde teen wide awake, no longer in that coma.

"He's awake," Tonks whispered.

"Jonouchi... don't ever scare us like that again..." Anzu whispered.

"Oh damn, now I remember..." Jonouchi muttered, as the doctor was truly stunned at this whole ordeal, "I was in my duel with Marik, hoping to save Mai and Mrs. Potter from the Shadow Realm... SHIT! Mai!"

He saw the woman still in the bed, having been moved form her room to be better monitored by health experts, and ran to her, trying to shake her awake.

"Jonouchi, you didn't win the duel... you passed out before you could make another attack... And with the Life Points you had left to deplete from Marik's total score..."

"No... No it can't be!"

The foursome looked down about this. Shizuka shouted at him, tearful, as she explained what had happened, and how that in the drainage of his energy, he had nearly died because of the result. Jonouchi didn't take this sitting well. He failed to rescue Mai, and failed to uphold his promise to Harry by rescuing his mother. He looked at Mai, feeling very sorry he couldn't keep his promise...

=0=0=

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon x2 ATK/3000  
**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Kaiba's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000

"I am afraid this duel is done with Yugi. So far I have fifty-nine hundred Life Points, and you're down to just three thousand. Give it up, now. With two Blue-eyes at my command, your Red-eyes and Black Magician don't stand any chance of survival!"

"We shall see, Kaiba," replied Yami.

"Hmph, two cards facedown. Now, make your move!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, 2 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon x2 ATK/3000  
**Yugi:** 1 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Kaiba's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000

_Good, this will help._ Yami had drawn a good card from the deck, _however, Blue-eyes White Dragon can still do damage if I'm not careful. One hit, and I'm a goner... _"I place one card facedown, and then switch Red-eyes into Defense Mode."

"Too bad Yugi, but you triggered my trap!" Kaiba announced. As the card rose to the air, Yami gasped.

"Not that card!" He watched as Red-eyes slowly returned into its Attack Position.

"Yes Yugi! My **Final Attack Command** Trap, as long as it remains face-up, all monsters are forced from Defense to Attack, and remain that way."

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, Trap/Final Attack Command, 1 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon x2 ATK/3000  
**Yugi:** 2 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Kaiba's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000

Marik snickered, as he pushed himself back into his hiding spot near behind the holographic stone wall. _**Well... this keeps getting better and better. One twist of fate here, and another leap there... it make this duel all the more pleasurable, then the winner loses his soul to me. **_**"Let's see the Pharaoh get out of this predicament now..."**

"Now Yugi, with the card's secondary effect, the rest of our deck goes to the graveyard, after we make our selection of cards for the new deck of only three cards..."

"What!?"

Marik smirked. _**Three turns and the duel shall end... but for whom?**_

Harry shook his head. "Insane... Seto's risking everything for just three more turns until a winner is ultimately decided? I would have expected Jonouchi to take this type of risk, not him."

Elsewhere, a now recovered Jonouchi suddenly sneezed.

Yami, eventually, made his selection of three cards, discarding the rest.

"About time Yugi, now... it's my move!" He drew Monster Reborn, "okay... now... I'm about to turn this around, with the coming of my third dragon..." He slaps it into the slot, and the familiar revival card appeared. Using the card, in its place appeared the third Blue-eyes White Dragon.

"And now, activate facedown! Polymerization! Now my beasts-"

Polymerization!? He's had it already... then what's in his deck?

"-fuse together, and form **Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon** (12/4500/3800)!"

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, Trap/Final Attack Command, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon ATK/4500  
**Yugi:** 2 Facedown, Black Magician ATK/2500, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Kaiba's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000

"Holy shit," The Domino Trio muttered.

Marik just grinned.

Yami stared up into the three-headed form of the mythical white dragon, as the three heads each roared at Yami, his Red-eyes, and Black Magician. Yami gritted his teeth, Red-eyes issued a challenging roar of his own, and Black Magician tightened the grip of his magical staff with the narrowing of his eyes.

"I have the ultimate dragon now staring you down. You see Yugi, I have replayed this moment over and over and over again within the confines of my own dreams. And now, this dragon of mine shall be your own undoing. I will strip you down of all of which you hold to you."

Kaiba grinned. "All this time you preached on about fate, and destiny, and all you ever held onto was some old carving of a chunk of earth."

Of course, Kaiba was talking about the "supposed destiny" of the ancient Pharaoh, the Priest, the God Cards, and the Sennen Items that are involved in the internal affair of things, including the mentioning of the "power of which the duo wield", meaning Harry and Cassandra with Ka Spirits thriving in them.

"It's not about some ancient battle we have fought in another life, or the picture of what you think was us carved into that sandstone tablet in the Domino Museum... no Yugi... because when I said about this battle being about the past, I mean it's about BURYING THE PAST! And once I bury my past, I can go on and continue in on the future...

"Ever since I have been dropped off at that orphanage... I had to toughen up, and see life that it was. Not only to protect myself, but to also protect Mokuba. Then one day, HE came... Gozuboro Kaiba, our step-father. After I outsmarted him, and he adopted us, he then began teaching me everything about the business world. He taught me how to crush my enemies under pressure, and take the rewards that I claim afterward. But through all of that, it wasn't enough for him. So using all the skills he taught me, I overturned him in the business, and claimed the company under my name... and he ceased to exist.

"However, in the end, only one thing stands in my way, and this is where you come in Yugi. For once I finally defeat you, I woul have finally proven to myself, and to the whole world, of my skills as a duelist. My conquest over you Yugi Mutou in this grand duel will forever cement my legacy in the history of Duel Monsters. And then I shall be bale to forever bury the past, and move on with my own future..."

Harry and Cassie were staring at Mokuba, who had heard Kaiba's long narration. He never knew how strongly Kaiba felt about their childhood. And all the while, he had gazed upon the photo of the younger, smiling, cheerful Seto Kaiba, before snapping the lid shut before looking back up at the duel.

"Your reign as the best is over Yugi... I shall win..."

"Hmph..." Yami close his eyes, "you surprise me greatly, Kaiba."

"Oh? And why's that?"

Eyes opened he glares at the young man standing before him. "Your greed and lust for power and being the strongest in the world surprises and puzzles my mind. If you keep a hold of all that anger and mistrust, it is the only reason why you shall never defeat me in this duel, and the duels from then on, Kaiba!"

"Ha! You're just trying to distract me!"

Yami smiled. "Oh, then I'll just let my skills talk for you..."

"Go ahead. Whatever you have can't help you now."

"Oh really?" He drew Diffusion Wave Motion, "Reveal **Double Spell**!"

"What!? NOT THAT CARD!"

Yami chuckled. "Yes, Kaiba. You'll understand when I perform this move... Monster Reborn brings back Buster Blader, and Polymerization, fuses him with Black Magician..."

The two monsters fused together in a bright aura, before emerging from it shooting into the air was Black Magician with the fused armor of Buster Blader, and his staff fused with the bladed weapon. He twirled the staff blade and cut the air before him. And due to his Special Ability... he gained five hundred points for both dragons on the field.

"Meet my **Super Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin** (8/2900/2400)!"

Kaiba smirked. "Yugi... it's still not enough. Of course it's strong, but it's weak by six hundred points!"

"Of course... not only does Black Paladin gain 500 points for every dragon on the field, but it also affects those in the graveyard as well." And here is where the duel ends... with the facedown card of **De-Fusion**, the Ultimate Dragon had split into three. And thus, in the complete total, gives Black Paladin fifty nine hundred points.

**Kaiba:** Spell/Spell Sanctuary, Trap/Final Attack Command, 0 Facedown, Blue-eyes White Dragon x3 ATK/3000  
**Yugi:** 0 Facedown, Super Magical Swordsman - Black Paladin ATK/5900, Red-eyes Black Dragon ATK/2400  
**Kaiba's LP:** 5900  
**Yugi's LP:** 3000

"No... This cannot be!"

"Yes it can, Kaiba! And now with the card in my hand... I activate the Spell Card **Diffusion Wave-Motion**! I can attack all of your monsters... with a tribute of a thousand Life Points. You are done."

Three thousand times three is nine thousand. With Diffusion Wave-Motion, Black Paladin wasted away the three dragons, thus finally ending this long and frustratingly tough duel. Just in time, too, because during the destruction of the trio Blue-eyes, Jonouchi and the group had rushed into the arena to see Yugi win the duel against Seto Kaiba. And Marik, now he knew he would face Yami in the finals...

**_Excellent..._**

And Kaiba... he's just Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Excellent indeed. I twisted the end there a bit. Black/Dark Paladin not only gains five hundred points from dragons on the field, but also those in the graveyard. Which is why Paladin gained those extra points. In the end, Yugi wins, and now I can hury up and finish this. However, do not forget those extra elements involved: the wizards and witches, Lily and Hermione trapped in the Shadow Realm, along with Mai Kujaku. Hope you people enjoyed a wonderful Thanksgiving with friends and family.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit short, but it's pretty much a filler in the anime, the duel between Kaiba and Jonouchi. The only events played are Marik and Yami's prequel encounter before the Final Duel. And of course, some bit of screen time for the wizards. That is all...

* * *

The day wore on after the duel. The finals were to be held tomorrow. Of course, after the duel had ended, Yami was certainly surprised to see not only his friends there waiting for him but he was surprised to see Jonouchi wide awake.

"You think Kaiba will be alright? He looked pretty pissed..."

Harry shrugged. "He'll be fine. A bit of angst won't kill him... hopefully."

"Mokuba wanted to be with Kaiba for the meantime... that just leaves us together..." Cassie giggled and began tracing circles into Harry's chest with a finger. He raises his right brow, an amused smirk crossing his lips.

He wraps his arms around her, lifts her into his arms. She squealed and giggled as he carried her off. He passed the Weasley siblings and his own sibling, opening the door to her room, and carried her right in, shutting the door with the lock button on the other side.

=0=0=

In another field opening surrounded by the ruins of the island, a duel was occurring. A Battle for the Bronze, so to say: Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Seto Kaiba. Of course, on top Duel Tower there was one person who remained behind long after it vacated. Marik, the darkness that thrived within Malik and now occupied soul of the hikari's body.

"**I must figure out what had happened..."**

Marik was pacing around the top of the tower, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face.

"**That duel sparked a power between the two god cards when they clashed..."**

//FLASHBACK//

The two gods' power colliding in the center caused a build up of magical energy. Soon, it exploded outward, and a radiating sphere of light grew larger until it had completely engulfed all.

_**"The power the two behemoths created caused the Sennen Rod to activate of its own accord. According to the Pharaoh, that power had shown him, Kaiba, Harry, and Cassandra a vision of the ancient past... But what did they see?"**_

The Sennen Rod glowed brightly, as Mark was completely stupefied over the events occurring all around him, the magic of the gods, and the magic radiating off the Sennen Rod.

//END FLASHBACK//

Getting frustrated over those events, in a rage he threw the Rod. The golden item clattered along the ground before it rested at Anzu's feet. She bends down, and delicately picks the mystical item up. Marik glares at her, as she holds the item across her chest.

"**Hand over the item,"** he hissed, **"you are messing with things that are beyond your control!"**

As he storms over to retrieve his item, the Rod activates, and a wave of magical energy washes outward, forcing Marik of his feet and sailing away from her. Landing in a heap, he snarls and gets back up.

"**What the hell is going on? No one should be able to use the powers of the item..."**

He glares at the teenager, who still grips the item in her hand. Down below, someone was racing toward the tower when the Puzzle reacted to the energy, and being nosy, the British adults who have been walking around the ruins of the island, gave chase, but keeping their distance.

Anzu then proceeded towards Marik, pointing the item at him with a threatening form, forcing a blast of energy to once again strike Marik, forcing him back more. He got back up again, and growled being forced to back away as she proceeded to draw him closer to the edge.

_"You thought you got rid of me Marik... not quite..."_

Marik recognized the voice, and snarled. **"So, it's my weaker half, taking refuge within the mind of the Pharaoh's female friend... with what portion you had left..."**

_"I had to... to insure that I can remain long enough to finally reclaim my body back from you, you parasite,"_ was his reply, through Anzu's lips.

"**How sad,"** he deadpanned, though a crooked grin was etched on his own lips, **"don't you realize it Malik? I now occupy your body, and you no longer exist!"**

_"I am here, to take back control of my body, Marik! And I will do it with force if needed!"_

"**Ha! You are nothing! You are but a weak fragile memory desperately leeching onto someone else just to remain here in the world of the living! I am the real you now, and you are but a pest! A cockroach that refuses to die... however, thanks to Rashid, it is the reason I now exist!"**

The shadow of Malik widens his eyes.

"**Oh yes, you remember, right? That duel between him and Jonouchi, on your command to duel under your name? When Ra casted his rage upon the both of you, I began to emerge. Once the coma had claimed his mind, the final lock shattered thus allowing me freedom."**

In a split second, Marik had snatched Anzu's wrist, forcing the rod out of her grasp, forcing her forward while snatching it out of the air, and positioning the item at her. The roles had reversed. Now Marik had Anzu, and Malik, at his mercy.

"**I believe there is no way to go now,"** Marik chuckled, **"and once I am through with you, the last ties of my former self will forever vanish."**

_"You won't get away with this..."_

Marik just snickered away, forcing the sharp sides directly under Anzu's throat. **"I believe you are in no position to make any threats."**

He brought it back, and swung. However, Malik took control of the girl's movements, using her agility to grasp the railing, handstand, and push back into a somersault and land. **"Now you're just stalling death,"** he grunted, turning around, thrusting the Rod before him, and blasting Anzu off her feet with the quick burst of magic.

He walks over with an air of superiority, grasping the item and lifting it up, as the Wdjat Eye began to shine golden and magic slowly began to crush her. **"Without Rashid around you are helpless and unprotected... hee, goodbye Malik, you shall never again interfere with my affairs..."**

"Stop."

Marik looked up, and saw Isis walking towards him. **"Stay out of this Isis, unless you too wish to die."**

"Begone! You are not my brother..."

_"Isis..."_ Isis turned around, as Anzu's eyes began to waver a bit, _"I have grown far too weak... please... save yourself..."_ His voice faded, and Anzu collapsed in a dead faint.

"**Hmhmhmhm... Hahahahahahaha! And now Isis, you shall learn that certain affairs should never be messed with. I believe it's time to rejoin your father, your soul destroyed and lost in the realms of unforgiving darkness!"**

The Sennen Rod began to glow bright once again, as Isis backed away, the mad glint shining in the eyes of Marik.

"**Say goodbye..."**

"Hold it right there!" A commanding voice echoed. Marik narrowed his eyes at the interruption, as walking out into the open, was Yami.

"**Wow, it appears that I am very popular today."**

As Yami walked toward the center, facing off Marik, Isis had pulled Anzu to the side.

"That's quite enough, Marik."

"**Heh, it appears that we'll have our duel sooner than expected..."**

Near the stairs, the witches and wizards had reached the top, only to feel a cold dread filling the air. The Eye of Wdjat glowed upon both foreheads of the item users, as Shadow Magic was pooling around, thickening into the dark fog that existed during most Shadow Duels they had witnessed from the sidelines.

And then just as the Shadow Realm formed, it disappeared quickly, as Marik snickered, his eyes closed.

"**Then again, I rather not end this game just yet..."**

Yami stared at the dark entity, as he walked past him.

"**After all, it would be too easy. On the other hand you have something that belongs to me, and I intend to take it. Not yet however... but soon... until we meet again... I'll drain your power! Ahahahahahahahaha!"**

He disappeared down the staircase, the adults having quickly moved out of the way in fear of getting struck by the dark magical energies that surrounded Marik.

Yami ran towards Isis, who was holding the unconscious Anzu.

"What is going on...? And why is Anzu up here in the first place?"

"Pharaoh... my brother's light... he still exists... within Anzu's mind."

Now that stunned Yami and Yugi.

=0=0=

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Cassie?"

The couple was snug in the bed, blankets covering them up just to just the neck. Cassie rested her head against her boyfriend's chest, while Harry's hands rested against the small of her back.

"Do you think Yugi and Yami can win their duel against Marik?"

"I am sure. Before he starts his duel tomorrow, you give him the card, okay?"

She nodded, remembering the card Harry was talking about.

In the end, Harry got up to use the restroom the room provides, and looked out the window. The duel has finished apparently because Jonouchi was walking off with Honda and Otogi, but Anzu and Yugi were missing. As he left the window and enters the restroom, he failed to see Isis step up to confront Kaiba.

=0=0=

Marik sat cross legged on top of the airship. How he got there, thankfully the Stratos-Dueling Arena remained intact. After the various encounters on top Duel Tower, he was now grasping the Sennen Rod tightly.

"**Hm... he will not live much longer... Malik is nothing. And soon, the rest of the world shall see the power that I control. Ra shall arise, and flood the world with its destructive flames... the Pharaoh's power shall soon belong to me..."**

A soft smile curled up, and the Eye of Wdjat shined brightly.

=0=0=

"Do we even have to watch this duel thing occur?"

"Yes we do... and you and the Weasleys are to stay here tomorrow, got it?" James questioned.

"But why?" Chase complained.

"That magic the muggle wields is powerful against our wizard magic. I don't want to lose you Chase like I did Lily.... and Dumbledore would not allow more harm befall others. If something happens, and if that Yugi child is able to beat Marik in the finals tomorrow, we're all hoping it can reverse all the damage that has been inflicted on everybody."

"Oh, and what about those other muggles? They know about magic now!"

James sighed. "I know, but if we do something, Harry may take it the wrong way, and he'll hate us again... he's forgiven us just now, but I don't want to lose that trust again..."

"Then why doesn't he want to come back, dad? Why?"

James just sighed. "I don't know..."

//FLASHBACK – the morning of the day of Cyber World's introduction//

"I am not returning home you know... once I manage to save Lily... that's it... I have a family here. I have friends who care for me... and I'm also one of the talked about hotshot duelists of Domino. Sure I may have lost in the first rounds, but I came along way. This experience will just keep me going..."

His back was now turned towards James. "Sorry, but I just cannot go back home... not when I already have one I can call in Japan... and besides, I promised Kaiba I would help Mokuba whenever possible... I can't betray his trust in me."

//END FLASBACK//

_"I can't betray his trust in me..."_

James looked up at his son. "Son, you also have You-Know-Who to worry about. Because of that prophecy... you are the only one who can defeat him..."

"But that Isis woman talked about some hidden power that Harry and Cassandra hold within them!"

James shook his head. "Son... whatever she spoke of, can't possibly mean his their wizarding magic... Harry no longer has magic in him... he and Cassandra lost it to that Marik person."

Chase just frowned, and closed his eyes. "But..."

"It's for the best anyway... Harry's moved on... he doesn't need us anymore..." _Especially since he's an adult in the eyes of the law..._


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

I have finally picked back up on this. Now, be mindful that since Life Points begin at eight thousand instead of following the anime's four thousand, attack differences of Ra will be much higher.

* * *

The day of the finals has arrived. The Yugi-tachi followed right behind their friend. Behind the group of teens were the adults from London. Shizuka remained back on the airship to monitor Mai's condition, and Ron, Ginny, and Chase were told to remain next to Hermione.

"Hey, Yugi," Cassie spoke up as they reached the final staircase that would take them to the outside of the tower.

"Yes Cassandra?"

She handed him a card. "Use this. It could help you against Marik. Harry and I both believe it can."

He nodded, and accepted the card, shuffling it into his deck. "Thank you, Cassandra, Harry."

"You're our friend. Once Marik's defeated, hopefully all the damage can be reversed... and those trapped in the Shadow Realm can be saved."

Yami agreed. _I won't lose to Marik... the entire world depends on my victory..._

Marik held an evil smirk, as he stood there awaiting the Pharaoh's appearance. He was not disappointed, because Yami had finally arrived up the staircase.

"**Well... I'm surprised to see you up, Jonouchi."**

"Shut up you psychopathic nutcase!"

Marik sneered. **"Come now, Pharaoh... let us begin this duel... after all, this final duel depends on whether or not the rule is saved or doomed... on the other hand, I shall win anyway."**

"Don't listen to him Yugi," Jonouchi said, "you can defeat him... after all, once he's beaten, not only will everyone who've been trapped in the Shadow Realm be freed, but the entire world shall be saved as well."

"Mother," Harry whispered silently. However, Sirius and Remus heard the raven-haired boy with their sensitive hearing (due partially to their furry sides).

"Yugi."

Everyone turned around, and was surprised to see Kaiba walking up the stairs with Mokuba joining Harry and Cassandra.

"Here, use this." he passed a card into Yami's hand, and walked away to his side of the field, to watch this duel, "It'll help you..."

Yami flipped the card over, and widens his eyes.

_Fiend Sanctuary? Why would Kaiba give me this...? Unless..._

"**Well Pharaoh, are we going to duel or not?"** Marik questioned.

Yami decided to add it to his deck, shuffling it thrice before stepping up towards the platform. Once Isono stood in place and everyone spread about on the outside, the dueling platform elevated to its proper height.

_This is it. That Spell Card can only be determined whether or not Yugi has the skills to play it. If not, then it's all over..._

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Final Duel of the Battle City Finals shall begin now!" Isono announced, "Marik Ishtal versus Yugi Mutou. The winner of this match shall receive the Battle City Crown!"

"**Pharaoh, I have been waiting for this moment ever since. Not only shall I defeat you, but the infinite power you hold shall belong to me!"**

"Marik! I will win, and not only shall I defeat you, but I shall rid your dark spirit that controls the real Ishtal..."

Marik just snickered. **"A bit too late for that I'm afraid... funny nonetheless, so come and get me!"**

"Gross son of a bitch," Harry muttered under his breath. Cassie gripped his hand tightly. He squeezed hers in response.

"Yugi will have a tough time to bring forth his god cards..."

"Yeah... Marik has Ra, but Yugi has Osiris and Obelisk, and both cards require a tribute of three cards each. That's a total of six monsters. That card Kaiba gave to Yugi earlier must hold some sort of secret to defeating Ra, after all you did help Mokuba before with that."

She nodded, as the two duelists were now shuffling one another's decks, Marik granting Yami his ever-present sick smile and evil-crazed eyes.

"But do you think it was out of compassion... or did Isis have something to do with it." Both teens looked over towards Isis, who stood some ways from Seto.

"If she did or not... who knows... let's hope Yugi wins this duel... if not, Marik will be able to take control of the entire planet..."

"Commence dueling!" Isono announced. The platform rose into the air once again, and both duelists activated their Duel Disks.

"**Pharaoh... I believe you do not know what is about to commence... so I shall show you... by taking us to the Shadow Realm!"**

The dark aura erupted once again, as the Eye of Wdjat shined upon the forehead of the insane darkness. Grasping the Sennen Rod, the sphere of darkness had fully enveloped the top of the dueling tower, as the mist began to fade in around the general area.

"Now then, time to reveal the twists of this Shadow Duel, Pharaoh..." The Sennen Rod glowed once again, and form above, descended a pyramid-shaped hour glass. Within the bottom glass casing, were two familiar women. Mai and Lily.

"Mai!" Jonouchi yelled.

"**Ahahahahahaha! Now Pharaoh... see someone familiar to you?"**

"Lily!" James yelled.

"**And now, for the next part of this game!"** With a swish of the rod, the shadows twisted and converged... and Yugi found himself tied by darkness, outside his body and of his Soul Room.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled.

"What? What's going on?" Yugi questioned, panicking.

"Holy shit... Yugi," Harry muttered.

"**Remember the duel between myself and your dear friend Mai?"** He snickered, as Mai and Lily's cries faded as the darkness swallowed them up again, **"we're playing by those rules once again, only this time with the other half of ourselves. Not only is Yugi involved in this duel, but so is Malik." **Jabbing his thumb behind him, the shadows chained the unconscious light of the Ishtal male. **"So, Pharaoh, you lose this duel and Yugi shall perish forever!" **He grabbed a card in his hand with a sinister grin, **"No matter who wins, the darkness claims an innocent victim, Pharaoh. But that's not all... if you don't hurry, you will forever lose Mai and Lily to the darkness for all eternity. There is so much at stake here..."**

He slips the card into the monster slot. **"And now, the battle for the planet's survival begins! Vampiric Leech** (4/500/1200) **come forth to me!" **A mutant slug with red tentacles appeared with a light snarl, its rounded mouth lined with sharp large fangs that dripped drool.

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Vampiric Leech ATK/500  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown,  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP)**:** 8000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 8000

"**Attack him directly!"** Vampiric Leech snarled and rushed the field, biting down Yami's right arm while its tentacles slashed at his chest before floating back. Yami winced in pain, as Yugi began to scream, the shadows slowly eating away at a portion of his right leg.

"Yugi! No!"

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Vampiric Leech ATK/500  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown,  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP)**:** 8000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7500

"**I guess you figured it out, but my leech can attack instantly upon being summoned... and of course, the secondary rule when one loses Life Points occurs too..."**

"You're mad," Yami muttered.

"**I've heard that one already..."**

"Yami... you must... duel him."

"Yugi, but I can't. You'll be harmed!"

"Yami, listen... we've been together as a team. We've faced so many foes in the past ever since we were brought together, this one is no different. You must duel, because the world depends on our victory!" Yugi told the spirit.

"... Yes, you are right... we've been though so much... failure is not an option in this duel."

Marik sneered. **"It's still my turn Pharaoh... so I shall activate one of my leech's special abilities. By discarding one card, it goes into Defense Mode." **_**And I know which one to take... he'll never suspect it.**_ He snatched Ra, and slots it into the graveyard. **"I place one card facedown. Now you may make your move."**

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Vampiric Leech DEF/1200  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown,  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 8000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7500

_I know his strategy. He must have discarded The Winged Dragon of Ra into the Graveyard, so that he may Special Summon it back to the field._

"It's my move!" Yami drew from his deck, glancing at the card, "Okay now... I play my **Queen's Knight** (4/1500/1600) in Attack Mode." The female knight appeared, brandishing her sword to the enemy.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Vampiric Leech DEF/1200  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Queen's Knight ATK/1500  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 8000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7500

"Now go my Queen! Strike down his Vampiric Leech!" She sprung forward in a lunge, as she came upon Marik's monster with the swing of her deadly blade. The creature screeched as it evaporated away. Marik cackled as the wind breezed through, blowing at his cape briefly.

"**Unfortunately Pharaoh, my leech is in Defense Mode, so I don't suffer at all."**

"I place two cards facedown, and end my turn." Two cards appeared before Yami, as Queen's Knight stood guard with her shield up.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown,  
**Yami:** 2 Facedown, Queen's Knight ATK/1500  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 8000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7500

Marik smiled. **"Very well then, so I shall continue my onslaught."** He slowly drew from the top of his deck.

**"Hahahahahahaha! I've drawn exactly what I needed!"** Marik announced gleefully, **"but before I use it, I shall first summon my Juragedo** (4/1700/1300) **in Attack Mode!"** Slipping the card down, Marik's newest monster appeared on the field. It was a purple orange like creature. The alien-like monster hissed out bellowing-like cries, black claws poised.

"Damn, what in the hell is that thing?" Harry yelled from the sidelines.

"**Surprised? Juragedo is a creature that has been formed from the various souls of Duelists whom fallen prey to the Shadow Realm... Heheheheh... and now my beast, destroy his Queen's Knight!"**

The purple creature rushed across the field and lashed out. Queen's Knight blocked but then her sword got knocked form her hand, and Juragedo ran its black claws across her body, eliminating her from the field.

Yugi grunted in pain as a small portion of his right elbow is eaten by the darkness. Yami looked over to his lighter half. "Yugi, are you alright?"

With a grunt, he wills the pain down. "Yeah, I'll be fine, just win this duel," he said.

"**Next I place two cards on the field and end my turn."**

**Marik:** 3 Facedown, Juragedo ATK/1700  
**Yami:** 2 Facedown,  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 8000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

Yami drew one card, but Marik smiles. "Hold on there Pharaoh. I activate my **Left Arm Offering**! With this card, I simply discard my hand, but in turn allow me to take a Spell Card out of my deck and into my hand... and I choose my **Monster Reborn**!"

**Marik:** Trap/Left Arm Offering, 2 Facedown, Juragedo ATK/1700  
**Yami:** 2 Facedown,  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 8000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

Yami grins. "Not so fast Marik! Reveal **Card Exchange**! Now Marik, we each must select one card form the other's hand. Now, hand over your Monster Reborn."

"Yes! That's showing him Yuge!" Jonouchi cheered, along with the others.

Marik snarls, and walks across the field, handing it out. **"Take it!"**

Yami does so, and Marik snatches Yami's **De-Fusion** Spell Card, returning back to his position of the field.

"Hmph, now that Yugi took Marik's Monster Reborn Spell Card, whatever Marik has planned can't work now," Harry spoke up.

_**Little does he know, I have another way of bringing Ra from my graveyard,**_ Marik thought. Sirius noticed the odd smile that was on the other teen's face, and immediately held a suspicion of it.

Yami lifts the card up. "Now, I use YOUR Monster Reborn, to bring back my Queen's Knight!" The blonde knight reappeared in a flourish, "and now I summon my **King's Knight** (4/1600/1400)!" The male knight appeared, brandishing his sword and shield, and stood beside the female knight.

"Now that King and Queen exist together, I can now Special Summon to the field my **Jack's Knight** (5/1900/1000)!" The blue knight in armor appeared, as he joined the other two knights in red and yellow, the trio crossing their blades high overhead.

**Marik:** 2 Facedown, Juragedo ATK/1700  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Queen's Knight ATK/1500, King's Knight ATK/1600, Jack's Knight ATK/1900  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 8000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

"Now I have three monsters on the field, Marik."

Marik just snickered. **"Not impressed, Pharaoh. Besides, I know you're planning to use your three flimsy knights to summon forth Osiris the Sky Dragon, and when you do I'll be ready."**

"He's bluffing! C'mon, attack this creep Yugi!" Honda called out.

"Yeah, you got him right where you want him!" Otogi agreed.

"But wait a minute... that Marik person has two of those face-down cards," Tonks pointed out, "shouldn't your friend be careful?"

"Yes he should," Harry agreed, "We don't know what kind of traps Marik may have in plan, and if Yugi attacks Marik... he could spring one up."

"I quite agree," Cassandra stated, "He needs to be varying of what Marik has on the field."

Marik crosses his arms over his chest. **"Come now Pharaoh, your monsters do outnumber mine, so what are you waiting for?" **_**Once he attacks, I'll spring my secret weapon...**_

"I end my turn," Yami announced.

"Hold on... what's the big deal?"

"A good thing... I believe he made the right choice..." Harry said.

Marik just smiled. **"Too afraid. Fine then... I draw."**

He grinned, and then slots the card. **"I place one card facedown."**

**Marik:** 3 Facedown, Juragedo ATK/1700  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Queen's Knight ATK/1500, King's Knight ATK/1600, Jack's Knight ATK/1900  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 8000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

"**You know, I could just make this duel a short one, but then again it shall be much sweeter to prolong the destruction. After all, you will lose soon once I play my Egyptian God card... but for now, I believe I shall help you bring out yours!"**

Yami widens his eyes in surprise. The Yugi-tachi blinked as well. With the last card in his hand, he slots it into his Duel Disk with a grin. **"Activating Treasure From Heaven! Now draw Pharaoh!"** Marik refilled his hand, and Yami was perplexed, but he too drew until he held six cards.

"You will regret making that move, Marik," Yami said.

"**Hm... well Pharaoh, have you drawn your God Card, or do you need more assistance?"** Marik asked politely... as politely as an insane duelist could that is, **"for now, I switch my monster into defense mode and end my turn."**

Yami narrowed his eyes, and drew his card. It was Osiris the Sky Dragon.

"**Well? What are you waiting for Pharaoh? Play your God Card now."**

Yami glared. "Now I sacrifice my three knights!" Queen's, King's, and Jack's Knight all vanished from the field, "in order to summon **Osiris the Sky Dragon** (10/X000/X000)!" High above the field, the clouds began to gather, and turn from the realm's dark purple and black, to storm clouds of dark gray and green-gray. Crackles of thunder echoed, and flashes of lightning shot across the skies.

"Come to me, my all-powerful beast!" Yami commanded.

The air was super-charged with energy, as the magical energies from the giant red dragon radiated out as the beast slowly revealed itself with a powerful roar.

**Marik:** 3 Facedown, Juragedo ATK/1700  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/6000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 8000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

"YEAH! Now you got him right where you want him!" Harry shouted loudly.

"Go ahead and take him down Yugi!" Jonouchi cheered.

"And with six thousand attack points, Osiris can take down any monster Marik brings out," Anzu said.

"**The war begins,"** Marik snickered.

"Behold the power of Osiris, as he strikes down with his Super Evangelism Wave Thunder!"

Osiris opens its main mouth, and began the energy build-up. Marik smiled wickedly, catching Yami off guard. **"Your god is nothing! Now Pharaoh, I activate Dark Spell Regeneration!"**

**Marik:** Spell/Dark Spell Regeneration, 2 Facedown, Juragedo ATK/1700  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/6000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 8000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

"Wait, what Spell Card is that?" Mokuba questioned.

"A very powerful and rare Spell... it will allow Marik to select any Spell Card from the graveyard, and send it to the field."

"Hold on, ANY card he wants!?"

Cassie narrowed her eyes. "Yes... and I believe I know what Marik wants..."

Kaiba nodded, agreeing with Cassie.

"**Now Pharaoh... this Spell Card will let me take any other spell from the grave and use it... and guess what...?"** With a sneer, his eyes bulge out further increasing his wild looks, **"I CHOOSE MONSTER REBORN! Which means I now summon Ra from my graveyard, in his unstoppable Immortal Phoenix form!"**

**Marik:** Spell/Monster Reborn, 2 Facedown, Juragedo ATK/1700, Immortal Phoenix Ra  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/6000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 8000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

Osiris unleashed his attack as the dark area of the field was basked in the golden fiery light of the fiery phoenix that was Ra, brought forth from the grave by Marik's Spell Card. It brought its flaring wings forth, and shielded its master from the onslaught as Osiris' energy blast slammed against it. However, the attack was neutralized and thus Yami's attack had failed to connect.

"NO!" Harry swore, "Damn it!"

"That's just insane," Jonouchi muttered.

Flames swirled around the field, highlighting Marik's facial features. **"Ra has completely neutralized the attack from Osiris. You should have known that Ra while in this form is immortal for one whole turn! That means that Osiris is powerless! Little Yugi shall soon be swallowed by the darkness, and once the fiery of wrath fo Ra has stormed the field, infinite power shall soon be mine!"**

Marik was laughing like a mad man, his sinister laugh making Harry grit his teeth in anger, and Yami clench his right hand tightly. The others, unable to do anything but remain at the sidelines, watch this struggle for the planet's fate.

**Marik:** 2 Facedown, Juragedo ATK/1700, Immortal Phoenix Ra  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/6000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 8000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

"Marik..." The young man stops his laugh, "watch as Osiris now rids the field! Attack with your second mouth!"

Marik narrows his eyes, a frown upon his lips as the red dragon opens its top mouth and unleashes three purplish lavender fireballs. Then, he smiles as Ra's energy wings folded, blocking the attacks and then sending them flying out in different directions where they soon exploded quite loudly.

"**Too bad Pharaoh, Ra neutralizes your dragon's other ability as well. Sorry, but he's still immortal." **Yami glares, but Marik was unfazed as he crosses his arms before him. **"Now then, I shall attack, and unleash Ra's rage and incinerate all that you have! For a Tribute of 1000 Life Points of course... small price but it's my weaker half that pays for it, not me."**

**Marik:** 2 Facedown, Juragedo ATK/1700, Immortal Phoenix Ra  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Osiris the Sky Dragon ATK/6000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 7000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

Malik's right elbow and knee fades into darkness. **"Ra! Eliminate all which stand in your way now!"**

"NO!" The Yugi-tachi cried.

"**YES! Pharaoh, I am afraid that Osiris is no more!"** The storm of fire surrounded the entire platform, and both the light and dark half of the soul closed their eyes or shielded themselves as Ra's power slowly but surely destroyed Osiris, thus ridding the God of the Storms.

"No... Ra completely destroyed Osiris the Sky Dragon," Harry growled.

"And now Yugi is defenseless without Osiris..."

"**That's just the very beginning, Pharaoh, for you see I plan on prolonging your defeat for as much as possible, making sure the Shadow Realm takes everything of which you hold dear to you..."** He smiled.

Yami glances over at Yugi. _Yugi, are you alright?_

A grunt was the response from the smaller hikari. _Yeah, I'll be fine. You just concentrate on winning this duel, and stopping Marik._

Ra unleashed its prideful cry, as Marik hold the Duel Disk upward a bit. **"Now that Ra has completed the task, I shall now return it to my graveyard." **The form of Ra shifted forth, as the spiraling tower of flames flew into the card graveyard and vanished. The light from Ra no longer around, allowed the darkness to dim the area once again.

"Oh right... when an Egyptian God has been summoned via Monster Reborn, it can only remain on the field for a whole turn," Cassie remembered.

"That's a good thing. However, he doesn't have just Osiris to count on," Harry spoke up, "he also has **Obelisk the Great War God**."

Kaiba shifted his eyes towards Harry at the mentioning of the blue titan, and then returned his gaze upon the duel.

"**That was but a small taste of things to come, Pharaoh. I shall destroy your Life Points bit by bit, and soon the darkness shall devour your body. I'm sorry but that was not the last you have seen of The Winged Dragon of Ra, for I shall bring him back to me soon enough."**

Yami gritted his teeth at the looming threat.

"**For I activate a Trap Card known as Zombie's Jewel."**

The card rose into the air, revealing a gleaming jewel just within the grasp of a zombie-like creature in the backdrop of the art.

**Marik:** Trap/Zombie's Jewel, 1 Facedown, Juragedo ATK/1700  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown,  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 7000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

"**This will allow me to take a certain Spell Card from your graveyard and add it to my hand..."** A sinister smirk appears, **"Well, why don't you tell me what it is? Huh?"** The insane duelist cackled away, as the others watched on, **"don't want to tell me fine. It's Monster Reborn that I wish to claim."**

Yami's Duel Disk emitted a purplish pink glow from the graveyard slot before he and Yugi watched as one of their cards shot out like a cannon, and Marik simply snatched it out of the air and slips it into his hand as Zombie's Jewel vanished from the field.

"**And now... I possess the one card of which I can use to bring back Ra from the card graveyard..."** He looked up, and the eye on his forehead shined brightly, **"However, having played Zombie's Jewel, it allows you a permit of one draw from your deck. So go on ahead Pharaoh. Maybe the next card you draw may be the card of which Seto handed to you before our duel began."**

He clenches his right hand ever so slightly. **"Go on ahead and draw from your deck, Pharaoh, for I grow impatient."**

"Maybe the card that Yugi draws could help him, right Seto?" Mokuba questioned. Isis, standing nearby, glances over at the young man.

_I doubt it, but if he does make that lucky draw... it'll be interesting to watch,_ Kaiba thought.

"Marik stolen the Monster Reborn that Yugi had taken from Marik with Card Exchange using the Zombie's Jewel Trap Card, however its side effect allows Yugi to make one draw from his deck," Harry stated.

Cassie nodded. "But right now, he has nothing on the field to shield his Life Points... and if Marik indeed summons Ra back, that bastard will just bring forth more pain and suffering."

"Just gotta hope that the next card Yugi draws... it can help him..." _Or the next card he draws could be that card which Kaiba gave him before the duel began._

James, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks stood where they were, watching this occur before their very eyes. Never in their life would they has suspected that one day the fate of the entire world would rest on a simple card game. And to think there was problems with the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord...

_If Harry and Cassandra's friend doesn't win... then that man with the dark powerful magic could very well enslave every muggle, wizard, and witch and control the world._ James just felt so helpless right now, _this man is the one responsible for taking away my Lily-Flower... I hope that Yugi fellow can stop that evil mad man... if Harry has faith in that teenager then I can as well._

"**Do not forget Pharaoh, whatever and whomever I defeat, I keep."** He then took ou the Sennen Ring, **"recognize this? This is the Sennen Ring which belonged to Bakura..."**

"I remember..."

All eyes shifted focus onto Harry now. "I woke up late in the night when I felt something, and I followed my instincts. It led me to the confrontation between Marik and the spirit of the ring... I told Bakura that I would get the first shot at him, so that I could rescue Lily..."

"**Then I suggested that the two of your team up and duel me together,"** Marik spoke up, snickering away, **"Yes, I remember how that duel was. It was very pathetic... Even though you were lucky in bringing forth creatures out of your deck, and trying to help Bakura bring forth Dark Necrofear, in the end you had failed as Ra completely destroyed you!"**

The Yugi-tachi gasped and looked at Harry, who held a dark look in his eyes. Cassie clung to him.

"I risked my life... trying to stop Marik myself..."

Marik sneered. **"Oh yes, the shadows was devouring your body, however my lighter half, whom at the time clung to Bakura, begged the spirit to use his ring's powers to cast Harry out of the Shadow Realm, and thus was saved from joining his mother, Mai, and that frizzy-haired little girl in the unforgiving darkness..."**

"So Bakura is now in the Shadow Realm, but he paid for it by saving you?" Jonouchi questioned Harry, who clenched his fists.

"I could barely remember the dialogue, but I felt the darkness pull at my soul, and then another blast of dark energy which spat me out from the dome on top of the airship when we were still on course for this island..."

"**This item here belongs to me now, for eliminating Bakura who wasted his time just to save Harry Potter."** The eye on the ring let off a brief glint of light, **"and once this game is done for, I shall be adding the Sennen Puzzle to my collection!"**

"You will never take my puzzle from me," Yami told the darkness.

"**Have you ever wondered how your defeat will be like? It shall be the same thing which befallen Harry. When Ra stands above you, and unleashes the power that he holds deep within! You shall be sent to the shadows, just like Harry, screaming when Ra's rage washes over you! Ahahahahahahahaha!"**

Harry grits his teeth, as Cassie did not let go of her boyfriend. Beside him, Maya in spirit form comforted him in her arms as well. And then, a single angel wing wraps around them, as Kochi appeared. During which, the only ones whom been able to see this was Marik from where he stood, and the British adults having been able to see the ghosts of Hogwarts daily. Although... that also questions how: you see, every witch and wizard knows that ghosts and spirits exist, because a handful of them exist in the castle of Hogwarts and everyday who ever visits the castle see them as if any other person, but other spirits or apparitions can only be seen through other means of magic. The British just write off things unexplained because of their wizarding magic.

_It's those spirits again... we haven't seen them since the airship, and Cassie fainting because of that powerful magical energy from that red dragon-like snake,_ Sirius thought, _but why are they here now when back them we couldn't see them ever since Cassie's visit to the muggle hospital room? Could the other muggles see the spirits too?_

"**Soon, you shall join the ranks of the other victims whom I claimed!"**

//FLASHBACK//

"**Say goodbye... Lily Potter is now gone forever!"** Marik laughed, as Harry screams out before the darkness had swallowed the red-haired witch. Lily cried out before vanishing beyond the closed portal and Harry was too late in grabbing her.

"**Mai Kujaku lost this Shadow Game, and now she too shall join Lily. Goodbye!"** A flash of the Sennen Rod, and Mai collapsed into Jonouchi's arms. Her soul was banished to join Lily in the realm of shadow.

=0=0=

Malik cries out as the flames of magic swept through, devouring the light soul. Bakura watches as saving Harry trigger his own punishment of outside magical interference, and thus were swept up as well, but not before issuing a warning to the darkness of Marik as the Sennen Ring soon clatter to the floor.

=0=0=

Jonouchi cries out in pain as Phoenix Ra unleashed its destructive rage upon the blonde, while Marik stands back and watches with sadistic glee, listening to the screams, enjoying the pained cries, the flames that encircled the field.

=0=0=

"**Ahahahaha! And now I am just one duel away from world domination!"** Marik announced with a flourish of his cloak.

"World domination, over a card game?" Hermione questioned, finding the idea totally absurd.

"**Oh... you still don't see the difference?"** He grinned ever so slowly, as he unhooked the Sennen Rod. Hermione screams before she is silenced and she collapses. The Eye of Wdjat on his forehead flashed, as he lowered the now revealed Sennen Item.

//END FLASHBACK//

"**You see, the destructive power of Ra shall consume you, and you shall soon be casted away into the dark abyss of the darkness which surround us, while I remain receiving the ultimate prize; the boundless power of the Pharaoh! Now, draw your damn card so that I may continue with my onslaught of chaos!"**

"C'mon Yami, you can do this! We just have to have faith in the card that Kaiba gave us. He said it was the only thing that could very well stop Marik's Egyptian God Card."

Yami closed his eyes as his hand hovered over his disk. "You're right, Yugi," he replied, "I must have faith..." As he grips the top card, Harry and Cassandra widen their eyes as for a brief second they felt some sort of energy wave. Isis felt it as well, having once been tied with the powers of the Sennen Tauk.

_The Pharaoh's faith in Kaiba has invoked the mystical energies... I have no doubt he has drawn which he needs,_ Isis thought.

The card draw from the deck was immediately placed into the Spell/Trap zone, and Yami opens his eyes to gaze at Marik. "I place one card down and end my turn."

Marik's eyes widen in shock.

"He never looked at the card..."

_But that's just crazy. Yugi has placed a card on the field without even looking at it._

_Deny your heritage no longer Kaiba... you know what he has drawn... Fiend Sanctuary..._

Yami looks on with confidence, though his friends were confused, especially the British adults.

"Whatever he drawn... must be of great help to him," Harry said, though he was a bit uncertain as well.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Juragedo ATK/1700  
**Yami:** 2 Facedown,  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 7000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

Marik smirked. **"Well, it would seem that the shadows have clouded your mind, Pharaoh. How else would you be desperate to place a card on the field without looking at it first?"**

"Marik! You will never understand!"

Marik frowns. **"Whatever... back to the duel."**

He draws from his deck, and then smiled. **"Pharaoh, I believe it is time for me to bring back the god of the sun."** Dramatically, he snatches Monster Reborn from his hand, and places it on the field, activating its card effect. A sinister laugh leaves the young man's lips, as the wind explodes forth, **"Winged Dragon of Ra, return to the field!"** High above the air, the symbol of the card transformed into a set of golden wings, as the magical energies of Ra generates the wind storm. With a mighty cry, Ra returns from the grave, gracing everyone in its powerful presence.

"**This is the power that Harry almost had the grace to experience... Instant Attack: For a tribute of all but one Life Point Ra absorbs my strength, and blankets the field with his power!" **As demonstrated the shadows slowly consume Marik's body, wisping away into purple fog as just his left eye remained on the field. However, as flames dance around Ra, on top the golden bird's blue crystal, the darkness of Malik reappears, fused with his Egyptian God (10/6999/6999).

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Juragedo ATK/1700, The Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/6999  
**Yami:** 2 Facedown,  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 0001  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

"That's just absolutely insane," Honda called out.

"I agree..."

_Let's see Yugi take care of this now,_ Kaiba thought.

"**This is all that remains of me, Pharaoh, while the rest of me have fused with my all-powerful god! You see, Harry and Bakura had the grace of experiencing this, however, things occurred which forced me to use other methods to destroy them both. I have become one with Ra, and together we shall destroy you!"**

Yami stared in horror.

"**Yes... with just one Life Point remaining... we are almost at an attack strength of seven thousand! But that's not all, for I now tribute my only monster, Juragedo, to add its power to Ra! Watch as we grow stronger!"**

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, The Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/8399  
**Yami:** 2 Facedown,  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 0001  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

"Holy shit," Cassie, Harry, and Mokuba exclaim.

_Ra is now at eight thousand, three hundred and ninety nine attack points,_ Maya pointed out.

"**Ra has the power to vaporize you, little Yugi Mutou, and has enough power to completely destroy all which stand in his way. There is no escaping your ultimate fate!"**

"If he attacks, this Shadow Game is over!" Harry cried.

"Isn't there something Yugi can do?" Honda questioned.

"He better, Ra is much too powerful for any mere monster to tackle against," Jonouchi pointed out.

Anzu clutched her hands against her chest. "Yugi!"

"**IT'S ALL OVER! DESTROY HIM RA!"** Marik commands as the golden beast open sits beak, and begins to gather in energy for one titanic blast.

"Not quite, Marik!" Yami exclaimed, "Reveal **Fiend Sanctuary**!"

"**What in the name of Ra!?"** Marik exclaims, stunned.

Kaiba stared as well. _But that is the card I gave Yugi. And he played it without looking at it in his last turn... but how could he have known he played the right card!? It doesn't make nay sense!_

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, The Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/8399  
**Yami:** Spell/Fiend Sanctuary, 1 Facedown,  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 0001  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

"Now Marik, watch as the magic of Fiend Sanctuary plays its effect!"

Lines criss-cross along the ground, forming the arcanic symbols of the field, before billowing ash gray smoke spews forth. Marik snarls in hate. **"What do you think you are doing, Pharaoh!?"**

"This Spell Card allows me to completely stop your attack, Marik. For this Spell summons to me a Metal Fiend Token." Appearing forth, was a strange creature that looked like the Nightmares from Rockman X6, only of a complete gunmetal gray color, and has a reflective surface area. The head of the token reflects Marik's single Life Point in the guise of his left eye.

"**What is this?"**

"Metal Fiend Token, which has now changed your attack target from me... to you! See the head? It is reflecting you... with only a single Life Point to protect you... Ra will have no choice but to attack my token instead! You shall be wiped out, by your own doing!"

"Yeah!" The Yugi-tachi cheered on.

"Show him what you're made of Yugi!" Jonouchi shouted.

"This duel is done for," Harry stated with a grin.

Ra attacks. Everyone watches with anticipation as the fireball explodes against the token, and Yami braces against the heat and wind of the aftershock. Soon it calms down, and the field clears away of the fire...

"**Nice try, Pharaoh."**

"What!?"

Looking up... a screen of smoke had blanketed the portion of Mark's playing field, as darkness fills in... Before Marik reappears, standing tall once again, and completely whole. **"Your little spell didn't work. You were never in control of this duel, Pharaoh..."**

He flashes a wicked smile.

"How? How did you survive?"

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, The Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/1700  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Metal Fiend Token  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 7000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

"But that creep should have lost the duel," Jonouchi said.

"Tell me! How did you escape that blast, Marik?" Yami demanded.

"... He used **De-Fusion**," Harry spoke up.

Yami looks from the field down to Harry. "Harry?"

"That must have been the only way that teme is still in the duel... He must have held a De-Fusion Spell Card that separated him from Ra... It's the only way!"

Marik smiled. **"Well, your hypothesis is correct Harry. However, I do not own a De-Fusion... the Pharaoh however DID! Remember? When you had used Card Exchange, you stolen MY Monster Reborn from me, but I had in turn taken one card you owned. That was De-Fusion. Just before the blast, I slotted De-Fusion and invoked its power, thus negating the attack... and surviving."**

He smiled, throwing the card back at Yami, who then places it in his card graveyard. **"The battle canceled before it began... and now that I am back, so is Malik's body... for now that is."**

"Rashid... help me," Malik whispered.

Isis widens her eyes, hearing the voice of her brother. _Malik..._

Of course no one else heard Malik's plea for help, and Marik continue the duel. **"Ra, return to the graveyard."** With a cry, Ra vanishes. Marik grabs Monster Reborn and sends it to the graveyard, before taking one more card and slots it into the Duel Disk. **"One card down, and that ends my turn."**

**Marik:** 1 Facedown,  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Metal Fiend Token  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 7000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 7300

_According to the card, to keep Metal Fiend Token, I have to tribute one thousand Life Points... _

_It doesn't matter, Yami,_ Yugi replied, _you just do whatever it takes to keep this duel on. You have to win._

_Alright... I am sorry I have to put you through this._

Yugi smiles softly. _I understand Yami... do it!_

_Right!_ Yami draws one card from his deck. "Marik, to keep my Metal Fiend Token on the field, I tribute one thousand of my Life Points!"

Yugi winces as the shadows devour more of his physical form, and Marik cackles. **"Well now, suit yourself, Pharaoh. However, do not forget that Yugi suffers for ever decision you make. It sounds like a desperate act just to keep a useless creature."**

**Marik:** 1 Facedown,  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Metal Fiend Token  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 7000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 6300

Yami smiles, as does Kaiba from the sidelines. _Maybe Yugi does know of the card's other ability... let's see if he can use it._

"Now Marik, I activate my facedown card, **Multiply**!"

"**Oh no! Not that!"** Marik cries.

"Yes Marik! This makes my only token split into three!"

**Marik:** 1 Facedown,  
**Yami:** Spell/Multiply, 0 Facedown, Metal Fiend Token x3  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 7000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 6300

"Now, I sacrifice my three tokens, so that I may now bring forth the god of war!" The three tokens exploded into energy, shooting high into the cloudy skies of darkness. Lightning flashes across the sky, followed by claps of thunder. Yami slams the card onto his Duel Disk, and looks up into the sky. "Come to me, **Obelisk the Great War God** (10/4000/4000)! Behold Marik, the God Card I have won from Kaiba!"

The energy exploded forth into a beam of light, bringing forth the blue titan in all of its glory. The red eyes of the god shined brightly as it stood tall behind its master, glaring down upon Marik.

"**How could I let this happen...?"**

**Marik:** 1 Facedown,  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 7000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 6300

Cassie smiled. "Now Yugi has the monster that can cut down Marik's Life Points at four thousand apiece..."

"Just two attacks and this duel is done for..."

"Obelisk! Attack him now!" High above, his eyes glowed, and the blue titan reared its fist, and launches it forward. Marik collides with the fist, as the powerful energies of the god slams full force into the darkness.

_**NO! I will not be destroyed!**_


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"That is twice Fawkes has spontaneously combust like that," McGonagall told Dumbledore.

"I believe that whatever is causing her to explode into magical flame has something to do with that dark magic half-way across the world," the old man mused.

"But what makes you say that?"

"It may be but a rumor, but myth states that the first phoenix to have appeared in our world was a deity... I believe this same phoenix may very well be that Winged Dragon of Ra creature, as it's classified as a phoenix as well..."

"But Albus, surely there is something that can be done?" questioned Alastor Moody.

"No... I am too afraid of the unknowns of this type of dark magic this Marik Ishtal person wields. I am afraid all we can do, my friends, is wait and hope for the best."

=0=0=

The British thought it was brutal, even if that man was evil. The way his head snapped back like that, thrown clear across the field and crashing against the ground, near close to falling off the platform itself. Of course, Marik also lost a hold of his cards and they clattered against the ground as so. The darkness, smoking after the fist retreated and clenched at the side of Obelisk. Marik gazed up, with hatred expressed in his eyes.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown,  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 6300

"That was so awesome!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"I agree," Harry said.

"He didn't know what had struck him down."

Kaiba however, crossed his arms over his chest. _I do not understand... why did Marik allow Yugi to attack him so easily? He had a card facedown on the field... unless he's up to something._

Marik started to chuckle softly, as he began to rub the back of his head, where most of the pain originated from after his forced collapse from Obelisk's crashing fist.

_He wanted my Pharaoh to attack him... so that he may use his facedown card... oh, do be careful..._

"Wait... Yugi's not looking well," Anzu pointed out, concern lingering.

Jonouchi blinked. "Yeah, your right... but what doe she have to worry about? Yugi's one step away from winning this tournament..."

Marik slowly stood up on his own feet, head bowed and most of his cloak covering him, almost looking like a Death Eater to the British. **"Very... impressive... however,"** he snaps upward, eyes wide with insanity, **"it'll take more that THAT to defeat me!"**

Yami watched on, never taking his eyes off his enemy even as Marik reclaimed his hand of the ground, which surprisingly was all facing downward. **"You are supposed to be saving mankind, however... in this duel it appears that you're doing the exact opposite. Haven't you forgotten the rules? I don't suffer, but Malik does... and now look at him. Losing four thousand Life Points, has taken at least 40% of his physical form away into the shadows."**

Shadows wisped away, as hey slowly ate him through, portion after small portion whisked into the darkness. Yami glares, as Marik continues his taunt. **"It's so nice to finally see the man who was once your royal servant now be rewarded by his insulted king!" **Insert the crazed laughter, before he swept about in a mocking bow, **"go on ahead Pharaoh; please feel free to attack us again. I am sure Malik wishes to devote more of him to be devoured by darkness."**

"Yami... we have to be careful," Yugi called out to the spirit, "we promised Isis that we would do everything to save the Ishtal of the light."

"I know that Yugi... but if Marik prevails, the world is doomed."

"We have to stop Marik, save mankind, and Malik all at the same time... I know we can do it Yami... we just need a plan. We were destined to defeat the evil that plagued the world and save it, just like you did five thousand years ago."

And during their conservation, Marik stood there, the shadows darkening his features making him look like the very thing that represents the darkest of all nightmares, with the eye shining the gold light upon his forehead, seen clear as daylight.

"**You know Pharaoh... out of every duel I have ever been in, this one been the most amusing..."** He extended a hand out to him, **"and throughout all of my victims, yours has been the most pleasant for me to surely crush!"** He clenched his hand together as a statement, **"For you see Pharaoh, I have a card that will not only shock you to the core of the soul, but also completely devastate you."**

_I knew it... he's planning to use his facedown card,_ Isis thought.

Marik smiled wickedly, as he gazes at the spirit of the puzzle, amused that this duel has lasted this long, though every trickery he has pulled, stringing the spirit along through every passing turn. Unaware however, that Malik was starting to stir.

=0=0=

"What can we do?"

"We can't do anything. The adults told us so," Ginny told Ron.

"But I wanna be up there with my father and uncles," Chase told the red-haired girl.

"But we just can't leave this muggle aero shipper, and leave Hermione behind... they told us to remain here and keep an eye on her," Ron told Chase.

"But how do we know that guy hasn't already done what he did dot Hermione to my father, huh Ron? That insane psychopath took away my mum! I don't want to lose dad as well!"

And as the argument began, elsewhere in the airship, a spiritual apparition of Malik gazed down upon the unconscious Rashid. "Rashid..."

//FLASHBACK//

"Help, Rashid! Don't let them take me away!" A younger Malik cried out, as two men dragged the boy down to the ceremonial chambers, "I don't wanna be a Tomb Keeper! Rashid!"

Rashid however, remained by the pillar, near a lit torch, unable to do anything to help his master. He was forbidden to interfere with clan proceedings or risk death.

=0=0=

"My life is changed forever," Malik whispered sadly, as his room was trashed after his anger and rage of the horror that he felt, the burning touch of the knife carving into his back the ancient scriptures.

"Sir..."

"Go away Rashid!" He yelled hatefully, but pain racked his body, and he collapsed back down, and sighed with sorrow, "I'm sorry Rashid... I just... feel so alone... why must I ple**dge my life to some Pharaoh?"**

Rashid just stared down at his young master. "You know I am forbidden to join this clan, Malik, so..."

"Yeah, go on Rashid," Malik urged the older man.

"So I decided to perform my own ritual..." As he removed the cloak that covered his head, and then the white bandages, stained with red and black, "I hope these markings prove my upmost loyalty to you and your family, sir..."

//END FLASHBACK//

"I can never repay you enough... for all that you have gone through, to protect me..."

Slowly, the purple mist began to devour the spirit, as he slowly closed his eyes.

_Please forgive me, Rashid... I'm sorry..._

=0=0=

"**Ahahahahahahahahahaa!"**

"Marik, you have nothing that can protect you on the field!" Yami yelled.

"True... however you forget the car did have on the field! You see, it's a Trap Card that is powerful enough to destroy an Egyptian God!"

"Bullshit," Harry deadpanned.

"**Oh, really Potter?"** He heard Harry's reply, and sneered, **"Let's see who's bullshitting when I reveal Metal Reflect Slime!"**

**Marik:** Trap/Metal Reflect Slime, 0 Facedown,  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 6300

"**This is both a Trap AND a Monster Card, much like Embodiment of Apophis!"** He snickered was the card rose into the air, **"and it can only activate when I have lost more than half my Life Points..."**

Appearing from the card, was what looked like to Harry and Cassandra one of those Chuchu monsters from the Zelda games, only made of reflective metallic slime, and the head was studded with thick spikes.

"**You see, Metal Reflect Slime of a monster made out of metal plasma... which will take on the form of the last monster that attacked me... so it shall now reform into a likeness of Obelisk the Great War God."**

The metal Chuchu-like creature shrouded itself in a purple aura, before bubbling, growing and then exploding into a mass of tentacles, expanding rapidly and growing taller, bigger... all the meanwhile Marik watches on.

"Oh god, that looks like a hunk of snot," Cassie muttered.

"Eww! Cassie!" Anzu shouted.

"Yeah, well this expanding sludge is transforming into a slimy Obelisk," Jonouchi pointed out.

"Uh, guys," Otogi spoke up, "I think it's working..."

Yes, it was working. The metallic slime slowly hardened, transforming into Obelisk itself. Yugi and Yami stared in complete horror. Isis, Kaiba and Mokuba, the Yugi-tachi, Isono from where he stood, and the wizards and witch all stared at the metallic silver-like clone of the real Obelisk.

"**Meet my Egyptian God Slime!"**

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 6300

"That thing... it's just like Obelisk," Honda muttered.

"Yeah, but look at the score boards. Yugi's god is in Attack with the strength of 4000. That plasma duplicate is in Defense Mode, but with 1000 points less. And right now if I last checked, Yugi's turn is still on."

"That thing is nothing but a cheap carbon copy of the original. It pales in comparison!"

"**Well, then finish your move Pharaoh so that I may continue!"**

"Fine, I place one card facedown, and end my turn." One card materialized before Yami.

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 6300

"**Huh, very well then!"** He drew, and adds Revival Slime to his hand. _**Excellent, this is just the card that I will need... soon the Pharaoh will be unable to destroy my creature... not even Obelisk shall get pass my slime creature's defense... **_**"Oh Pharaoh... it is time... for you see, I shall now bring forth your demise! My slime creature acts as a barrier between you and your god card, against my Life Points. Right now, I shall summon an indestructible creature. One I believe you are quite familiar with it."**

He places it in face-up Defense Mode, and appearing before the insane duelist was Revival Slime with its ghoul-like facial expression on the reflective plasma monster.

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000, Revival Slime DEF/500  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 6300

"**Remember, Pharaoh? You dueled against one of my mind slaves whom had Osiris in his deck!"**

Yami remembered that duel quite well. When he used Magic Cylinder and had Black Magician Girl redirect the attack of Osiris back at it, only for the plasma monster to have sprung forth and absorb the damage.

"**Now Pharaoh,"** he grabs Polymerization from his hand and reveals it to the spirit, **"I activate this card, and fuse my slime creatures into one!"**

Revival Slime spiraled into the revealed Spell Card, intermixing with the silver plasma of Egyptian God Slime. Soon both disappeared, only for God Slime to reappear.

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 6300

The only difference was that the silver appeared to be a bit brighter in contrast.

"But... it looks the same."

Marik smirked. **"Then why don't you attack me? It's your move now."**

"Alright, stand back Marik! I summon my **Big Shield Gardna** (4/100/2600) in Defense Mode!" The warrior with the giant shield appeared.

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 6300

"Obelisk, time to destroy that carbon copy!"

Obelisk's eyes flashed as it lashed out with its powerful Hand of God attack. The slime creature exploded from the assault, splattering all over the platform. The Yugi-tachi cheered until Harry got buried under a portion of the silver-blue slime.

"Son of a bitch!" Harry swore, though his voice was muffled.

"Harry!" They yelled, as they rushed to his aid, and tried to unbury him from under the gross slime. Kaiba didn't know how it was possible... then again... the holograms are Solid Vision-made.

"**Ha! Too bad Pharaoh!"** Suddenly the slime particles began warping back behind Marik, as Harry was freed from the pile of silver snot.

"No, it's regenerating itself!"

"**Yes of course. Did you forget...? I fused God Slime with Revival Slime! It is nothing more than the ultimate defense against my Life Points. You can no longer harm me!"**

Yami glares. "Make your move..."

"**My pleasure!"**

"Now what?" Mokuba questioned Harry and Cassandra.

"Let's hope Yugi has a card that can rid the field of that pile of sludge," Cassie replied.

"**It's over for you Pharaoh, for all you can do now is wait! Soon, the most powerful monster shall return, my Winged Dragon of Ra! You see, for quite some time, I've wanted to banish my weaker form into the darkness, but thanks to you that job is almost complete. For he has lost most of his body into the shadows..."**

_Please my Pharaoh,_ Malik thought weakly, _finish him off... destroy my darkness..._

"**Now, here we go. I place one card face down,"** He slots the card in, and then slips another down in defense, **"and then I summon Bowganian** (3/1300/1000) **in Defense Mode!"**

The monster that appeared was a machine-type. It was an armored, green, giant eyeball with metal stick-like arms, armed with a loaded spear gun.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000, Bowganian DEF/1000  
**Yami:** 1 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Big Shield Gardna DEF/2600  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 6300

"What is that thing?"

It stared across the field, unblinking, motionless.

"**This is a monster which has the power to deplete 600 Life Points on each of my turns... which will cause You-Know-Who to suffer."** He mentioned Yugi, and the rules of the Shadow Game.

"Go Yami, just keep dueling. Do not worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Alrighty."

"**Ha, very touching Pharaoh,"** Marik added in his two cents.

"I place one card down, and sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna," The man vanished in a wave of smoke, "in order to summon forth **Black Magician Girl** (6/2000/1700)!" The pink-dressed female mage appeared in a twirl, spinning her staff, and blowing a kiss and granting a wink to the audience.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000, Bowganian DEF/1000  
**Yami:** 2 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 6300

_Oneechan_, Maya whispered. Harry and Cassie thought they were seeing things, but the female mage smiled towards them, before turning her focus towards the slime creature and the mechanical eyeball armed with the spear gun.

"**Heh, summoning that slut was pointless, Pharaoh!"** Marik clearly explained, thus causing Black Magician Girl to glare hatefully at the dark duelist. Maya also glared, clutching her stave tightly. Yami and Yugi were equally insulted at the name Marik called their female mage. Kaiba just raised an eyebrow at all of this.

"You... you just made a grave mistake, Marik! Black Magician Girl, take out his weaker monster!" She gladly agreed, as she summoned forth her magic and launched her Black Burning spell, as it zipped across the field.

_Get him oneechan!_ Maya cheered.

"**NOT SO FAST!"** Marik bellowed, as Egyptian God Slime moves its hand in front and absorbs the damage. However, that isn't all that happened... Black Magician Girl cries out in pain as her attack backfired, and she was knocked clear off her feet, falling down next to Yami.

"Black Magician Girl!" Yami called out.

_Oneechan!_ Maya cried, seeing her big sister harmed. Black Magician Girl reaches over, grasping her magical staff as she gets back up, repositioning her hat again.

"**Trap Card: Slime Defender... it blocks all attacks towards other monsters towards Egyptian God Slime. Not only that, but thanks to my now impervious and invincible defense, you lose one thousand Life Points."**

**Marik:** Trap/Slime Defender, 0 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000, Bowganian DEF/1000  
**Yami:** 2 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 5300

"Yugi!"

The boy grunted, as his chest along the stomach began to wisp away.

"**Ha... soon you shall be nothing. Yugi will perish, you shall cease to exist, and I will gain the three cards of the gods... and the boundless energy of the Pharaoh! And son Pharaoh, all of mankind shall bow down before me! Ahahahaha!"**

Malik opened his eye, weakly gazing upon the field. _Anzu... I need you..._ He used what was left of his energy and strength, to take control of Anzu's mind once again.

Otogi turned his head back towards Anzu, sensing something amiss. Honda looked towards the older girl as well, then Jonouchi, and then Harry and Cassandra.

_"Hold on, please,"_ she said, her voice sounded distorted now, which caught their attention, _"You must overpower the darkness that controls my body,"_ she explained.

"Eh... hold on a minute, you're losing your marbles, Anzu." Jonouchi grabbed her by the shoulders, and began to jolt her out of this weird mood.

_"I have temporarily borrowed your friend's mind so that I may reason with the Pharaoh. Listen, you must destroy him at all costs! Defeat him, so that the shadows can take him. I will make sure he dies along with me!"_

Yami stared in shock, as did the others. This too caught the attention of the Kaiba brothers, and Isis stared, her eyes wide with fear. And the British adults, they had heard of possession, as You-Know-Who once did that with Professor Quirrell, but seeing it they had unexpectedly taken out their wands.

Marik, hand on his waist, stared with distaste at this current trade of events. _**It would appear that my weaker self has no idea when to give up. That meddling fool however will perish... and he'll forever be out of my way.**_

_"I am sorry of the things of which occurred. My family has been charged the task awaiting the day the Pharaoh returns to us, and I had since hated this fate. Because of my anger and hate, he was born. And now to ensure that the world is saved from his evil, he must die!"_

Jonouchi, who got knocked out of the way when Anzu, under Malik's control, aimed a finger at the darkness parading in his body, the blonde got back up. "Hello? Anzu home?" He waves his hand across her blank eyes. The British were torn from whom to now aim their wands at. Luckily, no one saw them, except Kochi and Maya.

Marik sneered, narrowing his eyes. **"Heheheheh... after all this time you've rejected your duties and now you beg for his forgiveness? I am afraid it's a little too late for that, you fool! You created me, and you are nothing more than a mere shadow of yourself. Now, why don't you do me a favor, and stay out of my affairs so that I may finish what YOU started!"**

The Yugi-tachi was now crowding around Anzu. "She's under Malik's mind control now..."

"Is she in there still?" Otogi questioned.

"Anzu? Earth to Anzu?"

"Malik!" Isis yelled, rushing over and grabbing Anzu's shoulders, "please don't do this!" The others had backed out of the woman's way.

_"Do what?"_ She whispered softly.

"Please... don't sacrifice your own life..."

_"I am sorry sister... but I must... Pharaoh! Go, and destroy Marik now! If killing him means that I die as well, then so be it!"_

"**Hahaha! How very poetic!"** Marik cooed in a sweet yet icy voice, **"Though I don't give a damn... it's already too late for any form of self-justice to be delivered! If he doesn't wish to see me win, fine, I'll allow it. But right now, let us return back to the matter at hand... your ultimate destruction."**

The British put their wands away, seeing as the two spirits that parades inside Harry and Cassie were glaring at them. With a card drawn, Marik now glances back up towards the spirit.

"**Now... since my turn has begun, you shall lose even more Life Points, thanks to my Bowganian's special ability!"** Bowganian took aim and pulled the trigger. The silver spear shot across the field, and struck Yami in the shoulder, where it exploded into energy.

**Marik:** Trap/Slime Defender, 0 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000, Bowganian DEF/1000  
**Yami:** 2 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4700

"**And now, I activate this Spell Card that I have drawn! Magical Stone Excavation!"**

Yami gasped.

"**Oh, that's right... with this card, all I have to do is discard two Spell Cards in my hand, and it allows the returning of one specific card into my hand from my graveyard..."**

**Marik:** Spell/Magical Stone Excavation, Trap/Slime Defender, 0 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000, Bowganian DEF/1000  
**Yami:** 2 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4700

"**And now..."** Discarding the two cards, one pops back up and he takes it, flipping it for Yami to gaze upon. **"Monster Reborn is back in my hand... in one turn, Ra shall grace us with his golden light once again."**

"I thought so. Now that he has that card, he'll be able to summon Ra back from the grave!" Yugi exclaimed, "And Ra by far is undefeatable by any monster we bring forth."

"No... there is only one other card that could help us... and it's the card Harry and Cassandra gave us before Kaiba handed to me Fiend Sanctuary..."

"**You are done for! With your defeat, ultimate power shall be granted upon me!"** Marik laughed.

=0=0=

Back on the airship, inside one dark room, was a tanned bald man with hieroglyphic marks on one side of his face. His eyes snap open.

=0=0=

The ball of darkness radiated energy, as lighting crackled along its dark surface. Within, a duel occurred. Marik, holding Monster Reborn, places it with the other cards and grabs another, slotting it down into his Duel Disk.

"**I place one card facedown... and then I summon my Granadora** (4/1900/700)**!"** The reptile monster that appeared was a giant mutant lizard. Oddly to Harry, it reminded him of the alien Kraid from the Metroid series, only mutated and more ugly.

"**Now then, when Granadora is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, I gain one thousand Life Points,"** Marik explained. Malik slowly regained a sliver of his physical body back from the shadows.

**Marik:** Trap/Slime Defender, 1 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000, Bowganian DEF/1000, Granadora DEF/700  
**Yami:** 2 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 3000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4700

"**Well, go on ahead Pharaoh, and make your move."**

Malik relinquished his control over Anzu's mind, and she snapped into attention again, though she was confused, thinking she may have dozed off.

_Yami wait a minute!_

_Yugi?_

_Remember when Marik last fused with his monster? I believe we could take advantage of it. Because if Marik fuses with Ra, he becomes a monster himself, thus having the weaknesses they share!_

_You're right..._

_I have faith in you Yami!_

"Alright! I place two cards down, and summon my **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts** (4/1500/1200)!"

**Marik:** Trap/Slime Defender, 1 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000, Bowganian DEF/1000, Granadora DEF/700  
**Yami:** 4 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts DEF/1200  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 3000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4700

"**Ha... now that I have drawn, six hundred more Life Points are taken from you! Bowganian?" **The machine followed its order, and fired another arrow that struck Yami.

**Marik:** Trap/Slime Defender, 1 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000, Bowganian DEF/1000, Granadora DEF/700  
**Yami:** 4 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts DEF/1200  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 3000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4100

"**Now you see... this card shall be useful or me, because in a few short moments, all you hold dear shall perish! And little Yugi will be the first to go! With this card, your destruction shall commence. Monster Reborn!"**

The fiery wrath of the golden flames explode out form the Duel Disk, spiraling around Marik before Ra took form in its Immortal Phoenix form, high above the dueling field and basking everyone under its golden haze.

"**And now, I shall activate Ra's most devastating ability, for one thousand Life Points!"** He yelled.

**Marik:** Trap/Slime Defender, 1 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000, Bowganian DEF/1000, Granadora DEF/700, Immortal Phoenix Ra  
**Yami:** 4 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts DEF/1200  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4100

"**Ra! Destroy Obelisk now!"** Marik commanded.

"Not gonna happen!' Yami yelled out. As Ra drew in closer, Marik was laughing away.

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Obelisk is now gone- what in the hell!?"**

Ra when it had struck down Obelisk, ignited the blue titan under its powerful fire, however the god of war still remained. The flames lessened down, and Marik gasped in absolute shock. Osiris had its long snake-like body wrapped around, acting like a shield against the powerful blaze.

"**Osiris the Sky Dragon!? Where the fuck did he come from!?"** Marik shouted.

Behind the intense flames of Ra, Yami simply wave his arm to the Spell Card he had activated during the battle phase. There stood Monster Reborn. As the flames were finally beginning to die down, Osiris, weakened by the assault, collapsed, and slowly faded away. Seeing its comrade fallen, Obelisk let out an angry cry.

Kaiba from the sidelines held a grim frown. _Osiris has sacrificed itself in order to save Obelisk from destruction... however, Yugi can do one other thing with the God of War... it may be the only thing that can help him right now... the true strength of Obelisk..._

=0=0=

Rashid walked slowly down the ramp of the airship. He was in pain; however, he had to leave. He had to head to the Duel Tower in the distance... he had to see Master Malik... and rescue him once again, just as he did when the darkness had first surfaced. And right behind him, were Ginny, Ron, and Chase, following after him when they saw the man stumble past the open doorway.

However, the reason they were following the man, was because he was muttering the name Malik.

"I must... save Master Malik... from the evil that controls his body," he whispered, staring over to the Shadow Realm that shrouded the top of the Dueling Tower.

=0=0=

"**Winged Dragon of Ra, come back to me now!"** Marik commanded. A golden glow began to emerge, as Yami and the others watched on, helpless. Earlier the evil had drawn a card that was said to help him, and it did: **Surprise Attack from the Darkness**. It was a nifty Spell Card, a rare one at that. Any monsters that Marik summoned would attack once again, and thus... brings forth Ra, locked away within the golden sphere of light.

**Marik:** Spell/Surprise Attack from the Darkness, Trap/Slime Defender, 1 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000, Bowganian DEF/1000, Granadora DEF/700, Winged Dragon of Ra  
**Yami:** 4 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts DEF/1200  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 2000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4100

"But... it's sealed now..."

"Oh no, he's brought it back," Cassie muttered.

"And now he'll use that chant to unlock Ra from its prison," Harry spoke up.

"**And now to recite the ancient chant..."** Marik crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

空の大きい獣は、私の叫びを聞く。ライトの球体からのthyselfを変形させ、私にこの戦いの勝利を持って来なさい。あなたの白熱の砂漠を囲み、私の敵にあなたの激怒を投げなさい。一緒に私達が勝つように深く中からのあなたの力の鍵を開けなさい。私があなたの名前を呼ぶようにこの影のゲームで現われなさい、 RAの飛んだドラゴン!

* * *

Ra roared loudly, as the chant has release the mythical phoenix from the golden sphere.

"**And now, I shall give up my Life Points via Tribute, to increase Ra's power..."**

**Marik:** Trap/Slime Defender, 1 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000, Bowganian DEF/1000, Granadora DEF/700, Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/1999  
**Yami:** 4 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts DEF/1200  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 0001  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4100

Ra let out its cry, as Marik vanished away from the field, only to stand fused on top the crystal upon the forehead of Ra. He was only missing his right eye, which remained back down on the field. And Malik, he was in the same way, his near lifeless violet eye gazing outward with a sorrowful expression.

"**And now that we have fused together, you are finished!"**

_This is our last chance, Yami!_

_Yes! To save mankind from this evil!_

"**Pharaoh, that is not all that I plan on doing. Next I shall Tribute my three other monsters, and add their strength to Ra!"**

"Not so fast Marik... I activate the Spell Card **Soul Collector**!"

**Marik:** Trap/Slime Defender, 1 Facedown, Egyptian God Slime DEF/3000, Bowganian DEF/1000, Granadora DEF/700, Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/1999  
**Yami:** Spell/Soul Collector, 3 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts DEF/1200  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 1001  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4100

"**What!?"**

The others stared as well at this turn of events.

"Wait... Soul Collector will grant Marik a thousand Life Points..."

"However in turn, allows him to sacrifice one monster Marik controls."

Kaiba widens his eyes. "Is he going to sacrifice Ra? Since Marik fused with his monster, if Yugi does sacrifice the Winged Dragon of Ra, Marik goes along with it!"

The others were stunned having heard what Kaiba said. The British especially. Marik was crying out in rage at what Yami was planning to do. **"This shall never work Pharaoh!"**

The wind whipped wildly around the entire field. However, Yami held a cocky grin. "Oh? Who said anything about Ra?"

"**Eh!?"**

"Okay... I'm confused," Harry muttered.

"Oh... Marik, you misunderstood... I'm not targeting your golden god of the sun. No, I plan on sacrificing your Egyptian God Slime!"

"**What!? But why him!?"**

"Have you forgotten? Your plasma monster was originally a single monster given form; however you used Polymerization, and thus fused Revival Slime into it. This sacrifice will count as a double."

"**NO! I still do not understand any of this!? What are you up to!?"**

Yami smirked. "In order to tap into Obelisk's strength... I first need two monsters... Revival Slime and Metal reflect Slime shall do nicely." The two monsters appeared before the god of war, as he grasped them both and absorbed their power. Slowly, he transformed from blue to an angry red. And then his attack strength began to rise... from five thousand, six thousand, seven thousand, eight thousand, nine thousand...

_He did it,_ Kaiba thought, _He tapped into the hidden strength of Obelisk... his Infinite Attack... now Obelisk has for a single turn the power to virtually eliminate all which stand in his way. A true God of War._

Obelisk let out a powerful roar, as the attack counter rose past 20000, 40000, 60000, 80000, and rapidly climbed until numbers no longer mattered...

"Holy shit," Sirius blurted out. That was the right words to describe what was happening right now.

**Marik:** 1 Facedown, Bowganian DEF/1000, Granadora DEF/700, Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/1999  
**Yami:** 3 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/∞, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts DEF/1200  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 1001  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4100

"Obelisk, show him why you are called the Great War God!" Yami commanded. The enraged titan did just that, unleashing its powerful attack to wash across the playing field in the form of two enhanced Hadoken-like blasts.

"**Wait! Only one more move can be useful for me!"** His two monsters vanished, and Ra began to glow in a white aura. The one thousand point boost from Soul Collector was also added to Ra's total. Next, the facedown card added one thousand more, which too was absorbed.

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/6199  
**Yami:** 3 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/∞, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts DEF/1200  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 0001  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4100

What happened next was just one hell of a big boom, forcing everyone to shield themselves from the explosive wind gusts that generated form the collision. It was powerful enough, the land briefly shook and bolts of black lightning arc outward off the black barrier which surrounded the top of the tower. Gazelle shook itself, while both Yami and Black Magician Girl looked up. Both of them were horrified. Yami couldn't believe his eyes. Black Magician Girl nearly dropped her staff in shock.

"No! How could it be!?"

"**Heh... too bad... Obelisk is of a lower class than Ra, which means Ra still remains. Allow me to demonstrate the hierarchy class system. Osiris is considered Class C, for his strength relies on the number of cards the player holds in his or her hand, the limit being six. Also, it has the power to rid the field automatically of weak class monsters if they fall under category. Obelisk defers to Class B. Obelisk has equal strength and defense, plus with his powers of which you have tapped into, can rid the field of all that stand in its way, like a true God of War. However, Ra is in a class of itself. Class A grants Ra immunity from the powers of Osiris AND Obelisk altogether! And with the powers that Ra wields, is truly unstoppable! Nice try Pharaoh, but now that your attack ended... heh... my move."**

Yami grits his teeth.

"**Ra! Annihilate him now!"**

"Hold on there Mark!"

Ra unleashes its fiery attack.

"I activate the facedown card **Magical Dimension**! This card can only be used if ai have a Spellcaster on the field, and Black Magician Girl shall work just well." The female mage giggled, spinning her staff, "and now, I sacrifice Obelisk and Gazelle!"

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/6199  
**Yami:** Spell/Magical Dimension, 2 Facedown, Obelisk the Great War God ATK/4000, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts DEF/1200  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 0001  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4100

"**What!? You'll sacrifice an Egyptian God!?"**

Obelisk and Gazelle vanish from the field, and the fiery attack barrels past, and continues on until it explodes in the far distance of the dark realm. "Yes, for Obelisk has served me well. Now that Obelisk is gone, your attack has lost target and thus I am safe..."

=0=0=

The elevator rose high form the ground level, as Rashid leans back against the glass paneling of the window. In front of him, were the three young magicians, eyeing him suspiciously.

_I promised Master Malik that I would always serve and protect him... and I shall do what I have set out to do when he was born... I am coming Malik!_

=0=0=

"Yeah! He's going to summon Black Magician!"

"What?" James was confused.

"Magical Dimension is a Spell Card that can only be used with another Spellcaster. Tributing two monsters, then allows the player to Special Summon one Spellcaster from the hand or deck right to the playing field," Harry explained. Marik, overhearing this, widens his eye in horror.

Yami smiled, as did Yugi.

"Everything Harry has explained is true. And now, my faithful servant comes forth, **Black Magician** (7/2500/2100)!"

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/6199  
**Yami:** 2 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000, Black Magician ATK/2500  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 0001  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4100

Now the green-eyed beauty was united with the cool and collected male mage in purple, as he tightened his grip on his green magical staff.

"Here, I am surrounded by everyone I consider a friend... Honda, Otogi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Harry, Cassandra, Kaiba, Mokuba, Isis... even Shizuka back at the airship, and of course I have faith to draw from Harry's father and his friends." James and the others were surprised by the spirit's words. _And I have you most of all, Yugi_... "And with this card, it is the sign of your defeat Marik, and the end of Ra's tyranny... with this Spell Card granted to me from Harry and Cassandra, I shall win! I activate the Spell Card... **Ragnorok**!"

"Yeah!" Harry and Cassie cheered loudly.

**Marik:** 0 Facedown, Winged Dragon of Ra ATK/6199  
**Yami:** Spell/Ragnorok, 1 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000, Black Magician ATK/2500  
**Malik's Health** (Marik's LP): 0001  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4100

"I've never heard of such a card... where did you get such a card?" Kaiba asked, turning towards Harry and Cassandra. The duo smirked.

"It was one of the few cards that came from Pegasus when we were just nine years old," Harry explained.

"When we got it, we immediately knew that this card could one day be of use... and before this day began, we finally followed our instincts and handed this to Yugi... and now, Marik is finished!"

"You see... Ragnorok is a very powerful Spell Card; however certain conditions must be met. First off, Yugi must draw out every card he has in the graveyard." Yami held his hand, and the Duel Disk ejected all the discarded cards back out into the open.

"Next," Cassie explained, "all cards on the field are removed." Yami took out the last facedown card, along with the cards of his two favorite mages.

"Third, the cards in his deck are taken from their slot." As Yami removed the deck from the Deck Zone, appearing all around the arena were the very monsters which made the deck of one Yugi Mutou, holder of the Sennen Puzzle.

"And finally... every single monster unleashes their combined power against Ra..." In two flashes of red and blue light, came Osiris the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Great War God.

The duo grinned. "Now, it's time for Yugi's monsters to kick Marik's ass! All that stand in their way shall be crushed, including the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Marik however, despite the army of monsters waiting to attack, began to laugh. **"Unfortunately, if you continue on with that, my weaker half will surely disappear. Look at him! He is barely whom he once was! And at his severely weakened state, he'll die!"**

Yami grits his teeth. "He's right..."

"**Well, go on ahead Pharaoh! Make your move and break the promise you made to Isis! Attack me now and murder Malik Ishtal!"**

"Master Malik! I shall protect you!" Rashid cries out, startling everyone with his presence. Kaiba and Mokuba turned to face the man who had apparently awakened from his coma. The Yugi-tachi stared in shocked reaction. Maya and Kochi were very surprised. Yami, Yugi as best he could from his fixed position, the two mages, and the various other human-like monsters stared as well. Kuriboh cooed worriedly. The adults were shocked to see that Ron, Ginny, and Chase had followed after the man from the airship into this dangerous environment, whom immediately ran towards them.

"**What? What are you doing here Rashid?"** Marik demanded.

"Master Malik... please... there is still time..."

_That voice... it cannot be..._ Malik focused his vision, and was shocked to see Rashid standing there. _Rashid!_

Yami was torn at what to do. If he commands an attack, the army of monsters could very well eliminate Ra of the field, but then at the destruction, Malik would surely perish. But if he did not attack... then the world is doomed to suffer under the evil that was Marik Ishtal.

**"Heh! Unfortunately, Rashid, the darkness is here to stay!"**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

I am one chapter less from finishing this part of the storyline. I enjoy all of your reviews that you've granted to me, and hope you're around when I start up the second installment of this crossover plot.

* * *

"**We were all doing just well without you,"** Marik spoke, even as the man kept stumbling forward in an attempt to save Malik, **"Just look at you. You're barely able to stand upright."**

Everyone was staring at Rashid, as he kept on going.

"Release... my master... now..."

"**Ha! Your master is nearly gone. I'm afraid you've come too late. I've taken control of his body while his soul shall soon be extinguished. The Malik you once knew will cease to exist. Malik can no longer contain me, Rashid!"**

"That is not true... I have suppressed you before... and I shall do it again..."

Marik snarls, and brandished his Sennen Rod. **"You will never do such a thing!" **The item unleashed a blast of shadow magic, and Rashid was sent flying, colliding with the nearby hologram tower with a sickening thud.

"No! Rashid!" Isis called out.

The adult witch and wizards had in turn brandished their wands at Marik. Chase and his friends did as well, but he had already sent out a Stunning spell. Marik saw this and reflected the wizarding magic off in another direction.

"**Meddling magician..."** He casts a blast of magic from the Sennen Rod, and struck Chase. He was sent hurtling across the air, crashing against another pillar, just like what happened to Rashid.

"Son!" James cried, rushing over to his fallen son. The Weasley siblings ran towards their fallen friend. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks kept their wands trained on Marik, who cackles quite evilly.

"Marik! Stop this madness now!" Yami ordered.

"**You saw them attack me. It's only fair that I retaliate!"**

"Master Malik, please..." Marik darts his eyes towards Rashid, who was standing up again, "we concurred your darkness before... together we can do it again... fight him, Malik!"

"**SILENCE!"** Marik bellowed, as Rashid was sent crashing back, this time against the railing.

"Master Malik... you are the one who created that darkness... you can destroy it!" Rashid called out weakly.

He's right! Malik realized, having heard the man's words. He vanished.

Marik was now angry. **"I have heard enough of this!"**

The two mages, plus the other monsters that waited beside Yami, all watched as he raised the Sennen Rod high into the air, the eye shining brightly.

"**Time to die, Rashid!" **Then the magical build-up faded, and he now clutched the right side of his face in pain.

"Look! Do you see what I see?' Yugi called out to Yami.

"I do..."

"**NO! I've come too far now to be repressed! I am the true Marik! I AM MARIK ISHTAL!"** The darkness cried, as did Ra, being fused to him.

"Fight the darkness within you Malik! You can do it! The power of your heritage can grant you the strength!' Rashid shouted out.

Slowly, he removed his hand, and filling the dark gap, was Malik's lighter half.** "No! What are you doing to me!?** If you can hear me Pharaoh! Now! Command your army and attack me!"

Black Magician and Black Magician Girl held their staves tightly. All others tensed, but Yami... he hesitated. "But I can't..."

"Please Pharaoh, you must! I cannot keep control much longer! Ever since I was born, I was charged with the task to await your return. For so long I have always hated this destiny, and out of the hatred and rage I felt for it, Marik came to life within me! Please my Pharaoh; I need your help in banishing my dark side forever! I am very sorry for all the trouble that I have caused, for you and your friends, and everyone else who I had hurt in response!"

"I have... waited so long to hear those words," Rashid said softly, "I am so proud of Master Malik..."

"Please Pharaoh! You must attack now, and save mankind from destruction! **NO! Do not listen to him!** Please Pharaoh! Hurry! I cannot keep in control much longer!"

"But we can't attack him... we could end up killing Malik," said Yugi.

"I am afraid we do not have much of a choice... we must trust Malik!"

"Please Pharaoh, attack me now!" Malik cried out, holding desperately to keep control over Marik's will, "it is the only way!"

"**NO! I will not be destroyed!"** Marik called out.

"I am afraid it is too late!" He had already done the tasks needed for the spell to take effect. Black Magician and Black Magician Girl readied themselves. Celtic Guardian, Red-eyes, Big Shield Gardna, Kuriboh, all of Yami's monsters was ready. Osiris let out a powerful roar, as Obelisk cracked its huge knuckles.

"Go my friends... eliminate Marik now!" Yami commanded. And they were off. Led by the two Spellcasters, all of the monsters within Yami's deck began their combined assault against Marik, whom was fused to The Winged Dragon of Ra.

"**No! You cannot! Release me at once!"** Marik called out. Osiris had wrapped its long body, constricting Ra's movements. Obelisk came from behind, and physically manhandled the dragonoid beast. Kuriboh cooed softly, as all of the other monsters unleashed their assault, striking down Ra with all they had. The two Spellcasters waited on by, casting their spells, and opening a portal.

"Wow... I have never seen anything like this before," Mokuba said in awe. Kaiba just stands there with his usual frown, watching this effect take shape. Sometimes you have to wonder if talking to Kaiba equals a conversation with a brick wall.

"Man, look at this. It's Yugi's monsters on parade," said Otogi.

The British group was especially in awe at the spectacle displayed before their very eyes.

"My army of powerful monsters have you trapped Marik!" The darkness snarls in hate and pain, clutching his head as the attacks took its toll on his body, "May the power of Ragnorok forever swallow your darkness, and sealed away for all eternity!"

The two Spellcasters held their staves together, as the energy between them opened the portal. The two gods with their unbreakable hold on Ra and Marik, floating upward into the portal, as Marik's cries soon vanished with an explosive wave of magic radiating outward. The spectators winced, shielding themselves. Soon the light shows faded away, and all that was left was billowing gray smoke. All of the monsters disappeared one by one, until all left was the two Spellcasters, returning by Yami's side.

The duel however was still in progress. The foursome watched as the smoke began to fade. Then they saw him...

"Look..."

Panting heavily, Malik has regained his body. The darkness of Marik was silenced.

"Master Malik... I knew you could do it..."

"Brother," Isis sighed.

"Is that Malik?" Honda questioned.

"Well... I can see he doesn't have that glowing eye on his forehead," Jonouchi pointed out.

"Malik, it's over... Marik is gone forever," Yami spoke out.

"Pharaoh..." he whispered, He untied the cape, and tossed it away, "there is just one more task that is to be completed..."

The Shadow Realm still surrounded them, and from a small swirling portal, the insane eye of Marik returned.

"**What in the world!? What's going on?"**

"Marik!" Harry called out. The Yugi-tachi all tensed up.

"Look! Marik's back!"

"Yes, but now the tables have turned," Yami replied, "Malik is in control of this duel now, and Marik is now the victim..."

"**NO! What have you done to me?"** Marik's voice cried out.

"I have conquered your darkness!" Malik yelled, "With the help of Rashid, my inner light can now truly shine. Begone from my life you heartless fiend!"

"**No! Malik listen! You need me!"** Marik tried to reason. Malik however would not hear a word of it, **"Don't you remember your childhood? How you wasted your whole life serving this fool? I can help you crush the Pharaoh! Together we can win the duel, claim the three Egyptian God Cards, and obtain the infinite power of the Pharaoh! Malik, listen! Listen to me! What you're doing now is a huge mistake!"**

"The only mistake I ever made... was allowing your birth," Malik stated, "you were born from my hatred... and I allowed myself to be casted into darkness... and now, I am the one in control, not you!"

"**... You are foolish!"** Marik snarls, **"Don't you dare! We have worked so much to gain all that we need! Don't you even DARE throw away everything away now! Malik! Only a fool would quit now!"**

"I am a fool..." Malik said softly, "I was a fool to even allow you control of my life in the first place. My Pharaoh, for five thousand years my family waited for your return, and now that you have returned... I can now start the task I was given at birth."

"**NO! STOP IT AT ONCE!"**

"I'm proud to be a Tomb Keeper... and I'm proud of my sister and my brother."

A tear escaped Rashid. "Thank you, Malik..."

"My Pharaoh... I can never change what I have done in the past... but I make things better for the future..." Malik moves his hand, and slowly places it over his deck.

"**You son of a bitch,"** Marik hisses.

"I am bringing honor back to the Ishtal name. The secrets of the Pharaoh have been carved directly into my back on the day I was initiated into the Tomb Keeper's Clan. Before he can learn of these secrets, he must first have control over all three Egyptian God Cards."

"**You'll regret doing this to me!"**

"I regret nothing... for once in a long time... the choice I am making is the right one... with my surrender of the duel; the Pharaoh now controls The Winged Dragon of Ra."

He now snaps his head, and casts a cold glare upon Marik's remaining life force as his hand slaps down on top of the Duel Disk and his deck.

"I banish you from my life, Marik. Begone!"

Marik bellows one final time, before the shadows consumed him.

**Marik:** 0 Facedown,  
**Yami:** 0 Facedown, Black Magician Girl ATK/2000, Black Magician ATK/2500  
**Marik's Health** (Malik's LP): 0000  
**Yugi's Health** (Yami's LP)**:** 4100  
**Winner:** Yugi Mutou!

He turns his cast back towards Yami and Yugi, his glare softened, and sincere. "You win, my Pharaoh..." Black Magician and Black Magician Girl lower their weapons at Yami's nod, "the darkness is gone..."

"Yes... yes it is, Malik..."

All around them, the dark atmosphere of the Shadow Realm fades away, revealing the bright blue skies once again, and warmth to return to them all. Both Spellcasters smile, and disappear from the field. Yugi slowly regained his body, but now was in his spiritual form. The wizards and witches could definitely feel that heavy magical force was gone from the area. And Chase, he was okay. Bruised up from the attack, but he was fine and able to stand under his own strength.

"Winner of the Battle City Finals, and now crowned Champion: Yugi Mutou!" Isono announced.

The Yugi-tachi all cheered in delight as the platform slowly lowered back to ground level. They all gathered on the lowered platform, while the wizards and witches watched on. James and Sirius watched their son and daughter, Harry and Cassandra, gather around the teenager Yugi. They all left the tower, mostly to see if Hermione's condition has improved.

"James... must we really go?"

"Yes... even if they saw us use our wizarding magic... those two teenagers still wield those strange dark magicks... we must not do anything else now... we have to see if Miss Granger has woken up. Now that the evil dark spirit has been destroyed, she could have been rescued from that Shadow Realm."

"Hermione!" Ron yelled rushing down the stairs. Chase and Ginny followed after the boy. What will it take for Ron to admit he was in love with the Gryffindor bookworm?

"Hmph, I am sorry to interrupt this little celebration, but as the organizer of this tournament, I must congratulate the winner... even if your victory was due to Malik's forfeit..."

Mokuba nodded. "And Yugi, because of your victory... you can claim the rarest card that Malik holds."

"He's right," Isis said, as Malik had taken out Ra's card from his deck.

During all of this, Harry and Cassandra slipped away from the crowd, to follow their fathers. Maya and Kochi remained behind as spirits however, to hear and see everything, as Malik remove his shirt, turned around, and revealed the carvings made into his back... the Secrets of the Pharaoh.

=0=0=

"Hermione!" Ron, Ginny, and Chase called out as they saw the teenager sitting upright in the bed.

"Ron... Chase...? What is going on? Ginny?"

"You're alright! You're back!" Ron yelled.

"What do you mean I'm back?"

Then she widens her eyes. The darkness of Marik brandishing that golden scepter and casting a dark magical force, which had literally stripped her spirit from her physical body, and trapped it in a realm of shadows... she cried out in horror.

"What happened to me!? And what happened to that dark wizard!?"

"It's alright! That Yugi guy defeated that evil wizard nut job and destroyed that dark spirit permanently!" Chase told Hermione.

"You do know... that if you suddenly vanish, my friends will wonder where you've gone." At the door, were Harry and Cassandra, "And if you do try and erase their minds of any of these events, you'll regret it..."

"Harry... we have to. You broke the Stature so Secrecy telling those muggles that we were witches and wizards!" James argued, causing the British teens to stare at the two in shock.

"You told those muggles that magic exist? It's the end of the world now!" Ron got slapped over the head.

"MY parents are muggles you know, Ron," She huffed.

"So? They've been caught up with the magicks of the Sennen Items long before we told them whom we once were... I'm warning you..." The two walked into the room and stood up to the adults, "do not mess with our friends!"

"James?"

Everyone turned towards the door. There stumbling against the doorway, was Lily, holding her head.

"LILY!" James rushed over to his wife and hugged her tightly.

"Mum!" Chase too ran towards Lily and hugged her, starting to cry.

Harry and Cassandra stood there, watching this. Nodding towards one another, they walked towards the door, and pushed their way through.

"Huh? Son? Harry, wait a minute!"

"..."

"Son... please forgive me... for the mistake I made..."

"I already did... Yugi had defeated Marik and rescued Malik from the darkness. All of the dark entity's victims have been recovered and restored... you will leave when we return to Domino City, and from there we depart paths. Until then, do not use any of your magical Portkeys to suddenly disappear."

=0=0=

Hermione and Lily were rescued from the Shadow Realm, and Mai too was saved, and with no ill effects. Although... seeing that wonderful prank brought tears to Sirius, Remus, and James' eyes. And of course, can't forget dear old Ryou... he too has returned... and raided the kitchens of the airship. His excuse for eating everything in the kitchens was that there wasn't much to eat in the Shadow Realm... heh. Oh, and did I forget to mention the island's self-destruction in about an hour? Well... the island's going boom in an hour.

"What do you mean the fucking engines are dead? Isono!" Harry swore. And since the airship was the way to leave the island before it went boom... everyone was stuck there.

"But Mr. Potter! I'm sorry but that's just the case!"

"Shit... where's Mokuba and Seto right now? They should have returned here..."

"We can't risk going around looking for them..."

"Damn it," Harry cursed, "Stay here! I think I know where they are. Call it a hunch!" Harry then left the cockpit, with Cassie following.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Isono called out.

"Back to the tower!" was their reply.

"Should we follow?" Jonouchi questioned aloud.

Yami shook his head. "No... We'll just stay here and hope they make it back in time..."

=0=0=

"Maya, can you feel them?"

"Hold on a minute..." she focused her power into her staff, and then pointed towards the tower, "they are inside the tower somewhere... I believe underground."

"Damn it... c'mon!' The foursome kept running, as they entered the Dueling Tower. However, many exits have been closed off except the front, and the only doors active were still wide open. Yes, they had descended into the darkness below, Maya using her staff to form a ball of pink light to guide their way in this twisting underground maze.

=0=0=

The Kaiba's walked along the dark hallway, only lights from the red alarms allowing them to see. Mokuba reached the elevator first, and Kaiba followed when Mokuba stirred him from memory lane. Just as they were about to close...

"Seto! Mokuba!"

Both were shocked to see Harry and Cassandra running down the hallway.

"Harry! Cassandra! What the hell are you two doing here!?" Kaiba demanded.

"It's the airship! The engines are completely dead!"

Kaiba widens his eyes. "I thought they fixed it!"

"We thought so too. But they will not respond at all. We told everyone to remain back there while we went and look for you guys."

"Shit," Kaiba cursed.

_**WARNING! ALCATRAZ ISLAND WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!**_

"We don't have much time... Listen, go back the way you came and tell them to get of the island by any means necessary! We have our own ride to use."

"Kaiba..."

"Go Harry! Cassie! Quickly!"

"Fine!" They ran back the other way as fast as they could.

"Will they be fine?"

"Hopefully Mokuba... that emergency helicopter you called for earlier is still on the island..."

The doors sealed shut.

=0=0=

_**WARNING! ALCATRAZ ISLAND WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES!**_

"Shit!" They reached the outside and were running back towards the airship. When they did leave in the first place the heli was still parked outside. They now knew their way out.

"I hope they're fine."

"Kaiba said he had his own ride they'll use... must be that Blue-eyes White Jet he was building on his spare time..."

They made it to the airship, completely winded in three minutes. They were cutting it close. They ran into the cockpit, panting heavily.

"Quickly! We have just two minutes left! We're escaping using the emergency heli that arrived here for Jonouchi!"

"Where's Mr. Kaiba?" Isono asked Harry.

"He's using the Blue-eyes White Jet, both him and Mokuba."

Isono nodded. "Evacuate Kaiba Craft 3 now!" Isono announced into the intercom. The Yugi-tachi made a mad rush to leave the airship, along with the small crew that worked on the airship. Rashid and Remus had to carry Harry and Cassandra because they were too tired to keep on going.

"Harry, are you sure Mr. Kaiba has found a way off the island, him and Mokuba?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, as they boarded the heli, "I'm sure..."

"Take off now!" Isono called out, as the last crewman packed in.

Just then the top of the tower exploded. Then another appeared. Deep within the island, various doors opened as the land shook form the explosions that were starting off. The engines whined loudly as Kaiba and Mokuba were strapped within the Blue-eyes White Jet.

"Take off!"

The dragonoid jet rocketed to life, and began to drive down the path, picking up speed. A the island was under ensuing explosions, and the ocean water crashing in and filling chunks of the missing earth, rising from the smoke shot forth Blue-eyes White Dragon. And laughing away was Seto Kaiba.

The Yugi-tachi could only stare out the window in disbelief.

"Where in the hell doe she get these things?"

Harry and Cassie from their seats could only smirk in amusement. Of course, they had known for some time on the Blue-eyes White Jet project.

_"Can you guys hear me?"_ called in Mokuba over the radio intercom.

"Yeah, we can hear you,' Harry replied, having gotten up despite the pleas of his mother and father, to grab the radio.

"Hey Kaiba! What the hell's the big idea leaving us behind like we were fish food!?"

Kaiba snorted. _"Opps."_

"Opps? Opps!? Just wait til we land this thing you little-"

Harry slammed his hand over Jonouchi's face to silence him.

"Sorry Seto... we all made it out at least..."

_"We'll catch up later Harry, Cassandra, okay? Seto and I have some very important business to take care of involving the company."_

"Sure thing. Fly safely Kaiba."

_"No need to tell me twice,"_ was Seto's reply before radio silence. From outside, the mechanical dragon released an equally sounding roar of Blue-eyes as it zoomed off into the distance, only to reverse and zip off, vanishing in the other direction. Harry hooks the receiver back up, and return to the crowded cockpit, and sits down next to Malik.

"One of these days I'm going to kick Kaiba's ass if he pulls off these humanly impossible stunts," Harry muttered.

"Harry, if anyone's going to do the butt-kicking, I get first shot."

"Whatever," Harry said with amusement.

Knowing that Seto and Mokuba were fine atleast, all was calm in the heli as it flies back towards Domino City.

=0=0=

The sun was setting off in the distance by the time they had returned to Domino. The Ishtals had thanked the Pharaoh greatly, and for saving Malik from the darkness that held him prisoner. Mai waved goodbye to the gang, and with a wink to Jonouchi, drove away in her car. As for Harry and Cassandra, they were standing by their friends, as the British stood across from them.

"Why can't you return home?" Lily asked, with tears in her eyes.

"We already have a home here... sorry, but I am afraid this is where we depart..."

A limo pulled up, and Jonouchi blinked twice.

"Hop on in guys... I asked Isono if he could call the limousine company to bring us all home."

"What? But how?"

"When you're an unofficial member of the Kaiba Family, anything's possible!" They explained in unison.

Jonouchi glared. "Lucky bastards..." The duo just laughed as they all boarded the limo, and it soon drove away. The Ishtals left as well, knowing that they can now start a new life, together as a family. As the British watch their boat speed away toward the sunset, Lily sighed and held onto her husband.

"Everyone's back safely Lily," James said.

"I know... but it would have been better if Cassandra and Harry returned home with us..."

James nodded. "I know sweet heart... at least that dark evil has been defeated... we would not have to worry about the muggle world falling under siege from that dark powerful magic..."

"We should return back to England..." Tonks spoke up.

No one was there when in a swirl of magic, they had vanished from view. The Battle City Tournament has come to an end. A dark power has been defeated, and the fate of the world was spared from destruction... however, this was just the beginning...

The next day, two duelists have met in the center of the town, armed with their decks and their Duel Disks.

"I'm here for my Red-eyes."

"Then let us begin our duel, my friend..."

And they began their duel... the winner of this duel keeps Red-eyes Black Dragon.

* * *

Stay tuned for the finale...


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"And that is it..."

An emergency meeting was immediately set up when their missing members plus the four children have returned back home safely.

"So this dark magic is gone now?"

"No... It's still around, but it's been sealed away for now... that dark entity that controlled Malik Ishtal was forever destroyed. We all saw it happen... When it was destroyed, Hermione and Lily returned to us. So did Miss Kujaku. Every single victim claimed in that card game tournament were rescued from that Shadow Realm... but Harry and Cassie warned us that we will regret messing with their friends if we tried to have Obliviate their minds... they're very protective of them."

"Plus, those glares we had gotten from those ghostly spirits that live inside of them also casted their warnings at us. Not with words, but the way they gathered magical energy said otherwise..." Remus said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand... normally we should have something done, but because this group of teenagers live in the Asian side of the world, they are out of our jurisdiction in the terms of magical means... we cannot pursue them."

"But Harry broke the law! Muggles know that we exist!" Alastor argued.

"Maybe, but for all we know, the magic that group of teenage muggles have ever encountered was those dark powers we all felt through the mirror..." Dumbledore stood up, "and that is my final word... all we can do now is focus on our own problems concerning the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

Everyone but Dumbledore flinched at the Dark Lord's name. Things may have been different, but some things never change... like the Wizarding World's stupid fear over a single anagram name.

=0=0=

_July 31, 1995  
Domino City, Japan  
__Potter/Black Residence_

There was a knock on the door. All of Harry's friends were there. Yugi, his mother, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Otogi, Sugoroku, Ryou, Mokuba, even Kaiba after Mokuba used the puppy dog eyes to lure him away from the office for the day and the plans for Kaiba Land. And of course, you can't forget Isono. They all carried gifts and food, and one heavy wrapped box that had the gift wrapping of Blue-eyes Toon Dragon. Guess who wrapped that gift box?

"C'mon... they should be home today."

"Maybe they went out, Mokuba?" Anzu suggested.

"No..." He then took out a paper clip from his pocket, and the others watched as the younger teen of the group in the span of nine minutes picked the lock, and then opened the door.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba questioned.

"Oh... I learned that off this third person shooter video game last month when I came over to Harry and Cassie's place."

Kaiba face-palmed. And within this group, a white-haired dark spirit snickered in delight. And so, everyone entered the living room through the back door of the home, and set down the food they had brought with them in the kitchen, while the gifts were placed on the recliner. The TV was on and currently playing some sort of American cartoon anime of the hit video game series Megaman.

While Honda and Jonouchi wrestled over the remote, and Isono helped prepare setting out the food dishes with Anzu and Sugoroku's help, Mokuba wandered down the hallway toward the Master Bedroom while Kaiba was overlooking several figurines of different Duel Monsters. He's taken quite an interest on the Blue-eyes White Dragons, and the Ultimate Dragon fusion. As Mokuba got closer to the bedroom, the door was closed but there was some noises heard. So, he opened it.

Bad idea...

"Holy shit!"

"Mokuba!"

All heads turned toward the sound of the cry, as Mokuba stared in disbelief, before hastily closing it. He walked back towards the living room, red in the face.

"Mokuba, what is going on?" Anzu questioned.

"Yeah and why is your face red?" Yugi asked equally curious.

"I'll find out," Kaiba stated as he walked down the hallway after hanging his coat, and opened the door. Five seconds he closes it, and walks back, rubbing his temple. "Oh god... I so did not need to see that."

The door opened and two blushing teenagers walked out, hastily dressed. Slow realization struck the minds of the group. Jonouchi was the first to break this uneasy silence by laughing.

"Oh my god! You lost your virginity!"

Yugi squeaked and blushes a cherry red. Yami was laughing it up inside the teenager's mind, since the spirit has understood what Jonouchi meant. Anzu and Ryou stared in disbelief. Kaiba was muttering about a headache, Mokuba's still red-faced, as were Harry and Cassandra at being discovered by their best friend and third member of the Domino Trio. Honda was laughing it up with Jonouchi, Otogi raised one of his eyebrows in amusement, and Sugoroku and Isono decided to just continue setting out the food, both snickering under their breaths. Mrs. Mutou however was muttering under her breath about teenager hormones...

Harry's fifteenth birthday... started awkward.

"Glad I brought my camera with me," said the old man. Mrs. Mutou heard that, and just shook her head. Sometimes Sugoroku could very well act half his age.

=0=0=

After that little incident had passed, the party had gone well under way. Mikoto and her two sons even joined from across the street. Of course with all the fun, Kaiba losing yet again to an old-fashioned duel to Yugi, and the food and drinks... the gifts had been opened. That just left the gift that was sent to him by Pegasus. Pegasus would be the only man in the world who enjoys his toon monster cards.

"What did you think he sent?"

"Who knows," Harry replied to Mokuba, before unwrapping the wrappings form the box. Using his steak knife from before he slices the tape keeping the lid closed and then opened it. Inside were various booster decks, numerous cards, and a plush doll of Black Magician Girl. Not only were there some new cards for Harry, but there was an envelope addressed for both him and Cassandra.

"Woah, never thought Pegasus himself would send you a bunch of rare cards," Jonouchi stated.

"That's true," Yugi said.

Harry opened his envelope, and saw numerous cards not heard of before.

"Wow, Pegasus took the time to make new cards that can better help Kochi in my future duels... that was nice of him." She revealed **One-Winged Transcendence**, **Transcendent Wings of Arcadia**, **The Tune of Legends**, **Excalibur**, **Kochi the One-Winged Angel** (9/3000/3200 Fairy/Ritual/Effect/Light), and **Kochi's North Wind**.

"Holy shit," Harry exclaimed, as the card he picked up, revealed Blue-eyes White Dragon. Kaiba widens his eyes in shock. The others gasped. Mrs. Mutou just blinked.

The letter from the envelope was snatched by Mokuba, who read it aloud.

_Harry Potter,_

_I am sure you must be shocked to see another Blue-eyes White Dragon, right? Well as the creator of Duel Monsters I can very well have more made. You see Harry inside that envelope is a Fusion Card for __**White Dragon Soul**__, usable with your Spell Card __**Soul Unison**__, and __**Pretty Girl Maya**__. Go ahead and take a look, I am sure you'll love the detailed art I went into making this specific card for you._

_Anyway, I also took the liberty of creating several cards off the top of my head, and of course with some help from other permission-granted sources... but I should warn you though, someone had stolen the cards that I was going to release, based off famous video games such as the Ninja Gaiden series right from my headquarters. Do be careful, I heard you and Cassandra had made some enemies._

_If Kaiba ever finds out you own a Blue-eyes White Dragon, just pray he doesn't take it, because White Dragon Soul is unusable with the key soul missing from your deck. Anyway, I'll wrap it all up here. Have a Happy Birthday Harry, oh and, say hello to Yugi-boy and the others for me. Ciao!_

_Pegasus J. Crawford  
Creator of Duel Monsters  
__Industrial Illusions, I2_

Yugi during this time had taken four cards he found. **The Dungeon Master of First Reality** (1/600/1000), **The Crystal Statue of Second Reality** (2/800/2000), **The Golem of Third Reality** (3/1000/3000), and **The Ruby Heart of Fourth Reality** (4/0/400).

"Hm... I can see The Dungeon Master of First Reality is a monster card that has a tie to the Legend of Zelda series..."

"Reality Cards?" Jonouchi questioned.

"From different dimensions I would guess," Harry said. He lifted up another card, **Gentlemen Shardal** (4/2000/1500), "This card's flip effect emulates Mirror Force... that's a powerful card right there."

"Heh, this guy's wearing Kaiba's trench coat," Jonouchi snickered.

Kaiba stared at the box filled with monster cards. However he said nothing about the fifth Blue-eyes card (the fourth everyone should know what happened to it). The duo left, taking the box of cards with them and slamming the bedroom door shut. It was only twenty minutes later they had returned from the bedroom, having fixed their decks in secret.

"Cassie, let's test out our new decks, eh?"

"Sure thing," she replied, grinning.

Mokuba chuckled, as the duo ran out of front door, and out towards the street. Both had their Duel Disks ready, and their cards had been shuffled, and slotted in. The Yugi-tachi crowded out the front yard, while Kaiba stood away from the group a bit, arms crossed. He was interested in seeing this duel. Across the street, Mikoto and her sons joined the party as well after seeing the group out front. No one saw that in a swirl of flames a large Phoenix appeared quickly, and just as quickly left, leaving behind a plush doll of a raven sitting on top of the bed, with a parchment tag tied around its neck with a navy blue bow. On the tag:

_Happy Birthday Harry.  
Love, James & Lily_

"Let's duel!" They shouted.

* * *

The cards that have been seen here are previews. And thus, ends this first crossover... Now, what about the Wizarding World? Well, they will play with some more screen time in the upcoming sequel "The Orichalcos Effect". As for their new decks, just read the sequel for more information, and for the upcoming decks, visit my website to check them out. Stay tune, for I shall soon start up with the second part of this continued storyline.


	34. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** This is DavidLADarkStryker, aka Sekai Ishtal, aka . The squeal to this storyline **The Orichalcos Effect** has been uploaded. You can go into my Profile, and locate the story there. When I had first begun this story, the insparation to writing this plotline was from reading various other stories where Harry has been placed in situations outside canon. And of course, the few good YGO/HP fics out there on the web. I gotten my hype into the YGO TCG relighted when I had found my old deck based on the Charmers series in my home attic, and then I decided to see what I can do with a crossover of Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh, but with those OOC traits such as Harry's parent's being alive still... the whole wrong BWL plot... and my own twists and turns. I appriciate all the reviews I have gotten while writing **The Oriental Adventure**. Thank you all for the constructive thoughts and comments you shared in all your reviews.

~ DavidLADarkStryker


End file.
